The lives we may lead
by slayer king 22
Summary: inspired by JC-of-the-Corn and king-mac-11 RWBY crew react to alternate lives and realities that involve jaune arc. i know there's about twenty of these stories but i decided to try my hand at one as my first story because the ideas come to me pretty easily and its pretty funny to think up all these different ideas for a story. rated m for certain worlds i may show.
1. Chapter 1: the begining

**This story will be my first story. This will be a reactionary fanfic based on the different universes or realities of jaune arc. Yes, it's another one of those fics where jaune and the rest of the cast of RWBY will be randomly assigned roles in random stories chosen by me. You can ask or request a new chapter based on what you want to see but there will be no guarantee I'll write it or it will be how you wanted it.**

**Chapter 1: gathering the audience**

* * *

In a bright flash of light we find team RWBY, NPR, the teachers, and what's left of team STRQ in a dark room. Rubbing the light from their eyes,

"what in the heck happened to us?!" asked Weiss being the first to speak. As the others start to clear their vision they take note who is there with and who isn't. ruby and yang run up and dad their father and uncle calling out their names

"DAD/UNCLE QROW". Taiyang hugs his daughters smiling. But then he spots raven and starts to grimace, acknowledging her with a simple look. Qrow however just starts glaring at his run away bandit sister.

"does anyone know how any of this happened" Ozpin asked the group seeing if could any info out of them. He gained no answers except for blank and uncomfortable silence.

"better question is where the heck we are?" Yang asks, now taking in their surroundings unsure where in remnant they even are.

" you are in my realm" a voice rings out sounding controlled but emotionless [a/n: 1]. When the group turn to look where the voice came from they see a man with dark red shaggy hair with a pair of 5 inch horns poking out from atop his head, standing 6 ft. with eyes that change from red, blue, grey, and purple without rhyme or reason. wearing a black tailcoat, black dress pants, a blood red dress shirt, and black leather shoes. The final thing they could see on him was a sword as tall as he was made of a dark metal [a/n:2].

"I am Slayer. A creator like many others that have or will be."

"well may we ask why we are here" Ozpin asks, wary of this man because of his last interaction with a god like being.

"oh that's simple you are here to watch the many lives and existences of one of your own." Slayer replies. Pyrrha then voices her question that has bugged since she caught her bearings,

" hey, where is Jaune?"

the others of her group take notice and begin to wonder the same thing. Slayer answers as if it should have been obvious the entire time,

"he shall be the focus of these moments."

" okay but why can't he be here to watch with us?" Ruby asked confused, with the rest of the students agreeing with her.

"isn't that the question. However, put yourself in that position all your friend cheering for another version of you. But it isn't the real you they're cheering for its someone that looks like you but with abilities and skills you could never hope to possess. How do you think you'd feel in that situation?"[an:3] The being looks at ruby with a look that says I'm glad you asked.

All of them looked the other way as none of them could give an answer that could help their case.

"now with that out of the way lets begin" Slayer states with a snap of his fingers the room began to shift. Chairs formed and a large screen stretched into existence along with a drink/food dispenser and a bathroom. As group took their seats the screen began to flicker and shine getting to show the first world they are about to witness.

* * *

**1: think like c'thun from wow or ****dormammu****from the mcu**

**2: yes it dragon slayer from berserk. Why because giant sword fights are epic.**

**3: no I don't bash other writers for doing that but to me it would so awkward and insulting towards me that everyone keeps saying look at that you go or cheering on a version of you who has powers beyond your reach. Like say any of you having aura or a semblance**


	2. Chapter 2: the death of superman

Chapter 2 : the death of superman

**Starting things off strong aren't I? yes, we are going to be doing the death of superman. but let give my reasons as to why first, because one it was the first comic book I ever read. second, it is my favorite dc animated movie of all time. And finally it is one of the most heartbreaking moments in all of comic book history. So I hope you guys don't rip me apart on this but let's begin this fic with the death of superman**

* * *

"let's see how shall we begin this … ah this will do" slayer said while looking at the screen for something to show the people of remnant. "what are we watching" asked tai-yang curious as to what could have been selected. "a world in which there is no Grimm, Faunus, aura , or semblances but heroes, villains, and monsters of almost god like levels" the entity responds with a sad smile.

Nora being the hyperactive person that she is exclaims " ooh can we start watching now please, oh and what Jaune in these world, are we still friends." Ren begins to try and quiet Nora down so slayer may answer. Though he wanted to know as well if he and Jaune still got along in other world even without being huntsman.

"hahaha yes, you are friends still; Jaune in this one is the world's strongest hero known as Superman" slayer responds amused by her questions.

Blake asks " just what are going to see? Jaune fighting some thugs, a mad scientist, or some terrorist" worried she might watch herself fighting Jaune. they aren't as close as him and ruby but she still thinks of him as a friend . Also she doesn't want to be Pyrrha's bad side.

Slayer begins to frown again and responds "you be seeing the worst and best moments Jaune ever had in his life on remnant".

"What do you mean by life on remnant" Weiss asks hoping to gain an answer from this so called creator. "he was an alien sent to live on earth to escape the death of his home world krypton" responded slayer smirking at the look of awe and scrutiny on there faces.

Ozpin then says "you really expect us to believe that he is an alien."

slayer looks at them with a blank faced look and says to the disbelieving crowd "you carry mecha shift weapons, small crystals that can manipulate the elements, utilize your life force as a type of barrier, and can use super powers specific to each user that has more variety then tentacle on a porn site. And you find aliens hard to believe?"

at this point Ozpin responds with a "fair point" and the other concede their arguments for the sake of their sanity. "now let get started" slayer says as the screen begins to turn on showing the world they are about to view. _[an1]_

** the first thing that comes into view is very expensive looking penthouse. Before zooming in and find a woman with dark black hair and pale skin, wearing a black gi meditating on a pad.**

"Oh hey its cinder" ruby exclaim recognizing her from their meeting once before The other take a bit of time but they start to remember her as the leader of team CEMN. _[an2]_ "huh I wonder what she got to do with vomit boy" yang asks.

** A piece of bronze colored metal whizzes past and lands near cinders pad "lose something Cinder" a voice calls out. Cinder stands and turns to confront the voice who was none other than Jaune arc in a dark blue form fitting super suit and a red cape. the arc family crest on his chest flying above with a glare on his face.**

"woah look at vomit boy now" yang says with a grin inspecting the older arc boy and his odd choice of outfit. Where Ruby and Nora saw the basic superhero outfit and were smiling about it. The less than pure minded saw a strapping man in tight clothing that showed off his muscle in all the right places. Garnering reactions from a fair amount of the women minus those to cold hearted *cough* bitchy *cough* to care weren't affected. Qrow asks "why does he look so pissed at her?" which cause the rest to wonder why he was as well.

**"I'm sorry what are we blaming me for now? Superman." cinder asks in a bored tone. Looking at the caped man with the same amount of hate in her eyes. Jaune goes to land saying " those weapons this morning they were based on alien technology but clearly modified for intergang here on remnant." he looks at her crossing his arms. Cinder clearly not caring "ooh that sounds scary but as you can see I spend my day under house arrest wearing this crude leash" lift her pant leg up just enough to show off her ankle monitor with odd green gems on it. "I've added a little dash of kryptonite green, don't worry it's not real~" she said with a small smirk**

"okay so they hate each other. But why though and what's up with those gems on her anklet" asks Blake. Doctor. Oobleck then responds with "he may be the reason she is under house arrest. Its obvious she has a lot of money from where she lives so she may have been able to escape prison thanks to her wealth. As for the stones I don't know what they are without getting closer but from here they look like plastic." this only made the teams angry how cinder was able to get out of prison just because she had money. Slayer then explains " those stones are made to look like Jaune biggest weakness kryptonite" Weiss interjects "and what is this kryptonite?" he looks at her blankly " irradiated pieces of his home world. The radiation it produces will cause him to temporarily lose his powers and if exposed to long, it can kill him and cause cancer in any humans near it as well." everyone became silent after that.

"let's keep watching shall we" Ozpin suggests.

** Jaune continues to glare at her. "oh come on intergang has connections all over the planet it could anyone." Cinder supplies while walking toward a practice dummy nearby. Jaune not taking his eyes off her says "we'll get to the bottom of it, cinder. And when we do I'll be back." Cinder turn back to him with the same smirk as before" you know something I don't know." Jaune calmly responds to her "only that this city isn't going to love you just for hating me." Cinders face sours as Jaune flies off. She then punches the dummies head clean off in anger.**

"so can I ask what are Jaune's powers in this world" Pyrrha asks quite curious on what makes him the strongest hero. Slayer instead of telling them pull out a chart showing a picture Jaune, his known abilities, weaknesses, and his most notable villains and allies under their aliases of course. Qrow lets out a long whistle at his long list of powers. "he can fly, has super speed, strength, heat vision, x-ray vision, ice breath, and is almost indestructible. Damn is he overpowered." exclaims yang. "his most notable weaknesses are magic and kryptonite; and his most often allies are Batman, who is his best friend, and Wonder Woman ,who he used to date. Good to see he at least has somebody there to help him when he needs it." says Ren. With the adults however they took more notice of a certain two villains names "this guy fought Salem and James. I wonder how they differ from our world?" asks Ozpin. _[an3]_

** The scene changes to an office area where we see a young beautiful woman with long black hair and amber eyes in a blue button up shirt and dark blue dress pants sitting at a desk talking on her phone "senator the rents on those slums were raised by two hundred percent. As the newly disclosed owner you must have some kind of a comment." we hear the line end from the other side before the woman looks at her phone and responds, "I guess not" and hangs it up.**

"hey look its Blake" ruby shouts as she and her team look surprised to see her on screen and looking just as old as Jaune. "but why are we watching her right now and where is she anyway?" asks Weiss a little jealous about Blakes looks. "oh that is the daily planet a news outlet the both her and Jaune ,in his civilian 'disguise', work at as reporters." Slayer informs them "okay but why are we focusing on me right now?" Asks said cat girl. Slayer only put his finger to his lips and then pointed at the screen.

**"Incoming" a feminine voice called out as two candy bars are thrown at Blake. The camera turns to reveal a tan skinned woman with long brown hair put up in a pony tail in a white shirt unbuttoned enough to show some cleavage and black skirt with heels. Leaning over the cubicle wall was..**

"Illia" Blake half asks half exclaims. "who is she? Someone you know Blake?" her partner asks. "yeah she was from my old group of 'friends' but she never dressed liked that" Blake explained being subtle as she could about her past with the female fang member. The rest of her team understood what she meant and quickly quieted down leaving the rest; save Ozpin, confused.

** "I heard something juicy and I had to share" ilia says with a devious smile on her face. Blake a little annoyed askes "doesn't daily planet live go on the air in 2 minutes." Ilia just smiles walk around the wall and says " uh-ah I'm not on till the second segment." as she leaned against the wall opposite of Blake. Getting up to work on something Blake replies with "I'm sure it can wait" then she moves to file something away for later. Ilia watches her and then says "so your meeting the parents?" causing the person in question to whine out " oh god make it stop!"**

"wait, what's going on now" asks ruby either not understanding the wording or not wanting to understand it. The rest of the group do understand, let just say a ninja is hoping their wrong and a certain spartan is glaring daggers at the ninja.

**"Blake you're great, I respect you, I wanted to be you before I figured out on camera pays more than digging through government garbage" ilia state with genuine care and respect in her voice. Blake however still asks "who told you anyway?" Ilia smirks and fires back with "you did just now."**

This cause said cat girl to face palm and everyone else to chuckle at her expense.

**"I had a suspicion when you stop calling him small Ville." ilia finishes off. Blake closing the file cabinet turns around and ask "I did?" still trying to deny she got caught that easily. Ilia starts walking towards her and replies "sweetie the women around notice everything about tall, handsome men and the only competition is Cardin Winchester. And he makes me feel like I need a shower." as if on que Cardin stands up in a brown and yellow suit saying "hello ladies. Someone mention the cardinator" trying and failing to be smooth. Ilia grabbing her forehead in annoyance replies with "yes , I think it was human resources… you see my point."**

This got a chuckle from everyone in the room. Yes, even raven which intern made Qrow spit out his drink.

**both women walk away from him to a different part of the office when Blake turns and says "listen ilia; Jaune and I are just good friends right now. You wanna spread it around the office then have at it. Just let me get back to work!" Ilia relents "okay, okay. Just be careful you always did say Jaune seemed different like he's got a wall around. its like he doesn't want anyone to get to close. Ya' know what I mean." Blake quietly says "yeah I guess I do." the screen becomes fuzzy and it becomes hard to make anything out of what is going on screen **_[an4]_

"hey, what's going on?" Yang exclaims as everyone turns to slayer for an explanation. Slayer look at the screen and then responds " the screen is losing connection to the reality. This will happen from time to time let me just readjust it." he reaches into the screen and starts fiddling with something until the screen starts to clear up showing a new scene playing for them. "Okay so I may have to do that again if another one of these runs on too long." Slayer informs his audience.

** the scene shows a large building with a star shaped fountain near the front entrance. Then we head inside to some kind of meeting room with Jaune and several other people sitting or standing at the table. Among them is an orange haired female cyborg with green eyes and a bright smile despite her body being mostly metal. blue haired man wearing an orange top and green pants with gold cuffs; that seem to have a similar look to superman's outfit. A red haired woman wearing a tiara, a red and blue leotard, blue stockings and arm warmers(?). A long haired blond woman in a green suit with an eye mask and a glowing green ring. A younger girl with silver eyes in a red suit with gold lightning on the forearms and shins; she also wore a cowl with gold lightning bolts coming off the ears. Another woman with large wings on her back and short orange hair; she is wearing a metal cuirass and black pants wielding some kind of mace. A man with green skin wearing a black suit with a red 'x' over his chest and a blue cape. And the final person is a man with a black bat shaped cowl and cape combo; over a tactical grey and black suit and large yellow utility belt.**

"well aren't we an odd bunch of friends." Nora says while admiring her wings. Pyrrha says nothing trying to figure out who is this 'wonder woman' out their group. "why am I wearing green though and what's up with the ring?" Yang complains not liking her alternates choice in clothes. While ruby gushes about her choice in costume. "hey where are me and ren though?" Weiss ask curious as to why she isn't with them. She wouldn't get an answer though the cyborg began to speak

**"Okay next up the operating budget for the next fiscal year the utilities are over what UN cleared for funding guys." penny stated looking towards the group. "I'll handle it" the batman says revealing himself to be lie ren. "move on cyborg." pyrrha then says "wonder woman merch did really well this year i can step up when the lie foundation falls short." ren looks at her and replies "your kidding right?". Ruby cuts in saying "okay, okay. Let's just agree we have this covered. What else?". Penny looks down saying "just the excalibur incident. There were only three bodies recovered." reminding everyone of the satellite destroyed by space debris. Aquaman or neptune replies "I have my guards investigating the crash site. Star labs wanted some rock samples." penny nods "well that covers it. We'll meet next Thursday same bat time, same bat channel." she says jokingly. **

"At Least we're good friends." Yang gives out finding it to be a little cool that they still get along. Only half the group was listening as nora is freaking out over ren's super hero form. Ren is grinning over the fact he is still jaunes best friend. Meanwhile pyrrha is in the brooding corner over her missed relationship with jaune.

**Ren responds "I won't be here." pyrrha asks why and ruby says "yeah if i can be here, then you can be here". Which yang respond " it takes you like 3 seconds to get here and back". Ruby responds "two at most but point taken". "I have a meeting with damian's headmaster" ren admits. Penny responds "then we can have the meeting that evening". Ruby sheepishly respond "no can do i have rehearsal dinner that night." Pyrrha and green man look at before the man asks "is he in a play?" not knowing what it means "she's getting married" ren grunts out "somehow".**

"""WHAT""" shouted ruby's family wondering who is the worm that dared try to take their little cinnamon roll away. Meanwhile ruby is hiding her face in her cloak in embarrassment over the whole thing.

"**Yep married the next day limos, banquet halls, dj. the whole she-bang… only immediate friends and family. You understand. '' Ruby says slightly nervous she upset them. However jaune looked concerned and asked "does reese know."**

Silence throughout the entire room followed by a small "what" from the young ruby rose.

"**She better, she picked the date". Ruby replied with a smile.**

This was followed by a much louder yell of "WHAT" from said rose who was as red as her namesake. In the back qrow and taiyang are frozen in shock. while raven laughing her ass off at the idea of summer's face over that little fact.

**"No, i mean does she know about you?" Jaune asks nervously. Ruby just blink and replies "you kidding, i told her ages ago." Neptune looks at Jaune and adds "jeez supes you can't drop a bomb like that on honeymoon." jaune looks worryingly at the two "aren't you worried?", "about what?" Ruby asks jaune curiously. "About bringing her into your world, the dangers, the sacrifice." he says seriously. To which she smiles and says. "Jaune, that's what marriage is all about." jaune just stares on as everyone else starts congratulating ruby and calling for a celebration.**

Team RWBY and Team NPR were smiling at the scene. Well all except a certain blond who still thinks ruby is still a baby that needs to be protected. "Good to see miss rose will still grow into a fine woman in the future." ozpin comments not caring about the two men, who still seem to be in shock over said rose's choice in 'partner'.

**The scene shift to an apartment dining room; where jaune, who was wearing glasses for some reason; and blake are sitting across from ozpin, who is telling a story to the two; much to the blonds chagrin. meanwhile glynda is cooking something in the adjacent kitchen. "So, next thing I know; he's climbed on top of that bull. He couldn't throw off my little jaune though. the kid was a daredevil!" ozpin explains with a hint of pride in his voice.**

"What are glynda and I to mister arc in this world?" said man asks with glynda wanting to know the same. "Your his adopted parents, who found him when his ship crashed." Slayer explains boredly. This little piece of info overloads a certain witch's brain and has the silver haired headmaster taken aback. Qrow having finally recovered, chimes in snickering with "mazel tov, it's a boy"

** In disbelief blake responds with "this jaune the guy who irons his socks?" jaune looking embarrassed "come on dad TMI". ozpin just looks confused "what's that mean?" glynda clarifies "too much information, ozpin. I'm sure blake has heard half these stories before." Blake looks at jaune hurtfully " not really, none at all." jaune just smiles "that because if my folk have taught me one thing: it's not to talk about myself." ozpin smirks knowingly "that a parents job."**

Blake begins frowning thinking jaune didn't trust he at all. Tai yang smirks about ozpin's last line and says " yeah, that's true" which cause qrow to smirk and his kids to groan in embarrassment.

**"Well mission accomplished" blake looks on smiling "seems there's a lot I don't know, warn me now if I should keep my distance" glynda just smiles softly at blake "well you wouldn't be the first young lady to break his heart." jaune looks at his mother "T M I, ma" hoping to stop something before it starts. However blake looks even more interested, "oh now we're getting to the good stuff". glynda just snickers " well, first there was arslan, lovely girl who lived next door; she'd come over every once in a while. Not like that flynt coal, he was there every day." ozpin cuts in "always wondered about that boy" jaune watch on in pure embarrassment that they wouldn't stop. "Ooh Then, there was that girl on the swim team; nea.. nico , umm?" "neo; neo politan i remember her." ozpin corrected "she was quite a catch hehe" he snickered at an unknown joke. "Paa" jaune whimpered out hold his face "jaune's right, maybe we shouldn't talk about her i am serving halibut" glynda admits "ugh" jaune whines out.**

"What was so funny about what he said and who is this neo?" glynda asks feeling somewhat protective of her alternate dimensional son. " oh in your world she is the ice cream themed midget psycho that works for roman torchwick."slayer supplies in which enrages both glynda and another blond into saying "_**WHAT**_". "Yes yes i know, however in that world she was a mermaid / atlantean i believe" slayer finishes. Ozpin and glynda who finally figure out their joke snicker as well as yang and her father. Everyone who finally got it groaned at the puns.

**Blake looks happy for a second then her expression starts to sour. The scene shift blake and jaune in the street with jaune trying flag a cab. Blake expression hasn't changed even as the cab passed by them. "Couldn't wait to get me out of there, could ya?" jaune nervously responds; "that's not true, I just didn't want you to be bored by all those stories" blake turns to look at him "bored?, jaune this is the first time i think i ever learned anything about you. To be honest; it drove home how much distance you keep between us" she says as she puts her hands on her hips. Jaune walks up and grabs her shoulders "blake, you know me better than anyone." he says with care and honesty in his voice. Blake just look at him sadly "then that's a real shame". "Nothing is more important to me than you. I just have trouble showing it." he offers hopefully, however blake just stare at him with even more concern and sadness "there's something going on and sometimes I feel like it scares you that i might get to the truth" jaune taken aback, then sees an out "taxi" and the cab stops in front of them. He opens the door for her and she just stares at him and turn to make her way back to her home "on second thought, I think I'm going to walk".**

"Damnit vomit boy, just tell her already" yang groans out not liking that her partner is getting hurt over him keeping secrets**. **Said cat girl is moping about jaune not trusting her. While said vomit boy's team looked at each other in concern over his real secret in their world.

**The screen now shows neptune and group of atlanteans investigating the spot where several of his tribe were murdered by something. Neptune commands a shark to track the creature and begin to follow it until he reaches a beach with several large footprints leading off towards a forest. "I think I'm at the spot where the killer emerge. I don't see any sign of him. I need to get to the others." neptune reports to penny who is at their base for their group. "I got the coordinates. I'll let everyone else know." penny responds then offers her condolences. **

"So we got a mystery killer?" Ruby asks. "Or a monster" weiss supplies. the rest are wondering what is going to happen next.

**The screen cuts back to jaune standing on his balcony. While ozpin is asleep on a recliner. With glynda walking towards him.**

Everyone snickers or straight up laughs at the scene before. Professor port wheezes out between laughing "real classy ozpin"{betcha ya thought i forgot about him… you right}

**"I'm sorry jaune i guess we talk to much tonight, didn't we" glynda says but jaune just smiles sadly back "you were fine ma." glynda looks out towards the spekingback to her son "we're getting old, the secrets.. They don't seem as important as they used to." looking at her son again "they served a purpose. Still do", "She's a nice girl jaune. You deserve someone special." jaune nods at his mother word but frowns and replies "the more special they are. The more you want to protect them." his mother looks at him calmly "i know, but you should have choices like anyone else." she looked firmly at her son "we raised you, so you could be yourself. We didn't raise you to be alone honey". jaune turns to her with a sad smile, "I've never been alone. Not since the day you and pa took mein" and he hugs his mother.**

"Aww some quality family bonding right there" nora gushes, while glynda's face turn red from embarrassment. "Hey, I think that means you have her approval to go for it. Eh kitty cat." Yang teases her partner, who is now avoiding an overprotective death glare, oddly enough from the headmaster himself.[_an5_]

**The screen then shifts to a seemingly empty campsite in the woods being attacked by a bear. The only people nearby are the couple who set up there. The man is currently hiding behind a tree with a hatchet in hand and his girlfriend,who is inside their tent.**

"Well that's an odd shift in tone" weiss drones out. "But not unordinary for these things to happen" port replies.

**The bear began to stick its head into the tent before it is dragged out by something. We hear a roar then a crack, the girl begins to head for the exit before she is splashed by blood, forcing her to fall back in surprise and let out a yelp.**

Ruby and nora begin to get frightened by what is usually the setup to a scary horror movie. Yang gulp and then says "I think we found the killer they were talking about" the rest were silent almost afraid of who or what could do something like that.

**The girl finally crawls out and calls for her boyfriend "brian". The corpse of the bear is dropped in front of her. As she looks up she spots her boyfriend being held and bleeding by a giant 'man' in some sort of metal hazmat suit. The screen goes black before we hear her scream "AAAAAHHHHH"**

"Yes, i believe we have." Doctor. Oobleck responds quickly. Everyone else terrified of the creature but knowing why yet.

**Daily planet comes back into view before we head inside again. Blake is just walking in when ilia cut her off and begin asking how it went, even going as far as to bring coffee to bribe her. Blake just clearly want to not talk about anything that happened last night. Ilia then inform her that jaune to early and keep finding reasons to go by blakes desk.**

"Okay is there a reason to us seeing the monster in the woods or not." qrow asks clearly wanting to get straight to the point already. Slayer just looks at him and says "all will be revealed in time. Oh great drunk one." leaving none of them satisfied.

**They kept talking until blake almost runs into the man of the hour himself "blake i brought you some ...coffee" now noticing she already had some. Ilia feeling like a third wheel "should I leave?", jaune looks at her "no ilia your fine. I just needed a background on a councilman blake did a report on. Maybe we should meet for lunch, we need to talk." looking more concerned at the end. Blake looking stunned, glances at her watch "okay i can eat around two p.m." *pzztt pzzt pzzt* both women look at jaune as he puts down the coffees he goes to check his phone and sees the emergency line of his heroes group on the screen. "That's great, whatever works for you works for me. There's a place in the bay. You can get the address from Oscar and i'll meet ya there." he said in nervous and jittery tone before going out the door to the stairwell. Where answers the phone; while blake and ilia assume the worse is to come from the meeting. "I got the alert, what's up", " just wanted you to know there's activity in you sector." pyrrha responds from the control room. "Where?" jaune ask in a serious tone. "I think we're okay for now. Flash and a few others are already heading out. Initial reports say some kind of creature. Neptune said he spotted something off shore but no confirmation yet." jaune worried, offers "i got a lunch with blake, but i can cancel." "were good with what we have. This lunch wouldn't happen to be related to what we were discussing the other day, does it" pyrrha responds in a knowing tone. Jaune just smirks "call if the league needs me". Pyrrha smirks back "is that your way of saying mind your own business." "Yep".**

"Well glad to see jaune and pyrrha aren't bitter to each other." Yang gives out, with pyrrha nodding still glad to be friends even if their relationship didn't work out like she wanted.

**The scene shifts once more to a small town just outside of vale where the creature is attacking everything it sees. Police show up to open fire on it only causing as propane tank to blew up next to it and have no effect as it begins to slaughter the cops. We pull back to find out a young woman is recording this and trying to get someone to send help. The creature finally turn around to notices her and begins to advance towards her. Until nora flies in and smack the thing in the face with electrically charged weapon knocking him into the air.**

"NORA SMASH" the pink bomber cries out laughing at the scene as was everyone else.

**Nora catches up to it and smacks it once into the ground below. Yang, ren and ruby appear on scene as well, then ren orders ruby to clear out civilians. Nora come in to check if the creature was knocked out. But Instead the damn thing got up with the only damage done it seeming to be a tear in the suit revealing its blood red eye and then grabbed nora by her chest plate and slammed repeatedly against the ground; before being punched away like it was nothing. Yang flies up catches her with a base glove made from some form of green light.**

"What is that? Some kind of weapon?" Ruby asks marveling at the construct. Slayer decides to answer "it is a hard light construct made from the ring that yang wears. it creates these hard light construct by focusing yang will power into them and is only limited by her imagination." leaving the group in awe over the small weapon.

**Yang lower nora to the ground and contacts ren informing him that nora's okay and she's going in to fight the creature, even if he told her not to. {different realities, same yang} she begins attacking it by creating a jack hammer to knock it down and then tries to restrain it . the beast struggles, causing yang to focus harder than before to restrain but she couldn't hold the restraints shatter as the beast breaks free and attack her sending yang flying. When she lands, she doesn't even get a second to breath before the monster is on her again and has to raise a barrier to protect herself. But with each hit the barrier cracks more and more until it explodes in a flash of green light leaving yang unconscious. Before the monster can finish her ruby rushes through and take yang to where nora is to keep her safe. Ruby picks up nora's mace and runs off again to fight the creature; unsure if she can beat it either but still willing to try. **

Everyone is sitting there scared and angry over this monster in front of them. Raven while holding a calm facade was worried over that version of her daughter and was scared of just how powerful that monster could be.

**Ruby begins running towards the monster; taking the long way to build up speed before catching the monster in the face with the weapon, causing it to stagger back. She continues to blitz it 4 more times before stopping hitting it in a flurry of strikes from every angle, the monster covers up to guard itself from the blows never taking it eyes off the scarlet speedster.**

"Yeah! Kick his ass rubes!" Yang exclaimed with the rest joining in as well, even the teachers and uncle qrow joined in hoping for the beast to fall soon.

"Oh, no" tai yang grumbles out. While everyone is cheering on ruby. He, ozpin, and raven started recognize her pattern of attack and also realized the monster wasn't a mindless beast. They knew what was coming next and didn't like it

**Ruby rushes in once again only for the monster to finally strike her in the face. Causing her fly back into a building 20 feet away, hitting the ground twice as she did.**

"Oh c'mon what's it going to take to beat this guy" Qrow shouts out. Ruby winces at her loss "that's going to hurt for a while isn't". The rest are just as frustrated with how unbeatable this monster appears to be. "You'd think they call in jaune and pyrrha by now, to deal with it" glynda grumbled wanting to see well they could handle something like this creature.

**The monster begins to advance towards ruby. It raises it arms up to give the final blow, before several small beeping balls attached to the back of its head and explode. this amounted to more of its suit being destroyed revealing pieces of bone like spikes sticking out its head and a stark white mohawk on top of its grey skinned head. The creature turn to find ren standing on top of building have thrown the explosives. "Report three leaguers down, and only just got here. Need back up." ren shouts into the comms before running to avoid the monster landing on him. The creature swings it's massive fist towards him. which he dodges with ease throws a bat shaped blade at monster before grappling away to avoid a truck and the monster flying at him.**

"Ren, some might say you have an obsession." Nora giggles out notice the full bat style weapons this ren carries. "Why isn't he using any super powers though?" Weiss asks genuinely curious.

"Ah. that's because he doesn't have any powers, he's just really good at what he does." slayers respond causing everyone to look shocked over that little fact and ren to smirk at his inter dimensional double.

**Ren continues to avoid another attack as the creature tries to tackle him through the building he landed on. It lands on the other side and throws a train car at the caped crusader causing him to try and grapple away again only for his to take a hit from the projectile. As ren winces in pain and lands the monster tries to attack him again, before it could get him ren flips away and throws even more explosives at the monster growling out "fall, you bastard". An explosion cover the creature but still does nothing to it but damage the remainder of its suit revealing even more grey skin and bone like spikes oven it torso and on its arms.**

Before they could even react the scene changes to blake and jaune at a diner run by a familiar orange haired man.

"Ugghhh. Can't we just get back to the fighting; this romance stuff is killing me." nora whines with qrow, yang, and ruby agreeing. "So this roman isn't a criminal. Can we trade please." Blake jokes

**Roman just finished a story on how he 'helped' Superman save the city. "That's. an interesting story." jaune awkwardly says, not remembering any of it. Roman smiles at the couple "i got a hundred of them". Blake boredly stares at the man "i bet you do. how about menus got any of those?" roman apologizes and hands them their menus before walking off to attend another customer. "I'm sorry, Oscar loves this place." jaune says throwing his young friend under the bus. "Oscar pine eats chilly dogs for breakfast." Blake shoots back clearly not amused.**

This got a chuckle or two from some. But blake is just focused on her and jaunes' conversation.

**Blake looks at him over the menu loosely "so, what did you want to talk about?" jaune starts looking uncomfortable "okay; the other day you said it felt like I was holding back. Like something was wrong." he then looks at blake worriedly "you were right."**

"Normally we girls are, but go on" blake said wondering where this will go, garnering chuckles from the other women in the audience. And an eye roll from the guys.

**Blake then looks down and sadly replies "okay, well glad to know I'm not crazy. This doesn't have to be a bad break up. I'm still going to come to work each day. If that's a problem thats on you-", "wait" jaune responds in complete seriousness "let me finish." looking at her before continuing "there's a reason I'm so secretive. And i think you deserve to know why." "and?" she fire at him once more jaune just stares ahead not losing his tone "i'm superman". Blake just stares before she starts laughing a good minute "good joke, jaune."**

Everyone else was not amused. "All he wears is pair of glasses. There's not much difference between the two, how could she not notice?" Ruby asks slayer,frustrated how obvious it was to everyone here. They all turn towards him wondering the same thing. Slayer looks at them for a minute or two before he shrugs "i don't know. I just thought this world was full of oblivious idiots"

**Jaune looks around before he turns back to her and takes off his glasses "look at me" blake stares at him for another few seconds before she connects the dots "oh my god. This.. this is insane. But it makes so much sense. You always showed up around the same time it was like you were just there. And you were good. Too good." bake eye widening with each second. "Oh my god this is so unethical. You wrote stories about yourself." she points out. Jaune looking nervous "well yeah, but only a couple times i really wanted a job."**

Another set of chuckles rang out from the crowd. "Is it bad that he did that. Is it good so he could have a cover for himself." Ruby ask honestly. "yes/no" weiss and pyrrah replied before looking at each other.

**Bake just keeps getting more stressed out "you never take vacations, you never get sick, never sweat, never tan… are those people even your real parents?" she ask accusingly**.** Jaune weakly replies " they are but you know it's complicated", blake was still in shock over what she just found out "oh my god your from another planet. My boyfriend is from another planet" she spoke out loud without thinking about who was near . jaune puts his hand on hers and said "listen blake, i'm just some guy from a small town who is just trying to do the right thing. But doing what I do could put my family in danger. I did this so they didn't have to pay for my choices." he finishes with concern lacing his voice. Blake looks sadly back "and now you want me to live with it, too." jaune looks at her "i hope you can. Because there something else I've been keeping secret." just before he tells her blake's phone starts going off. When she picks it up, she is told about the monster that has been taking out the heroes while attacking the city. "Well guess you must have heard" blake say before turning back to jaune. Only for him to be gone with money and a note on the table. Note read 'my last secret' on it before blake opened it to find 'I love you' written on the inside of it. Before she takes off in a helicopter to cover the monster.**

Even through her blush, blake starts smiling. Until yang begins teasing her about it no more than three seconds later. "Awww" ruby and nora gush about how cute they are. While pyrrha is in her emo corner to brood and hope the next one is of her and jaune together.

**As we cut back to the fight with the monster we see penny getting arm ripped off. Neptune jumps on its back and stabs it with his trident; while the green man from before charges in and begins punching it as hard as he can. The creature recovers, kicking the green man away and throwing neptune through a building. The monster charges the green man again, who responds being going intangible and trying to read its mind.**

"Yes, back to the action" qrow cheers with some of the group joining in

**Ren climbs atop a sign and asks through the coms "can you tell what he's thinking". The green man responds "no real thoughts, it's all aggression, all about the fight, a killing machine." the monster stops trying to attack him and just roars athim before noticing ren on the sign. The monster readies to attack, the man tries to stop him "no". The creature grabbed his arm and threw into a gas station, causing an explosion and a fire. The green man lets out a scream before collapsing. Thee creature goes to kill him before it is hit with a bat shaped explosive. The monster turned to where ren was and threw a flaming truck at him. Penny shot a grappling lin for ren to escape on. However the truck exploded knocking ren into the road. The creature seeing no more enemies to turns towards vale and begins running. Back in a crater ren fixes his dislocated shoulder with a sickly crack.**

The crowd turns green at that sound. "At Least he knows how to fix himself, I guess" qrow offers meekly not feeling well after hearing that sound.

**Ren check on peeny who is shooting sparks before some rubble move revealing pyrrha looking less banged up than everyone else. " where is that monstrosity?" she asks with anger in her tone. Ren busy making sure penny is okay "south heading towards vale". Pyrrha leaps off in its' direction, rens look up concerned "we need you jaune".**

**The scene shows the monster with pyrrha landing in front of him, in the city of vale. "I call you out monster" pyrrha yells challenging it. The monster charges forward meeting pyrrha in the middle, clashing blow after blow. pyrrha trips the beast and tries to leap on top of it the to beat it down more, it kicks her away and get back up. Pyrrha removes her shield and charges it through a sign. When they land she continuously shield bashes it as they slide across the ground. The beast reacts by punch her in the face and then back handing her into a building. Her hair breaks free of its ponytail as she gets up. The monster charges her, she draws her lasso while ducking under its attack, tying it up in the to swing it into a truck. She draws her sword and charges it once more. She brings in her blade for a stab at its heart. The monster shatters the blade half way down the length, and connect with a massive punch knocking her even further down the street. The creature lands on her and continues to punch her further into the ground before it spots what's left of her sword. It picks it up and goes to stab her with it.**

Terror fills Team NPR and team RWBY as they may just have to watch as one of their teammates / friend getting killed. Tai, qrow, and even raven are getting reminded of their own dead teammate . the teachers however are shaking with rage at how useless they feel, watching their own student getting hurt and not being able to do anything about it.

**The creature begins to bring the blade down before being blasted away by a pair of bright red beams as jaune appears saving pyrrha in the process. He picks her up "pyrrha i should have gotten here sooner." Pyrrha trying to fight through the pain "not your fault" jaune set her back down, telling her to wait there till someone can help. He stands up and turns to fight the beast, but as he starts to move she grabs his hand " wait.. Take him down jaune. Don't hold back or he'll kill everyone." before she collapses from the pain. The monster stands up only wearing the equivalent of short left of his suit. and roars at jaune. "I don't know where you came from or what hole you crawled out of but i am sending you back." rage seeping into his voice as jaune charges the monster clashing have way creating of shock wave that shatter the ground and glass around them. **

"The amount of force required to do such a thing is in human" doctor oobleck said in awe. "What did pyrrha mean by don't hold back?" Weiss asks.

"She meant he can't treat this monster like it's human. This Jaune once said he felt like he lived in a world made of cardboard. Always being careful to not something or someone." Slayer answered the question but this left everyone else wondering how strong jaune really is.

**While in a stalemate the monsters' face and eyes started to clench up until a glow escape from the eyes followed by a blast of heat beam eyes into jaune, knocking him into a building. Jaune looks up and whips blood off his forehead before he charges the creature once knocking it across the city. The hit shook a news helicopter which had blake in it "this creature has not been identified by the government and has rumored to have left the majority of the justice league heavily injured or near dead in carlin heights." another shock wave hits shaking the chopper. "The question is will superman once again and keep this … doomsday out of vale.". We cut cinder watching the fight, then goes to her armory to suit up and take down this monster when superman can't. And to extract its dna from its corpse to build a new army of clones to match her attempts at jaune clones, which has only one success so far.**

"Okay that a little creepy." Yang squeaks out in the middle of being scared for jaune and wanting to cheer him on. The rest of the group nods as well. Except slayer who watches on sadly.

**We cut back to a bridge where jaune and doomsday land and continue their fight. All the while jaune tries to protect all the civies nearby. The fight goes across the bridge with jaune using his laser eyes to doomsday flying and then landing several heavy hits into the monster before being slammed into a car and thrown into a trailer. Doomsday picks up the trailer and slams it into the ground several times. Jaune blast him again before hitting him with a piece of metal. The monster charge forward and clotheslined jaune into the bridge support. Then it starts punching and stomping jaune further and further in til several of the support wires snap, doomsday kicks him away and jumps after him. Jaune gets up grabbing one of the wires and wraps doomsday to the bridge with it at super speed. Taking a moment to catch his breath jaune doesn't notice when doomsday starts pulling at his restraints causing the bridge to shake. The bridge starts breaking in random areas and jaune rushes over to save a young boy who ran back for his game device. Jaune hands the boy his console and sends him on his way but the child turns around and hugs jaune before running off to be with his mom again. Meanwhile doomsday starts changing, his spike grow larger and his muscles grow; he rips the metal cord and breaks free.**

everyone in the audience smile at scene with jaune and the boy.

'You really are a hero aren't ya jaune' ruby thought knowing her friend would do the same thing as super jaune did.

**Jaune bolts back across the bridge, where doomsday is waiting with and throws a boat at the caped hero. Jaune catches and tosses it back at the monster, before dragging doomsday through the bridge by the monsters' white hair. They clash several more times over the water before jaune is sent flying into the city and then dragged back down to earth by doomsday making a crater. The monster punches the hero once more then looks up to see blake news chopper watching from above. Doomsday roar and uses jaune as weapon by grabbing his foot, swinging him around and throwing into the choppers' blades. Jaune regains consciousness and flies after the crashing chopper to help it land. Blake bracing for a crash is surprised by the soft landing they got. She gets out and sees jaune barely able to stand but trying to anyways. She rushes over to help him "I've got you" jaune smiles and shotts back "you've got me but who's got you?" Blake just stare at him worriedly "you need to call in the cavalry" jaune planely says back "i am the cavalry". The hear explosions and see doomsday causing more havoc on the streets below. Blake turns and yells at him "you can't back after that thing . it's suicide!" jaune just smile at her "so is following in a chopper". Doomsday starts running towards them getting ready to jump, jaune just stare at him "I have to get back to work."**

The room is in absolute silence worried about what's going to happen next. The most worried are blake, glynda, and ozpin feeling as if this was there jaune going off to fight and die for them.

**Doomsday leaps at them as jaune rushes back and cuts the tail rotor to the chopper off , which he then uses the knock doomsday away from them; shattering it in the process. Jaune then chases after doomsday blasting and punch him into low earth orbit. Going in for another hit jaune get countered by a punch to the face. Then he is grabbed by the cape swung around til doomsday brings him in close and begins to headbutt him back down through re-entry. Landing several more punches before grabbing jaunes face as he tried to shoots his laser eyes again. They both crash back down into the city as a flash of red light sets off several fire and melt the corner of a building. Blake and oscaar run up to check who won from the flight, then doomsday jumps out to attack before blast away by some green laser.**

Everyone remains silent either threw fear of jaune being dead or anger it took this long for someone else to help him fight this monster. However once they saw who it was they groan in annoyance.

**The blast was traced back to a robotic warsut with cinders smirking face on it. "belladonna, pine; keep the camera rolling" she said before she blasted doomsday once again. Further down the street as she continues to fire, she snidely says "you think defeating the justice league is supposed to scare us. That happen once a week." the laser keep pushing until he landed in front of the justice league headquarters. "I don't know where you come from, you alien scum but you messed with the wrong city and the wrong human " cinder exclaimed as she landed near him. She then begins to beat on doomsday "but vale has and always will be under the protection of cinder fall. You son of a bitch." when doomsday appears to be knocked out; she extends a knife from the wrist of the war suit cut and extract a piece of the monster. "Now to get a piece of you" but then doomsdays eye light up and blast cinder away. Doomsday recovers and jumps on top of the warsuit rip and tear into it. Cinder can only scream out as she is torn from the robot "step back you freak of nature.. No get back i'm cinder fall, i'm supposed to win".**

"Oh my god stop letting her a tantrum and kill her already!" Raven shouts being the only one who doesn't care about death and is highly annoyed by the woman whining. This got a chuckle from a couple people but the most just kept staring straight at the screen not wanting to miss a thing.

**Doomsday just tosses cinder at a wall at mach 2 **["Thank you!"] **jaune,with his clothes torn all over; finally gets up, to race over and save his long time nemesis from certain death **["GOD DAMNIT"]**. Cinder look herself over before staring at jaune. He looks at before taking off to fight once more "NO!" cinder cries out wanting to be the one to beat jaune, not some monster from god knows where. Jaune tackle doomsday into the headquarters and through several walls before stopping to try and catch his breath. Dooms day just gets back up with jaune, both stare at one another and then charge forward. They clash in an exchange of fists causing a shock wave that the building collapses around them. Jaune bleeding and gasping lands two more hits on him, before being knocked with three punches from doomsday. More of the building collapses on top of them. Blake and Oscar can only watch as doomsday knocks the rubble away and makes his way over to jaune who is trying to stand. He tries and fails to throw a punch, only for him to be grabbed by doomsday thrown down. The monster then grabs and wrap jaunes' cape around his throat trying to choke him with it. It then just curb stomp jaune head into the ground twice; ripping his cape in the process. Then a rock hits doomsday, who just looks at where it came from and sees it was-**

"Blake what do you think your doing? You have to get out of there!" Yang screams everyone else joins in telling to leave ro hide; all except blake who couldn't turn away glaring at this monster. 'No one hurts the people I care for not even some monster!' she thought to herself.

**Blake gets ready to throw another one but just let it drop instead. Doomsday not caring if it didn't hurt growl at her and started walking towards her changing once more. His spike grow longer even coming over his hands to form wrist blades. "Jaune"she whispers out knowing he can hear he looks up at her "I got your note and i love you, too". Jaune then drags himself up and musters all the strength he can; to charge at the monster with a yell "aaaaaahhhhhhh" doomsday turns just in time for jaune to hit him so hard his head snaps backwards causing one last sonic boom so powerful it shatter every window and cause the water to explode outwards. When we look back to the impact sight we see doomsday not moving.**

"YES! he did it" ruby cheers out hugging her partner and sister

"I knew he could … do-" pyrrha stops short now staring at the screen as everyone but blake had looked away. "Pyrrha whats-" nora stops as she and everyone else begin to notice what is going on the screen now.

**While doomsday was down, jaune however was stabbed by one of his wrist blades. Jaune cringing in pain as it was pulled from him by doomsday falling corpse. He tried to stand only to fall to the ground with blake running over crying over "stay with please, stay with me." jaune in almost a whisper asks "that thing is he?" "yes you did it, you saved everyone" blake says while in tears. "Good that's all i ever wanted." he says in the same tone "except for you. What a lucky… man.. I.. was." he gasps out wiping her tears away, he shed some of his own before closing his eyes for the last time. "No no ...no."blake cries as she hugged him closer. The rest of the league show up after finally recovering. Pyrrha looks away with tears in her eyes. Ren with yang carrying him. Looks at the scene with widening eyes, his clenched fist letting go in other defeat. The rest of the league looking at jaunes body with hurt and sadness in their eyes. The scene cuts out on the torn remains of jaune cape caught on a piece of rebar fluttering in the wind like some kind of flag and the sound of people crying.**

It wasn't any better in the room either very few weren't in tears over the loss of superman. Jaunes' team, ruby, and blake were full out crying. Glynda, tai, port, weiss, and oobleck were trying to remain composed even with tears and whimpers coming out. Yang and qrow were gritting their teeth at how useless and weak they felt because couldn't help in any way and had to watch a good person die to stop some monster. Raven looked on at the young man. who now lies dead in front of her and bowed her head at him as a way to acknowledge how strong he was, now she wonders if their worlds jaune could come close to being this strong; if so she may need to invite him into the clan or atleast push her daughter into a relationship with him. However, ozpin is the most surprising. yes, he still cried but the look of rage that crossed his face, scared everyone near him as his grip tightened so much that his cane began to strain and splinter.

Slayer looked upon them and said "I shall give a while to calm yourselves then you may ask your questions" he vanished from sight

**_one hour later_**

Slayer return as he said he would. He saw they had finally calm down enough to not outright start yelling or do something stupid like attack him. "Now you all must want to know why I showed you this world first?"

the nod and glares he received were expected so he continued "the reason i showed you this one first. Is to first prepare you for the road ahead. not every world will be this bad, some will be much worse; but the majority will be good. I can't guarantee I will have all the answers; but i will say i'll try my best if you wish to continue. If not then i'll send you back no problem. now how does that sound?"

They look at each other and begin to speak within themselves. "Okay we'll stay but can the next be a happier one" ruby says "no promises but I'll see what I can-" * flow colors ringtone* "oh sorry on moment" he walks off and pulls out his phone and speaks to the caller. In a minute or two he walks back "well that was a request from my brother asking for the next to be his choice. Luckily, it's a happy one. Now does anyone have anymore questions before we begin the next world?"

"Yes. um what happen to this world now that jaune has … well died?" Weiss asked finding it hard to voice her question.

The entity looks at her and smiles solemnly "well, jaune inspired a great deal of people to rise to action as the next superman. Including the clone cinder made and finalized with her DNA. She named him the next superman. the public calls him superboy." this little tidbit of info sent a wave of jealousy through both blake and pyrrha. "Anything else?" he asks.

"Who else will be joining us here?" Ozpin queried interested in seeing how people will go missing before anyone notices. "Depends on if anyone asks for people to be brought time is moving differently in here, where it's been several hours; out there only 7 milliseconds" shocking everyone in the room. "Well now let begin the next world"

* * *

**Wooh this was a long one hope you'd enjoyed it. next one will be a chapter my brother asked me to do. Then I have two requests already that'll probably be apart of the same chapter. oh please tell me if you want me to add anyone**

**An1:let it be known, I may have skipped forward just a bit because if i wrote the entire it would have taken longer.**

**An2: this is before the but during the vytal festival**

**An3: salem is the best choice to be darkseid. As for james ironwood; a virtual cookie to who ever can guess the character that said this "**_**I WILL FIND HIM!**_**"**

**An4: as with the begining i had to cut things out to cut down the length. And I really don't care about cyborg superman.**

**An5: as for this. Yeah i'll say that my version of ozpin would be the overprotective parent of the two. He already lost his first kids do you really think he'd let his pseudo son go that easily.**

**NEXT TIME: **"I'm ruby d. rose and I want you to join my crew pirate hunter jaune!"


	3. Chapter 3:the pirate hunter

**Chapter 3: The Pirate Hunter**

**So like I said in the last chapter my brother requested this one and like the last one I'll be cutting out things i don't think are important to the story. Sorry if don't like that but bear with me. I don't need another long one for awhile. But before the chapter starts I'm going to say thank you to the people who gave suggestions and inform you that I'll get to them when I can. however , if someone asks for the same series just different parts of it I will go in order of when they appeared in the show or movie they appeared in; but not in the same chapter. I also want to thank the people who offered some advice to me regarding the story.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did then I would be a very rich man right now.**_

* * *

"Well now, let's begin the next world" Slayer says as he begins to mess with the screen.

"can I ask you what will be seeing in this universe?" Ruby inquired hoping it will be a funny one instead of having to watch her first friend die again. This question was shared by the other in the group who shared the same sentiment.

"The world you are about to see is a world that is mostly water, it has islands scattered across its surface, and like the previous world it doesn't have any form of grimm or any of the things i listed last time. At Least to my knowledge." Slayer gives out, still tinkering with the screen "as for the jaune of this world? For the most part we won't focusing on him but the person who will set him free from a predicament he got himself into." he finishes with a smirk.

"Okay, but what's wrong with it?" qrow asks giving a skeptical look at him; knowing it sounds too good to be true. The rest of the adult give slaver the stare thinking the same thing.

"Yes, why don't you tell us; so we are prepared for it at least." port states gaining nods from the others.

"Hmm; you have a point there. . . fine this world is also over run by pirates that sail the seas in search of a lost treasure trove." Slayer tells them the 'truth'. As he finishes the job getting the screen ready for the next world.

"There's always a catch. Okay, what's so important about this treasure?" Yang asks a little miffed about how nice this world sound at first only for it to be ruined because of some pirates or bandits in her eyes. Not so subtly glaring at her mother.

"You really wish to know?" at their nod he sighs. "Then allow me to tell you the tale that set these pirates out on their journey" slayer says before taking a deep breath.

He then shouts out "There once was a man named Gold Roger, who was the King of the Pirates. He had fame, power, and wealth beyond your wildest dreams. Before they hung him from the gallows, these were the final words he said. "**My fortune yours for the taking, but you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in One Piece**". Ever since, pirates from all over the world set sail for the grand line searching for One Piece; the treasure that will make their dreams come true."[an1]

When he finished he was met with blank stares and barely contained laughter.

"Are you serious? that has to be the stupidest reason I have ever heard for someone to go into a life of crime." a very nettled goodwitch sternly gets out as several Snickers are heard around the room.

"Well,like it or not you going to be watching it. now let's begin" Slayer state before joining the rest in getting ready to watch the world.

The screen begins to flicker on and the lights dim so everyone turns to it and prepare themselves for another viewing.

** The screen show several seagulls flying overhead before panning down to reveal a small sail boat traveling across the sea. When the camera moves in it reveals someone sitting on the bow of the small ship. In a black vest, straw hat, jean shorts, and sandals. Most notable about this person is the cute feminine face, black/red hair, and bright silver eyes.**

"Hey! it's ruby." Yang exclaims happy to see her sister getting some screen time again.

"Yeah but why is she wearing a straw hat and only wearing a vest out in the middle of the ocean?" Tai yang asks in concern

"Oh that's because this ruby. . . doesn't really care how she looks or how people see her either." Slayer tells the concerned father. "As for why she's in the ocean. That's simple she is looking to make her own crew to go after the one piece and decided that it will be easier to go and find people out there, then waiting for them to come to her." he finished with a smirk at their shocked faces.

**Also in the ship a much younger looking oscar in a white button up shirt, blue pants, and white shoes.**

"**What a day! It's gorgeous!" the straw hatted girl yells out smiling and stretching her arms out.**

**Oscar smiling just as wide and steering the small vessel says " as long we stay on this heading we should reach the marine base in no time at all."**

"**Wow oscar, your great out here! You mean we're going to reach the place we set out for before it hits sundown?" Ruby asks with a little awe at her newest friend.**

"**Of Course, I'm just using the skills any sailor learns, before heading out to sea" oscar replies. Ruby just laughs at his response.**

"Um excuse me but who is that boy anyway?" Blake asks

"Yeah wasn't he in the last universe as well?" Weiss points out.

Slayer looks towards them and says "he is someone you haven't met yet in your world. As for who he is in this one; He's just some kid ruby saved from a fat whale of a female pirate, who beat the crap out of him just for being scared as well as other things."

**Oscar looks away, gaining a frightened look on his face "ya know there's nothing you should be so giggly about." he said before turning to ruby with a serious look on his face. "Because." he continued. " at the marine base they're holding the great pirate hunter; jaune arc."**

**Ruby just turned around looking interested in this story "oh yeah, who's that? Is he strong?" she grinned hoping for something good.**

"**IS HE STRONG? This is the man whos' diced up his bounties like his an animal bent on carnage. A bloodthirsty beast. He's been called nothing less than a living demon in human form!" Oscar shouts at her not believing she couldn't have heard of the pirate hunter before.**

**In response ruby gives in even bigger smile before saying "Damn, now I can't wait to meet this jaune arc guy!"**

"So we're dealing with an even more hyper ruby and a crazy and bloodthirsty arc. that 's just great~." weiss whines out ignoring the betrayed look her partner gave her.

"Well, at least we know jaune is strong in this one. I wonder how he fights and what weapon he uses?" Pyrrha gives out catching the attention of a few members.

"Hey look! they made it to the marine base already." Nora calls out getting everyone to turn back to see that Ruby and Oscar walking through a marketplace.

"**Ruby your out your mind if you think he's going to join your crew" Oscar tells her worried she'll actually try it.**

"That a safe assumption" Glynda says looking at the group of troublemakers and their young leader.

"**Well I haven't made up my mind yet i have to see if he's a good guy." Ruby replies smile never dropping from her face.**

"**HE'S IN PRISON BECAUSE HE'S OBVIOUSLY NOT!" Oscar shouts at her, hoping to get it through her thick skull. But ruby just ignores him and grabs a fruit to eat.**

**As she pays the owner of the fruit by flipping him a coin, she asks "hey is that guy jaune around here somewhere?". Just as those words left her mouth everyone with range jumped five feet away from her in an instant.**

"damn , he must be really strong to make this many that afraid of the mere mention of his name" qrow says with a bit of respect in his voice, even getting raven to nod at his assessment of the boy.

**Oscar get close and whispers "maybe we shouldn't mention the name jaune around here, okay?"**

**They both continue walking with suggesting they go to the base and check it out. "You wanna be a marine right?" Ruby asks oscar remembering what he said his dream was.**

"**Well of course but i don't think i'm ready just yet" oscar whines "from what I've heard the man in charge of this base is named captain ax-hand." causing the same reaction from the people as jaunes name did.**

"Well,good to see that corrupt officials are everywhere! No matter the universe ." Blake says in a mocking tone. Getting a chuckle from the teachers and tai yang.

"Ax-hand. Wonder if there's any truth to that name or is he just an edgy prick" qrow states smugly

"**Hahaha this town is such a weird place!" Ruby bellows out as she just kept walking.**

"**That was odd. I mean i understand being afraid jaune. But why would they flip out by mentioning the marine captains' name?" Oscar asked in confusion as they continued to walk until they reach the marine base. **

**It was a large castle with a massive wall guarding it, that had large iron gates the front entrance. "This looks like the place" ruby says before looking around and then wandering off, leaving Oscar to start crying and saying his goodbyes to nothing but air.**

This got some more chuckles over how pathetic it looked or how quickly ruby found something else to pay attention to.

**Oscar looks over and sees ruby halfway over the wall looking for something. "Hey get down there they'll see you!" Oscar say trying to get her down from her spot.**

"**Now where's that demon?" Ruby asks while looking through what could be described as an execution yard.**

**Oscar sighs "they wouldn't just keep out in the open, they probably kept him in a prison cell below ground." **

Weiss feeling irritated sternly begins "Of course they would. What kind of moron would leave someone like that out in the ope-"

"**There he is!" Ruby hops down and runs somewhere else to get a closer look.**

"I stand corrected. morons run the government that's even better." blake snickers out with weiss only shaking her head at that level of stupid being displayed.

**We cut back to a taller, slightly more muscular jaune wearing a dark blue bandana wrapped around his head, a worn out white shirt, blue haramaki wrapped around his waist, black pants, and black boots. But the thing that got everyone's attention was the fact he seemed to be tied to a post by ropes, in the middle of the yard with NO ONE in sight. **[an2]

"**So if untie those ropes he could just walk out couldn't he? Huh" ruby said with a massive smile on her face.**

"Well, that's not inaccurate." Blake says with a sweatdrop sliding down her forehead.

"However, where are all the guards? If he is as dangerous as they say shouldn't they have at least two or three stationed there to watch him?" glynda asks with her eyebrow twitching at the stupidity being shown by these 'marines'. Getting a couple people to nod in agreement. (ie, the responsible adults.)

"**Don't be an idiot ruby! There's no telling what that beast might do if you let him go! He might just kill us both!" Oscar shouts at her. **

"**Don't worry i can protect us" she replies with her grin still there and a hint of pride in her voice. Meanwhile oscar begins crying thinking she's lost her mind.**

"Hey, I'm all about living dangerously and all that but you sure that's a good idea there short stuff?" Qrow ask concerned for his niece.

"Oh c'mon it's jaune guys what's the worst that could happen?" Ruby responds. Unknowingly damning herself with the future visions they'll have to see.

"_Oh, that was a bad choice of words." _Slayer thought. Already seeing the hands of fate getting ready to bitch smack the young rose girl so hard her head will spin.

"**Hey, you two" a gravelly voice calls out to the two on the wall causing them both to turn towards the only person there and cause oscar to squeak in fear "your an eyesore, get lost" he finishes finally looking up at the duo.**

"Well that's a little harsh to say" ruby gets out while pouting getting a chuckle from her family and team.

**Oscar still scared says to ruby "ruby trust me there's no chance you'll survive with someone like him on your crew!" as he says this we see a ladder be set up next to the duo. Just then a little girl, looking about five or six; climbs up and over the wall carrying something in her hands. She then proceeds to run over to the so called 'demon'.**

"Oh what fresh hell is this? Why is she getting so close to someone like him?" Weiss asks wondering why anyone would go near someone like this jaune.

"**What do you want?" jaune asks her in a harsh tone.**

"**I thought you might be getting hungry now so i made you a couple riceballs."she replies with a happy smile on her face while unpacking the snack for him.**

"**You got a death wish kid?" jaune asks her not losing his tone. "Just scram."**

"**But you haven't eaten anything ever since you got tied up." she replies holding them up to the pirate hunter. "I never really made them before. But i did my best so i think their fine." she finishes with that smile never leaving her face**

Several stopped at what the little girl just said at that moment

"What does she mean by that?" nora asked not liking where this is going.

Blake glaring at the screen replies with her own idea of what's going on "their trying to starve him to death. What kind of monsters are these 'marines'?" this got everyone else to either join her or question who was the scumbag running this place.

In he's little area of the room slayer just smirked at how easily they changed their opinion because of one friend.

**Jaune just looks at her in shock before shouting at her in a worried tone "Listen kid I'm not hungry. So quit irritated and get out of here!"**

**The girl looks back at him losing a bit of her chipper attitude "but-"**

"**Do not make me kick your ass little girl!" jaune snarls out trying to scare her off.**

"Hey! no need to be such a dick jaune!" Yang yells out getting pissed at how he was treating someone who was trying to help him. Only for her dad to put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Yang, I believe he's trying to get her to leave for her own safety." tai tells his oldest recognizing the tone of voice jaune had used on the girl. This got yang to calm down a little but she still wanted to sock this jaune in the jaw.

"**Now, now no one like a bully!" an annoying voice calls out in which the camera turn so we see a lanky looking white haired boy with light blue eyes. He was wearing a god awful purple suit with white shoes. " jaune arc you seem to be handling this well, don't you agree?" the teen askes.**

"Hey weiss, he kinda looks like you. You don't think he's this worlds version of you, huh?" Ruby asks curiously.

Before weiss could respond slayer cuts in "no , that is not weiss. Weiss is a marine captain stationed somewhere else.[an3]" he said not giving away anything else but still answering the question.

"Okay but who is he?" Weiss asks annoyed to which slayer just points at the screen indicating it will be revealed soon.

"**Hey, look there's another weird guy" ruby states losing her smile.**

"**That great he must be with the marines" oscar says with a nervous smile " now we know the girl will be safe." he finishes hiding lower on the wall.**

**Cutting back to said girl the white haired teen is already right next to them with two marines standing next to him, looking right at her.**

"**Well looky, some tasty rice balls" the teen says before he plucks one out of the girls hand and takes a bite.**

"Yeah no he couldn't be weiss. He is too much of a douche." Yang says already not liking the teenager.

"He kind of reminds me of my little brother whitley. Just more whiny. If that's possible." Weiss says wondering if this is her brother of this world.

**The white haired teen then spits out the rice ball, gagging out "to sweet! Their packed with sugar! Your supposed to use salt, you idiot! Salt!" **

"**But I thought they'd taste better sweet" the young girl says not liking how he stole it and then spat it out. **

"**Gimme that" the teen say before stealing the second rice ball and proceeds to stomp on it. Throwing a temper tantrum over food that he stole from someone else. The little girl could only cry as he did it with neither guard doing anything.**

"What a dick!" port grumbles out not liking how the snot nosed brat was acting getting a nod from both ren and nora, who have gone without food in their youth and hate to see it wasted like that. The others just hated how bratty the punk was being.

**In tears she whimpers out "but i .. worked so hard on those." looking at what was left of them on the ground.**

**The teen just reached into his jacket and pulled out a note "hmm, it seems you didn't read the notice. 'Anyone caught aiding a criminal is to be executed' signed captain ax-hand." he just smirked when the little girl tensed up "it seems even little brat like you fear my father." **

**Ruby and Oscar give out there reactions to who this kid was the former not caring and the later caring too much.**

**The teen turns to a marine behind him and say "you toss this kid out! Right now!" when the soldier hesitated hte teenager got in his face and shouted " I said throw her over the wall soldier! Now if you won't follow my orders i'll talk to my father."**

**Terrified the soldier did what he asked but not before silently apologizing to the child. The girl goes flying over both ruby and oscar towards the ground hard. however , ruby leapt from her spot and caught the kid mid air, ruby then span so she would protect the kid from the girl looks up at ruby with a smile and thanked her, then Oscar runs over to check the two for any injuries.**

The rage felt in that room was overwhelming and universally felt by everyone save for one, no need to say who she knows who she is.

**We cut back to jaune glaring at the obnoxious, laughing teen; he growled out "damn you!"**

**The teen just walk infront of him saying "your just dead set on staying alive, aren't you?" **

**Jaune still glaring at the uppity brat replies "that's right and i'l make it through the month without any problems."**

**The little shit just grins and snarks back "yeah right good luck with that!" befor he walked off laughing his stupid laugh.**

"**Only ten days left" jaune says as he had been counting everyday since he had been tied to that post.**

**The teen shoots back still laughing "oh you still assume you'll make it that long huh?" **

"So it seems, like that jaune guy made a bet with the white haired jackass" qrow gets out before sipping from his flask.

"Yes but what was it and why would jaune ever make a bet with someone that annoying?" Raven asks her brother, only to get a shrug in return.

**jaune just sighs and turns back to the wall he was facing only to notice ruby standing in front of him. "So, I hear you're a bad guy?" she asks**

**Jaune being tired only groans out "you still here?" not wanting any more headaches than he already had.**

"**Your stuck out here for all the world to see and nothing. You really all that strong?" Ruby asks not believing this man in front was anything like the stories she was told earlier.**

**Jaune a little angry about that jab at him "mind your own business" but ruby just started walking towards him.**

"**If I were you, I'd probably starve to death in three days." Ruby admits honestly knowing how big her hunger was.**

**Jaune feeling a little pride says with a giant smirk on face "I got more spirit than you could ever have. Which is why I'll survive this ordeal, this I swear!"**

"An arc never goes back on his word!" Ruby shout out in a cheerful tone. Getting a smile from all those who knew him. Meanwhile the two orphans of jaunes team look at him with a new level of respect for lasting this long without food.

"**Heh what a weird guy." the straw hatted girl said turning around to leave him alone.**

"**Wait" jaune calls out in a serious voice before he looks down at the remnants of the rice ball "could you pick that up for me?"**

**Ruby just walked over to it and then looked at him, she asks" you're going to eat this? because it looks mostly like a ball of mud"**

"**Shut up and just give it to me!" jaune snaps at her. Ruby feeds it to him and as soon as she heard him gagging on it she gain the look of 'I told you so' on her face. But jaune says smiling a small smile "it's delicious. Thanks for the food."**

"Aww, ruby got feed jaune. How cute" yang teases her little sister.

**Ruby then catches up to Oscar and the little girl. When they ask her what took so long. She replies that jaune asked for to give him the rice ball.**

"**Really?" the little girl asked excitedly with a huge smile on her face.**

**Ruby, knowing she just made this little girl's day; smiles back at her nods and says "that's right he ate every last grain of rice."**

"**That's great!" the little girl get out with a chipper tone.**

**Oscar who has been sitting next to them on the other hand is frowning about how jaune is being treated. "I wonder if jaune is as evil as everyone thinks he was?"**

**This causes the girl to lose her smile and snap at him saying "He's not! He's good" she looks down sadly "because he got himself into trouble for us"**

**The girl then explains how that arrogant teenager, now revealed to be known as dover; had brought a wild dog through town and into the girl's and her mother's shop. When the little girl tried to get the dog to stop jumping up on table and stealing food from the guests, the dog turn to attack her only to be hit with a stool from jaune, who had come in for food to it. Dover being both frightened and arrogant demanded that jaune apologize; to which jaune told him to quit bothering him while he's trying to eat.**

This got a good chuckle from everyone in the audience, even slayer and raven snickered.

**Dover, being very stupid, swung the sword he had stole from one of the marines; at jaune. What happened next took everyone by surprise. As when dover began to swing his sword jaune dodge the swing, kicked the blade into the ceiling, punch dover in the face, drew his blade, and place the tip of his sword next to dover's face; all of this within half a minute. Dover not wanting to die; informed jaune of what will happen to the girl and her mother if it were to get back to his father. So he makes the offer to jaune; one month tied to a post no food or water, for their safety. Jaune seeing no way out of this agrees and gets taken away to the marine base.**

"**It's been three weeks since then and dover keeps punching and kicking him. It's not fair!" the little girl says beginning to cry**

"That bastard!" Weiss grumbles out barely containing her rage as the rest of her friends felt an otherworldly amounts of anger. Meanwhile ruby, pyrrha, and nora start thinking of how many ways they wanted to beat this guy into the ground.

"Just who the hell does this guy think he is?" Yang asks eyes turning bloody red from her hatred. Ren and blake had a calm expression hiding the hundreds of different ways they wanted to make this brat suffer.

The adults were angry at the bratty teen. However, they decided to pay attention to the amount of skill this jaune just displayed.

"_I guess the headmaster was correct in letting you in_" glynda thought trying to come up with a way to get her jaune to the level she had just witnessed.

Then they all heard a loud crash and turned back to the screen to see the douche once more at the girls store

**Dover sitting down at a table slams his foot down on it "I'm hungry! Bring us whatever you got and keep the check for yourself." he says laughing as his two gaurd stand behind him clenching their fists. "And bring your finest moonshine or whatever crap you serve and put some speed to it lady i don't have all day."**

**The woman pour him a drink after setting down his food. "aww , that more like it i'm getting bored out of my skull here." dover says before grinning " i suppose i could execute jaune." he finishes laughing again.**

**However, as he stupidly said this ruby had walked in to find out what that noise was. When he finished his threat. Ruby's eyes turn into pinpricks before she rushed over and socked him in the jaw so hard he hit the wall on the other side of the room.**

"Hit that jackass one more time rubes/ short stuff/ mini summer!" Yang, qrow, And Raven shout getting fed up with the said jackass.

**Oscar had to hold ruby back as the marine go to check on dover. The two exchange 'barbs' with dover threatening to tell his father on her and ruby telling him to be a fucking man and fight for himself.**

"**I've decided today jaune joins my crew!" Ruby shouts with fierce determination.**

**The scene changes to show a mountain of a man with white hair and tanned skin looking out a window. Said man was wearing a long white coat with word marine emblazoned across the back of it with a deep, but recognizable voice he says "I am great!"**

"Is that whitley!" Weiss shouts just barely recognizing her brothers voice but unable to believe it.

"Yes, that is your younger brother whitley still being a little shit no matter how tall he got." Slayer tells her nonchalantly. Weiss snickered at his description of her little brother.

**A marine make himself known (as a kiss ass) by saluting the captain and saying "yes sir, you are right captain whitley, sir."**

"**And yet the taxes we collect are nowhere near as great as me" whitley smugly half says, half asks.**

"**I guess the townsfolk's pockets aren't as deep as they used to be, sir." the marine tried to explain.**

"**The issue at hand here is the level of respect for me wouldn't you agree?" whitley asks dangerously.**

**Before the marine could answer threw the door crying is whitley's son dover. "Daddy there's someone outside i want you to slaughter. And I want it done now!" the brat whines at his father.**

"Oh my god! Weiss your nephew is a wimp and your brother's an arrogant ass." Blake grumbles to her friend. To which weiss face palms, whining internally about how much she hates her family right now.

**The scene changes once more to jaune waking from some bad memories of girl who set on his path of swordsmanship. His head snaps up to see ruby in front of him once again. "You again, don't you have things to do?" jaune grumbles out at her**

**Ruby looks at in thought before saying "I'll untie you only if you promise to join my crew" **

"Ruby that's not how bargaining works" tai says teasing his youngest.

Ruby just stuck her tongue out at him and snickered knowing the other her will get what she wants either way.

"**Your what" jaune asks her unsure of what she meant by that.**

"**I run a pirate crew and I am looking for people to join it" ruby says in a serious tone as she walks towards him. Jaune begin to shout his unwillingness to join her crew and ruby fires back her arguments on why he should. **

"**I mean people already think of you as some kind of vicious bounty hunter so how could it be any worse for you." Ruby tells him blunty.**

"**People can say whatever they want about me but i've never done a single thing i regret." jaune fire back with a fire dancing in his eyes " I will make it through this challenge and then i will accomplish what I want!" he finishes with steel in his voice.**

"**Yeah.. that's great but i've already decided your going to be apart of my crew." Ruby says with a total disregard to jaune following shouts of disapproval. She then asks "I hear your one of the best swordsmen around?"**

"**Well yeah, but that stupid kid took my swords away from me" jaune say with a blank stare**

"**Then I'll just steal them back." Ruby says snidely "then if you want your swords you'll have to join my crew to get them back!" she finishes with a smirk.**

The reaction from the audience varied from blank stares ( weiss, blake,the teachers, and ren) to full out laughter (tai, yang, qrow, and nora) to a small smirk (raven).

But the most shocking of all came from miss ruby rose who gave a giant smirk while thinking "_called it. Best friends forever!_"

**Ruby then runs off laughing. Jaune just looks at her "**_**she's actually going to go in there alone**_**" he then notices something and says "hey genius it the other direction" **

**A pair of slender arm shoot across the screen followed by a shout of "gum gum rocket" before ruby shoots after the pair of arms.**

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" Ruby shouts out getting nods from qrow and yang but a stern glare from her father.

"That was the power of a devil fruit. And before you ask devil fruits are a mystical fruit that give whoever eats one a unique power that only they can use." Slayer explains before he continues "the only drawbacks are that the fruit tastes like shit and you lose the ability to ever swim again; as the ocean itself will drag you to the bottom in order to kill/punish you for eating one the cursed fruits. Of course, all that amounts to is the power going into the nearest fruit and passing into the next person to eat of it." he finishes leaving the group stunned before they just decided to roll with it and continue watching the screen.

**On the roof of the base we see whitley instructing his men to finish putting up his statue of himself.**

**Then dover come up and begin to whine once more "well dad aren't you going to do something about this girl. I mean she came up and struck in public no less, even you haven't done something like that so why should she get to."**

**Whitley finally getting annoyed without turning to look at him, asks his son "do you have any remote idea as to why i never struck you before?" Dover begins to get nervous "well?" whitley asks him once more**

**Dover stupidly says "is it because you think i'm great"**

"**No it's because.." whitley ominously starts before he swings around and punches his son in the face sending him sailing across the rooftop. " your a stupid fool who isn't even worth hitting." whitley finishes before finally showing why he was called ax-hand schnee. **

"Holy shit… hit him again!" nora says laughing the whole time along with a few others

Meanwhile weiss just glares at her little brother and thinks "_your just like father . you little brat!_"

**The large pick his son up by his collar to get him to listen once again "Don't get the wrong idea. The only great one is the man you call your father!" whitley say while throwing his son down once more. "Which reminds me I heard there was a little rat that snuck into the crucifixion yard?"**

**Dover scared shitless answers "yes a little girl I had her dealt with."**

**Whitley turn with a glare and says "I hope that means she's dead." only getting angrier when his son says he didn't kill her because she was just a child. Whitley turns and orders his lieutenant "you there go into town find this girl and shoot her!"**

**The lieutenant refused the order only for whitley to strike him with his ax. Whitley then informs them that he can't stand any form of insubordination and how he got his rank through his great strength alone. Before going on a tirade on how only titles matter and how he was always right as he was the highest ranking officer. He then told his men to hold off on killing that girl till after his statue was put up correctly.**

**However before it could be put up finally, ruby had overshot herself over the building and had accidently broke the straps holding the statue together causing it to break in half and fall to the earth. Whitley demands for her to be held down so he could lop her head off. As dover scream that she was the one who hit him. Ruby then grabs the dumb teenager and drags him with her to find jaunes' sword.**

**As she was racing through the halls she asks him where the sword were and dover tell her so that she would stop dragging him around. Ruby turned to see several marines pointing guns at her telling her put dover down. Ruby then moves dover in the way as a human shield only to charge straight at them anyway. When she finally reached the room where jaunes sword were at she got confused. there were three swords, two of which were black and one was white.**

"**Hey which one is jaunes' sword?" Ruby asks her captive only to see him as an unconscious mess on the floor. "Oh well guess i'll take them all," she says as she straps them to her and jumps out the window.**

**Meanwhile in the crucifixion yard oscar and jaune are about to be gunned down by whitleys' marines. Oscar had just told Jaune of the plan to execute him regardless of the deal. "TAKE AIM AND FIRE!" whitley screams. Just as the marines start firing on the two, suddenly ruby drop in between them shielding them from the barrage.**

"OH SHIT! RUBY NO!" yang shouts, while grabbing onto her little sister in fear and worry as everyone else look at this scene in horror.

Said sister is frozen stiff seeing herself get shot by her count over twenty rounds of ammo at once.

"Hey what's going on with her back?" Nora points out getting the attention of everyone

**As ruby is shot by the marines, their bullets only seem to stretch out her rubbery skin. Ruby gives a grin before sending the bullets in every which direction and laughing the entire time. "That won't work on me, told ya i was strong!" Ruby shouts in a bragging tone**

"How in the hell did i survive that!" Ruby asks in pure shock over her apparent skilla long with everyone else nodding along in a zombie like state

Slayer looked at them before coming to a realization "oh right i didn't tell you what devil fruit you ate"

Ruby's eyes widened before turning to him and saying "yeah what fruit did i eat. That let me survive over twenty guns firing at me and stretch my arms like before"

"You, my dear rose, ate the gum gum fruit. It has made your entire body into rubber. Downsides include looking younger than you actually are, a childish mindset, and the inability to swim ever again. Upsides you can stretch your limbs to great length, all blunt weapons and projectiles have little to no effect on you, and finally you can increase it power through harsh training." Slayer informs the group causing a good deal of jaw drops and ruby to ebam a smile at herself for being so cool.

**Jaune just stared at her in disbelief before shouting "You wanna tell me just who the hell you are?!" **

**She just grinned "i'm Ruby D. Rose and i'm going to be queen of the pirates!" she says as if it explains anything. Everyone else just looks at her like she's an idiot. Oscar chimes in saying that she's completely serious about what she wants and that she knows what she needs to do as well.**

**Ruby then pulls the three swords off her back saying "here's what I promised you." she said with a grin, before looking a little confused "but there were three, i couldn't tell which was yours so i took all of them!"**

Weiss just huffed out her answer "Obviously the white one is-"

"**All of them" jaune says cutting the ice queen off "i use **_**Santōryū**_**, other wise known as three sword style" that just causes more outbursts how and why would he use three swords**

"**Just take em already!" Ruby says looking bored but anxious at the same time. "Just know if you fight alongside me you'll be called a criminal of the government, or you can just stay here and die; your choice." she finishes with a small evil grin.**

"Hmm; a life of being chased by a corrupted government but with all the freedom I want or death, tough choice" qrow grumbles sarcastically getting a giggle from his nieces and a chuckle from tai and raven.

**Jaune looks up with a smirk, "what are you the daughter of the devil." he says gardening a few laughs from the audience "It doesn't matter because if I don't choose your side I'll just end up dead on these stick. So let's do it!" he finishes with his smirk becoming a grin.**

"**Alright! So you're finally going to join my crew.`` Ruby shouts with a giant smile on her face "this i the best day ever!" she finishes while hopping up and down.**

**Jaune getting annoyed shout at her "will you stop celebrating and get this ropes off me!" getting tired of being tied up and not able to do anything. Ruby then starts pulling at the ropes.**

"Focus, other me save jaune first, then we party!" Ruby shout at 'herself' gaining a chuckle from her friends.

**Meanwhile the 'captain' and his marines try regain their senses. Whitley then orders his men to use their swords since bullet won't work. The marines charge forward with their swords at the ready to chop ruby and friends into pieces.**

**Ruby not paying attention just keeps pulling at the same knot and jaune seeing the danger comes up with a questionable idea. "Just give me one of my damn swords now damnit!" he shouts at her as the marines we closer. Ruby listening to him gives him the blade. As the marines descended upon them jaune cut himself free and drew his other two swords. In a flash we see jaune holding back the marines sword with his three blades one in each hand, but the other was held firmly in his teeth.**

"Okay, HOW IN THE FUCK WOULD THAT EVEN WORK AS A FIGHTING STYLE?" a question surprisingly asked / shouted by pyrrha, who is having a hard time just thinking on how that kind of sword play would work.

Ozpin answers first "dual wielding isn't hard to learn for an expert swordsman, which we must assume jaune is in this universe. And to wield the third blade in his teeth would require a good amount of jaw and teeth strength to be effective in combat. Finally, if this is a style only jaune knows then he is the creator of this style; so he would have perfected it enough to be half as good as this world makes him out to be. Am i correct in that regard? Mister slayer"

Slayer looks at the man and nods. "Yes jaune made this style as a child to beat his rival and best friend. And he has perfected it over the years so that he could reach a goal they both wanted since the began practicing the art of swordsmanship." he says before turning back to the screen.

**Jaune then look at the marines with a glare causing said marine cry about how scary he is. "Now that I have officially become a criminal having fought the marines i see no problem becoming a pirate" jaune says through the sword in his teeth. "But i want you to know one thing i'm doing this to achieve my own dream"**

**Ruby look on curious and asks "which is?"**

**Jaune look at her fiercely "to be nothing more than the worlds greatest swordsman! If somewhere along the way I have to give that up than i want you to accept responsibility, after which you have to apologize to me" he said with a tone that left no arguments.**

**Ruby just smiled it off and said "the world's greatest swordsman, huh? Good the queen of the pirates would never settle for less on her crew. But you might wanna duck!" she grinned before throwing her leg backwards and swings it around stretching it into the marines shouting "gum gum whip!"**

**Said attack sent all the marines spiraling back in front of their 'captain'. They begin to confirm what the audience already knows and the marines begin to voicing on how they don't think they can win against people as crazy strong as these two.**

"**This is a direct order! Anyone who just spouted weakness take your gun and shoot yourselves. I can't do anything with weak soldiers!" whitley growls out angrily. **

"Eat a dick! You ass!`` Blake and Weiss yell at this shit stain of a person. Every one else agreed with them and began throwing their glares at this man.

**Ruby in a flash rush the so called captain passing by his men who wanted nothing more to do with that foolish and arrogant man. Ruby throws a punch that whitley blocks with his axe hand before trying to swing it at her, which she dodges. He shouts at angrily at her "rankless bums. You have no right to defy my superiority. I am marine captain axe-hand whitley schnee!"**

**Ruby just cheekily replies " and i'm Ruby d. Rose nice to meet ya" before jumping away from whitley's first swing and then she dodged his second downward swing which hit the ground with such force that slice out of the earth. While in the air ruby dual kicked him in the jaw sending whitley sprawling across the ground. The marines stare on in awe. The two fighters charge at each other and once more whitley goes for an overhead strike. Ruby just spins out of the way and lands a kick to the side of his head this time. As whitley is sent to the ground ruby was already on him punching him in the face repeatedly saying that he ruined Oscar's dream of being a marine.**

"**Hey strawhat! stop or I will shoot!" Dover screams out having somehow made it down there and holding a gun to Oscar's head. But ruby just kept punching til jaune called for her attention. Oscar and ruby share a look before the both start grinning. Ruby takes a couple steps towards dover and winds back her fist. Jaune smirk before ready his swords once more as whitley was back up and going to attack ruby from behind.**

"**GUM GUM PISTOL!" Ruby shouts out as she swings her fist forward and it stretches all the way into dover's face. Whitley was bringing his axe down before he stops mid swing and started bleeding from three different places. Ruby grins as she sees jaune on the other side of the big idiot "nice one"**

"**Just doing my job, captain" jaune cheekily respond to her.**

"Such skill. Truly he is a contender for the position of worlds greatest swordsman" port says marveling at the precision strikes against the large man.

**The rest went by in a blur with the town and marines throwing a huge party in the defeat of the 'captain' and his son.**

"Wow! was he an ass to everybody or something?" Yang asks but thinking the answer was a big .

"Ya i could see that granted i don't like military types any way so i maybe a little biased" qrow snickers out getting a glare from glynda.

**However as the heroes of said fight begin their party the marine then approach them.**

" **it was said that you are pirates correct?" the lieutenant from before asks them looking uncomfortable.**

"**Well yeah but i'm still getting my crew together!" Ruby says with a grin.**

"**Pardon me. While we appreciate you getting rid of that tyrant. We cannot let you stay here any longer. However we will not report you to headquarters." the lieutenant said with a sad sigh. The people took exception to that and started shouting their disapproval.**

**Ruby just smiles and agrees. With both her and jaune getting up and walking out to there very small boat. Oscar is stuck frozen in fear of having to choose between his dream of being a marine or following his friends. When the lieutenant asked if he is part of their crew, ruby just lies and says that he was just some runt that she stole from another pirate who had as her cabin boy. A fight breaks out from ruby mocking oscar before the marines decide that he isn't apart of the crew and let him stay and even join them knowing he was the pirates' friend.**

**The screen fades out on the marines saluting the strawhat pirates as they sail away, even if doing so cause them to be punished by going without food for three days.**

"Well that was a good one to watch" ruby says with a small smile happy she was able to help someone get their dream

"The fighting was pretty cool too!" Yang shout out gleefully with nora joining as well.

"Yeah but it must get pretty confusing with that devil fruit thing. Hey how many of those things are there?" ren asks slayer to get a feel on how lucky someone must be to find one of the fruits.

"Oh… um.. I… I don't know how many there are. Because there are so many shown and so many hinted at. I just don't know." Slayer says with a sweat drop as everyone looked at him with disappointed faces. "Any who lets get on to the next one" slayer says moving over to the screen and begins to realign it to the next world. [an4]

* * *

**Whew! That's finished. sorry i didn't get this one out as quickly as I did the last chapter. **

**Also to any who want to know who else is on the crew here ya go:**

**Luffy: ruby**

**Zoro: jaune**

**Nami: neo**

**Ussop: roman**

**Sanji: neptune**

**Robin: glynda**

**Frankie: james ironwood**

**Brooks: ozpin**

**Chopper: zwei**

**And for the person jaune has to beat to become the world's greatest swordsman **

**hawkeye mihawk: pyrrha**

**An1: I'll admit this was based off the 4kids version of the intro but the rest of the fic was based on the funimation version.**

**An2: I always question that decision like 'what the hell were they thinking just leaving him there all alone' i don't know it just bothered me.**

**An3: weiss is smoker why because it's funny.**

**An4: i legit don't know and i don't feel like looking it up. call me lazy but this already 26 pages long and i didn't need to add anymore to it**

**see you guys in the next chapter.**

**NEXT TIME: **"I am the bone of my sword"


	4. Chapter 4: the counter guardian

Chapter 4 : the counter guardian

**Hey coming at you guys with another chapter. I'm going to admit i'm not the biggest fate series fan so i don't know a lot about the world or the lore behind it. What I do know is that there is the holy grail war that several 'mages' and their servants fight for some prize. I can recognize some of the characters from the show because of some friends. But I myself never got that far into it. **

** Moving on though as for those of you still putting in requests. I am going to tell you I have already decided the next few chapters and roles. What are they? You will see. That's all for now on to the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. But i really wish I did.**

* * *

Slayer is still tinkering with the screen as it begins to aline to the next world once more. The audience begins to talk amongst themselves.

"I wonder what this world will be like?" the ever lovable nora asks her friends.

"Maybe this world will have some cool weapons for us to see." Ruby chips in excited at the prospect of seeing some new weapons.

"Hopefully, i will be something more intellectually pleasing, instead of just another fight scene." the ice queen grumbles out.

"Hey! It starting!" Yang calls out so they can quiet down.

** The screen showing a lovely grand hallway of a mansion.**

"Well that's a good start I was beginning to think that all will be getting nothing fight after fight." Weiss snidely remarks with a smirk.

Before anyone could argue with her, they hear a clash of blades as they look at the screen the heiress loses that smirk in an instant.

**They are seeing a young man with red hair and amber eyes swinging a pair of black and white dual blades at someone. The strike is blocked by a similar set of blades that are held by a man looking to be in his mid twenties with blond hair, slightly tanned skin, blue eyes, wearing an odd red and black outfit made of what looks like leather.**

"Well there's jaune!" ren sighs out wondering what happened to start this fight.

"Yeah but is it me , or does that red headed kid look alot like jaune?" Yang asked noticing some small similarities between the two. The other take notice some casting glances at the only redheads in their group. While one was examining the blades both people on screen were wielding. The other was in lala land over seeing jaune in a tight leather outfit.

**Jaune kicks the boy away before charging at with several follow up slashes which the boy barely block. Jaune send another more powerful dual slash at him which sends the boy back a couple feet. The boy began to be covered in a series of neon blue line for a fraction of a second before they disappear and he then mimics the same move to try and keep jaune away from him.**

"Geez i don't know what that kid did to make jaune this angry but it looks like he isn't holding back on him at all" yang said with a little concern.

"True, it seem mister arc will have the edge in experience. But don't count that boy out yet he seems to be a prodigy as he was able to mimic mister arcs move just by seeing it once." ozpin tells his students hoping to teach them to not underestimate their opponents.

"Hey did anyone else see those weird lines or was it just me?" Ruby asked to which she just got strange looks before everyone just turned back to screen.

"**Now I see why your so persistent." jaune speaking in a deep but slightly rage filled tone. "I had heard of a magecraft that allows one the ability the pull on old skills from a previous life and letting them possess you. Your skill keeps improving everytime we cross sword in a fight"**

"Okay that would be pretty cool." Blake said thinking all of the abilities she might have learned in a past life that could help her now. The other save for one nodded.

Ozpin how ever grimace at the thought of such a skill. ' such an ability could also bring forth the terrible fates of those previous lives. could someone re live such a thing and remain sane.'

"**Is that what you think i guess that makes both of us copycats" the red headed boy say before pointing sword at jaune "you keep acting cool. It will give me more time to catch up to you"**

"**Catch up to me. Your an optimistic fool! You have no idea how wrong you are!" jaune says in the same tone as before but with more anger slipping in to it.**

"**Than explain it to me," the boy gets out before jaune charge him with a clash of blades once more.**

"**No matter what skills you gain or how strong you get. You'll never beat me!" jaune say in a tone of finality. As jaune says this the boy and the audience begin to have visions of jaunes life leading up to his death and a vision of him repenting for the countless deaths on his hands by walking around in a barren world stabbing swords into the earth with several blades sticking out of his back another piercing him, after each one he stabs into the ground.**

Those that knew the boy looked on in sorrow trying to figure out what set him on this path to ruin.

**The Boy looks at the man thinking **_**"so thats it thats how his life ended. I don't pity him, I don't pity him, I don't pity him." **_** the boy clenched his teeth before pausing and looking on the man in front of him. **_**"still if this is really the path I'm heading down. My hearts going to shatter. Everything you believed in, that you still believe in. I see now are nothing but a dream covered in lies"**_** the screen shows the boy amongst a field of endless blades looking straight at jaune.**

**The scene snaps back to reality where we one set of blades crack then shatter as jaune flings the young boy away from him. From off screen a voice is heard "jaune!" the screen pans out to show a blond haired and green eyed woman wearing a heavy armored blue dress.**

"Is that miss goodwitch?" Ruby asks confused as to why she was there.

"Is it me? And why am I calling for mister arc if the young man was hurt?" glynda asks totally confused as to what's going on as was everyone else

"Ah, I knew there was something I forgot." Slayer says out of nowhere. scratching his head with a groan, he continues with "ok so i don't know a lot about this world except for a few key things. So listen up youngins. The world that we are watching has a tournament called the holy grail war. There are only 7 teams of two allowed at all times. The two members are the 'master' and the 'servant'. The master is a mage or magic user of some kind and the servant is an important figure of history or with me so far?" he was given some confused nods. "Right then, Glynda of this world is called saber, a class of servants. She was once a great king from history who wielded a sword that could win every battle Her master is the red headed guy who is called jaune arc! "

"Wait a minute! how he be jaune if the other guy is jaune?" Pyrrha ask even more confused than before.

Getting looks from everyone Slayer sighs and then says "their both jaune. The one in leather is a counter guardian named archer, from another timeline where things went wrong. After he died, he was approached by the will of the world itself and asked to serve it to win and use the grail to restore balance to the world or some shit like that. The redhead is the juane of this timeline who wants to use the wish to achieve justice for his world. That's all I know as I never really got into this kinda stuff. Now go back to watching please."

The audience still processing that tidal wave of info just nodded and turned back to the screen.

**jaune then begins scooting away from archer. The older man looks at him and says "feeling ill judging by your face I'd your about to vomit." his cold tone leaving many shocked at how he was acting. **

"**You saw it didn't you?" Archer asked but he didn't wait for an answer as he could already tell what it was, so he spoke again " that simplifies things. Everything you saw is true, Jaune arc. that's what catching up to me means. See it again for yourself!" **

**soon a blue light came off the servant as some kind of flame like energy flow around him as he spoke once more "the world i ended up in! I am the bone of my sword. Unknown to death nor known to life. Unlimited Blade Works!" **

**there was a bright flash of light before the area change to match the world they saw in the vision.**

"What's happening? Where are they now?" qrow asks confused as to how they teleported.

"Right right. That little poem he said before, was the only spell given to jaune arc. The Unlimited blade works. A pocket dimension that only those two have access to filled to the brim with a near infinite amount of swords waiting to be wielded." he paused to allow an over happy ruby squee in weapon overload "That spell allows the user to drag someone into the dimension for as long as they have magic to keep them there. While there the user has complete control over all weapons there and is able to launch them telepathically at his or her target, even summoning a sword to their hand at any time so they can keep fighting even after the last weapon breaks. Once the spell ends they go back to where they were before the spell was cast." he then looks at an unimpressed ozpin with a smirk and says "this world version of you loses to him. Because he's exactly like you but without a massive ego. He admits that against any one else he would lose as they have mastered their one weapon. Where as, he is only okay at many weapons " {an 1}

The group looked dumbfounded at the idea of such an overpowered but ultimately weak ability. Before they just looked back at the screen.

**The two jaunes clash once more. Blades clashing and clanging against one another before the young mage is sent flying back. He gets back up stabbing a dented and chipped white curved sword into the ground to help him stand as archer speak again "a fool who knows his dream is unattainable, but come anyway. A fraud without a will of his own, who wasted his life on a ridiculous ideal. Can you finally admit that's who you are. Saving people just because you want to is both selfish and misguided."**

his cold logic and tone causing tears and outrage in the few who chose to become huntsmen because that ideal.

It especially hurt the two girls,ruby and pyrrha, who were close to the blond in their world and knew why he wanted to be a hero.

Ozpin gritted his teeth thinking of all the people he has seen become great huntsmen and heroes because they wanted to help people. _"What happened to make you this way mister arc? What cruelty does one have to face to become this cold to someone's dream?"_

**Archer's glare showing no emotion other than disgust continues "your a defect of humanity. You shouldn't have existed in the first place. There's not point in a life like yours." the mage's head shoots up to glare back at the man before him. " you know i'm your ideal. And you should know your dream never comes true".**

**The boy gives a primal scream before summon another curved sword and charging the servant. **

**Archer only lazily block with one sword and says "I see, I suppose it's only natural that you deny me. As the ideal of jaune arc. I'm the only person you could never bring yourself to accept ". He then knock him away effortlessly. The mage moves to attack him once again only for archer to dodge and hook his blade behind the mages. "Now tell me. Knowing what you know do honestly want to be a hero of justice?"**

**The young mage glare at the man before growling out "I already told you. It's not that I want to become one. It's that I will become one!" before he goes to strike at the man again only to be caught in some kind of weird back to back hold.**

"**You're right you must become one. You are jaune arc right? It's the only thing you have been passionate about.`` Archer speaks in a softer tone "even though y'know that the heart of a hero of justice simply isn't in you."**

"What the hell does that mean?!" Yang asks with her eyes turning a deep crimson before her father and sister try to calm her down, Her mother just watches on boredly.

**The boy weakly struggles against his hold before giving up. Archer speak again "There you see that reaction tell me you thought the same. My memories faded long ago but there is one that still sticks with me. The flames, the death, my wish for help from that hell, and most of all, the look of relief on montesquieu arc's face when he saved me. That is where your dream began. You adored him for saving you. And because you saw how happy he was when he saved you, you decided that you would try to gain that same happiness as well." as he spoke flashes of their past shot across the screen showing a wild fire destroying their home and killing hundred leaving jaune the sole survivor**

**The young mage began to think this was right remembering his past and the man who saved him. Archer speaks up once more "children will often idolize their parents. But a curse was your inheritance. when he died, you had to live up to his dreams and ideals. The ideals you cling to are second hand. Ideals he, himself couldn't live up to. In the end all your doing is imitating what he believed was right" the blades that were stuck against each other, Began sparking as the young mage denied the words archer was saying. **

"**hero of justice. Don't make me laugh. It is nothing but a borrowed dream. Someone like you thinking you can be a force for good. It is the height of hubris!" Archer shouts as he snaps the young mages' swords and stabs him in the leg.**

"**AAAHH!" the boy screams in pain before jumping away from archer.**

"**That right" the blond man snarls looking at the boy with a dead look filled with nothing but hate."you couldn't help but admire the beauty in your father's dream of helping people. That's why! you never developed passions of your own!" Archer finishes before charging at the young man once more. The boy summons his sword to defend himself. But it is clear jaune is pulling ahead by experience and strength alone. **

"**If that isn't hypocrisy then what is? Your driven with this ridiculous obsession to sacrifice yourself for the sake of others. blind to your own arrogance" archer shouts at the boy as he stabs him in the gut as (g)saber cries out to the red haired boy. **

**Archer with maddened eyes, continues as the boy's blood spills to the dirt "But in the end you're a fraud. And your hypocrisy can't save anyone. How could you when didn't know who you should save in the first place! And look this is the result. You could never be a savour. You never had anybody to save in the first place. You became the embodiment of justice." Archer rips his white sword away from the boy "and justice can be cruel!" Archer says as he swings his black sword downwards shattering another one of the boys blades and sending him falling backwards a few feet.**

The silence in the room was deafening. No-one said a word out of being too angry to think straight or from the sheer shock of how this jaune was acting to what was basically himself.

"_Note to self. Sit down with mister arc and try to give him some tips" _glynda thought to herself in hopes to avoid her worlds jaune from ending up like this.

**(g)saber begin clenching her fists as archer speaks to the boy again "you're ideals are falling apart. Maybe other people aren't more important than you are. It's dawning on you that a world where everyone is happy is just a fairytale." we see (j)archer glaring down at the boy as his sword fade away as blue sparks of mana "and if you can't live without that dream, then let it drag you down and drown you!"**

"So what if its a fairytale!" Ruby screams too angry to care anymore "it the heroes job to make everyone happy in the end. To make a fairytale come true!"

"Miss rose is correct! We are here to make people's lives a happier place as huntsmen, as heroes!" Prof. Port boisterously exclaims in agreement. The other joining in and nodding along with them.

"Yeah! why do you get to say his dream isn't worth it or that it's impossible to achieve?" Yang yell at the screen.

Slayer just looked on with a smile thinking _"this is why I love my job. These people are just fun to mess with!"_

"_**It's true. What he said was mostly right**_**" the boy thought as he laid there bleeding out. "**_**But I can't help thinking that he missed something.**_**" the boy fell combed through the hellish points in the man's life, the bodies of his comrades, the point that left him as what he was. This got the boy thinking that this hell may become his life one day.**

"**You were right," the boy says to the image of the man, archer; in a mindscape he created.**

**The man turns his head to look at him before saying " but I didn't live wisely."**

"**It seems to me you've lost a lot of things" th boy gives back to the man**

"**You got it all wrong." the man says "I'm here because I didn't want to lose anything. And i didn't. not one thing." **

"So he was trying to not lose everyone when he went back?" Nora asks glumly

"Well isn't that just peachy, maybe he could go back and not be an assho-" yang begins before being cut off by both her father smacking her upside the head and the screen continuing.

"**No come to think of it, there is one thing something I forgot" as the man says these words. The boy turns around to see a wild fire raging out of control inside a small town and a small child walking through it as he called to the child, the kid just kept moving; trying to find somewhere safe to stay. Then more memories started to flowed forward showing the day jaune was rescued from his hell. The red haired jaune took steps forwards towards the scene. "Hey! Ya know that hell your walking into?" the archer asks.**

**The young man just smiles and says "this is the one thing you forgotten. At first it was admiration. But it was admiration built on a dream. The dream that this hell can be undone. The unfulfilled dream of a man who was incapable of helping anyone no matter how hard he tried and it cost him everything." the young man then walks forward towards the memory before reaching a sword on the other hill across from the archer.**

"**Is that the life you want? A hollow life of a machine?" Archer asks sadly at his choice.**

"**Yeah i do. Even it is just a life dripping with hypocrisy. I'll strive to be the hero of justice the world needs!" the red haired jaune said gripping a broad sword, his hand ignite in flames as he pulls it free.**

**In the real world archers eyes widened as jaune stands once more, his wounds began to heal. Archer realized that the pact between (g)saber and jaune would still save his life even when it was severed. Jaune shocked him with his next words "I am" the boy whispered.  
"You wouldn't" archer shout at him**

"**The bone of my sword" the boy finishes the spell as the air becomes charged with his mana. Archer threw his swords at jaune only for them to be knocked away with a swing of sword shaped mana blades, as the boy says "I can't lose...Not to you. I'm not afraid of losing but there's no way I'm going to lose to myself!" as he finishes his blades fully form into the same swords as before only coated in large layer of mana.**

**Archer looks at him tiredly and says "your finally standing on the fresh hold but what good will it do you? I'm certain you notice; Your skill and mine are still worlds apart"**

**Jaune just stares defiantly at him "you may have defeat my dream but my arms and legs still work. I honestly believed you were right. But now i know that isn't true."**

**Archer eye twitches just slightly as he growls out "what?"**

"**I see that being right is the only thing you care about. But none of that matters to me." jaune says glaring straight ahead. "I'll become a hero of justice. Just as you can't accept me. I'll use every ounce of my strength to defeat the part of me thats you." jaune finishes point his black sword at archer. then the young man charged at his older self to finally end this battle. They clashed over and over again as jaune is tossed away constantly, but archer never left his spot on top the hill.**

"**pathetic!pathetic!PATHETIC! I can't even stand to look at you! Do you realise how stupid this is? DO YOU?" Archer yells at his younger self in an anger laced tone. "You a hero of justice? Is that what you really want? You know how absurd that is. so can't you admit you're wrong! True justice is the result of order. Salvation for all is totally different than your own salvation. Not only that, their completely incompatible."**

"God does he ever stop talking? Sheesh!" Yang groans out wanting to see more action.

"Though you have to admit he has some great lines in this one" blake says writing down in a notebook.

"Yeah if he wasn't just a depressed, talkative asshole version of our jaune" yang grumble back at her partner, who only nodded along with everyone else who were also tired of hearing his depressing speeches by now.

**Archer grip his blades tighter as continues to say "the more you strive for the total salvation of all, the more you'll be consumed by your own contradiction. You'll end up a mere murderer. If you can't see that, than die. Be crushed along side your precious ideals. Burnt out without ever achieving them!" as flashes of dead bodies, corpses of people he cared for or enemies he had to kill go across the screen archer then send his most vicious glare at the boy before saying. "If you die, then a mistake such as myself will vanish into the mist . I'll wipe out every trace of your life with my own two hands. This I swear!"**

**Jaune then readies his blades and charges forward to attack once more as glynda watches from the distance **_**"they are beginning to mesh. If this keeps up jaune is certain to catch up with him. however" **_** the two continue clash in a dance of spark and swings.**

**As the fight continues archer is clearly showing the edge in skill with jaune slowly catching up behind him. **_**" why am I bothering with a fair fight. I could have defeated him easily. But if i were to do that i feel as though i would have been defeated in something crucial and i can't accept that! NO i'll finish this! He's already dead on his feet. This is it. " **_**Archer thinks mid clash before kicking the young jaune away. He watches the young man lay on the ground before he begins to stand once more. **_**" how can I be so foolish? How many times do I have to see it end like this. He'll never give up. He'll never reached his limit. In fact he has long since surpassed them. He's completely obsessed with taking down his opponent. But it's not me he wants to kill anymore. I know it. That ragged look of his it's all too familiar. I recognize the man as well. One who's spirit has never been broken, who has never been beaten, and never succumbed. Though the weight of it threatened to crush him, he never lost his dream to save everyone. Insisting to bear this burden alone. I know this man." **_**the giant gears above them turned and clicked as the two glared at each other. **_**"If only there was a way. If only he could find something to save everyone. He might have a purpose to his miserable life." **_**Archer thought sadly remembering more of his life, where he helped people and wanted nothing in return. When he held the same dream as jaune.**

"By the gods! Even his thoughts are long winded speeches!" Yang whined out gaining a couple chuckles from some of the audience.

"So archer was crushed under the weight of his sins to achieve his dream." ozpin mumbles to himself recognising some similar issue in his lives.

**(g)saber watches on understanding that jaune is trying kill the part of himself that stops him from achieving his dream. Where as archer is trying to erase his past self so he change his future but is doomed to repeat his mistakes over again. Thinking about how her own choice led her down a bloody and death filled path. But she refused to regret it.**

"_**He knows he can't win, he knows this fight is meaningless. Yet he remains defiant. The very mistake i made myself. Still he fights,why?"**_** Archer questions himself as he begins to form swords sword out of mana pointing at jaune " in the end it doesn't matter your hope will someday betray you as mine did!" he shouts as he launches the blades at jaune. Jaune tries to deflect the swords away from himself able to knock three of them away before the fourth one slammed into the side of his white sword cracking it and breaking his arm.**

"**That's too bad your spirit outlasted your mana! In any event, the battle of jaune arc is about to end!" Archer says as he summons even more swords than last time.**

"**Yeah your right" jaune says struggling to stand but still managing. **

"Are you serious? No he isn't right!"Ruby shouts at her 'friend' gaining nods from the other impatient types {you know who they are}

"I wonder how this will go." Raven asks finally saying something instead of just scoffing the entire time.

"**I get it my wish really is fake. But there's something beautiful about it." these words shocked archer a little so he didn't attack right away as jaune continued. "Putting other people before myself is hypocritical, I understand that. Still I couldn't help but admire the idea, I thought how great it would be if I could live like that. Even if my life was a sham, there was still beauty in that wish and doing whatever I could to make others happy. I won't let that go. Even if it is foolish, I won't give it up. I don't care what you say! I Don't care if i'm a fraud or a hypocrite because I know my dreams not a mistake." as he said those words to sky behind him changed from a reddish, heavily clouded to a bright-blue,cloudy sky. Jaune rushed forward as archer shot his blades at him. Jaune dodge or deflected the swords getting closer with each step. Archer summoned four swords the width of a truck launched them at jaune who deflected two of them repeating word last word over again with a yell and continuing forward.**

"Kick his ass red jaune!" Ruby cheered for him with the others joining in.

**As jaune got within distance of archer he lunged with a stab to the chest. Archer swung his arm up to reverse grip his sword to it down on his counterpart thinking **_**"this is cruel. Forcing me to look into an old mirror. There really such a man once?" **_

"_What a poetic way of looking at things" _ozpin thought pondering on what it would mean to fight someone like the old him as archer just did.

**there is another flash of light before it fades and the three people are back at the mansion. The fading light also revealed the end of the fight as jaune stabbed archer through his chest. **

**Jaune watches as blood drips from the wound and says "it's over archer. I've won." and the screen turns black.**

"What it's over already?" nora asks wanting to see the rest.

"Fraid so. Quenny" slayer says as he move to mess with the alignment once more "why don't all go take a break and wonder about for a while" as soon as those words left slayers mouth. The room shifted once more creating a doorway for them to go through.

"Whats through that door?" Raven asks,suspicious of the entity.

The door in question was dark red with black flames licking the bottom and an obsidian black door knob. Slayer sighed, before walking over and opens the door for them."the amount of my realm your allowed to move about in." what they see is a long corridor of wooden doors; some chained up , others unchained with labels on them, and finally at the end of the hall was a dark blue door with white icicles licking the top and a bright gold door knob. "You enter all the labeled rooms but steer clear of the blue door right now." Slayer tells them.

"Why? What's in it?" Nora asks curios of the reason for that rule.

"Because that room is my brothers room and he is quite busy{an2}. He was the one who ask me to do the pirate world. So please don't disturb him. And before you ask the ones that are chained are development rooms so they aren't ready yet. Have fun you lot!" Slayer says before return to screen for realignment.

The group split off some going to the bathroom. Others heading off to the door labeled game room. Blake and Ozpin walked off towards the library. Where Nora, Ren, and Ruby went off to the kitchen for some real food.

* * *

**Hey so I'm sure this isn't how some of you guys wanted the fate series to show up but again i'm not that much of a fan so don't flame me if i got some of it wrong. But hey hopefully some of you enjoyed it.**

**AN1: for why oz is gil because it's funny. Can you imagine oz being that arrogant against cinder. The thought had me laughing for a bit.**

**AN2: for those who want to know yes i am planning to bring an oc of my brother in just have to finish the idea on when he comes in**

**And finally to anyone who noticed yeah i kinda changed midway through from referring to archer as jaune to referring to shirou as jaune. The reason I did that was because I thought that the rwby cast would slowly change from viewing the one that looks like him as jaune to viewing the one who acts like him as jaune. Does that make sense. Also the next chapter will probably be an intermission or break period but the chapter after wards will be for this spoiler bye for now.**

**Next time: **"now say: amazing headband of justice in place amazing armor of justice protect me now. Go on say it!"


	5. intermission chapter 1

**Chapter 4.5: first intermission**

**Hey guys so i'm not dead. Hope you enjoy. this chapter is to set up a few worlds or stories. So be on the Lookout for some references.**

**And to those of you who like the chapter thanks for your support and I'll try to get the training arc of bleach out quickly but word of warning i still haven't decided what part jaune will play. Currently I plan for him as either ichigo, zangetsu, or urahara. Once I made up my mind then the chapter can be finished much quicker, But onto the disclaimer**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. If i did cinder would have died a painful death in volume 3.**

* * *

When we last left the group had split apart into the different rooms to explore or goof around until the screen was fixed. Speaking of which lets check on slayer.

"SON OF A WHORE!" this doesn't bode well. We see slayer reeling back in pain. holding his burnt hand, as spark shot out of the device he was working and the screen flashing 'fuck you' across it entirity.

"Okay, then you scrap heap. I'm a beat ya' until you decide to work with me." He says before he pulls the massive slab of metal off his back and charge the machine intending to teach it a lesson.

* * *

**...let's check on him in a bit. How bout we check the kitchen real quick and see how ruby, nora, and ren are doing.**

* * *

"Look at all this food!" nora shouts with glee looking at a large heated buffet table of different foods with little sign next to each dish. Nora and ruby are drooling, while rens stomach growls in hunger what was before him. They all take to different areas of the table to get what thought would be the most delicious.

Nora rushes over to part of the table that holds her favorite food and reads the little sign while digging into the soft doughed treat with fervor

"Bacon pancakes by universe a0083 jaune arc: video jaune. What! fearless leader never makes me bacon pancakes; no fair alternate me hogging all the bacony, pancakey goodness to yourself." she grumbles out before stuffing another pancake in her mouth with a giant grin on her face.

Ren is slowly walking down the table looking for something to catch his attention. As he continues on he comes across an oddly named dish.

"Fake pork roast by universe sh069 jaune arc: chef arc." ren muses the name before looking at the dish before deciding to take a bite. Picking up a fork from nearby he cut in to the 'roast' and got moderate piece for himself to dig into.

Meanwhile near the desserts we see the young ruby rose digging into the pile of cookies made by universe a0001 summer rose. Tears of joy were leaking from her eyes as she gets remember her mother in such a way and getting to have her cookie fix didn't hurt either.

"MMMMMMMMMNNNN~~~~~" a moan was heard by both ruby and nora from their little corners of the room. they both turn and see it was ren who made sound with a look of pure pleasure on his face with his fork still in his mouth.

Ren then snaps back to reality both he sees both ruby and nora are looking at him. Nora looking with a mischievous grin on her face and a glint in her eye. Ruby looking a little weirded out that he moaned over a piece of food. Ren blushes for the briefest of moments, then he straightens up and says as serious as he could, "what? it was very delicious"

He then put his plate away and walks out the room not even looking at either of them. Nora and ruby look at each other before deciding to leave the room as well snickering the entire way.

* * *

**Welp this is awkward let's go check the library.**

* * *

We see ozpin and blake scouring what looks like a castle sized library as the walls were covered with shelves containing what seemed to be an endless amount of books. Scattered amongst the room are chairs and artifacts in glass containers.

"Bart would have a field day in here" ozpin snickers out looking into one of the cases. The case contained a large axe with a wooden handles and a pair of twin blades with chains on their handles. The metal plate under the glass was too scratched and scuffed for the weapons names or any info about them to be understandable except for one little bit . all that was left on it was the original universe they were from; weapon of universe g00w4 jaune: god title cause ozpin to raise a brow wondering if his student was given that title out of fear for his skill or was he a real divine being like the ones he met in his first life.

He turns, trying to take his mind off the past, to the next exhibit piece that shows a manikin in a white kimono top and tattered dark blue hakama pants, it also has an eye patch on its head. Next to the manikin is a weapon stand holding a pair of matchlock rifles. The headmaster looked at the percuelier outfit wondering if it came from the menagerie. He look to where the plate was only to see '第六天の悪魔王のレガリア' from universe d0002 jaune: daimyo jaune.

"Daimyo, that's a new one. I wonder if that means he isn't my student in this world" ozpin muses, feeling a bit disappointed that this jaune chose something else instead of becoming a huntsmen like his other students. He was a good student and didn't want to lose someone like him

"However i wish i knew what this writing before it means. It seems important somehow." the headmaster questions having never seen such writing before in his world. He then shrugs a continues to wonder about looking for something else to catch his eye.

On the other end of the library a very grumpy blake is seen mildly perusing the shelves "_I can't believe this place is this huge but it doesn't have a copy of ninjas of love!_" she thought glumly on missing out on her po.. I mean erotic literature.

Blake continues looking for something else to read when she saw something on a pedestal. It was a medium sized leather bound book with jaunes symbol printed on it in gold ink. Blake reach and flipped open the cover to see the title of this book "_**the photo manifest of jaune arc**_". Rather confused by this title she flipped to the first page which had 3 pictures in it each with different titles underneath them.

Looking at the first picture we see jaune in a school uniform sitting at a table with a girl sitting on his lap trying to feed him some food. The girl in question was none other than pyrrha nikos wearing a red dress, black stockings, and black boots; with a white hair band that had little red horns on it. The title read _my darling and I sharing lunch_.

"_Well that certainly an odd choice in pet names. But it is pyrrha so i can be a little understandable.`` _Blake thought however even if she knew it wasn't her worlds jaune she still gripped the book a little tighter feeling a rare amount of possessiveness over jaune. However the feeling went away as quickly as they came to her.

She looked at the next picture only to see what looked like a concert with four people on stage singing to the crowd. She stared at the four people on the stage and started to recognize them. the first was a bald man with a pair of goggles on his head, along with a large beard on his face. He was wearing a lab coat over a red shirt and black pants. She found out it was neptune thank to his blue haired beard and his tan.

Next was rather tall, light skinned man with cornrows and a long nose. He was wearing a gilded black and gold armor set with a large cape. On the back of his hand was three triangles forming a larger triangle. The pink eyes and black haired convinced her that this was ren.

The third member had long grey hair and dark gray eyes. he wore a black open trench coat and black skinny jeans with black boots. However the most striking thing about this man is that he had one large black feathered wing coming out of his back. She didn't know this man as well as the other three but she could remember from meeting cinder falls team. What was his melvin.. merlin… mercury! That was it.

The final member was the one with the most startling changes to him. The second tallest member of the group with wild, shaggy blond hair with reddish black tips. He had two short horns coming off the sides of his head and bright red slitted eyes. He had a small spiky, green shell on his back and a long reptilian tail coming off his butt .He was wearing a black biker jacket and a red wife beater with a hole for his shell to poke through the back of it. He was wearing black leather pants with the same accommodations for his tail and a pair of black combat boots with a spike in front of it. Blake eyes widened taking in jaunes form as this wasn't the first reptilian faunus . But he was the first one to have this many animal traits to him. She shook her head and looked at the title: _B3 performing princess live in concert. _

Blake shook her head with a grin at the idea of jaune, ren, mercury, and neptune forming a boy band like that. She gave a giggle before looking at the last picture

It was jaune in group picture. Jaune was standing the tallest being a full grown adult wearing a blue shirt and blue pants with a green vest over his chest. On his face was a mask that covers the bottom half of his face and an iron plaited headband tilted to cover one of his eyes. He wore metal plated fingerless gloves which had atop two of the other people in the photo. With him was a younger ruby wearing a red jumpsuit with the same headband as jaune. Next to her, was ren of the same age wearing a green dress shirt and white pants with his headband holding his long hair back. And finally on the opposite end of the picture is pyrrha wearing a red high collared shirt and black shorts. Ruby and pyrrha were glaring at each other while ren was smiling and jaune was ...eye smiling? The title read :_ jaune's team 7 picture._

Blake smiled at the team photo, thinking back to her team and kinda wishing they did the same thing. She closed the book and decided to check if the screen was fixed. Meanwhile, on the other side of the library ozpin is looking at a painting of five people, one of which was their host in this world but he looked a little different than what they see now.

This slayer had longer hair reaching down his back and the tips of his hair were a dark black. He was wearing a dark karate pants, a one shouldered red gi top, And a pair of black sandals. His horns were now 8 inches long; his forearms and hands were covered in black scales, he had a large draconic tail, and finally he had two large black scaled wings. In his hands was mala beads and in the center of his forehead was a blood red jewel. The ground under him was scorched as if his mere presence was burning everything away.

Next to him was a man that held a striking resemblance to him. this man had two, 7 inch deer-like antlers sprouting his white hair with blue tips. his hands had long, talon-like nails and he had a long white scaled, serpent like tail. He was wearing a long white mage robe over his body and he carried a wooden ground beneath him was frozen as if there was a flash freezing blizzard.

On slayer other side stood a man with pure blue hair standing taller than either the rest of them. The man had two fox ears and a large blue fox tail. He was wearing a blue _karuta sashinuki_ style _kote_ with white lacquered steel _han kote_ style forearm guards along with white lacquered steel _suneate_ and _haidate_. Under the armor, he wears a teal _shitagi_, _yugake_ and _hakama_ tied with a white _himo_ where he ties his swords. He also wears a pair of cotton _waraji_ over white _tabi. _In his hands was a white recurve bow and on his back was a blue quiver filled with arrows. The ground around was soaked as if hit by a large rain storm.

Behind them was another large man wearing leather armor with a leather hood covering his face. The man carried an axe in each hand. The land around was over growing to the point that it almost looked like a forest.

The final person in the picture was a person of indistinguishable gender. Wearing a pink kimono with long sleeves and wooden sandals. They have black hair that went to their neck. They also had lion ears on their head, large bat wings, and a scorpion tail. Their hair was blowing as if they were in a windstorm. a glint of metal can be seen in the person's sleeves.

Ozpin finds the title to this piece and begins frowning as if he saw something that disgusts him. '_**Divine convergence: slayer king: God of fire, darkness, and judgement. Ruler of the pit. Leon king: God of ice, light, and peace. Ruler of the aether. Cerulean archer: god of water, fate, and luck. Ruler of the seas. Pioneer: god of nature, survival, and the hunt. Ruler of forest. Rezzy orcbolg: divine of wind, change, and freedom. The divine traveler. **_He then scoffed and walked away from the room intent to find his students.

* * *

**Odd but oh well, Lets go check out the game room…**

* * *

We see a large arcade with thousands of different games scattered about. The walls were lined with different memorabilia and posters. The game room was separated into sections by some dividing walls: action/fighting to the west, musical games to the east, horror games to the north, and the entrance was to the south. The entry room had a few classic games like pacman, tetris, Donkey Kong, and the like.

"Oh c'mon; that bullshit!" qrow scream at a machine have just lost. The machine had a large black girl in a boxing pose, on the side with the words 'Punch Out' under the picture. _"That final boss is so broken, just one hit and I'm out like a light."_qrow thought as walked away from the machine to keep himself from punching it. He didn't want to break something that belongs to someone hasn't done anything to them yet (i.e. isn't an ass).

He wandered into the fighting game area the entrance had a poster of some kind a long sword with a demon skull for a guard. he found taiyang and his blonde niece playing against each other in a game called 'mortal kombat'.

"Ha i got you now old man!" Yang shouts loudly as she was on the offensive the entire match.

"Old man! It about time I teach you to respect your elders" tai replies. Before he unleashed a combo on her character before rushing in to finish her off with a fatality.

"Oh c'mon! Not fair at all." groaned the blonde brawler, losing the game against her father. Qrow just watches as they play another round, before deciding to leave them be. walking over to the music area; he saw a case above the entrance to the section with a black v-neck guitar, it was labeled clementine. Ass he wander into the area he saw the mini ice queen and the red haired girl dancing on some kind of large pad in front of another game machine with the letters 'DRR' on the upper front of it. He snickered as the champ seemed to stumble trying to keep up the games directions.

He then saw a game with a guitar hanging off it called 'Guitar Hero'. As he went to try his hand at the game he heard.

"WILL ALL PERSONNEL RETURN TO THE THEATER!"

Qrow gave a sigh before walking out of the room along with the rest of the would be gamers began to return to slayer's room.

When they entered the room the other members of their group were already there, along with a new man working on the screen with slayer. The man stood 6'1, with white hair and deer antlers coming off his head. The man was wearing a white hoodie, blue jeans, and blue sneakers. On his hips were two holstered pistol; one pitch black and other a shining silver. He was wearing round white sunglasses that hid his eyes from view.

"Okay lets see if this works." the new man said turning some knobs inside the machine.

"**URRUURHRHGH" **at that sound both slayer and the new guy hit the machine with a pair of large wrenches. The machine started working with no problem after that.

"SHE LIVES!" Slayer yells in rejoice as the new guy and a couple of the returning people snickers at him. Upon hearing extra amount of snickering, they then noticed the crowd had returned.

"Oh your back. Right, everyone this is man who helped fix the screen is my brother leon" slayer said without a care in the world.

Leon just wave at them and says "I hope you guys like the world I requested earlier."

"Which one was that again?" Ruby asked generally curious.

Leon smirks and says with a smile, "the pirate one. Always love that world." leon then turns and walks out the door bidding slayer a goodbye.

"Well now that the screens fixed let get the show on the road." Slayer says getting the world loaded up for them to watch. The audience takes their seats ready to see another reality that could change their perspective on things. Some were happy with how they spent that break, some were curious to what they'll see next, but one was paranoid never taking his eyes off the creator being in front of them. After all; One can never be too trusting with a god in their company.

* * *

**There ya guys go hoped ya enjoyed this. Again sorry for the long wait. my job has me working 5 days of the week with the only time I have off being the night or weekends. and the painting is actually something i came up with on the fly. so i asked three of my friends and my brother for an animal; mythical or not; and they chose the Chinese dragon(leon), a blue kyubi(cerulean), a manticore(rezzy), and a bear(pioneer). though i don't let that last one show as much as the others. the forms that me and my brother are in when were with the cast of rwby, are in my brothers words a restricted form. it limits the power we let out and can use in exchange for interacting with 'mortal'. we are still kill able just very hard to be killed. and he was the one he said i should rule the pit as a reason why i can't bring the dead people to this viewing space  
**

**And if you are curious, the kanji is supposed to mean :Regalia of the demon king of the sixth heaven. But i don't know if google gave the correct translation. **

**Also not every reference will be made into a chapter or be made right away. So please don't get your hopes up about me doing something like god of war right away. jaune won't always be the main character. Sometimes it's better if I make him the supporting character as it might fit better. Like the last chapter, I had jaune be archer; because vol. 4 jaune was the same level of angst as archer was. so at the time it made sense to make him archer, instead of shiro. **

**And to wrap this up, again thanks for your support guy i love you guys and I'm going to keep trying to get these chapters out at a faster pace.**


	6. Chapter 5: the training begins

**Chapter 5: the training begins**

* * *

**So before this chapter begins I'm going to say again that I may take your requests into consideration. However, a lot of you think alike. The amount of repeat requests is astounding. so far it's: Naruto, Berserk, High-school DxD, One Punch Man, and God of War.**

**Again I planned to do these at some time but not right now. Like I said, I had some planned out right away and I'm continuing to brainstorm new ideas. If you guys want to keep coming up with ideas for me to do then keep it up . Thanks for the help.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or RWBY**

* * *

"So what are we watching now?" Pyrrha asks the being known as Slayer.

"We. as in you all will be watching Jaune teaching someone a very important lesson" Slayer said with a smirk playing across his face.

"Oh this ought to be interesting. lets see if is as good a teacher as he is a team leader." Glynda said with interested tone. The other teacher nodded along wondering if he was anything like them, when teaching someone.

" Who is that fool teaching? Or better yet what could he teach to someone?" the ice prin.. I mean Weiss asks with a derivative huff. That tone garnered a few glares her way not that she noticed either way.

"Well, Schnee. Unlike you, he is far stronger than he appears. So I suggest you keep that mouth of yours shut. lest someone decides to shut it for you." Slayer respond to the heiress. Relishing the look of shock and annoyance that was on her face.

"But before we start. I was ask to grab some more people to watch with you lot." the diety explains as he waves his hand and make black door appear from flame. Slayer opens the door and begins tugging on something. Before anyone could ask out of the door came four familiar faces who all wore shocked or confused expressions.

"Where are we, general ironwood?" asked Winter schnee who looked around only to be shocked when she saw her sister in the strange room with her.

"I don't know,specialist but maybe you can explain Ozpin." the general asks his old friend. Before he tosses the other two guests a glare and begun to reach a weapon he didn't have.

"Well well well. It seems were in quite the predicament? eh Neo" exclaims Roman seeing the group before him but never losing his cool. His partner just had a smirk on her face looking at the blonde brawler and her team, still feeling cocky from their last fight.

"YOU WANNA GO! YOU CANDY COLORED MIDGET!" Yang screams at Neo ready for rematch.

"Roman Torchwick you are under arrest for your crime against the kingdom!" the general shouted at the bowler hatted criminal. But before anyone could move to begin an all out brawl; several black chains erupted from the ground wrapping around the trigger happy members of the audience.

"**ENOUGH! There will be no fighting here. Do I make myself clear?!" ** Slayer roars at the group getting a handful nods and vocal confirmations from them.

"So here's why you four are here right now. I am going to show you alternate worlds for you to witness most of which involve a huntsmen-in-training called Jaune Arc and the rest of you trigger happy whiners!" he informed the newcomers before he released everyone

"Jaune Arc, Jaune Arc. Why does that name sound familiar?" Roman mumbles to himself before looking at Neo to see if she knew him. Neo thinks for a moment before signing something to roman.

"OOOH that Jaune Arc!" Roman says before smirking. Roman remembered him; not the first to come to him for a forgery but certainly was the first to get into beacon with one. '_Damn I'm good!_ _Wonder if his little friends know about it?_'

"Arc.. as in the Arc family? My, My Weiss you certainly some famous people in you school" Winter say knowing the family's history of heroism and war. Weiss however just looked shocked over her sister praise of the 'dunce'.

"Winter what is so great about that dunce's family?" Weiss asked in a tone said _'I am curious but I still think he's trash' _ however what she didn't expect is when the general rounded on her for it.

"How can you not know of the arc family or their history! They are master strategists and have been considered heroes since the first Grimm wars! Hell, they even fought off Vale and Atlas to secure a large island for them and a large group faunus/humans to live on equally" the General shoots off at the heiress. As a look of disappointment was coming across Winters face.

"He's right, . you'd know that if you studied a little about your classmates instead of basing everything off first impressions" professor port said in a scolding tone. However, Weiss didn't hear nor did the rest of the teams. Trying to mentally process that Jaune. the blonde, noodle limbed, onesie wearing, formerly bullied leader of team JNPR was a member of a family that fought both Vale and Atlas so they could have run their island their way.

"Okay so that might explain why Jaune is really good at the leaders classes. But why is it that he isn't a great fighter like his family was said to be?" asked Ruby being the first to reboot.

"I can answer that ." Ozpin speaks up, "you see 's grandfather and I are.. were good friends. He informed me that Jaune wasn't given training because neither of his parents wanted him to be a huntsman or a hero. As they were afraid he would get himself killed because of how he acted."

"What do you mean head master?"Asked Ruby once again as her other friends started to reboot

Ozpin sigh before answering "You see Jaune, even as a child was willing to sacrifice himself if it meant he could keep his friends and family safe. He took the blame for the pranks his younger sisters would do, he'd let the bullies wail on him if it meant that some other kid wasn't getting hurt by them. They were afraid that he would get knockdown protect someone and wouldn't get back up ever again. they wanted him to stay as safe as possible. Even getting bodyguards for him when he was young, to keep safe and to keep him from training."

Ruby and her friends just looked at the headmaster with sadness, anger, and understanding. Many of them wanted to voice how his parents should have let Jaune decide his future but chose to keep their mouths shut. Because how would they react if it was their child instead. No one had an answer for that.

"If the emotional roller-coaster is over? Can we start this thing already!" Roman says impatiently already in a seat away from little red and her group. Neo, with a bowl of popcorn; was seated next to him was nodding in agreement.

"Fine fine. Let's get this show on the road. If any of you got questions during this, just ask em and I'll answer to the best of my abilities`` Slayer say while thinking '_this opening is long enough already_'

**The scene opens on a barren waste land that almost looked real if it wasn't the ladder leading up to a hole in the ceiling.**

"**No way!" a familiar voice cried out. **

"There's Jaune. Wonder how he's going to look in this one?" Nora asks curiously

**The camera pulls back to reveal a middle aged Jaune with some chin stubble. He was wearing a light blue shihakusho, a black haori with white diamonds on it, a pair of geta, and a white and blue striped bucket hat.**

"Well an odd choice. To say the least but I wonder what he does in this world to dress like that?" Winter asks nobody.

However, Ironwood wasn't focused on the man's clothes but his eyes. '_Those are the eyes of very intelligent and dangerous man_' the metal general thought almost seeing a resemblance to Ozpin in this Jaune Arc.

"**This place is amazing! Who would have guessed that all this time, there was a huge subterranean training ground under my store!" Jaune shout in false amazement. As the camera pulls even further back to reveal four other people with him.**

**The first a teenage Yang wearing a grey t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers**

**The next figure was a rather tall Pyrrha wearing a pair of rectangular glasses, work pants, a white t-shirt, an apron, and sandals.**

**The last two were kid versions of Ren and Nora. Nora was wearing pink shorts, a white shirt, and black boots. While Ren was wearing a green and yellow shirt, black dress pants, and yellow sandals.**

"Look Ren! It's chibi us. We look so cute!" Nora squeals loudly

"I'm on the rather tall side aren't I?" Pyrrha says examining herself

" am I the one Jaunes going to be teaching?" Yang's asks only for Slayer to nod

"**Oh forget the acting! It's obvious you knew this place was down here. But I will admit it's impressive." Yang sourly says to the man, only to get a snicker in return.**

"**So then you wanna get down to business." Jaune asks her boredly.**

"**Yeah. lets just get on with it. This training session or whatever you called it" Yang says while cleaning her ear with her pinky.**

"**Always be careful of what you ask for" Jaune says before poking her forehead with his cane. Suddenly it looked like Yang was flying out of Yang.**

"Wait! What just happened?" Yang yells out.

"Yeah why are there two of her now?" Tai asks in concern.

"Oh there isn't. The one that went flying is Yang's soul." Slayer answers knowing this is going to cause quite a bit of concern.

"HER/MY SOUL!" Yang, Tai, Ruby, Qrow, and surprisingly Raven asked in worry and anger.

"Yes her soul. This is what Jaune is going to teach her. how to fight as a soul or should i say re-teach her as she lost her powers just a while ago. Jaune is going to help her recover those powers" Slayer says calmly to the family.

"What powers?" Ozpin asks in curiosity. Wanting to know if she was a maiden as well.

"Oh the powers of a death god" Slayer smiles at their shocked faces and Ozpin's widening eyes.

**Yang pulled herself up to yell at the hat wearing shop-keep, but she began to collapse back down feeling her breath left her .**

"**It's hard to breath in the body of a soul. Isn't Yang?" Jaune asks cheekily. Before he explained that because her soul sleep and soul chain were destroyed meaning she was like a regular human without any powers. "Which mean we have to first restore the spiritual power you have lost"**

"**Alright already just tell me what need to do!" Yang shouts at him so she can get this over with.**

"**You're so impatient. Alright let bring out your opponent. then we can start. Warrior, are you ready for battle?!" Jaune says, finishing of an announcer like voice. The camera turns to reveal Ren holding what looked like sparring gear.**

"Well he isn't wrong about that Miss Xiao-Long." Port snickers out. Liking how this Jaune was so cheeky with his student.

"Whatever. But am I fighting Pyrrha or something? Because I think I'm going to need more than a couple pads for that one." Yang asks nervously not liking her alternate selves odds of winning that match up.

**Ren meekly greets Yang, before Jaune shouts out "here's you first lesson: you must go up against Ren in one on one"**

"**Huh?" Yang replies dumbfounded**

"Crazy, hat wearing Jaune say what now?" Yang asks in complete confusion.

"I'm sorry. I must have misheard him. Did he say child like Ren vs Yang; one v. one?" Nora growls out through clenched teeth.

"**The rules are quite simple. Lesson one is over when one of you is unable to continue. If you can I suggest you go for the knockout blow early" Jaune says completely serious.**

"**ARE **you **Kidding? **You **expect **me** to **punch **a **little **boy!" both Yangs asks in anger**

"What the hell are you thinking Jaune?" Nora yells at the man on the screen.

"**It's always dangerous to underestimate your opponent yang" Jaune says. Then the normal sparring gear lands next to Yang. She looks up to see Ren wearing a mushroom style version of the gear.**

"**Please put on this protective gear yang! I don't want to kill you." Ren says throwing a cute jab.**

"Okay that was too cute. Are you sure this one is a guy?" Roman asks them. Gaining a glare from the green martial artist.

"**This whole thing is ridiculous. I'm not fighting a little boy." Yang says getting fed up with this. But before she could move Ren had already rushed in front of her and threw a lighting quick punch that decimated the landscape around them.**

"HOLY SHIT!" Yang and Tai scream at the destructive power of a single punch. Everyone else was in awe of it.

"I guess we know why he chose Ren now, huh?" Nora mumbles out trying to relieve the tension.

Meanwhile, Ren just sat there smirking to himself.

"**Tried to warn her" Jaune says with a fan in front of his face.**

"**So where she go? I don't see her anymore." little Nora stated as the dust cloud was blocking her view**

"**Do you suppose she's dead?" offered Pyrrha **

"**Hard to say." Jaune replies. as dust cloud begins to settle they see Yang flip three times before landing on her side.**

"**Oh there she is!" Nora states. Yang got up and then ran towards Ren.**

"**It appears she going after him." Pyrrha observes only for them to see Yang run past the little guy and pick up the sparring gear.**

"**Damn it! if little saitama hits me with another one of those. I'm done for. Hey! Hat and clogs how do i get stuff to work?" Yang half shout at the blonde man.**

"**Strap the headgear to your forehead Yang!" Jaune tells her as seriously as possible to which she complies and asks what's next.**

"**Thats right Now yell as loud as you can: amazing headband of justice in place, amazing armor justice protect me now. Go on say it!" Jaune shouts those instructions at her.**

"Achoo!~ oh sorry my bullshit allergy just went off" Roman says laughing at the outrageous man's words.

"I don't know. I mean mini Ren is probably able to level a building. maybe that is how it works in this world." Ruby says innocently.

"Either way I'm not saying it!" Yang snarls out

"**The amazing headband of what? Argh that just stupid!" Yang yells at him, tossing the headband on the ground. Before Picking it back up and running from another punch.**

"**Amazing how the fear of imminent death can change one's mind." Jaune lazily say with a smirk**

"**Alright I'll say it." Yang screams as she puts the headband back in place "here goes nothing. amazing headband of justice in place, amazing armor justice protect." she said embarrassingly. **

"**Oh~ what do you know? I can't believe she actually said it" Jaune said amusingly **

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Yang shouts at the other worldly troll as everyone was laughing at her other self.

"Pfft~ he got you good." Nora snickers out while holding onto Ren, who was keeping a calm face; but he was dying on the inside.

"**What! You're gonna pay for that!" Yang growled at him**

"**Lookout behind you" Jaune point towards Ren who was jogging over to her. **

**Yang finally got the headband on with the gloves as well and got into a fighting stance. She said "Bring it" only to start running once again "amazing armor of justice my ass! More like an amazing armor of junk! Running for my life is the only thing saving my life."**

"_**Wait a minute if I'm out running him then that means my speed has returned. Then that means I can dodge his punches." **_** Yang thought before turning around to face him. Ren threw a punch that yang dodged before she went on the offensive with Ren dodging lazily.**

" _**I won't aim for his face. I'll just give a tap on the headgear to make him back off. Then because of my size I can- oh damn i cut him." **_**sure enough one of Yang's punches cut Ren's cheek. **

**Ren's pupils and iris shrank like he was focusing in on something. Before Yang could even react Ren was standing on her fist and delivered a devastating kick to her cheek sending the poor girl flying .**

"Oh shit. She's dead" Qrow mumble to himself in shock. While Yang is still processing what just happened.

"What kind of lesson is he teaching her? How to get your ass kicked by a super-powered twelve year old!" Blake shouts at the screen for she may had just watched Yang be killed by some kind terminator version of Ren

**The screen follows yang skidding across the ground. The camera turns back to show Jaune holding Ren's foot. When we look to where Yang went, we see that she was caught by Pyrrha.**

"Wooh P-money for the save." Yang says in relief.

"**Hey… give me one more crack at him." Yang asks her pseudo teacher in a serious tone.**

"Are you fucking stupid?" Tai and Qrow shouts at her for wanting to fight that kid again.

"Oi" yang replies in a hurt tone

"**Congratulations!" Jaune says in a joyous tone "I now declare lesson one cleared."**

"Huh?!" the feeling of confusion was universal at this point.

"**What the hell are you talking about? He kicked my ass just now!" Yang asked /stated to Jaune**

"**I never said anything about you having to win the fight in order to clear the lesson. Did I?" Jaune replies with a knowing grin at her at her confusion.**

"**The truth is Ren here has enough fighting skills to counter full fledged soul reapers. A mere human would never have chance to defeating him outright." Jaune explains these facts to his student before asking "by the way, are you still having difficulty breathing?"**

"**No. Now that you mention it" Yang say place a hand against her chest.**

"**Which means we have successfully restored you're spirit energy. The entire point of that lesson was to determine in a one shot battle, if you could dodge Ren's first attack. Spirit energy raises a lot faster when the soul is in danger of being destroyed. We just need to see if you could raise yours fast enough to dodge that fatal punch" Jaune tells her sternly.**

"Okay so it's kinda like aura in that regard. Protecting us when we're in danger." Glynda points out.

"Okay **but** if** I **couldn't **dodge** it ?" Yang said at the same time as her counterpart

"**Then you would have died." he told her honestly. To which she started yelling at him again. "I wasn't worried about it. I had a lot of faith that you'd be successful." that statement shocked Yang.**

"**Well so far, so good. Now then let's celebrate the return of your spirit energy shall we?" Jaune says as Pyrrha swings an axe down onto the chain that connected from her chest to her real body.**

"Um what did they just do to me ?" Yang asks in fear of what that chain could mean.

"Effectively, they killed you by severing the chain that connects you soul to your body." Slayer explain to the now frightened, angered, and shocked crowd.

"**Now for lesson two." Jaune says casually as Pyrrha knocks Yang down and sits on her back.**

"**It feels like I'm dying" Yang groans out in pain. Jaune then explains that the chain will begin to destroy itself and when there's nothing she'll become a hollow and cease to be. The only for her to stop it is to become a soul reaper.**

"There it is again. What is a soul reaper? I thought you said that they were death gods?" Ozpin asked Slayer angrily not liking being lied to.

"She is one. Soul reaper is the title that they came up with as at the time it sounded more accurate to them. than death god or shinigami." Slayer provides only to gain blank stares and shaking heads at the explanation.

"**If you manage to clear lesson two then you'll notice you've regained your soul reaper powers. Of course which path you chose is up you" Jaune finishes with a grin.**

"**As if you even needed to ask" Yang says arrogantly.**

"**Alright then. Let's get this party started" Jaune says before he turns and yells "GO!"**

**In an instant the floor beneath Yang and Pyrrha disappeared into a 40-50 foot deep hole. They both fell down it with Pyrrha riding a screaming Yang the entire way.**

"**Well we certainly tricked her that time huh?" Jaune says to his two child companions getting a snicker from Nora. **

**He looks down and says "that one deep hole Ren. good job!"**

**Ren pumps his fist in approval "I do my best".**

"Okay, I survived Ren's super punches I can survive this." Yang said with confidence gaining a roll of the eyes from her teammates

**The screen then shows Yang in the bottom of the pit alone with her arms strapped together behind her back.**

"B**akudo #99 part1: restrict. Now don't think it cruel of me; but until you pass this lesson your arms shall remained bound yang." Pyrrha says sitting in a meditative pose only for Yang to get angry with her.**

"**Hey there yang. For this lesson you need to climb out of this hole for you to pass. That's why this lesson is called the shattered shaft." Jaune yelled from the top of the hole. "You have only 72 hours to do so or you'll become a hollow we'll be forced to kill you."**

"Okay first of all, how in the hell is she going to do that? And second, what's bakudo?" The General asked

"Soul reapers are able to focus spirit energy under their feet to create a solid foothold in the air. Bakudo is a form of kido. Kido being a set of spell soul reaper can cast. Kido branches into two main paths: bakudo the binding path and hado the destructive path. Each spell has a number and an incantation. However one can skip the incantation if you have the skills for it. And it only goes up to 100 spell each." Slayer informs the group receiving nods and grins.

**The chain on Yangs' chest began eating at itself causing her to scream in both pain and fear.**

"What's going on? Why and how is it eating itself?" Winter asked

"That is the chain of fate it allows one to be connected to their body. Usually when the connection is severed it could take years for one to become a hollow but Jaune fail to mention that the shattered shaft speeds the process along. The encroachment is where the chain will consume itself until there's nothing left and she transforms.`` Slayer said in a serious tone

"What is a hollow? Is it a type of grim?" asked Dr. Oobleck and Professor. Port

"In a way yes. They are both hunger ridden creature with mask covering their face. But the key difference is that hollows are formed when a human soul who has died loses himself to the isolation and hunger. When they become a hollow they lose all memories of their former life and leaves them feeling empty. So in order to fill that void they try to consume other souls to quell their hunger. only a soul reaper can cleanse them so they may pass on to the next world" The Deity explain this abomination to them gaining disgusted and horrified looks.

**The few minutes show Yang trying to run up the only to fall back down or writhing in pain from the encroachment getting closer to her chest. We see her laying down looking towards the sky as only 7 or 6 links of her chain was left. They she spot something running down to her. It was Nora with food?**

"**Hey i thought you'd be hungry so I brought you something!" Nora said in a cocky tone.**

"**You must be nuts. I'm not getting hungry at all. the way I see it, I still got time left" Yang answers back with smirk looking at the chain. **

"Yeah! I still have time left. I'll figure it out!" Yang says smugly not noticing Ozpin's or Glynda's concerned looks.

**However,Nora just frowns and says while picking up an apple "well that can't be helped. You can lose track of time in a place like this."**

"Wait what does lil' Nora mean by that?" Ren asks nervously

"**I mean you've been down here 70 hours already most people turn into hollows already." she continues **

"**What?.." Yang **(along with the audience as well) **asks not sure if she heard her right.**

"**Oh and by the way the final encroachment. It's nothing like the rest!" Nora spits out in a serious tone. Just then all the chain yang had left came to life and started to break apart**

"**NO! STOP! ALL OF YOU STOOOP!" Yang screams as the chain completely broke apart showing a black hole over her heart. Before she could even react the world started shaking as a white substance started to come from her eyes and mouth trying to form a mask on her face as she was screaming in pain.**

"Oh that ain't good!" Roman said feeling the raw power coming off the screen. it left a good deal of them stunned.

**Nora having just escaped was climbing out of the top where Ren was sitting and looking in on Yang. **

"**I have to help. it's time I rescued her" he said putting his fist ready to go in and save Yang.**

"**Hold it!" the voice of Jaune cut in stopping Ren from intervening.**

"**Oh ." the small boy said standing down.**

"**Watch her closely nothing else. Usually when a soul becomes a hollow the spiritual body explodes and then reforms. However, she is going in reverse as her mask is forming first. These mean she is resisting the transformation. She could still become a soul reaper. We just a little more time." Jaune tell his young wards in a tone that says this isn't the first time he has seen something like this.**

"So she still has a chance." Raven mumbled to herself in worry though she wouldn't show it. She didn't want her daughter to become a monster like that.

**The world turned black as Yang's screams fade away. **

"**Yang can you hear me!" a voice cried out being deep and powerful, but also clearly female.**

**Yang opens her eyes to a world seemingly sideways filled with skyscrapers. "Where am i?" **

"**Over here" she turned and saw a blond long haired woman wearing a large black cloak and tan sunglasses; standing on a flag pole that jutted out from the building.**

Ruby looked as confused as everyone else before turning to look at Slayer with a questioning gaze.

"All will be revealed shortly " the man said to her.

Unknown to either of them Ozpin was glaring at the screen in recognition and hatred _"Salem! what is she doing there and how does she know one of my students!" _

"**So tell me who are you?" Yang ask unfamiliar with this person.**

"**What are you talking about. It's me z̸͖̭̻͉̋͐a̶̠̽̄͝ṇ̷͙̘̆͠g̴͎̣̮͘e̷̖͋̍́ͅt̶̢̲͋s̶͖͒u̵̲͎͂̚" the woman said**

"_**I couldn't hear her name" **_**yang thought**

"**I see so I still can't reach you… how very sad. Perhaps you could tell me how many times I must cry out so you can hear. For there is no-one in this that knows me better than you do!" the woman said mournfully.**

"**What **are **you **talking **about?** I **Don't** know **anyone **as **depressing **as **you **are."** both yangs once again spoke in unison.**

**Then she realized how the woman was now standing on the side of the pole. The woman asked how Yang could sit in a place like that. Yang began to fall and the woman jumped after her, explaining how the powers taken from by Winter Schnee were the powers of Weiss Schnee. Also had that Yang had her own soul reaper powers all along. The woman stopped mid air and told her to find that power. as boxes began falling around Yang. the world they were in was falling apart. The woman told her that one of the boxes contained her powers and if she didn't want to be a hollow she had to find it before the world was completely destroyed.**

"Great more useless advice!" Yang shouted in frustration.

**Yang in the other world was thinking the same thing before she remembered what the Quincy, Velvet said to her about spirit ribbons. So yang used her energy to sense out where her powers and found the red ribbon signifying her soul reaper powers. When opened the box inside was the hilt of a sword.**

"**Good i hope when next we meet you'll be able to hear my name. Yang Xiao-long" the women said to her. The world was beginning to collapse as yang remove the sword from the box.**

**We cut back to the real world as Yang's power skyrocket even higher. Her mask almost complete and her restrictions loosening.**

"**She's at her limit boss. Switching to suppression mode!" Pyrrha shouts at Jaune before digging her finger into the ground And shouting "Bakudo# 99 part 2: bankin" **

**Several white wrapping shot from Pyrrha wrapping around Yang as she shouted "First incantation: bandage" then several large metal needles stab into Yang "Second incantation: 100 dead bolts"**

"**Hey be careful Pyrrha! If you keep this up she might die!" Nora yells from atop the hole. **

"**I can't hold her back any longer! she must be destroyed! Final incantation: fatal seal!" Pyrrha scream the spell as a giant cube is made above them and begins it's decant onto Yang.**

"Shit! Pyrrha's gonna kill me rather then risk me getting free of that pit." Yang groans to herself getting an "I'm sorry" from Pyrrha.

**Just then a white energy ripped through the wrappings but the block hit its mark causing a huge explosion. Jaune dragged the two kids away and had his body shielding them from it. Out of nowhere something jump from the blast and landed not far from them.**

"**Hey Blondie is that you?" Nora asked the figure that was beginning to stand up. The smoke cleared to reveal Yang with a skull like mask but wearing a black shihakusho and a large, sheathed sword on her back. When yang grabbed the hilt of the blade Ren and Nora dropped into a fighting stance ready for anything. The blade was unsheathed but it was snapped two or three inches from the guard. **

"What happened to Yang's sword?" Ruby asked in fright that a weapon was damaged even a little.

"Winter snapped it in half. Because Yang was beating her lieutenant and that would have brought even more shame to her honor, then what Weiss did.`` Slayer told the young girl

"What did I do?" Weiss ask offended by his statement.

He smiled and said "by 'giving' Yang the powers of a soul reaper; you broke a law punishable by death. granted it was to save Yang's family. but no matter the reason you broke the law and to save face Winter is going to have to kill you. so she can save her clan's honor" the look that was on Weiss's face was one of shock, horror,and betrayal. Winter held a look of remorse and pain. But before either of them could say anything there was a loud cracking sound forcing them to look at the screen once again.

**They see Yang pulling the mask to the side of her head. **

"**Well done it seems like you regained the power of a soul reaper. Lesson two completed!" Jaune said while clapping. Only to receive a 'shut up' and a hilt strike to the nose.**

"**I bet you thought I would never have made it out of that hole. So I made a promise that I'd kill you the first chance I got!" Yang snarl out veins popping across her face. Jaune looks at her for a second before smiling.**

"**Good since your so full of spirit let get to lesson three right away" Jaune said in a happy tone.**

"**What?" Yang growls out at the man in front of her.**

"**The bonus is that this test has no time limit. All you have to do is knock my hat off with your zanpakuto." Jaune say in the same tone as before. When he finished yang had already swung her sword at him in a downward swing but just barely missed him. He did however have a small, new cut on the brim of his hat**

"**Your kidding right. When I start getting serious this will be over in five minutes" Yang arrogantly spouts off. sounding a lot like a certain member of the viewers.**

"I got this. No way vomit boy can beat me now" Yang said in agreement with her other a nod from her mother who was smirking.

"To be so sure young lady. I'm sure he didn't choose that lesson because it would be easy for you" Tai pointed out to his daughter with a scowl on his face.

"Yeah Yang we don't even know how strong Jaune is in this world. And you don't even have a full sized sword!" Ruby told her elder sibling.

"**Sound good." Jaune says in a deadly tone eyes hidden under his hat. then he took his cane and draws a foot long cane sword out of the sheath "five minutes you say that's all the time you need right?" the blond man finished. He then charge yang with a swing of his sword. **

**We cut back to the hole where Pyrrha is climbing out her glasses cracked and her clothes covered in dirt.**

"**Ah are you okay?" Nora asked worried for her**

"Oh I'm fine. Just survived an explosion that I caused but I'm fine!" Pyrrha said in a sarcastic tone getting Nora to stick her tongue out at her and a snicker from Ren.

"**No I'm not alright! My glasses are almost falling apart." the onscreen Pyrrha said annoyed**

"**As long as still moving and breathing you're fine. And even if they are broken you may want to keep them on for this. The boss unsheathed his sword!" Nora said in excitement looking back over to the fight as Jaune cut threw a boulder with ease while Yang dodged.**

"**Hey nice move given that your using a little kiddy sword!" Yang taunted the man.**

**Jaune just grinned back and said while swinging his blade away at her "what a compliment student. Don't expect me to go easy on ya!" **

**Yang was on the defense trying to stay out of his reach before she remembered that only a zanpakuto can hurt a soul reaper or hollow.**

"Hah so that means he can't hurt her!" Raven says pridefully before turning away from the looks she got from everyone. especially her daughters.

**She stopped to turn around only for her mask to go flying and a cut to appear on her head.**

"**You let your guard down. You thought that since I'm not a soul reaper i couldn't have a zanpakuto. Therefore I couldn't hurt you. You are so naive." Jaune said with a tone of disappointment.**

"**Awaken now: Benihime" Jaune said in a deadly voice as his cane sword transformed into a straight, single edged blade with a curved hilt.**

"WHAT! TRANSFORMING SWORDS! NOT FAIR!" the weapon fan girl wailed.

"What was that just now?" asked Blake curious on how the blade changed.

"A zanpakuto is a weapon forged in the soul of a shinigami. It is the perfect weapon for them as it has three forms. A sealed state which looks like a regular sword. An initial release or shikai; which can only be achieved by learning you swords name. That form gives you more power and skill to use in battle. And lastly final release or bankai earned through defeating the spirit within the blade to unlock all of its power. In theory at least`` Slayer explains to the girl.

"So does Jaune have this bankai?" Blake asked him once more

"Yes but he refuses to use it. Because he doesn't trust his zanpakuto or he doesn't trust himself with it's full power" Slayer answered but only left them more curious

"**I assure this is a real zanpakuto. very real!" he said before explaining how every zanpakuto had its own name. He charged her and sent Yang tumbling away. She tried to parry the next strike only for Jaune to cut through her sword like it was nothing. She took off running trying to gain some distance.**

"**The reason i was able cut your stump of a sword so easily is that while held the shape of a zanpakuto. It doesn't hold the power behind it so i can it quite easily." he said to her being right behind her. Yang went to swing at him only for Jaune to cut her guard and blade away, leaving her with just the hilt. "Just like that"**

"Alright I'm convinced. This Jaune is very dangerous with his sword!" Glynda said with fear for her students other self.

"He isn't going to hurt her is he?" asked but gained no response

"Just what is he? If he's not a soul reaper then how does he have a zanpakuto?" Port pondered out loud.

"**Now you don't even have a blade. Just the hilt. I mean you can try to knock my hat off with it but.." Jaune said beginning to glow with a hellish red energy. "If you come at with that sad excuse of a weapon I will kill you. You'll need more then dumb luck and courage to win this Yang!"**

**What they see next is Yang trying and failing to run away as Jaune grabs her and tosses her down to the ground. He goes for a downward swing, but she rolls away at the last second. All they could hear was Yang thoughts about how she felt at this moment **_**'pathetic'**_**.**

"**Yes, that's you" the same voice from before called out.**

**Yang turned and saw the woman from earlier in front of her as she was running away. "Master?"**

"**Why are you running away yang." the women then reappeared behind Yang "you still haven't called me yet." Yang turns to look at her. "Face forward Yang. and you should be able to hear it now. The only things plugging your ears is your own fear" **

**Yang stops running and Jaune stops as well only a few feet behind her. The woman speaks up again "there's only one enemy and only one of you so what is there to be afraid of ?" **

**(cue bleach OST 1-track 21: Number one)**

**Yang swing around to face him clutching her hilt close as the woman's voice rang out to her once more "Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate. NOW SHOUT OUT MY NAME!**_**"**_

**A well of erupted as Yang shouted out "ZANGETSU" the well erupted into a storm as dust and spirit energy flooded over the area.**

"By the gods how strong is she?" Winter asked in awe. As Yang puffed her chest a little at being this powerful.

"What is the name of this song and where can I buy a copy" ruby asks loving the sound of it.

**When the dust cleared we see yang with her new sword a large cleaver like blade with no hilt and no guard.**

"**Well congratulations you finally pulled your zanpakuto. Now we can really start." Jaune said with a smile.**

"**Sorry not to sound rude but I hope you dodge this" Yang said roughly winding her blade back energy bursting off it "because I can't control it yet!" swinging the blade downward causing a slash of pure energy to be sent at him.**

**Jaune in one second had already got his defense ready by saying "SCREAM: BENIHIME" creating a blood red barrier to protect him. Pyrrha had grabbed both of the kids and taken shelter behind a boulder. Light filled the screen before disappearing.**

"Crap did I just kill Jaune?" Yang as in fear

"Nah! He's too stubborn to die like that." Ruby said confidently gaining a chuckle from Ozpin and Slayer

**When the light fades they see a white and blue hat with a large gash in it fall to the ground next to Jaune. "Whew glad I got my barrier up in time, otherwise I'd be missing an arm right now."**

**Jaune reached down and picked up his torn hat "that wasn't very nice. I do believe you killed my hat. But I didn't think you could do that with a single swing of your sword. Yang, you are one scary kid!"**

**He looked at her passed out, leaning against her blade and said "lesson 3 complete!" the camera pulls back to show the fissure that her attack created. It looked as if ground, the mountains, and boulders cutaway by some large blade that just destroys everything in its path. The screen fades to black once more.**

"Holy shit! I did that!" Yang screams in awe of her other selves power.

"Don't get to cocky. Jaune is still way stronger than you are right now. But in time you'll exceed that as well. However, I recommend you never underestimate him. He is regarded as one of the most, if not the most intelligent beings in that world." Slayer informed her before heading up to change it to a new world

"That was so cool! Hey, what did those names mean anyway?" Ruby asked is gleeful curiosity as she wrote down the designs of them in a book. that she pulled from her cloak. some how.

"Jaune's sword name means 'crimson princess'. While Yang's means 'slaying moon'" Slayer told the young girl which caused her and Pyrrha to go their own shade of crimson at the name of Jaune's sword. Everyone was mumbling to themselves as they were wondering what kind of zanpakuto they would have. Not looking away from his work, he set up the next world to be viewed and headed back to his seat.

* * *

**Told ya I'd get it fast. Hopefully I got every mistake fixed before publishing it. If I didn't, then my grammar bot isn't working correctly or something. and I added the music cue at the end, because i felt the chapter was unfinished without it.  
**

**Also I'm going to do something a little different in the chapter after the next one. Since I've been playing some overwatch recently I decided to do at least three of the shorts and origin stories. One of them is locked in but I'll hold a poll to decide the other two shorts from a list of my selected few. so vote for your favorite ones, okay. The top two will put into this story along with the one I locked in to this story. **

**Note: these will all be part of one chapter so no Jaune will not reappear as a different character each time i do an overwatch chapter. But if you guys want I'll do another story based on showing them the other overwatch short and maybe the fan-made stuff like the dopatwo enemy and teammate series or mercy unleashed.  
**

**Anyway, see you guys next time.**

**Next chapter: **"isn't it funny. you hear a phone ring and it could be anybody. But a ringing phone has to be answered."


	7. Chapter 6: the phone booth

**Chapter 6: the phone booth**

* * *

** Hey! whats up guys. So, I may not have said this last chapter but the poll to vote on is in my profile. Jaune's role will be shown last in the chapter. So far, Hero is in first place and dragons for second. Also to address something I haven't seen the new joker movie yet so I won't be doing that until I have and maybe not even then. **

** Anyway, this chapter is another pull from my childhood. It's the 2003 movie Phone Booth with Kiefer Sutherland and Collin Farrel. I don't know how many of you know this movie but it is my favorite movie to watch as a kid and it still just as good to me at least. So spoilers if you haven't seen it even though it's like 16 years old now.**

**Finally a quick question, do they have phones in the RWBY-verse or do they only show scrolls being used as phones? Well since I couldn't find anything on it, I'm going to say they had phones at one point but advanced their tech past it a good 3 decades back. That sound okay.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Phone Booth or RWBY.**

* * *

"So what's on the telly this time Sir Slayer?" Port asks the being who brought him here only to receive a mile wide smile in response.

"What's got you all chipper" Qrow asks concerned for what they are about to witness.

"In this one Jaune doesn't physically appear in the part I'll be showing. But what you lot are going to be watching is a person being made to learn something very important about honesty. Even if it kills them. `` Slayer says smugly as if he onto some kind of joke they didn't know about.

"I don't like the sound of this" Ruby squeaks out as the lights start to fade out.

"Aww. what's wrong lil' red scared that you friend might be a criminal like me" Roman teases the girl from across the room.

"He may be a dunce, but he never stoop as low as you! Torchwick" Weiss snarls at the thief, who fanes being hurt by her words.

**The first image they see is a planet not unlike their own. Shining like a blue gem.**

"Woah! It looks so pretty" Nora whispers out in awe.

**The camera zooms into an area on the planet before showing a city filled with people both human and faunus. The people were moving around bumping into each other, shopping, and oddly enough, more than half of them were talking into some kind of small black box.**

"What are those things?" Yang asked only the gain a face palm from Slayer, Ozpin, Port, and Oobleck.

"Those are cell phones. Think like your scrolls but nowhere near as advanced. As such these phones don't have holographic or touch screens.`` Slayer says irritated _"god I feel old compared to these kids"_

The younger generation and even some of the adults all stared at the low tech device. Glad they have scrolls instead of using something like that.

**The camera began to move around showing more and more people working or talking on the phone. Before a voice cuts over the images. **

"**there are an estimated eight million people in the five boroughs in New York, twelve million in the greater metropolitan area. There are almost 10 million telephone exchange lines, over fifty phone services. Three million New Yorkers are cell phone users."**

"Thats alot of people all in one area" Ironwood says in a nervous tone.

"Yeah a lot more bodies to get in between you and the escape route, huh neo?" Roman slyly says to his partner. Who only nods in agreement with a frown on her face

**The camera shows a group of people talking on cell phones while crossing the road as the voice kept going "It used to be a mark of insanity to see people talk to themselves now it's a mark of status, and speed dial is quickly replacing the drop of a coin. Despite an increase usage of cellular devices, an estimated four and a half million residents and two million visitors still utilize payphones on a regular basis."**

"Pay ..phones? What are those?" Weiss asked in confusion along with the rest of the kids.

"Their phones set up by the city or a company that you pay to use. You know if your battery died or you forgot to pay your phone bill. Than you could use a pay phone to get into contact with someone.`` Slayer explained getting a slow nod from the rich girl, who still looked just as confused as before.

**The camera than show a glass booth on the street across from what looked like a strip joint or a whore house "This is the telephone booth on 53rd and 8th, perhaps the last vestige of privacy on Manhattan's west side. It's the last booth of its type, still in regular operation. Three hundred calls originate here on a daily basis. This location has been burglarized forty-one times in the last six months. Version has scheduled this structure to be torn down and replaced with a kiosk as of 8am tomorrow. Hardly two blocks away, meet the man who will be the final operator of that booth." the screen blacks out**

"Okay so we finally get to see Jaune right?" Pyrrha asks hoping to see how different he was in this one.

"**Donny. Donny, Donny, listen to me" a familiar voice cut in. the screen comes back to life to show a busy street with a 20 something Neptune with a small amount of stubble. He was wearing black on blue suit. "I said I get you magazine coverage and I'm getting you in the magazine"**

"Okay so it blue boy we meet first. Why are seeing this anyways?" Yang asked bored

"Because you just met the man that is going to be taught a very painful lesson." Slayer says with an evil grin.

"_Oh this is going to be good" _ Neo thought scooching forward a little with sadistic glee.

"**Look, ya gotta trust me. No means yes to these people." Neptune says before turning to a younger sun and saying "get What's Up? Magazine on the line." Sun quickly pulls another phone and call them up as Neptune ends his call with the man known as Donny. Sun hands him the phone as he answers another call for him. **

**Neptune lies to them saying another magazine wants to do the story on his client, before telling Sun to get the new guys on the phone telling another lie that what's up? Is going to do a cover on his client: Donny.**

"Is he what i think he is?" Pyrrha ask in an annoyed tone.

"Yep! A sleazy, lying publicist who tries everything in the book to get his job done`` Slayer says with a smirk causing Pyrrha to glare at the screen and Weiss's eyebrow to twitch.

**Sun hands him another phone saying it's someone called Big Q. when he answers the phone the person on the other side asking about his release party. Neptune tries to explain that he may need to move the party back a few days as every where was booked. The Big Q began shouting at him over the phone. This trend of Neptune receiving calls and making them continued on for a while. until he met up with and traded some tickets to a concert in exchange of getting info from a cop about some actors wife in rehab again.**

"I really hope those tickets were worth it." Winter says pissed at how easy it seemed to be to get info out this cop.

"_If it were that easy to get dirt on somebody I wouldn't be where I'm at right now." _Roman grumpily thought to himself

**We continued to watch Neptune provide that same info to a woman at a desk for a newspaper publisher. Then lie to newspaper editors to get one of his clients name in the papers. They see how he convinced a restaurant owner to throw Big Q's party on the same night as several other bigger events. Then he gave Sun a list of things to do, before giving him a handful of cash to go buy a good suit. Neptune keeps walking down the street before he reaches the phone booth from earlier and headed on in. **

"Wait, why does he use a phone booth doesn't he have like three different cell phones?" Ruby asks in a confused tone. The others were confused before they see him take something off his finger and begin to narrow their eyes.

"Is it just me or did it suddenly get colder in here?" Roman ask in nervous tone as all the female members of the audience began to glare at the screen. The other men only nodded stiffly scared of what might happen next.

**Neptune took off his wedding ring and was getting ready to make a call before something odd happened. An overweight, ginger man wearing a pizza delivery uniform walked up to the booth with a pizza carrier in one of his hands. He knocked on the door to get Neptune's attention.**

"**Hey trying to make a call here." Neptune said looking for a quarter to put in the slot.**

"**This is for you half pepperoni, half mushroom, extra crisp" the man said**

"Hey wait is that Cardin? pfft ~ hahaha" Nora said before started laughing at the now .."husky" bully

"But why is trying to deliver a pizza to Neptune?" Blake asked in midst her snickering at the racist bully, only to receive a shrug in response.

"**Hey, have you ever heard of delivering a pizza to a fucking phone booth? I don't think so." Neptune rudely replies to the man. To which he pulls up the bag and pulls out the order info.**

"**Gentleman in phone booth on 58th and 3rd. It's all paid for man" Cardin says just trying to do his job.**

"**There's a homeless guy down the block, give it to him and say 'you can turn away from it but it won't make it go away' alright" Neptune tells him quickly before going back to make his call.**

"**He'll think I'm poisoning him they always think that-" Cardin tries to tell him **

"**GET OFF THE FUCKING PIZZA! Alright?" Neptune snaps at him just wanting to get on with his life.**

"**That language is uncalled for" Cardin replies keeping his temper in check.**

"Hey he's just trying to do his job, no need to be an asshole blue balls" Roman shouts at the screen. Neo just flips Neptune the double bird.

"Geez no need to lose your cool over something like this" Tai says with a frown on his face.

**Neptune says "holy shit! I'm sorry. please return to sender and fuck off." before reaching into his wallet and pulling out five bucks "Here you go five dollars. Eat the pizza yourself. You look like you could use a good meal." making fun of his weight before turning back to the booth as Cardin walked off looking pissed.**

"Okay it's official Neptune is an asshole in this world." Yang says a little pissed at how dismissive Neptune was being.

"Even I have to say that was going too far" Weiss said with an irritated glare on her face.

**Neptune finally make his call to some pretty girl name emerald. The screen splits in half to show her on the other side of the call. Neptune tells her lies on how he was going to help her be famous. As he begins to flirt with her and asks her to come down to a hotel not far from him. She turns him down to help her scene partner for a play her class was doing. Neptune hangs up being upset about being turned down, tapping his ring on the phone.**

"So he is trying to have an affair with someone younger. When is he going taught his lesson" Glynda asks with her eyes narrowed into a glare.

"About now-ish" slayer responds as the payphone rings on the screen.

"**Ahem yeah?" Neptune says while picking up the phone.**

"**Isn't it funny?" a deep but familiar voice asks "you hear a phone ringing and it could be anybody. But a ringing phone has to be answered, doesn't it?"**

"**What?" Neptune asks dumbly.**

"That person's voice sounds familiar." Ruby mumbled out with her friends nodding as well. Wondering who it could be.

"**I hope you realize how you hurt my feelings" the caller says cryptically**

"**Who the fuck is this?" Neptune asks irritably**

"**Don't even think of leaving that phone booth." the caller told him**

"**Wrong number pal." he replied trying to end the conversation**

"**It was a perfectly delicious pizza and you are certainly going to wish you had accepted it." the caller said in a disappointed tone**

"**Oh naturally this part of the same gag- the pizza bit. that was some funny shit!" Neptune told the voice sarcastically, looking around to see some faunus man setting up the toys he had for sale, a strip joint across from with roman sitting outside but no sign of anyone talking on a phone.**

"Not the most professional job but it's better than peddling drugs out at least" Roman grumbles to himself

"**Yeah, well it's purpose was to keep your strength up for what's coming next." the voice replies to Neptune not giving away any emotion.**

"**What happens next is I'm hanging up" Neptune tell the caller, wanting to leave already.**

"**On, no. you won't. You are going to learn to obey me" the voice responds with an air of authority **

"**Obey you~. Who is this?" Neptune asks smugly**

"**Someone who enjoys watching you."**

"**Watching me?"**

"**Yes, I like the suit you're wearing the black on blue very Italian."**

"Yeah that not creepy at all." Weiss says plainly.

"Does he have nothing better to do?" Pyrrha asks not seeing the point of watching someone like Neptune.

"**Where uh- where are you?" Neptune asks concerned**

"**There are hundreds of windows out there. Why don't you check them out."**

"**Yeah" he says as he began to look around again " so what am I doing now?"**

"**You're scratching your head. Now you're brushing your hair back" the voice lists off all of what he did in order, then neptune starting trying to flip him off. "That's not very nice Nep."**

"Wait how does he know his name? It's obvious Neptune doesn't know him or even heard him before." Glynda asks alarmed as the other adults were.

"Maybe he's a stalker or something." Yang tried to say unsure if that was false or not.

"**Nep ? did you call Nep? Who's Nep? I don't know any Nep." the blue haired man said trying to play dumb.**

"**Why, do you prefer Neptune?"**

"**Look a lot people in this neighborhood know who I am" Neptune reasonably said not caring if the voice knew his name anymore.**

"**Neptune Vasilias, 1326 West 51st Street, Third Floor, Front" at this Neptune eyes widened a little before calming himself down.**

"Definitely a stalker." Weiss meekly says in fear of someone you don't know finding out where you lived

"It'll be fine as long as he doesn't anger the man on the other end he should be fine." Ozpin tells his students before face palming at what Neptune says next

"**Go mind fuck some-other guy, pal" Neptune says with an angry tone.**

"**I know emerald sustrai, as well. It's not in your best interest to disconnect me. Someone could get hurt."**

**Neptune closes the booth door hearing the voice "ah, what the matter Nep?"**

"**Listen if your some fucked up failed actor or some prick intern I fired. I will hunt you down and I will crush you. You will never work in this town." the blue haired man said to the voice before finishing in an arrogant tone "alright, trust me. I can turn people into gods and I can turn you into a total fucking loser. If you weren't one already"**

"Well that certainly an way to piss off any person on the phone with your stupid ass."Qrow grumbled out shaking his head at how big this guys ego is.

**There was silence on the other end of the line.**

"**Do you hear me? Am I upsetting you? Hello?" the smug bluette asks **

**Still no response from the caller**

"**what you want me to pay you off or something? Tell me what you want.`` Neptune asked finally.**

"**Oh, now you want to talk to me?" the voice responds**

"**Look did Sun from the office put you up to this?" Neptune ask with an annoyed tone.**

"**No I thought this up all by myself" the voice responds smoothly**

"Yeaah that's not creepy or anything" Yang says not worried in the slightest

"What the worst the caller could do right now?" Nora says just as care free

"**Alright, Well, keep thinking. I'm hanging up now" Neptune says without a care.**

"**I'll say hi to your wife Weiss for you. Talk to ya later." the voice responds in the same calm tone before they only hear a dial tone. Neptune tries the call back feature but to no avail before he exits the booth to wait.**

"What did he say?" ask a very irritated Weiss shadows covering her eyes.

"Yes, please inform us again who is his **WIFE?**" winter snarls out grinding her teeth in anger.

At this moment every male in the area took several steps away from the sisterly duo.

"HOW DARE HE CHEAT ON MY BESTIE?" Ruby shouts in enraged tone as Yang's eyes turn red and Blake's bow flatten out.

"Now I know this must be very… anger inducing for you but please calm down besides this isn't your Neptune." Slayer tell the enraged group of women trying to reason with them. Only to hide when their glares turn on him.

"However I understand and will allow you access this room that you release any and all anger in" the deity responds hastily summon a new door that led to a room filled with Neptune looking dummy and the groups' weapons. They immediately rush the room and slam the door.

* * *

**One hour later**

* * *

The group of girl finally returned looking much more calm or tired in some cases.

"Ahem anyway let keep going shall we." Slayer says as the screen begins to play again.

**Time seems to have passed since they last saw Neptune outside the booth. Then the phone rings again and he walks back into answer it.**

"**Tell me what you want." he spoke quickly into the phone.**

"**I want your complete attention." the same voice responds soothingly.**

"**Are you an actor?" Neptune asks trying to figure out who this was.**

"Good narrow down the field of suspects then get the police on him" ironwood says firmly thinking this a normal case of a stalker.

"**Yes, one of your pathetic failed ones." the voice responds **

"**Well it's tough if your not known." Neptune says trying to make peace with the caller.**

"**Tell me about it. You don't have to hunt me down and crush me. I can't get work in this town as it is. I've done some off broadway and off manhattan, but that dried up. Now I wait tables, clean toilets. Anything I can do to make the rent. I'm a walking cliche." the voice says to Neptune.**

The audience begin to feel sad for the voice if only by a little

"Bull shit" Roman says firmly "that story is complete bullshit."

"And how would you know that?" Ironwood fires back at the criminal.

"Elementary, my dear general" Roman cheekily responds "because I'm a conman So I know when someone else is lying. And that entire story is 100% grade A bullshit." the thief finishes with a grin.

"As much as it pains me to say this he's right you know." Raven interject with a grimace on her face.

"Then why would he say it in the first place." Yang snarks off to her 'mother'

"To get blue boy's hopes up only to crush them again." Roman responds with a sadistic grin.

"**Well I- I can help you. I can get you auditions." Neptune says finding an out for himself**

"**How can you get me auditions? Your not an agent, you're a publicist." the voice curiously asks**

" **Of course I'm a publicist, but I have contacts. I know agents, I can get you an audition."**

"**Really?-" the voice ask **

"**Yeah." Neptune says**

"**Well there is someone I'd like you to call" the voice says coyly**

"**Name it" Neptune responds confidently**

"**Try the number you dial when you first got into the booth?" the voice responds to which Neptune denies any knowledge of what he is talking about. The voice then says he copied the number down and begins to call Emerald. Neptune can only groan in anger. The voice begins to have a polite conversation with her. Before he asks her why Neptune would call her from a phone booth. Emerald give a naive answer before the voice tells her the real reason and tells her that Neptune was married. Neptune yells for her to hang up the phone. The voice confirms it and then tells to have a nice day. Meanwhile a hooker walk up and demanded to use the phone, Neptune told her to go away. The voice asks neptune to call weiss next. Neptune responds with a no and denies that he is cheating. He even compares it to wanting a hotel but having a home instead. The voice starts laughing at the man as the hooker comes back and demands to get the phone. Neptune shouts at her to go to a restaurant or something. She starts smacking the door before she hurt herself and walks off angrily.**

"**Look, whoever you are, you're obviously a very intelligent man. And i know what stress does to you. It's all I could do to keep myself from going crazy." Neptune says trying to reason with the voice.**

"**You're calling me crazy." the voice points out**

"**No I'm saying your going through a difficult time. please, don't call my wife. Look let me give the number to my office. Come in we'll talk. I know a reasonable photographer we'll do some head shots." Neptune offer the caller hoping to get him to agree.**

"**Nep, do you really think I'm an actor. I'm not an actor. I have no use for you, Nep, none. I just want you to call Weiss and to do the right thing." the voice tells him before demanding that Neptune call Weiss or he will. **

"Called it" Roman shouts.

**Neptune finally relents and call her. The Voice taunting him a little before Weiss picks up. They start talking with the voice telling Neptune to confess the entire time as the hooker from before come back with a friend and start causing trouble. The conversation ends with Neptune not telling her what the voice wanted and him screaming at the hookers to leave him alone.**

"**You didn't tell your wife the truth, Nep. And you can tell she really loves you. Must be nice to have a pretty girl care for you." the voice says tersely.**

"**Look why screw up her life? She never did you any harm." Neptune says hastily**

"**Everybody does harm" the voice responds calmly**

"**Look that's it. this mind fuck is over." Neptune fires back annoyed.**

"Good now just hang up the phone and walk away." Glynda said not seeing the point of staying on the call this long anyway.

"**Nep, if you hang up, I will kill you" the voice responds in a deadly tone**

"**What are going to do about it, in your high fucking window with your goddamn binoculars!" the bluette shout into the receiver.**

"**I never said I had binoculars. I have a highly-magnified telescopic image of you." the caller told before asking " now what kind of device has a telescopic sight mounted on it?"**

"He's bluffing. There is no way he could have something like could he?" Ruby said out loud knowing the answer isn't gonna be a good one.

"**What? You mean ..like a rifle" Neptune says plainly, not believing a word.**

"**A 30-calibur bolt action 700, with a carbon-one modification, and a state-of-the-art hensoldt tactical scope. And it staring straight at you." the caller said with a twinge of pride in his voice.**

**Neptune on the other hand is still unconvinced "yeah, hows my fucking hair?" this gain a chuckle from the caller.**

"**At this range the exit ought to be the size of a small tangerine." the caller says with a small amount of glee.**

"Pssh~ no way. This guy doesn't have the balls" Roman said not convinced that someone would just shoot a guy for cheating on somebody they don't even know.

"An obvious bluff to keep in the booth and on the call." Ozpin says firmly to calm the fellow audience members

However, two remained otherwise unconvinced of the headmaster's words. First, Neo who has heard this type of voice before and can tell right away the threat is real. And the second one is Ruby who's knowledge of weaponry allowed her to figure out that this man is more dangerous than the adults are giving him credit for.

"**Nice try pal. Go to hell.`` Neptune responds once more still unconvinced.**

**then he hears a very loud cocking of a gun causing him to freeze and the people in the audience to know how much worse this situation has escalated.**

"**Now... doesn't that just torgue your jaws?" the voice states calmly "I love that. You know like in the movies just as the good guy is about to kill the bad guy, he cocks his gun. Now why didn't he have it cocked? Because that sound is scary. It's cool, isn't it?"**

"Well he's not wrong about it being scary." Port muttered to himself, eyes wide at the sound of the rifle and the fact Ozpin had been wrong.

"Okay but why is some crazy gunman targeting Neptune" Weiss asked worried only to receive nothing but shrugs from the other.

**Neptune tries to convince the sniper not to kill him "You shoot a gun here, there'll be pandemonium, cops will be swarming all over the block."**

"**Think so? Let's see. One…" as the voice begin his countdown Neptune drops into a ball. **

"**Two. That won't help you. Three!" the voice says before shooting a toy robot that had made its way up to the booth . as it explode apart no-one seemed to notice anything**

"**Oh Nep, look at everybody. Look at all the people yelling, Nep. Here come the cops, sniper on the roof. Gunfire. Hit the deck." the caller says taunting the poor man "Nep you still with me. Stand up and be a man."**

"Oh good it's as quiet as a mouse and there are so many windows you can't tell where it came from." Blake groused out snidely at how impossible it is to find out where this gunman is at.

"A highly silenced but powerful weapon like that is terrifying to face in open combat. Especially if your trapped in one spot." Ruby says casually gaining a nod from the resident assassin Neo.

**Neptune stands up breath heavily in fear. "So you'd just whack me for no particular reason?"**

"**Oh, I've got plenty of reasons. And you keep giving me more." the voice responds as a faunus man runs up grabbing the toy and yelling at Neptune about the destroyed toy in a different language**

"**Shall I take care of him?" the voice said offering to solve the problem quickly.**

"**No! No. shit no!" Neptune says before going out and paying the faunus 10 bucks to walk away.**

"**Nep, you just gave that man 10 dollars to go away, You just saved his life." the voice says in a surprised tone "you do have a sensitive side."**

"**How much to let me go?" Neptune asks in terror as another hooker come up to get him out of the booth**

"Ah everyone has their price. Don't they?" Roman says in wise sounding tone only for the teachers and Qrow to roll their eyes at him.

"I don't think money will get him anywhere right now." Weiss said plainly.

"**Lets see how sensitive you are, shall we?" the caller ask before saying "I'm aiming at you right now. Can you feel it… the heat of it. Concentrate concentrate." time seemed to slow as Neptune's breathing became calmer as he looked around.**

"**Take a look at where I'm going," the voice says. So Neptune looked down at his chest and saw a red dot traveling down his torso. "You're doing so much better than the others."**

"Others?" Dr. Oobleck asks in fear "you mean his done this more than once before?"

**The screen then shows a large man dark blue hair "you remember the German porn king shot ten days ago didn't you, at 38th and eighth. He thought he was an artist and wouldn't admit he was just a pedophile. Believe me he had plenty of chances to come clean" **

"Okay that guy kind of deserved to die. Pedophiles are scum.`` Tai yang said fiercely with Raven and Qrow nodding in agreement.

"**And of course you must have read about the corporate executive shot in the head at 47th and tenth. What probably didn't read was the fact he cash in all his stocks just before the bottom fell out making all the little guy lose everything." the screen showed another man with light brown hair talking on the phone "now if made amends shared the wealth then he could have lived. Please, tell me, where am I aiming at now?"**

"If that all it takes to make this guy come after you then father would have been dead a long time ago" winter said to her younger sister who snickered in response

**Neptune looked and saw it "below the shoulder"**

"**Which one?"**

"**The right shoulder" as Neptune said this the hooker got pissed and walked away from the booth over to Roman**

"**That's phenomenal Nep. You're doing so much better than the others. Now what do you remember about those killings?" the voice asked his new target.**

"**I don't know." Neptune says honestly**

"**Well, you think of yourself as a smart guy Nep. try" the voice demands **

"**Look they got shot in the head. I don't fucking know, all right" the bluette responds nervously**

" **Look I'll give you a hint wallet watches everything was left on their bodies." the voice gives out the scared man.**

"**Because they weren't robberies. They were executions" Neptune says timidly**

"**They didn't have to be." the voice says in a sing song tone**

"**What did I do to deserve this, huh? Why me?" Neptune asks desperately**

"**If you have to ask, then you are not ready to know yet." the caller says condescendingly**

"Oh fuck you. That is the same line that some girl gives out when they're pissed at you for something you don't know about" Qrow grumbled under his breath gaining a glare from his sister, Winter, and Glynda.

**Just then a roman walk across the street to demand he get off the fucking phone. As the girl around him start shouting at Neptune again. **

"**Look I'll pay you to go away" Neptune offered getting his wallet out**

"**I don't want your money. I am asking you nicely to hang up the phone and walk away." Roman says annoyed with the situation.**

"**He did say it nicely" the caller says mockingly**

"**$120. It's all yours" Neptune said as he passed the money through to the man.**

"**Ahh everyone has their price, Nep" the caller said snidely.**

"That was a bad move on blue boys part." Roman says shaking his head.

"Why weren't you the one who said the same thing earlier." Yang replied smirking.

"That was before we found out that I'm a pissed off pimp dealing with three nagging women in my ear. He isn't going to take only that he'll want more" Roman said honestly rubbing his temple for the oncoming headache.

**True to the theifs word the man wanted more money in exchange for letting Neptune stay in the booth. That was of course before the women around started riling him up into attacking the booth. The caller did offer to help before roman walked to the other side of the road to grab something. Roman came walking back carrying a bat as the hooker were taunting Neptune in the booth.**

"**He looks very angry" the voice stated**

"Thank you captain obvious" Blake snickers out.

"**Hang up the fucking phone"**

"**Look we can work this out" Neptune says as the voice tell him to get rid of him. "Look i got a gold Solairus it's worth $2000 you can have it."**

**Roman just seems to get angrier "i got Rolex mother fucker. Get out of the fucking booth"**

"**Batter up" the voice says Roman began to count down from 5 as the red dot from earlier appeared on Romans chest. On the count of one Roman smashes the glass and pulls Neptune out through it to start beating on him.**

"**This will count as a hang up! I can make him stop. Just say the word" the voice says to Neptune as he was getting hit . **

"**can you hear me?" the voice asks while Neptune is put in a headlock**

"**Yes!" Neptune says but it was muffled.**

"**What?" the voice asked again**

"**YES!" Neptune shouts, but when he does there is a small flip sound and roman let him go backing away from the blue haired man. The pimp felt at the back of his right shoulder before falling over dead with blood over hand and back. The hookers start freaking out checking him to see if he was still alive. Yelling for someone to call 911 or something. The first hooker started shouting that Neptune shot him with a gun they couldn't even see.**

"**You shot him. Why the fuck did you shoot him?" Neptune ask in fear**

"**You said yes"**

"**I said 'yes I can hear you' not 'yes kill the mother fucker'" Neptune shouted at the sniper**

"**You should be more careful with your words" the sniper says casually as the hookers started become more hysterical saying the cops are gonna gun him down and that he better run before they get here.**

"**I'm not getting out of this booth am I?" Neptune said in despair**

"**If only you dealt with the man decently, this might have been necessary" the caller informed him**

"**Look I offered him money. I offered him my watch." Neptune said in response**

"**But not your respect! Which is what he really wanted. You were dismissive. Just like you dismissed the nice pizza guy" the caller told him causing Neptune to curse. "You are guilty of inhumanity to your fellow man." the screen then fades to black signifying the end.**

"So that's it, he thinks that Neptune treats everyone like crap even though it's because of other people that he even has his life and riches in the first place." Pyrrha said thinking she figured it out.

"Or on the other hand it's because blue boy is a huge prick and pissed one to many people off with his attitude." Roman also helpfully supplied.

"Your both right and wrong." Slayer says as he walked back up to the screen to pick the next world.

"Hey i just realized something. where was jaune in that one?" Ruby asked not seeing her best guy friend anywhere in the world they just watched.

"Yeah you said he'd be in all of these" Yang said garnering a few nods from the others. However, Slayer just smiled at them matching the one Neo had on her face.

"Didn't I tell you he was going to be teaching someone a powerful lesson about honesty. So answer me this who is teaching Neptune a lesson just then?" Slayer said in a scarily calm tone.

A few didn't get until they noticed Ruby's eyes widen and Pyrrha's look of shock.

"Your saying that he was the gunman in this world" both red heads shouted gaining look and stares of disbelief from the rest of the group.

"Yes he was the killer. But don't worry Neptune comes out okay… I think it's pretty vague" slayer says with a smirk as Weiss breaths out a sigh of relief. "now let's move to the next one. Though we may come back again."

* * *

**Sorry if you guys were expecting a full movie chapter but I couldn't get it done in time for the end of the overwatch poll. by the way the next is again three overwatch shorts in one chapter. the reveal for the next chapter is the one that was locked in by me. this will probably be the only overwatch chapter I'll do so I recommend you check out my profile to vote on your favorite short so you see it in the next chapter.**

**Next time: **"gravity is a harness. I have harnessed the harness"


	8. Chapter 7: good hunter

**Chapter 7: good hunter**

**Hey guys sorry this isn't the overwatch chapter that will come sometime next month. I just wanted to wish you guys a happy halloween and decided to write a small chapter to wish everyone's favorite red riding hood a happy birthday.**

**Also to do something I haven't done yet and respond to a couple reviews that I have picked out.**

**To Spiderboy2004 : I understand what your saying. However, I needed to stick as close to the source material as I could. So yeah Nep was like that because the main character was like that in the movie, up until near the end of the movie where the MC (Stu) gave a speech apologizing for how he acted and what he did to his wife. I was a little harsh on Nep but it wouldn't be any different from any other character**

**To Icevsfire721: it would be most likely certain points like Byakuya vs Ichigo, Ichigo vs Aizen, Ichigo gaining his powers, or even the fight with grand fisher as that felt the most emotional fight pre- soul society arc as I feel the majority of bleach is kind of boring.. Anyway glad you liked it hope you keep reading.**

**To shadowwriter329: I can probably do that some time in the future because that was a great scene and I really like Zoro as a character. Glad you like my story so far.**

**To Tekimo10: I planned to do the bell test but then I remembered what Kakashi did to Naruto and who I had in the roles. And decided on something a little later than that. So you'll just have to wait a see.**

**Any way i've spent to long on this onto the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Bloodborne**

* * *

We cut back to the room with Slayer working on the screen before a loud laughing sound is heard and the screen begins to come to life.

"What's happening?" Glynda asks concerned but before slayer could say anything the screen then flashed a message across itself.

"_**Happy Halloween! And Happy Birthday Ruby Rose!"**_

"Wait what? We haven't been here that long have we?" Yang asked surprised at how much time has passed while they were here.

"Well not in your world but in my home world yes" Slayer says with a smile.

"Your home world?" Winter asks curiously.

"Yes my world, the one in which I was born in. everyone has a world they come from." Slayer responded kindly before turning to the stunned reaper "well since it your birthday I guess I need to give you something. Don't I?"

"You don't have to. I mean it's not my birthday yet in my world and no else is able to get me anything anyway" the young reaper said embarrassed by it all.

"Nonsense. Now let me think for a moment on what to get you" Slayer said while taking a thinking pose.

"Ah ha!" he said snapping his fingers and summoning a long metal rod with curved hook on one end and a straight 105 degree bend at the other, strangely it had a button in the middle of the shaft.

"The perfect gift for a reaper like you" Slayer said to her as he handed it off to her.

"Thank you… but what does it do?" Ruby asks the being looking over the gift as to her it looked like a long metal shepherd's crook.

"Hit the button my dear and find out" he replied calmly. When she did out ,from where the hook area is, came a three foot long curved energy stared for a brief second before a giant squee was heard and a red blur tackle hugged the horned man in front of them

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU" the little weapon nut screamed at the top of her lungs gaining a chuckle from the man and her family.

"It was nothing. now then I believe the screen has chosen a world for us to see before we move on to our intended one. Shall we watch?" Slayer said catching a few questing look from some of the more mature audience members.

"Well can you tell us what we will be watching then, or do you not know it?" Weiss asked concern she may have to see another world where the arc is a psychopath.

"Yes the world you are about to see is a harsh one and young is trapped within a plague ridden city on the night of the hunt." Slayer explains to her

"The hunt?" Ozpin asked with a raised brow.

"It's better if you watch instead of me explaining it." Slayer said calmly before adopting an ominous tone "But be warned this world isn't for the faint of heart, the skill to survive is highly sought after in that land, And we will only be seeing a small piece of that nightmare."

"Well that's foreboding" Blake says praying for it to end quickly. As the screen turns on and flickers to darkness they go to their seat, Ruby shutting off her new scythe and slayer taking his seat in the back

"**Oh yes ...paleblood" a voice says before the screen reveal a medical room with an old man in a wheelchair and a top hat sitting across from Jaune who was lying on a table. **

"**Well" the old man continued, " you've come to the right place. Yharnam is the home of the blood ministration."**

"Blood ministration? What is that?" Pyrrha asked concerned about what she thought it was.

"the Blood Ministration is the process of curing disease and ailments in Yharnam through blood transfusion and blood-letting" Slayer explains to the champion, who nods slowly still not understanding fully.

**The old man starts rolling toward Jaune who hadn't said a word to him.**

"**You need only unravel its mystery. But, where's an outsider like yourself to begin? Easy, with a bit of Yharnam blood of your own... But first, you'll need a contract…" the old man said revealing his face which had no eyes.**

"Hey if he has no eyes how does he know where Jaune is even there" Nora asks curiously, only to receive a shrug from Slayer and confused looks from everyone else.

**The screen flashes black for a second before it shows the old man again as jaune hand something to him. "Good. All signed and sealed."**

**The old man starts moving his hand over to a table as the camera moves to show from Jaunes perspective. The old man says as he's grabbing something "Now let's begin the transfusion. Oh, don't you worry. Whatever happens... You may think it all a mere bad dream…" **

**Jaune vision begins to blur and he passes out once more. When he opens his eyes again it is to the sound of growling.**

"Oh that doesn't sound good" Ruby says worried about her friend.

**Jaune looks to the left and sees a large wolf beast rising from a puddle of blood covered in gore.**

"Definitely not good!" Blake says in a panic trying to hide from the large beast as everyone could only watch in horror as it reach out for jaune with it's huge claws

"Get out of there vomit boy!" Yang said scared for her sisters best friend

"Move kid! MOVE!" Qrow shout at the screen as the claw moved closer to him.

**As the wolf beast was about to touch the drugged boy in caught aflame, as the sound a whispered gasps could be heard, the flames grew larger and consumed the beast before it collapsed dead from the pain.**

"Oh thank god something helped him in time" Professor Port said wiping sweat from his brow terrified that he might have to watch his student die once more while here.

"But who or what helped him just then?" Ironwood asked, narrowing his eyes at the screen as the gasping whispers got louder.

**Then a small pale zombie looking thing appear at Jaune's left hip and another appeared at his right arm as it began to crawl towards his face more appeared from every angle. The fill his vision before his eyes shut once more.**

"Can he not catch a break?" Ren asked annoyed how many of those ugly bastards were crawling over Jaune when he couldn't move.

"What were those things?" Winter asked disgusted by their appearance.

"**Ahh~ you've found yourself a hunter " a female voice said from the darkness.**

**The camera shows the entire room with Jaune snapping awake and rising from the bed to look around. "**_**Where that old man go?"**_

"yeah , that would be one question, the other one would be what the fuck did I just see?" Roman snarkily shouts at the screen.

" is oddly calm about this" Glynda pointed out very much concerned over how he was acting.

"_**Better take a look around" **_**the blond thought as he started his way out of the room and descended down the stairs. As he got to the bottom he heard a familiar growling sound.**

"Ah crap not again." Blake grumbled in fear

**As jaune entered the reception room he found the large wolf beast from before ripping apart the body of an unknown. As his eyes widened from fear he let slip a few choice word "oh fuck me sideways"**

"My sentiments exactly" Nora snickered out.

**As those words left his mouth the beast stop it's eating it meal to turn and snarl at the blond. Jaune had only a brief second to dodge its first lunge before he shot two wilds swings into its side.**

"Good just stick and move, and you might make it out of there before it gets up" Tai says frantically before going pale as the beast got back up like it was nothing.

**The last thought that went through the blondes head was "**_**aw shit"**_**. As the beast rushed him before he could even get two feet away from the monster. Jaune block the first claw strike only for the second strike to get his side. **

"No!" Pyrrha and Ruby screamed as loud as they could in terror. The other stared on in horror. No even noticed blake shaking in rage over the death of her friend.

**The beast claws dug deep as blood gushed from his wound, Jaune could barely react before another hit him across the chest ripping away the cloth and flesh in four large gashes. He fell to the ground breathing out a ragged breath. The screen fades to black as sickening crunch was heard.**

"BYLEEH-" Nora, Ren, Ruby were vomiting all she ate earlier. Slayer waved his hand and incinerated the large puddle of bile instantly.

"At least it's over" Yang said holding her knee to her chest.

"Now who ever said that" Slayer said looking at the screen once more they soon knew what he meant by that

**The screen flashes in an eerie blue light. Before the world reveal Jaune waking up on a small fenced in hill with a large house stop it. Jaune looks around before spotting an odd doll. The doll in question was wearing a long red dress and a black bonnet. She had snow white skin and looked to be a couple inches taller than jaune. But the most startling about it was its black and red tipped hair, and her silver eyes.**

"Oh you look so cute ruby" Yang squee'd at how cute she forgetting about what she just saw

"Is that heaven, hell, or limbo?" Raven asked curiously not affected by watching 'weakling' die horribly.

"None of the above. that is the hunter's dream" Slayer said calmly

"Pretty dreary dream he has" Qrow mutters to himself gaining a chuckle from some of the audience.

**As Jaune drew close to doll with a blush on his face at her looks "**_**she is so beautiful"**_

This garnered a blush from the hooded reaper and glares thrown her way by both Pyrrha and Blake

**As he drew closer he spotted the little guys from before holding something up for him on the stairs that led to the house. He walked over and grabbed it from them… it was a full metal axe, he moved his hand along the handle it extended into a halberd.**

"Oh that take me back, something so simple but so effective." Port said reminiscing the old days.

"Can't beat the classics" Ruby said with a giggle.

**He looked further up the stairs and sees another group of the little guys holding something else up. He walk to and grabbed it.. An old blunderbuss, he grinned at the feel and weight of the large weapon. **

"Another classic I guess" Yang said plainly

"Yeah but why would he need them?" Roman asked not seeing a point.

**He then turned to the tombstone and saw another small group of them when he walked to them they grabbed his hand and the world warped.**

"Okay those little guys took him somewhere" Ren said finally collecting himself

"_You don't think they took him back do you?_" Neo signed to Roman.

"Nah probably took him somewhere safe, Neo" he answered the mute assassin.

**The world returned to normal. As Jaune took in his surroundings, he saw that he was back in the clinic. With a grin he readied his axe and headed back down the stairs and saw the same wolf beast from before. **

"He isn't going to try and fight it again" Glynda asked worried for her student

**Not giving the beast a chance to notice him jaune charge forward and swung his axe in an overhead arc tearing through the animal killing it quickly. Jaune spared his former killer a withering glare, then proceeded out the door to the outside world. **

"_**This is a good night for a hunt" **_**the boy thought a glint of malice in his eyes at the sound of chanting and screaming coming from the distance. The screen fades to black for the last time.**

"Oh well that's a happy note to end on" Blake said smirking at the death of the large wolf beast.

"This world terrifies me . how could something like that wolf beast get this far into the city?" Ozpin asks hoping to avoid something like that, his sentiment was shared by the other teachers and the general.

"It came from a blood plague though no one quite knows the extent of the plague. Just that entire town is filled with crazed citizens and large monsters." Slayer said in a somber tone "And now jaune is going to fight them all in order to cure the city of the plague."

"Isn't there any other way? So he doesn't have to face it alone. Or he doesn't have to kill everyone he comes across" Weiss asked concerned for the dunces safety

"no , or at least no way the Jaune can do within the city of Yharnam" Slayer said plainly as he started to mess with the screen realigning it once more. As he said that all the younger generation bowed their heads and hoped jaune doesn't become another monster like the rest of the town.

**That's it everyone I hope you enjoy this small Halloween chapter. **

**Little author note here I may have give ruby a human sized version of a gundam weapon I hope there are a few gundam wing fans out there who noticed it.**

**Now to announce the poll winners: hero for first place and tied for second is dragons, shooting star, and finally honor and glory. So the next chapter will have my choice: sigma origin story, hero, and one these three see you guys next time.**

**Thank you all again for your support and have a Happy Halloween**


	9. Chapter 8 :gravity

**Chapter 8: Gravity **

** So I know that I said that I would do three shorts but the majority of the good ones were taken by different authors and I feel like it would be an awful read for you guys if I didn't try to bring something that has been done before to you guys. I will say this is more my fault. I had both parts written but when I re-read them; it felt like it was ripped straight from the arc of the multiverse chapters. So I scrapped them and decided to just launch it with the Sigma short alone. Sorry if you guys wanted for me to try and do all three at once and you didn't get the short you wanted.**

**As for who I had planned for those roles for the other two shorts**

**Hero.**

**76:Ozpin**

**The little girl: Emerald or Penny**

**Dragons.**

**Hanzo: Adam**

**Genji: Ren or Blake**

**Again sorry I couldn't live up to the promise I made before but I didn't like it and felt that you guys wouldn't like it.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Blizzard…**

* * *

The screen glows a little signifying the world is aligned as Slayer head to his seat.

"What are we watching this time?" Glynda asked hoping for something different than the last viewing.

"An unfinished product. I guess you could say.`` Slayer says calmly before continuing because of the looks he received "this world is still growing so it causes certain things to become unfocused. So what we watch is a mystery until we watch it"

"Okay but type of world is it?" Ozpin asked sternly hoping to get to the point

"A world without Grimm, but still needing heroes and creating monster out of men." the deity responded to the headmaster as the room dimmed and screen turned white.

**A lovely piano melody played as the white screen began to have equations be written across its surface.**

"**Gravity." a voice says sternly "Gravity is a harness"**

**The screen reveals a lab covered in advance technology in the front of it all was a rather tall man wearing a white lab coat with blue accents holding some kind of marker in his hand. The identifying features he had were his cobalt eyes and slicked back blond hair.**

"Well you could certainly say he aged well" Yang said out to her teammates, gaining a snicker and few nods.

"I wonder if he works for beacon or the Schnee Dust Company?" Weiss asked her sister

"I don't think so he could be a military scientist given his uniform." Winter responded

**As Jaune continues the write out more equations and changing variables on others, his voice continues to talk over his movements. " my entire career has been dedicated to this idea, to this moment."**

"I don't know what he is doing but he's damn proud of what he's about to try" Roman said with caution as he got mad genius vibes off of him the second he appeared on screen.

"**Decades! If the unifying theories are correct. We will soon harvest the power of a black hole!" Jaune voice says as they see him smile looking over his work before going to tinker with some machine on the other side of the room. **

"That is amazing to think this could figure out a theory that could give the power to harness something from a gravitational anomaly like a black hole is simply astonishing." says quickly gaining a few nods from his fellow professors and anyone else who could understand him.

"**Nothing will ever be the same!" the screen begins to glitch and freak out before showing Jaune in a blue and gray armored outfit about to leave the testing area before an alert goes off locking him inside as the machine starts.**

"Oh this isn't good" raven muttered to herself

**Jaune rushed over and tried to stop it manually. But he was too late and a glowing black sphere had already formed pulling him in two different directions as reality seemed to bend making seem as if there were two Jaunes at the same time.**

"**WHYY!" he screamed in agony "this is wrong. The field is failing" referring to the dampening field that should have kept the sphere in check.**

"A classic move of sabotage right there" Roman said out loud

"Yes but this sabotage could have led to the planet being ripped apart!" Glynda shouts at the con man, who only shrugged in response

"**AHHHHHH!" he screamed once more before screen glitched once again showing a new are as the screen whirled to show a sleeping Jaune in an orange jumpsuit chained to a gurney. Passing each door before hitting a large bump awakening the man. Suddenly the piano come back much more sinister sounding then before.**

"What happened? Did the black hole effect his mind or something? Is that why he is in chains" Pyrrha asked concerned for Jaunes well being.

"**What happened?where am i? Why am i being imprisoned?" Jaune ask quickly and terrified but gain no response from his detainees. He began to struggle and thrash as his head seemed to distort screaming "RELEASE ME!"**

**As he said those words he stops struggling, along with all sound stopping for a brief moment, as an image flash across the screen and through his eyes of him older in black and blue armor, lifting boulders around him without touching them.**

"Is that him or is going to be him? Or is it simply his mind playing tricks on him and us" Professor Port said with an air of concern for his student's sanity

**The music began to come back to the world as the image disappears and a thought ran threw Jaunes head '**_**what is that melody?'.**_

"Wait he can hear it too?" Ruby asked wondering if it's actually playing or are they hearing something only that Jaune can hear.

"**Hold it together, hold it together, HOLD IT TOGETHER!" Jaune starts to chant to himself, clutching his head in pain; as reality warps once more showing him occupying three spaces at the same time.**

"What's going on?" Ren asked terrified over what his leader is going through

**Then they merge once more and change into the Jaune from the testing area trying contain the black sphere "Density, mass, momentum it is too.."**

**The screen change showing the lab once more but Jaune in his jumpsuit and holding four markers in the air with his mind "it is too much to hold onto" he says in a calm voice.**

**The screen changes once more to show the testing area with Jaune in his lab coat "I will bring you a new understanding of the univ-" "ViOlEnCE!" he finished in the form he had in the vision as an alarm blare loudly.**

**The screen changes back to the cell as jaune is laying there looking at the ceiling dead to the world as the alarm blare loudly over head, and the sound of gunshots could be heard. Jaune phases in out of existence before shouting "THE UNIVERSE IS SINGING TO ME!"**

"So are we just watching Jaunes dive into insanity from messing with the black hole thing?" Weiss asked in a controlled tone through a pained face.

**Then it all return to normal with Jaune just laying there once more. The world began to spin and fall apart behind him. They could hear a whisper of **_**"**__**hold it together, hold it together, hold it together.**__**" **_

**Before Jaune shouted into the void he was in "WHAT IS THAT MELODY!?**

**His eyes then snap forward towards the screen staring straight at them holding his hand out. "Freedom" he says as the sphere reform in his hands "imprisonment" **

**the world begins to reform around him as the whispers begin to get louder and the sphere disappears. He looks at the screen before getting up from his bed and saying "it's all an illusion."**

**the screen turns black once more they think it's over **

"At least it ove-" Winter began to say before they hear Jaunes voice once more

"**Gravity is a harness" Jaune says the screen showing him in his lab coat before the world warp and shows him in his new armor in a barren wasteland **

"**I have harnessed the harness" he finished in a distorted tone as other people warped around him and the whispers from earlier make a silent chant to him. The screen fades out on Jaune saying something that got distorted by his power.**

"Now it's over" Slayer said calmly to the concerned / terrified crowd

"What happened to him" Ruby asked scared of the answer

"I don't quite know. My theory is that thanks to being so close to the man made black hole it damaged his placement in space and time causing his insanity.`` Slayer said unsure how to answer.

"But what about what he said about freedom and imprisonment being an illusion." Yang asked confused on that little bit.

"Oh that's simple he's a man who went so insane that he looped back around to sanity. Simply put it he could have left at any time he wanted but he chose to stay there as he didn't know what to do. Just to clear it up for you." the deity said to the busty brawler who only looked more confused. They went to talking amongst themselves as slayer went to target the next world

**Again if you made it through this kind of short chapter sorry i didn't go all out on the overwatch stuff but hopefully you liked it just enough. **

**See you guys next time.**

**Next time: "alright, Ozpin. I'm here. Now lets see if we can find what you wanted me to see."**


	10. Chapter 9 : the moving picture

**Chapter 9 : the moving picture**

**Hey guys I'm back again with another chapter. So I'm going to let you guys know something I love watching horror games be played but I hate playing them myself so don't expect me to go full into the game this will only be chapter one for the time being, I may come back at a later date with the rest. As I, myself really do like this game.**

**Also, sorry for not being consistent with this story. I spent the last few weeks working, doing some of my other hobbies, and then getting some early Christmas shopping done. , so I could focus on this chapter and the next two as well.**

**This chapter was requested by ****Jss2141****.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

The screen lit up once more signifying another universe is about to start playing. Slayer hit several more buttons before heading back to his seat.

"What did you just do?" Winter asked the man.

"I programmed the next few world, so I don't have to get up after this one is done" Slayer said with a relaxed sigh, leaning back in his seat with a drink in hand.

"Oh that seems convenient. Why didn't you do that before?" the specialist asked him curiously.

"Comfort for the most part and it gives me time to change my mind before it happens." Slayer said with tiredly as the room fell silent in response to man's answer.

"_Oh… so what will this world be like?_" Neo signed / asked him, only to pale when his face contorted into a malicious grin.

"**A world where monsters even worse than Grimm reside and This Jaune helped create these said monsters. I do hope you enjoy the show~.**" slayer said his voice slipping into the emotionless echoing tone he had when he first appeared. Garnering gulps and worried glances from the hunters, teachers, and students. Along with an eye roll from raven.

**The screen flashes turning black before lighting up and showing a run down hallway. The walls were covered in old posters, the ceiling was leaking something black, and the floor looked as if it would collapse any second.**

"Well this is an interesting pick, just love the scenery so far." Qrow said snidely.

"You know sarcasm is quite unbecoming of a professional huntsman." Ozpin replied jokingly gaining a snort from the drunk and a snicker from his fellow huntsmen.

"**Alright, Ozpin. I'm here." a voice said before the screen pulled back to reveal a middle-aged man with graying blond hair and cobalt blue eyes wearing a white polo, brown slacks, a pair of black work boots, and matching suspenders.**

"So we got another old Jaune again. That just great~" yang says in a bored tone.

"For all of our sakes. Let's pray that this one doesn't go insane like the last one" Weiss replies to the blond.

"**Let see if we can find what you wanted me to see." Jaune said snidely as he made his way forward into an empty room with the logo written on the wall: **_**Ozpin studios.**_** It looked as if no-one had been there in years. **

Ozpin frowned at this as he thought back to some of his previous lives who tried to open businesses for whatever he pleased at the time, only for them to be replaced or forgotten by the time he ever came around to them again.

**Scattered across the room was more posters and oddly enough cardboard cutouts of something. It had a large crescent moon shaped head, skinny tube like limbs, a thin rounded body, wearing a pair of white gloves, and a white bow tie. The entire body was covered in black except for the circle it had for its face, which held two large pie cut eyes and a big toothy grin.**

"Ohhh. It like one of those old cartoons they had a long time ago" Nora said bouncing in glee.

"Yeah, and he looks so cute too" Ruby chirped out in a similar state.

"Bendy the dancing devil?" Blake asked curiously seeing the name written at the bottom of the cutout. But unable to see the comparison.

"An odd choice for a mascot. But hey it could've worked at the time." Roman said with a grin.

"_**It's been years and somehow Oz still kept this old place still standing. The guy must be a wizard or something." **_**Jaune thought to himself as he explored the old studio a little more before coming across a room with '**_**dreams come true'**_**, sloppily written across a wall in black ink.**

"**Well that's new" Jaune said blankly, thinking it was some kind of joke setup by Ozpin. He continued his tour down another hall towards a large room with a big black pit in the middle of it.**

"Why does anyone need a pit like that in their workshop?" Ruby asked confused about its purpose.

**Looking around he spotted what seemed to be lift controls but the batteries were missing.**

"**This lift could use a few dry cells" Jaune said to himself before looking around he found them on the opposite end of the balcony. After installing them and pulling the lever, a loud screeching sound is heard as the gears turn and strain to pull the chain attached to whatever was in the darkness below.**

"So they have a lift in an animation studio? Maybe this was a factory before it became a studio." Blake provided, but no one seemed to buy it.

"**Let see what you're hiding down the old friend." Jaune said as he watched some large machine rise from the darkness. The Lift stopped and Jaune was able to recognize the blasted heap of metal.**

"**Oz's ink machine, huh? Well lets see if it still works." He mumbled to himself as walk away to see if he could find the power line. As,he wonders about he spotted an old barrel in the middle of a hallway. As, he walked he spotted an old recorder just lying around. He pressed play to see he could find out anything from it. **

"Hey it one of those recorders that Professor Oobleck has out sometime." Nora pointed out at the old machine.

"Its Doctor! Miss Valkyrie. And you are correct, but why would they need one?" Doctor Oobleck said with an irritated but inquisitive tone.

**When the button was pushed they heard the voice of Scarlet David complain about Ozpin decisions, how the company was doing, and how loud the ink machine was. Jaune headed into the break room. As he made his way down a board fell from the ceiling only a few feet ahead of him causing to jump.**

"I think he best hurry it looks as if that place collapse on before anything else happens" Glynda said tersely at the cheap jump scare.

"Yeah but what is it that Oz wanted him to find?" Qrow asked gaining a shrug from his fellow circle members.

"Probably something stupid or will get him killed." Raven said snarkily.

**Jaune kept moving and found the break room. In it were several pedestals each having a different symbol behind it.**

"**Alright… How do I get this work?" Jaune asked with a sweat drop; He looked at the pictures on the wall and figured he needed to gather some similar object. So walked away back into the hall only to see the board that fell earlier is missing and in its place was a bendy cut out.**

"**Who put this here?" Jaune said flinching back at its sudden appearance.**

"Good question. What about why am I still here?" Yang said not phased by the cutouts new home.

"_True. But how did it get there if no one else is around?_" Neo signed/asked roman who relayed to everyone else.

"Maybe Ozpin is around trying to scare him or something?" Tai offered not very confident in his answer.

**He decided to just keep moving. Jaune searched the entire floor for anything he could use for the pedestals. He found a book called 'the illusion of living' written by Ozpin himself, inside a large room with round tables scattered about. He found a gear in the balcony in the lift room. He found a plushy of bendy in the theater room. He went back to where the hallway leading to the break room and found that the cutout was missing.**

"**Where did it go now?" Jaune muttered out loud, before his breath caught in his lung at the sight something down the opposite end of the hall.**

**In a room sat what looked like an anthropomorphic wolf man cut open on a lab table, He also had a wrench sticking out of his open torso. Jaune nearly vomited at the sight of it.**

"**Oz what have you been doing here?" he asked in horror.**

"Hey is it me or does that wolf thing look like the one on the posters?" Port asked the group. All of them realizing that he was right, it was the same one from the posters, or at least looked like it.

"But why or how could that be possible?" Winter asked with a grimace at the gore being displayed in front of her. No one had an answer for her.

**Jaune reached up and pulled the wrench out of the body. Before running out of the room before he couldn't take it anymore. He moved away from the area heading down the hall before he spotted a bit of light peeking from under a door.**

"Ha so there is someone else there!" Weiss called with a smirk.

**As Jaune drew close the light shut off. Curious he opened the door and no one was there no vents to crawl into and barely enough room for him to stand in.**

"But there was light peeking out from that room just a second and then there's nothing? What is going on?" Weiss screamed her questions as everyone else began to get a bad feeling about that place.

**He decided to just grab the record laying on the floor before leaving. Walking out towards another hall he spotted an old desk in the corner of the hall right across from a large room filled more desk that had drawings on them and inkwells next to them.**

"**Looks like they knocked out a wall or two after I left. Guess it took a few people to replace me" he said to himself with a hint of pride, before grabbing an inkwell and heading back towards the break room.**

"My my. Someone is full of themselves" Ren said with a snicker.

"You can't blame him, our Jaune is a pretty good artist himself." Pyrrha replied with a calm smile.

"So he has some art skills in our world too?" Weiss asked brow raised, gaining a nod from the champion.

"So have you asked him the draw you like one of his mistral girls, P-money" Yang asked wiggling her eyebrows at the now bright red champion, before bursting out in laughter at Pyrrha's face

"**Hey! My old desk, I wasted so much time in this chair." Jaune said stopping in front of it and remembering his time working here before moving on. He made his way back to the break room and set everything in its right place.**

"**Now I just need to get the ink flowing somehow. There must be a switch around here somewhere. Then I can start the main power." He said to himself before walking off. He remembered it being in the theater room. He looked over and saw one of the doors was slightly open. He went over to see if someone was there, but when he touched the door another cutout popped out. **

"Oh I'm so scared. Can we cut the basic haunted house shtick already" Roman said grumbling to himself.

**Jaune just snickered to himself before trying to push the door open but finding it impossible to move as if a safe was in front of it or something. He shrugged and move on towards the theater hallway. He stopped when he saw another cutout pop around the corner and stared at him before jumping back around again.**

"Okay so whoever is doing this isn't very good at being subtle" James muttered to himself getting bored with these pranks.

**Jaune rushed down the hallway to see he catch anyone there but there was nobody. Shrugging he entered the room only for the projector to switch on right away, spooking him just a little as it played an old reel that he helped make. He shook his head and looked for the switch. When he found it he turned it on. But no sooner did he do it did a pipe burst ink dousing the stairs out of the room. Jaune made his way back to the break room.**

"He sure is doing a lot of running back and forth in this world." Nora said not liking how repetitive it seemed to get. This gained some nods from her fellow students.

**Jaune made it back to the switch without issue. He hesitated before deciding to flip it and see the machine in action. He reached up and flip the lever upward and the machine came to life. However, he also noticed everything seem to darken all of a sudden. He started walking toward the lift room to see the machine, making note that the entire studio had seemed to get darker after he turned on the machine.**

"Why is it so dark? You can hardly see a thing." Ruby complained as if that was the only problem with what was happening on screen.

"Maybe the machine take more power than they thought so it dims the light just a bit" Winter offered to the crimsonette, who nodded in response.

**Jaune rounded the corner leading to the lift room and was caught off guard by what he saw.**

"**How did this happen?" He asked staring at the now boarded up entrance.**

Everyone else in the theater were wondering the same thing.

"This feels like something is telling the kid to get out." Qrow said out loud.

"Yes but who? It couldn't have been a human and there are no Grimm, so no geists could that either." Port replied now a little spooked by the odd event in front of him.

"He said there were no Grimm but there were still monsters. So maybe something that Oz left there is wanting Blondie out" Roman offered to the two trying to make sense of it himself.

**Jaune moved closer to take a look at the boards to see if he could pry them away. As he drew close, ink started falling on the other side. When he got near the entrance, a half melted face upon an ink black body appeared and shot its hand out for him. **

"Oh shit!" Yang yelped in surprise jumping like everyone else.

"What the fuck is that thing!" Raven shouted as equally startled as her daughter.

**This caused Jaune to jump back and start running toward the exit. As he ran the hallway began to fill with the sound of something chasing him down the hall.**

"Run! Jaune! Run!" Ruby and Nora screamed at the screen.

"Don't stop! Just keep moving" Pyrrha shouted towards her leader/crush.

**He could see the exit just ahead of him, so he started trying to move faster as the ink reached up to his hips at that point. Just as he was about to reach the door the floor under him gave out sending him falling down a chute into the darkness below.**

"Shit! Is he okay?" Tai asked worried he might have just watch an old man fall to his death.

"_What the hell kind of building do I own that has that kind of drop?_" Ozpin asked himself before shaking his head.

**Jaune breach out of the ink he landed in, thankful he was still alive. He turned and saw a valve on the wall behind him, he decided to see if it did anything so after giving it a couple spins the surrounding ink started dropping. **

"At Least he's okay" Ruby said in relief as her team and Jaune's relaxed a little.

**He took a look around and decided it would be best if he kept moving turning more valves as he went until he found a door. He opened it to find a room with an ax in it. Picking up the ax he made his way over to the boarded up hallway. **

"That'll come in handy if you that ugly bastard again." Qrow said with a bit of a snicker only to get smack by Glynda's riding crop.

**Chopping through several boards, he made his way through towards another door. After chopping the boards on it out of the way he opened it to find a room with two coffins and a pentagram in the center. **

"Oh that looks good" Ozpin muttered in snidely already seeing what might have caused that creature in the first place.

"Headmaster, did you think that it might have been a…" Glynda began only to receive a look from said man.

"Glynda; We have seen alternate world with aliens, magic, and rubber pirates. I don't think demons are out of the question at this point." the headmaster said to her.

**As he entered it felt as if the whole building was shaking until he stepped into the center of the pentagram. Jaune stood there for a second before being assaulted with a vision of the creature he saw earlier and then collapsing the ground as the screen blacks out.**

"Well at least it's over right?" James said in a calm voice, not sure how to take what he had just witnessed.

"Yes it's over" the deity began getting a rise of hope from the audience "for now"

"What do you mean 'for now'" Yang asked afraid of his answer.

"This is one of those world we have to come back to. However, not today." Slayer said with certainty.

None were happy with that answer but didn't know how to say it.

"Let's just move onto to the next world" Blake said rubbing her temples in irritation.

The screen began to switch and glow once more. everyone hoped that they wouldn't have to deal with anything too scary in the next world.

* * *

**There you guys go hope you enjoyed chapter one of bendy and the ink machine. Sorry if wasn't to your liking but I'm trying to get this done as well as I can, as fast as possible. Like I said the next two chapters have been chosen already as I got a week off my job to work on them and whatever else I felt like. See you next time.**

**Next time: **"you really have a lot of balls, don't you? I spent my precious time and energy trying to save those people and you brazenly declared your intent to massacre them."


	11. Chapter 10: the overpowered overlord

**Chapter 10: the overpowered overlord  
**

**Hey whats up guys here the second chapter I wrote while I'm on vacation. Overlord is one of the few animes that I have kept up with till now. As for the choice of what I was going to show. I thought the fight with the sunlight scripture show just how much stronger Ainz is compared to the world around him, As the fight with clementine shows his cruelty and patience. While the fight with Shalltear showed off his great tactical mind.**

**Also, to ****regian mills, no I won't be doing any creepy pasta stories. So sorry if you don't like it but I just don't feel like rereading them to get it just right. **

**Well let's get this show on the road.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Overlord or RWBY**

* * *

The screen flares for a bit, signaling that the world has been locked onto and will soon load.

"So what will be seeing this time? Oh, horned one." Roman asked their host.

"An oddity to say the least." the man responded gaining a few inquisitive looks for his guests.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked wondering how this world differed from the rest of them.

"Well, for starters the Jaune you're about to see isn't from this world but another more peaceful one" slayer said to them only to get even more looks of curiosity.

" You mean like an isekai?" Blake asked having come across the term when reading some books.

"Um… Well. Yes and no. you see only Jaunes' soul got transported, the body he resides is one he made in a famous game in his world." Slayer tried to explain the situation and some fail to understand the problem right away.

"So what is he a super high level or something, can't be too bad then right?" Yang said with a smirk.

"You could say that… you know what, it's better if you just watch and find out" slayer said rubbing the bridge of his nose before his eyes widen, and he gave a small grin.

"Also, I'm going to bring some people you don't mind" they shrug letting him do his thing once more. Summoning the black door once more slayer reached inside to pull his next few victims in.

Out from the door came another group of three.

"Oof~. What the hell just happened?" Emerald said pushing herself up.

"Good question. A better one is WILL YOU GET OFF ME?" Mercury shouts at the mint haired girl. Cinder on top of them all rolled her eyes before getting up and pulling the rest of her team off the ground.

"Now is that how they speak in front of your boss? Cinder?" a powerful feminine voice asks the false maiden. Cinder's and Ozpin's eyes widen as Salem entered from the black door being gently guided by Slayer.

"Uh no. ma'am. But why are you here?" Cinder said in fear of the Grimm queen. Causing Ozpin and his circle to jump up ready for a fight.

"Miss fall! You work for her!" Ozpin shouted enraged at seeing his old rival's appearance.

"Why would you even bring her here?" Qrow shouted at Slayer.

"Do you think that If I couldn't detain her then I would have brought her here." the host said to thee drunken huntsman. He snapped his fingers, causing all of their weapons to disappear and Ozpin to be tied back to his chair in black chains.

"Oh that's a good look for you Ozpin. Chained and oh so helpless to stop me" Salem said with a sneer about to attack him before chains shot out and wrapped her to a chair as well. This gained a snicker from the headmaster at her sour expression as she struggled at the chains.

"Allow me to explain something to you lot and I'm only going to say this once so listen up. Leave any fighting you need to do outside my realm, while you here no fighting, no weapons, no aura usage got it. Once you leave then you could rip each other apart for all I care. But try to do it here and I'll send ya straight to the pit below." Slayer said with a calm fierceness in his tone.

"Pssh~ yeah right." Mercury said snickering only for the deity to summon a blood covered,wrought iron door. The being grabbed the silver haired douche and opened the door for them all to see. A never ending wasteland filled with fire and demons everywhere torturing someone or something as far as they could see. Slayer slammed the door shut and gave the 'assassin' an annoyed look'.

"Now allow to tell you why you are here" the deity said getting back the purpose of their arrival.

* * *

_**One long explanation later**_

* * *

"So let me see if I got this straight" Cinder said rubbing her forehead

"PLEASE DO" Slayer said annoyed from explaining everything so far to her and her constant questions which made it take even longer.

"We are here to watch the alternate lives of the one named: Jaune Arc?" she said

"Yes and anyone else that appears in that world" Slayer responded

"So far he has been, and I quote; an alien superhero, a pirate swordsman, a summoned servant, a sword wielding shop keep/ troll, a crazed gunman on a phone, a re-spawning monster slayer, a mad scientist, and a former animator. Have I got that right so far?" cinder stated trying to figure out a pattern. She got a nod in response.

"Okay so I have to ask. Is the one in our world anything special compared to the rest of them." She asked gaining several glares from the friends of said blonde.

"It a matter of perspective really. He is more capable than he seems. And he will have a powerful semblance, great for any team to have." their host said he himself gaining looks of disbelief.

"How so?" Cinder ask curious as to how useful a fool could be.

"Well with only two months of training he went from hopeless to somewhat decent." he provided taking a thinking pose. The other were curious at what he meant except for the teachers and his team who knew of his previous training or lack thereof.

"He has at least as much aura as maiden does without him being boosted by magic" this gained a bit of attention from the headmaster, the false maiden, and the Grimm queen.

"And his semblance is or will be amplification. If used correctly it could boost other semblances power, help one's aura to heal even the most fatal wounds, or even increase physical abilities to at least double of what they were." this caused everyone's eyes to widen at the idea of such a useful semblance.

"So you mean if Jaune used his semblance on me I could get even stronger? And have my wounds heal faster, so I can keep fighting" Yang asked in excitement an emotion shared among the other hunters and huntresses.

"In theory... yes, or he could use it on himself. But he still hasn't unlocked it. Now shall we watch this world or do we wish to continue to waste time." the deity asked the group. They all shrugged turning back back towards the front. The screen gives a final flash before it starts it turns black to signal that the world is about to begin.

**The screen begins by showing an open field with several men in robes and floating armors next to them.**

"**There they are" a deep voice says as the camera spins around to reveal a black haired man in steel armor that had some decoration to show his was in charge. Behind was a fully armored soldier.**

"Hey look Jimmy it's you" Qrow said to the general with hint of mirth

"It appears I'm still leading armies no matter what world I'm in" James said with a smirk

"**It looks like they've surrounded us in equal intervals." the soldier told James who nodded before turning to an oddly dressed man.**

**The man in front of him was wearing black robes with purple accents, a pair of gauntlets, and a dark red and green mask in the shape of a face. Next to this man stood a warrior covered in large black armor with a horned helmet and wielding a large ax.**

"Moneys on Jaune being the black knight over there" Yang said to her friends

"Impossible. Arc could never pull of that look." Weiss responded to the brawler.

"You never know Weiss. Here he could be completely different from what we know" Blake said with a shrug.

"I wonder if fearless leader is one of those guys that make a female character just to stare at her while playing" Nora asked her partner who snickered while shaking his head

"**Do you some idea on whom they are?" the man in robes asked in a deep hollow voice.**

"**Only the Slane Theocracy can send out this many magic casters at once." James said before getting a better look at their robes or uniforms**

"**And they are are part of a special ops unit directly under the head priests. It must be one of the six scriptures" he finished with a grimace.**

"**Then the men who attack the village earlier?" the robed man asked**

"**Theocracy soldiers no doubt, Looks like they dressed in imperial armor to throw us off" James offered to the robed man.**

"**As I thought. Does this village hold some significant value?" the masked man asked as if to gain an idea about what's going on.**

"**If you don't know why they're attacking. Then I can assume they're not after you." James responded with a small grin.**

"**It appears you are quite despised chief warrior." the man stated plainly**

"Chief warrior. Is that some kind of fancy title or something?" Raven asked curious about this chief warrior.

"It's a title given to the strongest fighter in all the re-estize kingdom. Jame is the first one to gain this title that is not of noble birth." Slayer explained much to the pride of General Ironwood and other members of the circle.

"Heh so Jimmy is the strongest man in the kingdom huh. Then what am I?" Qrow asked curious of his position in this world.

"You are not in this world. But you were an online friend of Jaunes back in his old one" slayer said with a smirk.

"AHH really so not fair." Qrow whined about his no show in this world.

"**Indeed well lucky me" the chief warrior sarcastically said out loud be finishing his thought very definitely "To think even the Slane Theocracy wants me dead"**

"_**But Those creatures look like archangel flames. Why is a monster from Yggdrasil here?" **_**a familiar voice was heard as the robed man looked out the window.**

"Wait what? Jaune is the big robe wearing guy? But why is his voice so different?" Ruby asked confused at the current predicament.

"Well he did say he was put into the body off a character he created. So maybe he wanted to try his hand at something different." Cinder said to the young huntress.

"Okay but why is voice so different from his original one" the silver eyed girl asked

"Who knows. Maybe his character is very different from what he really is." the false maiden fired back before turning away from the girl to continue watching.

"**Sir Ainz" Sames said to gain his attention which caused Jaune to look at him**

"**I would like to hire you. Name your price and I will make sure you get it" James tell him in an honest voice.**

"**Sorry but I will have to decline" Jaune/Ainz said to the man**

"Before anyone asks. It was the name of his guild **Ainz Ooal Gown**. He hoped to catch anyone else's attention who also came from his world and played the game as well.`` Slayer explained to the group who took that answer.

"Why was it called that in the first place?" Salem asked confused as to the reason behind the name.

"It was named after the clan '**Nines Own Goal'. **Jaune, Ozpin, and seven others formed it early on, then it had become the guild they had" the deity explained.

"Who else was a member then?" Ozpin asked curious if it held any similarity to his circle.

"Hmm~ well there was you the world champion, Raven the warrior black smith, Kali a skilled ninja, and Jaune who was made guild leader" Slayer said getting a smirk from the headmaster, a grin from the bandit leader, and Blake eyes widening but before she could say anything the deity continued on.

"Later Qrow joined: he was a perverted archer, Winter the voice actress: who played tank role, Salem a powerful sorcerer known as the world disaster, and Glynda the great alchemist of Ainz Ooal Gown." he said with a pondering look.

This news cause Qrow to frown and grumble to himself as Winter snickered at his misfortune. Salem gave an evil grin at her title while Ozpin sweat dropped at how accurate it was. Finally, Glynda smiled a bit but her student had a good deal of unhappy face on them.

"Wait a minute none of us were listed. What kind of crap is that?" Nora shouted at their host.

"Oh well you'll find out where you lot are while watching which is what we should be doing right now." Slayer said turning away from her pouting face as Ren tried to calm her down.

"**Very well then please take care and thanks again" James said saddened by this news walking over he shook Jaunes' hand and continued speaking. "This village owes you gratitude and as do i."**

"**I am grateful. Which is why I hesitate to ask. I know this is a selfish request please grant these people your protection one last time?" James says as he puts his hand on top off Jaunes' **

"**I have nothing to offer you but I beg you please?" he began to kneel only for Jaune to stop him.**

"**There is no need to go that far James. I understand, I will protect the villagers." Jaune said calmly to the man "I will even put the name of Ainz Ooal Gown on the line".**

"**Then… I will have nothing to worry about. Instead, I will focus on the task before me" James respond getting up, so he may leave.**

**Jaune hold an idol out to the man and says "take this, I insist". **

**James look stunned for a second before giving his thanks and taking the small idol. He then head outside to mount his horse and rode off with his men to face their attackers. As he left Jaune conversed with the chief of the village and was giving him instructions on what to do next.**

**James charge forward calling to his men to keep moving and break the enemies line and then lead them away from the village.**

"Smart move confuse the enemy and save the civilians" Port said praising the general for the quick strategy

"Yes a good plan… except for one thing" Roman said snarkily

"And that is?" Ironwood asked with a sneer.

"Their target is you so it doesn't matter if your army tries to lead them away. You will be their focus as long as you still breathe." the thief responded in kind with a malicious grin.

**James notched and fired an arrow at one of the casters, only for it to bounce off of a barrier.**

**The magic caster used a spell that cause James' horse to throw him off its back. One of his men reach for him but was ignored as one of the archangels charged him. Jame lift a broadsword up a hit the angel in the side causing yellow sparks to shoot out. However, the wound began pushing the blade out; so James swung the sword and angel forward. It skidded across the ground before getting back up and summoning a new light sword.**

"**Tough one aren't you" he said to the angel as it began to charge at him once more.**

**James took a deep breath and shouted "****Martial arts: focus battle aura".**

**His blade glowed a red hue before swung it through the angel, cutting it in half and killing the damn thing. He looked around and saw he was surrounded by more mages and several more angels were summoned.**

"**Magic really pisses me off" the chief warrior said to himself looking off to see his men escape from the battlefield.**

"Yeah it does seem a little unfair, but I'm sure you can still win this general ironwood." Ruby said trying to cheer him on this caused James to smirk.

"**Alright this is all according to plan. It's up to you Sir Ainz." James said accepting he might not make it out of here alive. As he was about to begin fighting he heard a large amount yelling coming from the direction his men went. Looking over he saw them charging back towards the battle swords drawn trying to save him.**

"**What are you doing! I told you to retreat. You're all damn fools, but fools I'm proud to be in command of." he spoke to himself as his men charged forward. Only to be overwhelmed by the sheer amount of angels flying in and attacking them. **

**He began looking around and found a larger armored angel standing next to a silver haired man with glowing hands.**

"Hey look there I am. kicking your army's ass." Mercury said with a hint of pride.

"Not for long asshole!" Yang shouted at the 'assassin' with Neo joining in by flipping him off. Why because she hates the douche anyways so what does it matter.

**James charges towards him intent only cutting him down to end the battle quickly. As he charged more angels got in his path.**

"**You're in my way!" the warrior shouted before jumping and taking all down in one swing leaving behind six energy slashes while shouting "****martial art: six-fold slash of light****" **

"Okay that the second time he said martial art that what is that?" Ren asked curious as to its abilities.

"It's a skill set that warriors can take up, so they can fight stronger opponents" slayer said not looking away from the screen. Ren nodded before turning back to watch another skill be used.

"**Martial art: instant counter****" he shouted as he swung his blade in front of an attacking angel. The angel got closer before being cut in half by an invisible force.**

"**Martial art: flow acceleration"**** he shouted once more jumping up and then began spinning at high speeds, shredding two more angels before landing in a crouch. His men started getting excited that they might win.**

"**Impressive. It is very difficult to learn that many skills. Sadly it won't save you." Mercury said before instructing his men to summon more angels and focus their magic on James.**

**It doesn't take long before his men start being butchered and James is getting hit from multiple side by magic. As his men begin to die off the large amount of angels flies back to their Summoners.**

"There has to be at least 40 or 50 of those things now. Add on the 20 or so magic casters, he is woefully out numbered." Glynda muttered in worry about the other world James.

James himself is beginning to bow his head in acceptance knowing he can't win this fight.

**The angel begin diving as James tries to fight them off. Killing two in an exchange of blows and hitting one away. However, he didn't see the one come from behind and stab him in the side. James collapsed to the ground spitting up blood as he went. Mercury commanded all his men to attack at once.**

"**I'm… Not… Through… Yet." James shouted as stood back up and got back into a fighting stance shouting how he would rather die a thousand times than lose to someone like mercury.**

"**Yes, you will die and you'll only have your blaspheming tongue to blame for it. Once were done with you, we'll massacre those villagers. So why don't you stop this futile resistance and just lie down like a good dog. As an act of mercy I'll make sure your death is painless." Mercury said in an arrogant tone showing a ruthless edge at his last sentence.**

**James responded with laughing at the man. Which caused Mercury to ask what was amusing.**

"**You and your little army. When the man in the village come it will be a massacre" James said with a hint of pride at his new acquaintance.**

"**Trying to bluff me. Angels kill him and make sure he suffers" Mercury commanded.**

**As they closed in a voice was heard before everything went white. **

"**Looks like it's time for us to switch" he heard the voice of Jaune say and at the moment he awoke in the village store house with his men. He asked the chief what happened only to find out that jaune placed up a barrier and switched places with him. James pulled out the idol he was given before and laughed as it disappeared from his hands.**

"This Jaune just switched with the general but how will he fair instead?" Salem queried.

"Tch I'll just kick his ass too. I mean what could he do against my army by himself." Mercury stated pridefully. (the poor fool)

**Back on the battlefield stood Jaune and his companion across from mercury.**

"**Just who are you?" Mercury asked the robed figure.**

"**Nice to meet people of the Slane Theocracy. My name is Ainz Ooal Gown, but please call me Ainz" Jaune said politely to the leader of the army.**

"**I have something of a relationship with those villagers." Jaune stated in a monotone voice.**

"**Have you come to beg for their lives or just your own?" the leader asked him in a prideful tone.**

"**No, no. you misunderstand." Jaune said in the same tone as before before switching to almost annoyed as he says "you really have a lot of balls, don't you?"**

**Mercury was shocked at his choice of words.**

"Oh ho~ aren't we cocky?" Yang snickered out. Really wanting to see where this goes.

"Um bad time to ask but where is Jaune's weapon?" Ruby asked, curious as to why he didn't seem to carry anything on him.

"Oh he is a magic caster, so he doesn't need one" slayer responded quickly with a smirk at her shocked face

"**I spent my precious time and energy trying to save those people and you brazenly declared your intent to massacre them. I can't imagine anything more offensive" Jaune said before mercury could retort.**

"**You being rather brazen yourself for a meager magic caster, so what do you plan to do?" Mercury asked amused by what he assumed as a non threat.**

"**Offer your pitiful life to me without resistance, do this and there will be no pain. However, if you refuse. I swear here and now you will die painfully and in despair for your impudence." Jaune said to the man with a clenched fist. Mercury just sneered and commanded for his angels to attack Jaune. Jaune didn't even try to block them as they screwed him.**

"Tch told you I would …beat… Him" mercury began off before trailing away at seeing both angels begin struggling at the grip the robed man had on their heads.

"You were saying?" Nora replied to him with a large smirk.

"**Did you hear what I said. I told you to give up your life without resistance, by the time I'm done. You'll have wished you had taken that offer." Jaune said holding both angels to the shock of the scripture mages. Some began to say it was some kind of trick that he didn't get hurt from their attack.**

"**High tier physical nullification. It's a passive skill that completely nullifies the physical attacks of low level weapons and monsters." Jaune explained his ability to them gaining even more shocked looks. Especially after he slammed the two angels into the ground destroying them instantly.**

"Holy shit that a good skill to have." Weiss muttered under breath.

"No kidding they could try all day and nothing would change at all." Blake muttered back to her gaining a snicker from her other two teammates.

"**So these are the archangel flames from Yggdrasil. The fact you can summon and use spells from Yggdrasil, intrigues me. I want to know why they exist and how you came to learn them. But first I'll focus on killing you" Jaune said as he rose back to stare at the army in front of him.**

"**It's my turn. You wanted a massacre, you'll get one" he said regaining his monotone voice once more.**

**Mercury in fear commanded all of his men to begin attacking at once. As the angel flew at him, he gained an idea.**

"**Pyrrha get back." he commanded the now revealed Pyrrha**

"**My lord" she responded before jumping far away.**

"Damn~ p-money you got some strong legs there don't you" yang teased the champion

"Yang now is not the time. Also, why do I call him 'my lord'?" Pyrrha asked the deity nearby.

"You'll find out soon enough. Young one" Slayer replied to her.

"**NEGATIVE BURST****" Jaune shouted as a wave of dark energy shout out of him destroying all the angels in one hit.**

"**But that… That's not possible." Mercury said not believing his eyes. All the mages started casting many spells as possible launching everything they could at the man. It amounted to nothing as it looked as if some barrier blocked every one of their attacks.**

"**It seems you know more Yggdrasil spells than I initially thought. Tell me, where did you that magic?" Jaune all but shouted at the army in front of him. One mage in fear shot a rock at him from a slingshot. As the rock drew closer Pyrrha appeared in front of him and sent it flying back, killing the man who shot it.  
"What just happened?" Mercury asked having not even seen her move.**

"**Pyrrha, you're well aware that none of these low level spell will cause me any damage correct? There was no need for you to act as you did" Jaune scolded his charge.**

"**I beg your pardon, Lord Ainz. But if someone wishes to battle a supreme being such as you, they should at least be able to best me. These men are mere pebbles fighting a mountain." Pyrrha responds calmly to her lord.**

"He can't be that strong right?" Emerald asked in fear of the idea of someone that magically powerful.

"How do I answer that… the highest tier spell that anyone from their land has mastered or even used is sixth tier." Slayer said honestly.

"That doesn't sound that bad" the pickpocket said with a sigh

"Jaune can use 7th through 10th tier magic without trouble and is capable of using super tier magic, the level beyond 10th tier." Slayer said grinning at her and cinder's paling faces.

"**Pft hahaha. I'm afraid that they wouldn't meet your requirement s in ten life times." Jaune said with a snicker before turning back to face his opponents.**

**Mercury sweated a little before commanding the larger angel known as the principality of observation to attack him. The angel summoned a mace out of light. It moves towards them and swung its mace at Jaune. He only held up his hand and caught it with ease.**

"**My, my. I guess I should fight back ****HELL FLAME****" he said pointing his finger at the angel. A reddish, black flame floating from his finger tip and engulf the large angel until it was destroyed. The mages were left gawking at the man's one hit kill of one of their strongest angels. His men asking him what should they do, mercury brought out a large crystal claiming it would help them defeat Jaune.  
"**_**Is that a… It is. A sealing crystal able to hold any magic but the top tier spells. So they even have Yggdrasil items.**_**" Jaune thought to himself before asking Pyrrha to stand ready for anything.**

"**Behold the shining form of the highest of angels ****DOMINION AUTHORITY****" Mercury shout as he summons another large armored angel covered in numerous white wings, wielding a large gold scepter.**

"Ohh pretty" Nora said looking at its beautiful form.

"You see now that is what I think of when I hear angel" Roman says with a smirk

"_You're just saying that to piss off gimpy over there aren't you_" Neo signed to her partner.

"Yup" the thief responded with a grin watching Mercury fume at his considerably girly summon.

"**This is your strongest trump card?" Jaune says in disbelief.**

"**That's right. I didn't think I'd have to call on it, but you proved worthy of its divine greatness." Mercury shouted arrogantly.**

"**I'm at a complete loss for words" the robed man said put his hand to his face.**

"**Regretting your folly? I wouldn't blame you if you were." the leader of the scriptures said with taunting pride. **

"**This is stupid" Jaune said in an embarrassed tone gaining a look from mercury.**

"What the fuck does that mean you prick?" Mercury shouts at Jaunes counterpart.

"Are you a fool? Our host literally just said that this Jaune is capable of handling spell-craft higher than anything they can summon or use" Salem said in an annoyed tone.

"**I can't believe I put up my guard for this sort of child's play." He continued in a bored tone.**

"**What was that? You can't be serious. No way. You're lying! Mankind can't compete with its might. I'll show you!" Mercury said in a hysterical fit before command the angel to attack. It scepter shattered before circling it glowing with white light.**

"**Dominion authority is the by product holy 7th tier magic. Nothing can survive it. Now receive the gods judgement and repent!" Mercury shouted as a beam of white energy hit Jaune and Pyrrha obscuring their forms from view. He began smirking in the thought that he had won.**

"**Haha haha so this is what it feels like to take damage, this is pain" Jaune said in a jovial voice being barely scratched by the attack**

"Well he seems chipper about getting hurt, is that normal?" Cinder asked his team to see they could say anything.

"Not that I know of nor do I want to." Ren replied in a blank tone.

"He seems to be fine but what about Pyrrha she looks like she's shaking pretty badly" ruby said point to the black armored woman who was shaking. However, no one was prepared for what she said next.

"**You lower lifeforms! T-, to dare to do this kind of thing to our most beloved ruler Lord Ainz! To make my favorite and most loved person feel pain, is to not know your own abilities! I absolutely will not forgive you. I will let you taste the most amount of pain you have ever felt until you go mad! Using acid to corrode your four limbs, then cut off your genitals, make them into mincemeat and make you eat them! After that use healing spells to cure you! Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Damn! Damn damn damn damn, my heart is about to explode!" Pyrrha screamed at the top of her lungs, scaring mercury and his men into cowering away from her and her insanity.**

"Woah there girl back up a couple steps. You're acting a bit ...absolutely insane" Nora said getting spooked by her outburst much to the champions' embarrassment.

"Why am I like that? I sound obsessed with him or something." Pyrrha asked the deity who was the only man not cowering away from the girl after the threat to the genitals.

"I guess I should explain. In the game Jaune and his friends played, you could make an NPC of your very own. You, along with Ren and Nora; were created by Glynda. And well… here just take a look at description yourself." Slayer said giving her a pamphlet with all of her stats on it.

"Lets see level 90, created by tabula smaragdina? Leader of the guardians, one of the strongest npcs in Nazarick, wears an H-cup… Who even makes an H-cup?" Pyrrha snapped at the deity and Glynda who was looking over her shoulder. Both shrugged at her, so she continued on "huh this section is crossed out 'by appearance alone, she is a perfect beauty... Incidentally, SHE IS A SLUT'!"

"I would never write that" Glynda shouted trying to defend herself from Pyrrha's anger.

"Your other self was a fan of Gap Moe." Slayer said only to gain blank looks before the two of them turned to Blake.

"Gap Moe is when a character does something completely contradictory to what their usual habits/personality/character/appearance dictates." she explains shaking her head at the stupidity of it all.

"You said it was crossed out so that means someone fixed it right?" Ruby said hopefully.

"Yeah Jaune did, but he also added something to replace it" Slayer said pointing to the last line

"'She is totally in love with Momonga' who's that" Pyrrha asked slayer; who only points toward Jaune on the screen. This caused her to turn red once more. Everyone calmed down and turned to watch the screen once more.

"**Calm down Pyrrha" Jaune said putting a hand on her shoulder.**

"**But lord Ainz…" she started calming down when speaking to her lord.**

"**It's fine. Aside from the surprising weakness of the angels. Everything is going as I had foreseen it" he told her, taking a step forward. **

"**It's my turn again. Know despair. ****BLACK HOLE****" he said with a red gleam shine from his eye. He summoned a black sphere in front of the angel causing it to get sucked in and absorbing all the light it gave off in one go. When the attack faded they could see the beautiful night sky.**

"**Even demons don't have this kind of power. Just who in the world are you?" Mercury asked him.**

"**Ainz Ooal Gown. In the past there was no one alive who didn't know this name." Jaune responded dramatically as over head crack of light could be seen before the sound of something shattering was heard.**

"**What was that?" Mercury asked unsure of what that was.**

"**It seems someone was using reconnaissance magic to spy on you from afar. My guess is the theocracy, but my defense barrier counter acted it, so I doubt they saw very much." Jaune said back to his monotone voice.**

"**My country was watching me…" Mercury said feeling betrayed.**

"**If that is all you had. Then it's time to end this." jaune said to him once again using the same tone he had before. Mercury started to panic and begged for his life, offering him anything as long as he would still live.**

"**I think you confused here" Pyrrha said cheekily**

"**Wha?!" the panicking man said**

"**Lord Ainz has no use for sniveling lower life forms. Humans like you should bow their heads and give thanks for ending their miserable lives." she said with a harsh voice.**

"**What's that mean, humans like me" Mercury asked confused and scared.**

**Jaune reached up and removed his mask to reveal a skull with red glowing eyes.**

"**What was it you said the James. Cease your futile resistance and just lie down like a good dog. As an act of mercy I'll make sure your death is painless." Jaune in a cold tone. Then all they could hear was screaming and the sounds of bones being crushed.**

"EEP" was all Mercury said scared of what those sound meant for him.

"Why was he a skeleton? Was he always one?" Glynda asked confused.

"One of the guild rules state you must be a heteromorphic race to be a part of the guild. As such none of you are human. You also needed to have a real job to be a member." Slayer said causing a shiver to run down the spine of the listed members.

**The screen then picks up afterwards showing Jaune with nothing covering his face or hands walking with Pyrrha whose helmet was off. They also see that she had her own set of horns.**

"_**I wonder if I lived up to Pyrrha expectations as the lord of Nazarick**_**" Jaune thought to himself totally oblivious to what was behind him.**

"**So cool~ Lord Ainz is such a badass hehehe" Pyrrha mumble cutely to herself**

"Well I mean she isn't wrong. But god why is she so cute and terrifying at the same time" emerald asks only to receive shrugs and snickers in response.

"So what race am I?" Pyrrha asked slayer who gave a look then looked at the pamphlet he gave her.

"Oh right hehe, let's see it says I'm a... Succubus" she stated flatly glaring at the paper.

"**Hmm did you say something ?" he asked his servant**

"**Oh nothing my lord. But I have to ask why did you save that human? And you even gave him that important relic." she stated her questions to him.**

"_**Actually a gimmick item from a lottery machine" **_**Jaune thought guiltily**

"**More importantly you could have sent me to fight in your place, I am your shield there was no need to risk your life like that." she said in an upset tone**

"**I know your strength Pyrrha. And I trust your devotion. However, being that we are in an unknown world it would be best if we move with caution. Believing one's enemy is stronger than appear was necessary" Jaune replied a caring voice.**

"**Ah so you used him to test your power. Your use of humans is truly impeccable my lord" Pyrrha sighed at the knowledge before looking upset again.**

"**However, I don't see how taking that last angels attack was being cautious. I knew you would come out unscathed but no woman wants to see her true love in pain." Pyrrha said upset once more.**

"**O-oh right. Well let's go home Pyrrha" Jaune said with voicing her approval as the screen fades to black once more.**

"Well good to know my ass was saved via dumb luck and worthless item" Ironwood said gaining a few snickers

"At Least you made an appearance" Nora grumbled to herself, Ren was trying to calm her down.

" Extremely powerful elder lich, I wonder what will he do next" Cinder said with a grin at the amount of power thrown around on screen.

The screen flickers to show the next world is about to be selected. They all look towards and wait.

* * *

**There we go, hoped you all enjoyed this little slice of Ainz/Jaunes' journey. sorry i didn't add the throne room scene but it think we all know the reactions they would have given. also sorry it wasn't as great as you were expecting but I'm trying my best with this story.**  
**As for my choices as to who was what in the guild well I thought this would be funnier than having the Brawnwen siblings be the perv and the seiyuu. so Winter and Qrow's bickering will be sibling like. Ozpin was the perfect choice for the role of touch me but did he create roman? because roman and cinder would have been similar to their overlord counterparts if they were of equal strength, plus it's funny to me to think about it so that how its going to be.**

**I am definitely coming back and doing the other two fights I listed up top for this fic but some other time. also to those who noticed, I had to use the light novels' dialogue instead of the anime' for Albedo's freak out because… I just couldn't stop laughing it's just so adorable and creepy, I couldn't take it seriously. **

**As for the thing about the H-cup stuff, well that came from NUMBSKULLS overlord abridged episode 1. You guys should check it out if you haven't it can be pretty funny.  
**

**The floor guardians and a few others:**

**Albedo : Pyrrha**

**Demiurge : Cinder**

**Cocytus : Yang**

**Aura : Weiss**

**Mara : Whitley**

**Shalltear : Ruby**

**Sebas : Roman**

**Narberal Gamma : Blake**

**Rubedo (Albedos' younger sibling): Nora**

**Nibedo (Albedos' older sibling): Ren**

**Pandora's Actor: Neo**

**Anyways, see you guys in the next chapter.**

**Next time: **"so what brings you to the roof?" "I'M GONNA JUMP!" "NOOOOOOOOO"


	12. Chapter 11: say my name

**Chapter 11: Say My Name**

**Hey guys, here's another chapter just a little later than expected. So I have wanted to do a musical chapter for a while now and was stuck on which to do first Hamilton, Count of Monte Cristo, and Jekyll & Hyde. Finally, I decided on doing Beetlejuice, because it's the funniest and I figured I'd at least have some fun before jumping back to anime, movies, cartoons, and video games once , I haven't seen the full musical yet, so I'm going to use the 'full' animatic as a reference.**

**Anything with a '~' at the end is being sung. Those that are underlined are (BJ)Jaune's singing. Just so guys don't get confused when it starts. I would highly recommend listening to the sound track while reading this but it's up to you guys.**

**InternalFire: well thanks for the lesson about how shitty Ainz world is. Anyway I was thinking of doing some of the one punch man fights, so I'll see what I can do.**

**Haseo555: sorry you feel that way but I'm not going to change it.**

**Perseus12: good idea, it was a funny movie, so I might do that some other time.**

**Galvinias: glad you liked that little tidbit.**

**Van the Rogue Soul Drinker: like I said I may come back later. It's just hard picking anything from the series because it's so damn cool.**

**Anyway on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or The Beetlejuice musical**

* * *

The group settles down and waits for the screen to show them the next world.

"So what are we watching now?" Cinder asked tapping her nails boredly.

"Hmm. In this one the focus is Weiss." slayer began.

"Oh?" Weiss said/asked in concern.

"Alongside Jaune" he finished with a blank stare.

"Okay but what's wrong with this world?" Winter asked worried about her little sister.

"In this world, while there isn't the same stuff as last time. It does have ghosts and demons apparently." he responded to her. Causing several people to shiver.

"It ain't like the last one is it?" Qrow asked not wanting to see a demon like bendy again.

"No, he's just insane." the deity said causing some of them to relax.

"Okay what does vomit boy and ice queen have to do with it?" Yang asked curious on how those two have anything to do with demons and ghosts. Weiss gave a glare towards the brawler for that name.

"Well for one, Jaune is the demon. Two, Weiss is an only child and is suffering from depression after the loss of your mother, who you were very close to." Slayer said sadly causing both Schnee sisters to feel a little jealous that their mother wasn't that close to them.

"Anyway Weiss, After being depressed about her mom's passing for the last few months and her father not noticing her. She had just caught her dad and her life coach sleeping together. They both got into an argument which is now leading this depressed Weiss to do something drastic." Slayer informed them causing Weiss's brow to twitch in response.

"And Jaune?" Blake asked curios on how a demon Jaune is different from the other Jaunes they have seen.

"Jaune however is depressed over his lot in life. As a demon he is invisible to all living beings and the only way to fix that is to get someone alive to say his name three times in a row. The catch is he can't say it out loud, and he can't affect the living world except as illusions at best. Oh, and his name in this world is different once more." the deity said to the cat girl, who got even more curious at what Jaunes' name could be.

They all started to quiet down as the screen began to flicker.

**The screen shows a middle-aged man with shoulder-length blonde hair, pointed ears, a bit of a beard on his face, and standing about 6 foot 2 inches (****1.88 M) tall in a white and black striped suit staring out a window.**

"Huh I thought he'd be more intimidating as a demon." Emerald said somewhat underwhelmed by his appearance.

"Yeah what's the difference between this guy and a regular ghost?" Mercury asked.

"Like I said he can't affect the living world, doesn't mean he can't fuck with the spiritual side of things" Slayer replied with a smirk

**Jaune then did something none of them expected. He started to sing.**

"**You're invisible when you're me~**

"**There's no one to see my truth~**

"**If they could look up they see****~" he sang to a melancholy tune as another Jaune appeared next to him and pointed to something outside.**

"Wait is he singing? Why is he singing?" Weiss asked confused like the rest of them.

"Oh right, this is a musical by the way." Slayer said grinning at the sound of groans from the male members of the audience.

"Why a musical of all things?" Ozpin asked earning a look of annoyance from Glynda and Salem. Also gaining nods from the other men in the group.

"Because I want to listen to it! Now shut up!" slayer said dismissively.

"**Hey somebody is on the roof~****" the clone Jaune sang as they look through the window to see another Jaune standing there with a sad look on his face.**

**He floated upwards singing again "****god it's mortifying~.**

"**What's the point of even trying~**

"**Cause now I'm trapped with no escape~****" he sang as the other Jaunes faded away. He gave a quick spin before continuing his song flying higher than before.**

"**Banished, disavowed~**

"**I vanished like a cloud of dirty hipster vape~****" he said as he made his limbs start to fade into smoke before pulling himself back together. **

**After Giving a few coughs from the smoke, he continued on with his song slightly glad no one saw that.**

There were some snickers were heard at that part.

"**Nobody said life's fair~**

"**I guess they will never see**

"**The demon who isn't there~**

"**You're invisible~ when yoOu~r'e ...me****" he finished sadly looking downward with a sad face.**

"Well I mean he isn't wrong about life not being fair." Roman muttered to Neo, who snickered in response.

"Hey what's he looking at now?" Ruby asked gaining everyone's attention.

"**Woah what do we have here?" Jaune asked as he saw a young white girl wearing all black writing something while on the roof.**

"**By the time you read this. I, Weiss Schnee, will be gone. There's nothing for me here. I'm alone. Forsaken. Invisible" the fifth-teen year old Weiss said in tears. Jaune looked at her sadly.**

"**That makes two us." Jaune said in understanding. Weiss perked up before turning to glare at him.**

"**Who the hell are you?" She asked, not seeing him a minute ago.**

"Wait I thought you said he couldn't be seen by the living." Nora asked confused.

"Well Weiss is in a special position." Slayer responded carefully.

"And that is?" the heiress asked.

"I- do not know! There are a couple theories one stating that you are just special. Others saying because you were close to death, but honestly I don't know.`` Slayer said in response.

"**Can you see me?" Jaune asked in disbelief.**

"**Yeah" Weiss said carefully**

"**You can see me! I'm gonna have a new best**** Friiiii-eeee -nnnnd~****"" he shouted in happiness jumping upwards with glee. He looked back and saw Weiss standing awfully close to the edge.**

"**So uh what brings you to the roof?" Jaune asked worried about her answer.**

"**I'M GONNA JUMP!" she shouted at him as she started to ready herself.**

"**NNNNNOOOOO!" he screamed grabbing onto her and pulling her back **

"Don't do it Weiss!" Ruby shouted grabbing her partner into a bear hug.

"You have so much to live for!" Yang and Blake said in worry.

"Don't end yourself because father's an asshole!" Winter shouted at her sister on the screen.

The teachers began to sweat with worry in the idea of having to watch another student die in front of them.

Weiss smiled softly, as other members of the audience started shouting encouragement to her other self.

"Do a flip!" mercury said snicker. Only to cower in fear from the glares sent his way by everyone else in the audience.

**Weiss looked at him weirdly.**

"**I mean no" he said as he decided to try to get her to say his name.**

"**Hey how about instead of impaling yourself on that bird bath. You, uh I don't know, say my name three times." he asked her hastily.**

"**Not happening weirdo." the white haired girl said blandly.**

"**Oh come on! Alright how about you tell me what's wrong and I'll see if I can fix it." the blonde demon offered with an annoyed look.**

"**Hmm. I don't know." she started, weighing her options before relenting and telling him everything. On the one hand if he could do something about it then it's good. On the other hand, well not like he could really stop her from jumping.**

"**Hmmm~ so your mother has died and you feel like your dad is moving too fast by getting hitched to this peppy woman named Lisa lavender?" Jaune asked the Gothic girl, who nodded in response.**

"**He also refuses to acknowledge you in any way other than saying that you should be more happy. This is a tough one." he finished, trying to think of a way to help her and himself. **

"**That's the long and short of it, I guess. I just wish he'd listen for once" the teen said looking towards the edge. Then Jaune gained a large grin across his face.**

"**I know how to help ya. You just need to get back at him somehow. Give him a spook. You could have him scream in terror. But you need something that won't backfire. So here's what I think you could use." the demon said as music started to play. **

"Oh god! He isn't going to start singing again, is he?" Qrow grumbled, only to shut up after receiving glares from Glynda and Winter.

"You know for a demon I thought he'd be a little more clever on how he tricks mortals." Salem asked in a disappointed tone.

"He is being clever but it will just take a bit till he gets what he wants." Slayer said to the Grimm queen.

"**You could use a buddy~****" Jaune sang, giving a grin to the schnee and vanishing from sight**

"**don't you want a pal?~**

"**Yes I do, yes I do~"**** he sang in a girl voice appearing behind her.**

"**Girl the way I see it ~**

"**daddy should be leaving and you should stick around~**

"**And kill him~****"**

"**What?" Weiss asked him.**

"**Nothing!" he replied innocently before flying out of reach**

"**So Weiss don't end yourself~**

"**Defend yourself~**

"**Daddy is the one you should maim~**

"**Together will exterminate, assassinate!~****" he up next to her as he finish the verse**

"**No!" she told him**

"**The finer points can wait" he said unconvincingly**

"**But first you gotta say my name~**

" **so go ahead and jump but that won't stop him~**

"**You got a solid plan B option~**

"**I can bring your daddy so much pain~**

"**All you gotta do is say my name!~****" he sang as Weiss started to look a little more convinced than before.**

"**Girl just it three times in a row~**

"**And you'll see how far I'll go~**

"**I'm on the bench~**

"**But coach all you gotta do is say my name~****" he sung, flying up to her and patted her on the shoulder.**

"Now I see it! make her believe that he can fix her problem but don't tell her the cost of saying his name. The Oldest trick in the book" Roman says with a smirk.

"Yeah but I don't think she'll really fall for it or even take the offer in the first place." Winter said confident in her sister's decision-making skills.

"**Well, I don't know your name." she replied in an honest but cheeky voice.**

"**Well I can't say it!" Jaune said grumpily.**

"**How about a game of charades?" Weiss offered him**

"**Yes let's play it!" the demon shouted. He held two fingers.**

"**Two words." She stated getting an approval from Jaune, who then brought his fingers together and spread them a couple of times.**

"**Second word?" she asked**

"**Yup." he replied before creating a carton of liquid and a glass in his hands, he began to pour the drink into the glass.**

"**Drink?" her first guess which got her a 'no.'**

"**Beverage?" second guess got the same response**

"**Wine?" third guess and still no luck**

"**Juice?" she asked with some hope **

"**Yes!" he shouted before showing one finger this time.**

"**First word" she stated in a curious tone**

"**Uh huh" he said then showed a picture of an insect**

"**Bug?" she asked, which was wrong**

"**Ant?" she asked again, only to be wrong once more**

"**Beetle?" she said **

"**Yes!" he said happily**

"**Beetle juice?" Weiss asked wondering if that was even a real name someone could have.**

"Who would their kid that?" Tai-yang asked.

"This coming from the guy who named his first daughter after him just removing the 'Tai' from it" Qrow said condescendingly. Tai gave him a glare while Ruby and Yang snickered at the two.

" **Wow, I'm impressed. And all you have to do is say my name three times. Three times in a row It must be spoken unbroken." he said cheerfully before asking "ready?"**

"**Yeah" she responded with a snicker**

"**Okay, go!" (BJ) Jaune said with a large grin.**

"**Beetlejuice" **

"**Yes!" Jaune (BJ) said in excitement.**

"**Beetlejuice!"**

"**Yeeeess!" he said as his eyes started to glow with green light.**

"**BEeeeeeeeeeeeeee-" she started saying the third chant of his name.**

"**Oh, oh this is going to be so good!" Jaune(BJ) shouted as energy started to surround him.**

"**-cause" she finished with a grin**

"**What?" he responded in a stupor falling down, as Weiss began to sing**

"**You so smart~ **

"**a stand up role~**

"**I'll think about offer ~**

"**I'll let you know~**

"**but I prefer my chances down below~" she sang getting close to the edge**

"**Beetlejuice(yes),Beetlejuice(yes!)" she started it again only to go back to saying**

"**being young and feeble doesn't mean I'm an easy mark~**

"**I've been swimming with piranhas, I don't need a shark~**

"**Yes life sucks but not that much~" she sings while looking him up and down with a sneer**

"Pshhh~ wow that was harsh" Yang said snickering as everyone snorted or gave a chuckle.

"**Okay Beetlejuice (eh), Beetlejuice(eh!) be a doll and spare the lecture~**

" **I'm offering you a full time spector~**

"**Are you any good?~**

" **You betcha, trust me baby!~**

"**I just met ya~**

"**Really it's a flattering offer~" she sang with a defiant grin**

"**Don't you wanna see dad suffer?~****" Jaune responded with a matching grin showing off with fanged teeth.**

"**I think I'd rather jump off sir~" she replied leaning back over the edge.**

"**NO!****" he shouted grabbing and pulling her back and away from her imminent demise**

"**I may be suicidal!~**

"**But Beetlejuice it's not as if I lost my mind~" Weiss sang/shouted at him.**

"**So playing hard ball, huh? You are tougher than you look." Jaune(BJ) asked, giving a grin to the goth girl. Which Weiss returned with her own.**

"**Just wanna make sure I know who I'm working with. Got any references?" she asked cheekily as a familiar man and woman floated up through the roof to meet them. **

"Is that Blake and Sun?" ruby asked seeing her teammate and her friend just appear from nowhere.

"Did they just phase through the roof ? Are they ghosts?" Yang asked, hugging her teammate in worry.

"Yes, they died not too long ago and met Jaune not long after. He was trying to trick them into helping him but… they're just too nice or just suck at being scary." Slayer said much to the embarrassment of the cat girl in the room.

"**Weiss there you are" Blake said in concern.**

"**Are you alright?" Sun asked with a worried look.**

"**S-dog, b-town. My old pals!" Jaune greeted with a chipper smile.**

"**You get away from her! Weiss this is a very dangerously, unstable individual!" Sun shouted to Weiss fear evident in his voice. Blake nodded along with his words.**

"Okay? What did he do to cause that reaction?" mercury asked curiously.

"Tried to teach them how to be scary. His methods are a bit much…" Slayer said in an uneasy tone.

"How bad could it be?" the gray haired teen asked with his boss and her boss leaning forward curious as well to hear how he scares people away even ghosts.

"Anything from scary images to straight up trying to kill them is fine as long as the target is afraid by his standards, even if the target is dead." Slayer informed them gaining widening eyes from those who knew the real Jaune, scowls from Cinder's group over the stupid range the kid gave himself, and a slight chuckle from the grim queen who thought that this demon was amusing.

**Jaune gave a scowl before jumping at the two of them and entering their bodies. The two clench their eyes shut before they snap open showing the same shade of blue Jaune has.**

"**Beetlejuice is sexy!" Blake shouted in a chipper tone**

"**Beetlejuice is smart!" Sun shouted in the same tone**

"**BJ is a graduate of Julliard." they said together.**

"Wait what the fuck?what just happened" Blake asked with a terrified look on her face, slayer motioned that it will be explained in a bit.

"**He can help~**

"**We found him on Yelp~**

"**Our troubles all ended~**

"**On the day that we befriended him~**

"**Every word is the truuuuth~**

"**Beetlejuice,Beetlejuice,Beetlejuice~" they both sang to Weiss before their eyes turned back to normal.**

"**What the heck was that?" Blake asked shaking her head**

"**So violating" Sun whined in disgust**

"**There you go kid a couple of five-star reviews." Jaune said reappearing next to Weiss who held a horrified expression before turning to anger.**

"**What was that?!" Weiss demanded from him, glaring at him with all she could.**

"**That was possession, any ghost can do that in less than one lesson" Jaune said smirking with his arms crossed**

"Oh crap. That kinda creepy," Qrow said taking a sip from his flask.

"Yeah and to think he can possess a ghost. What would he do in a human body?" Raven pointed out with a bit of disgust in her voice.

"I don't think we should even ponder that idea." Doctor Oobleck said in worry.

"But didn't he just say any ghost could learn that?" Weiss asked the group.

"Yeah what about it." emerald said blankly

"Oh nothing I believe my other self shall explain soon enough.'' Weiss replied with a smug grin.

"**Any ghost?" Weiss asked, gaining a knowing look and a smirk.**

"**Pretty much any ghost will do sure." Jaune said with a brow raised at her.**

"**Then Beetlejuice. What do I need you for?" she replied checking her nails. Jaune thought for a second as she got closer before his eye widened in fear.**

"**Woah woah woah woah woah~**

"**Hold up girl I'm you pal~**

"**Their sweet but I'm a demon sent straight from hell~**

"**I know I went a little hard on the sell~**

"**But we're BFFF's forever AHHHH****!" Jaune screamed as he was pushed off the roof by the white haired teen.**

"**Weiss!" the couple shout at her.**

"**What he was already dead. Besides, you heard what he said any ghost can do that possession stuff" she replied.**

"Geez, Weiss that was a little mean don't ya think?" Ruby asked the heiress who just shrugged in response.

"**We don't need that demon~**

"**the three of us can wreck dads evening~**

"**Together we can make grown man weep~**

"**Guys got a dinner date to keep~" Weiss sang cheerifully**

"**Okay so what's the plan?" sun asked her **

"**Teach dad a lesson!**

"**He's gonna freak when we possess him~**

"**So he wants the perfect daughter**

"**I'm gonna lead that lamb to slaughter~" Weiss sang with a glare coming to her face**

"**I got game**

"**I gonna make him say my name**

"**Say your name ~" X3**

"**Gonna make say my name~" X2**

"**Not running away~ I'll make him say my name!" Weiss shouted as the screen fades to black**

"Was that it?" Weiss asked a little upset that it was over already.

"Yeah sorry, but we have got to keep this show rolling." Slayer said before walking up and began programming the next batch of worlds.

"But how do I get my revenge?" Weiss asked the deity

"You have Blake and Sun possess not only Lisa and your dad but all the dinner guests and have them sing and dance to a song, it is hilarious but it doesn't do anything in the end." Slayer responded to her.

"Does Jaune ever come back ?" Ruby asks curious on how her other BFF would be

"Yes because Weiss summons him to get the job done right. Now let me focus." Slayer replied to her. The group talked among themselves as he typed away, so they could view the next few worlds.

* * *

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed this and if not. Then oh well. Anyway, the next few chapters will be more chapters I picked from requests or from my personnel selection later guys.**

**Next time:** "I set sail for one reason to meet you" "and what is your goal?" "To beat you!"


	13. chapter 12: the battle of swordsmen

**Chapter 12: the battle of swordsmen**

**First, love that feedback you guys keep giving out and I'll answer some questions for you fine folks. Yes, I will be going back to finish the musical and may do the others that I listed before. Most likely I will do the possession dinner and when 'bj' is summoned.**

**Second, I want to say this clearly so no one thinks I'm ignoring their requests. I have a long list of things I want to write and what you guys want me to write. Some things you guys want me to write are personal requests for you guys. This is hard for me to do because I need to be interested in the material I'm working with. When I'm not interested in the material, then it will show when I'm writing. So the guy who keeps asking for beastars, I'll get to it when I finish watching the series, so I can do it justice.**

**Finally, I don't have anything planned for Christmas. So no Christmas styled chapter.**

**Sorry guys but have a merry Christmas anyways. On with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, do you think I'd be writing fan fiction?**

* * *

Slayer finishes his typing and begins to walk away from the screen input device with a smile. This did not go unnoticed by the group.

"Okay. So what are you showing us this time?" Ozpin asked in concern. That concern increased as Slayers' smile became even wider than before.

"Well I would say you should rejoice because we're going to revisit a world" the deity said still grinning.

"And what world would that be?" Ruby asked afraid they had to watch the one with monsters in it or the psychotic gunman Jaune once more.

"Yes, I would like to know as well," Salem said with a curious look on her face.

"The world will be watching is…. The pirate world." Slayer stated calmly as their expressions went from worried, to remembrance, and finally joy.

"Yes! Pirate captain Ruby D. Rose is here to save the day!" Ruby shouted happily. As her friends and family snicker at her enthusiasm.

"What has changed since we last saw that world?" Weiss asked hoping she would make an appearance this time.

"Other than gaining two new crew members and a small ship for them to use. They are currently trying to recruit a third new member and cook." Slayer responded finally sitting down.

"Well who are the new members? And what are we going to see?" Cinder asked with a curious stare.

"They have recruited a thief/navigator who is Neo and a crazy sniper who is Roman. Side note roman is cowardly but wishes to be a brave warrior of the sea." he informed them with Neo and Roman gaining a smile at the mention of their names, only for the latter to groan as the former laughed at him.

"Welcome aboard!" Ruby shouted at her 'crew members'. Who snickered at her before saluting her.

"As for what we are about to see? You shall see the one person Jaune must beat to become the world's greatest swordsman. A powerful warrior unlike any other, be prepared to see one of the strongest from their world." the deity said to the group in an ominous tone sending shivers down their spines. The screen began to flare to life.

**The world opens showing a large beaten up vessel next to a ship that looks like a large fish with a building sticking out of its back.**

"It's an old galleon. Haven't seen one like that in ages!" Port shouted pointed at the large ship.

"Okay so what kind of ship is the fish like one?" Blake asked curiously.

"It's a fantastic seafaring restaurant named the Baratie. It is run by the head chef: red leg port.'' Slayer said with a grin. Port upon hearing his title and the fact he owned a successful business gave a large and proud smile.

"Why is he called 'red leg' though?" Taiyang asked with a small snicker at the old teachers smile.

"He specializes in a fighting style mostly based around kicks. He gained that name when he was a pirate, as his legs were always covered in his enemies blood after a fight. However, nowadays he prefers to be a chef instead." Slayer said with a small grin as ports began to beam with pride.

"Why the change?" Ozpin asked cautiously.

"He found and rescued a young boy but was stranded on a rock with him. Even when he could have split it with the kid, he still gave him the last of their food. But he was still hungry so in an act of desperation he cut off his own leg and used that as food instead." the deity said sadly. At hearing this every student and his own fellow teachers felt more respect for the rotund professor/ally, who held a sad but still prideful look on his face.

"Good to know I would still do anything for a student or any child no matter where I'm at." port said with a small bit of conviction.

"May I ask who this child was?" Glynda asked in hope of knowing whether the child made it.

"Yes you may. The child grew up and swore to follow port's old dream, even going as far as becoming the sous chef and learning the same martial art as port. This child is the newest member that ruby is trying to recruit, his name … Neptune." he replied to her with a smirk.

"Neptune!" Weiss shouted in shock. Knowing her crush's fear of water.

"The very same. But relax he doesn't have that fear in this fact he is looking for a legendary sea. A sea filled with every fish that populates their world called the 'All Blue'."Slayer said with smirk at the reactions he got from blank stares and curious look to astonishment and a hunger filled glare.

Before anyone could respond a noise was heard from the screen.

**Two large swishing sounds were from the wrecked galleon. Before they knew it, it broke into three pieces with its crew spilling out onto the sea below.**

"Jeez I saw that it was a ghost ship but it just fell apart that easily. How old is it?" Mercury mumbled to himself.

"That ship was pristine not three weeks ago." Slayer stated in an annoyed tone. Shocking everyone.

"How'd it end up like that?" Raven asked in shock.

"The grand line. The stretch of the ocean where Gol D. Roger hid one piece. A terrifying area that can destroy all ships and crews not ready for it." he informed them. Gaining a gulp from ruby and look of worry from her family and team.

"Also children pay attention to where it broke apart." Port said spotting something not right with how the ship separated. As everyone tried to see what he was talking about, one saw what it was.

"It looks too clean to be a break like it was cut or something." Emerald said eyes widening at the idea of something or someone able to cut a ship in half.

**As the ship fell apart, there in the wreckage sat a small coffin shaped vessel with a bone like mast jutting out from its deck. On the ship look to be a person sitting on some kind of throne heading towards the Baratie.**

**Inside the restaurant the ruckus outside shook the entire ship.**

"**What the?" Ruby yelled trying to balance herself. As roman tried to grab onto a table to steady himself amidst the shaking. When it finally ended they ran out to see a ship cut to pieces.**

"**Is it possible … That's Hawkeye" Jaune stuttered out as he stared at the approaching figure.**

"Hawkeye? That's kind of an intimidating name." Ruby said with an amused tone.

"**Damn it! What grudge do you have to come after us?" a voice was heard from the wreckage.**

"**Just killing time" a calm and polite female voice was heard from the coffin shaped boat. As it floated by the screen showed a man in brown clothing on the wrecked ship growling before pulling out his pistol to fire at the other boat.**

"That voice sounds awfully familiar don't you think Peter?" Doctor Oobleck asked his colleague.

"You quite right Barty it does but I can't quite place it" Port replied to his friend.

"**Don't mock us!" He shouted fire two bullets as they traveled. The swordsman reach up and grab a large black blade off their back and deflect both bullets in one swift and delicate move.**

"To wield such a massive blade like that with one hand and with such ease. What a terrifying fighter they must be." Glynda said with a hint of awe and fear for what might happen next.

"**He missed!" one of the other pirates shouted in fear. **

"**She averted them. She gently changed the course of the bullets with the point of her sword. I've never seen a sword move so gently" Jaune said plainly walking past all of them.**

"**There is no strength in sword play based only on force." the woman's voice replied to him.**

"**Did you use that same blade to carve apart this ship as well?" Jaune asked in a serious tone.**

"Don't be ridiculous there no way anyone could possibly d-" Emerald started to say before she heard something that made her and everyone else's blood freeze.

"**That's right" the woman said in the same tone Jaune had.**

"**I see... you're the strongest" Jaune said with a nervous smile before he began to remove his head band from his arm.**

"You're joking that can't be possible on any scale!" Oobleck shouted at the screen at the absurdity of one person slicing a ship to pieces.

"Jaune is going to fight this person, isn't he?" Ruby asked in a serious tone gaining a nod from Slayer.

"But there's no way he could win. If she is that strong she could flatten in an instant" Yang shouted with Weiss and Blake agreeing with her.

"That's not something you get to decide! Fearless leader will win this! I believe in him and so should you guys." Nora said indignantly with her nodding alongside her.

"**I set sail for one reason, to meet you!" Jaune shouted at the woman pulling his headband onto his head.**

"**And what is your goal?" she asked him in a bored tone.**

"**To beat you!" he replied, tying the headband tight. "You got spare time right? Let's fight!"**

"**How pitiful, weak one… if you are competent enough swordsmen then you should already see the disparity between our abilities before we even cross swords. Is it courage or ignorance that make you turn your blade on me?" the said as she walked across from him. The camera pulls in so they could see her finally. A woman who looks to be in her early thirties wearing black pants and shoes, a black trench coat with red patterns on the sleeves and chest area, and finally a large brim hat with some with fluff on top. She had a pair of startling hawk like green eyes and short red hair.**

"Is that... me?" Pyrrha asked as her friends groaned in annoyance.

"Why did it have to be Pyrrha? She's already the strongest in our year, why did she have to be the strongest swordsmen in this world as well?" Ruby grumbled in annoyance.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the champion asked the red reaper with a hurt tone.

"Nothing Pyrrha… it's just that sometimes it feels like you always set the bar on how strong we huntsmen in training should be." Blake said a little miffed it was her as well.

Pyrrha pouted at them.

"Relax Miss Nikos. Their just jealous that your stronger than them" Raven said with a smirk.

"**It's my ambition! And it's a promise I made to an old friend" Jaune shouted as he placed a sword handle in between his teeth and drew his other two swords, dropping into a fighting stance. In response Pyrrha pulled the cross shaped necklace off her neck and pulled at one end to reveal that it was a knife.**

"**So what fight will it be?…" Jaune said to her through gritted teeth.**

"**I am no mere beast that goes all out when hunting a rabbit. Unfortunately I do not have any smaller sharp instruments at the moment" she replied boredly.**

"Wow! That's kind of a bitch move their p-money" Yang said out loud.

"That's not me though. I wouldn't be this prideful!" the champ responded apologetically.

"**Better not regret that when I kill you" Jaune grunt out at her before charging straight at her.**

"**Frog in the well… know how big the world really is." she spoke to him not moving an inch.**

"**ONI GIRI" Jaune shouted performing the same technique he did last time trying to end it quickly. Only for all three of his blades to be stopped by the tip of her knife.**

"Wha… But how? Jaune beat a 9-foot tall muscle-bound marine douche bag with that move!" Yang shouted in shock a feeling felt by many. At the same time Weiss smirks at remembering her little brother was said douche bag.

"Simple. Pyrrha is just that much stronger than he is." Slayer said with a sad smile. Causing them to freeze up and look at him in shock.

'_**What's going on? Why can't I move them at all? What did she do?! No one has seen through this attack before! The gap between can't be that wide, can it? Impossible! The world's strongest can't this far away" **_**Jaune thought this to himself before he back away and charge forward once more swing his blades in a spiral pattern each blade hitting in succession only to be blocked or dodged by the black swords woman. Pyrrha countered one strike and sent him flying backwards.**

'_**There can't be this much difference in our abilities. The gap can't be this wide!" **_**Jaune's thoughts were heard once more as he got and charged back in swinging his blade more ferociously than before. But still she blocks his attacks each and every time. **

"He isn't even touching her!" Blake said in pure shock.

"Perhaps a little lesson is in sea that Ruby and Jaune hail from is called the east blue the weakest sea out of the four seas." Slayer informs the audience as their shock goes to fear in only the seconds it took two process this information.

"**What ferocity you swordplay has…" Pyrrha said continuing to block his attacks which got more and more wild each time. Jaune wasn't listening, he was just thinking about how much stronger she was and about the promise he made long ago. He wasn't focusing on her words he wanted to beat her, he needed to beat her. He just keeps swinging his blades at her hoping to land a hit.**

"**What do you bear on your shoulders? What do you desire to gain when you achieve this power, weak one?" Pyrrha asked in the same bored tone. That question shocks Jaune for just long enough for her to send him flying back once more. Jaune glared at her before putting his blade over his shoulders and charging at her.**

"**TIGER TRAP" he shouted, bringing his word forward to culminate into three slashes in one swing. But as he closed the distance she struck, stabbing him straight in the chest.**

"Shit! Jaune" Nora shouted as the rest of the students froze at seeing their leader be skewered by the knife.

"He was in over his head. This is how fools like him die" Cinder said with a smirk, only for a chain to toss her against the wall violently.

"You shall remain silent cowardly witch" Slayer said in an emotionless tone as the false maiden pulled herself back to her seat. The others paid her no mind not wanting to deal with her.

**But instead of falling back or stepping away Jaune stood there unmoving, bleeding from his wound but still not moving away.**

"**Are you just going to let me pierce your heart? Why aren't you withdrawing?" Pyrrha asked her knife still embedded in the man's chest.**

"**I don't know why… but if I even withdraw one step… I feel like those various important things such as pledges and promises in the past will be shattered and I won't be able to come back to where I am now…" Jaune said gritting his teeth in pain. Pyrrha looked at him with the same emotionless stare.**

"**Yes, that's what defeat is about." she said in a serious tone. Even through his pain he chuckled at her.**

"**Then that's even more reason I can't withdraw." he said to her in a defiant tone.**

"**Even if you'll die?" she asked curiously**

"**I'd rather die!" Jaune answered pridefully.**

"I'd rather you not!" Pyrrha shouted at her leaders counterpart.

"Jeez that amount of pride, I don't know who he sounds more like Raven or the Schnee" Qrow muttered lowly. Only for his sister to smack upside his head and Winter glaring at him.

'_**What a strong heart! So he chooses death over defeat.**_**'Pyrrha thought to her staring at the man before pulling her knife gently out of his chest.**

"**Kid! State your name." She ordered the blonde man in front of her.**

"**Jaune Arc!" he shouted set him himself into a stance with his sword pointed in three different directions.**

"**I'll remember it, strong one! I Haven't seen anyone like you in a while… as a swordsmen courtesy I will sink you with the world's strongest black blade." she politely as she pulled the large black curved sword from her back.**

'_**This'll be the last hit… If I miss, I die. What will it be? World strongest or death.' **_**Jaune thought to himself as he and Pyrrha stared each other down.**

"**Fall." Pyrrha said calmly swinging her sword back and dashing towards him at fast speeds. Jaune began spinning the two swords in his hands at high speeds as he charged in to meet her.**

"**Three sword style secret move: three thousand worlds!****" Jaune shouted appearing on the other side of their clash in a low stance. Pyrrha behind him, her blade pointed towards the as if she performed the end of a slash. **

"Give the man some credit he gained the respect of the strongest there is!" Roman said smirking at the blonde on screen.

"That technique looks strong and very deadly but is it enough for him to win this?" Raven ponder watching the screen carefully.

**For a brief moment they both held their stances neither one reacting nor moving at all. But as the dust settled from their clash the world decided to show its victor. The blades in Jaunes hands were sliced to pieces and two slashes appeared on his body.**

'_**I lost. I'm no match for her. I never thought I'd ever lose… so this is the power of the world's strongest.' **_**his thoughts were heard as he pulled the white sword from his mouth and sheathed it. At the same time Pyrrha began her second charge at him rearing blade back, only for eye to widen in shock as Jaune turns towards her arms held out with a grim look on his face.**

"**What are you…?" Pyrrha asked the strong swordsman in front of her.**

"**Scars on the back are a swordsman's shame" Jaune stated to her with a smirk**

"**Admirable." she replied with a small smile. Swinging her blade down delivering a mighty slash across his chest, sending him flying back into the water below.**

They could hear her thoughts saying that he should not live so hastily but no one was listening. As the students released one loud scream of panic matched by Ruby's on screen counterpart.

"J**A**U**N**E**!" x8**

The teachers could only stare on as their student was once again killed before their eyes. Raven gave a solemn nod to the blonde swordsmen on screen. Salem watched on with a knowing look shared by her rival Ozpin. Cinder just smirked at a 'fool's death' that played before her.

**Two men on a smaller boat shouted for jaune as well and then jumped into the water after him. Even with his wound he held his white katana in an iron grip.**

**At the same time ruby released an anger filled scream as she launched herself at the woman who hurt her friend. Pyrrha just sidestepped her attack and let ruby's head crash through a piece of the deck.**

"**Are you that young warriors' comrade? I'm impressed with you for not interfering." the swords woman said as Ruby tried to pull her head out.**

"Your lucky he's still alive, you bitch." Ruby muttered to herself anger and embarrassment written across her face.

"**There's nothing to be upset about your friend we'll live" Pyrrha said to her watching them closely as ruby now noticed Jaune on the small boats deck.**

"**My name is Pyrrha 'Hawkeye' Nikos! It's still too early for you to die. Learn about yourself! Learn about the world! And become strong, Jaune! No matter how many years it takes, I will hold this seat of the strongest and wait for you. With the raging mettle of your spirit, surpass this sword. Try and surpass me! JAUNE!" Pyrrha shouted at the man watching him be dragged onto the small boat, where Roman helped him aboard. The only response she got was Jaune raising his sword defiantly into the air.**

The looks of pride and relief filled the room as they realized that the boy was alright.

"**Jaune?" Ruby asked watching her crew member react to Pyrrha's pledge.**

"**You what is your goal?" the woman asked, curious about the friends of such a strong warrior.**

"**To be the pirate queen." Ruby replied in a serious tone.**

"**Your ambitions are as lofty as your friends'. That's quite a task." Pyrrha responded in an amused tone.**

"**You just let me worry about that." Ruby said sticking her tongue out at the woman. Before turning back to the boat her friends were in.**

"**Ruby!" Jaune's voice was heard causing her stare at him still holding his sword high.**

"**Did I worry you?... you need no less than the world's greatest swordsman right? I… I solemnly swear to never lose again! Until the day I defeat her and take her title! I will… Never be defeated! Is that okay QUEEN OF THE PIRATES!" Jaune shouted his oath to her with tears in his eyes. Pyrrha smirked at the man in front of her and ruby gave a large smile.**

"**Hehehe Yep!" the straw hat wearing girl said popping the 'p' as the screen fades out once more**

"Damn straight it's okay! You better keep that promise you hear" Ruby said with a large smile happy that she had a friend like Jaune.

"Does he ever become the world's strongest swordsman?" Raven asked with a large amount of curiosity.

"Not yet, but he is the second strongest swordsmen in the world and is slowly getting stronger each day" Slayer replied, watching the next world be aligned quite fast.

"Does he get some new swords? Do any more people join their crew? Do they fight even stronger people?!" Nora asked at a rapid fire speed.

"Yes yes and yes. However, it seems this next world is wanting to be shown quickly so lets not keep it waiting." he said as they talked excitedly among themselves waiting for the new world to load in.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as i sorta had to mix the original dub and the episode of the east blue to get it just right in my eyes. and I ****Hope you guys had a merry Christmas. And I'll see you guys next time.**

**Next time: **"my sword has gotten very dull. However, it's three times as thick and three times as heavy as any normal sword. Pray you die quickly or this could be painful."


	14. Chapter 13: the real black swordsman

**Chapter 13: the real black swordsman**

**Here we go again, I hope you guys are as hyped as I am, because berserk is one of the most badass series I have ever watched. The only show that I think can even compete is Vinland saga but that is just my opinion. Yes like a lot of the others I want to revisit this series for its other great moments. Initially I wanted to my first berserk chapter to be the first episode but I decided against that and went with one of the most epic moments in the golden age only slightly beating out Guts vs Zodd. With this series I'll definitely come back to two or three more moments: the eclipse, the fight against Mozgus, and finally the berserker armor scene. I may change the second one but I still want to show one fight with the dragon-slayer before showing off the Berserker armor.**

**Also, I'm sorry this took as long as it did I had hoped to get it out before new years but well we don't always get what we want. The majority of this came from a super cut of the golden age I found online a link will be in my profile and be up until the next chapter is posted. Hope you guys enjoy. **

**final note when you read their reactions to the backstory of Guts/Jaune. Please understand that I believe that everyone has a limit to what they can stomach before they snap. This is why those types of criminals are placed separately from gen pop.**

**Anyways let's get this show moving already with the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Berserk or RWBY.**

* * *

As Slayer stared at the device set in choosing the next world an image appeared on screen causing his eyes to widen and a large grin to stretch across his face.

"What is that?" asked a bewildered Qrow. Staring at the image of a decrepit and gnarled hand hold some red object in its clawed fingertips. The object looked as though it had eyes, a nose, and a mouth scattered across its surface.

"That thing, is an artifact only known to this world as a crimson behelit. The egg of the king. This world is truly a brutal one!" Slayer informed them his smile still as large as before.

"Egg of the king? Is that suppose to impress us?" Cinder said snarkily.

"I would say you should be impressed as it only appears once every 216 years. The gain one means you are destined to rule the world and all that is in it, in exchange for your flesh and blood of course" the deity told the fire witch this information caused her to gain a wanting look.

'_My flesh and blood huh? A price I would be willing to pay for my own world!'_ Cinder thought wanting her own behelit now.

"What of this world's Jaune? What is he like?" Salem asked curiously as she hopes for someone that can impress her as the lich and pirate hunter have. Everyone turned towards him and saw his excited smile turn into a conflicted scowl.

"That bad huh?" Roman asked seeing that same look before on other faces.

"No. It is so much worse than you could even conceive possible." the horned deity responded in a serious tone. This caused the students and teachers to brace themselves in preparation of what could be a terrifying tale.

"Well get it over with what is the boy like in this world?" Raven asked in a bored tone not caring about the tension the beacon staff were feeling at this moment.

"This Jaune is a raid leader in a larger mercenary group. He is well known for his sword skill, overwhelming strength, and ferocity on the battlefield." Slayer said gaining some looks of disgust from some.

"You mean to say we're just going to watch some blood hungry mercenary. Let's just skip it" Emerald replied to this info in an annoyed tone. Slayer stared at her before gaining a thoughtful look and nodding to himself.

"Perhaps it's best we start at his beginnings. So you may understand him a little better." he offered to them gaining nods from the majority.

"Jaunes story began in the ancient time of knights there are no grim in this world nor aura, dust, or even guns." he paused to allow the one most shock by this to freak out (i.e. Ruby and Weiss).

"Jaune was born under the lynched corpse of his hanging mother left to die in the dirt, blood, and afterbirth. He was only found by a mercenary band and was taken in by the camp whore as her son." he continued causing the students to turn green at the thought of a corpse giving birth.

"Oh we're off to a 'great' start. Jeez how worse could his life get?" Qrow asked before trying to get a drink from his flask only to find it empty.

"Well after about three year later the woman who took him in: Shisu. She died from the plague, leaving Jaune in the hands of her lover; the camp leader Tyrian." Slayer answered the drunk question.

"Idiot" Raven said slapping Qrow on the back of the head. Qrow started grumbling about how could one kid have worse luck than he did. Cinder who heard who the leader was rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Jaune was trained by Tyrian in swordsmanship and 6 years later Jaune fought on the battlefield for the first time and had his first kill, even got paid too." the deity told them, gaining a few raised brows.

"How could that man let his son fight in a war at such a young age?" Taiayng asked with an edge in his voice.

"Because Tyrian didn't see Jaune as his son but more like a curse even going as far as blaming him for Shisu's death. With that in mind I need to do something first before I continue on " the deity said before snapping his finger and everyone, even Salem and Ozpin; were chained to their seats.

"What's the big idea here?!" Ironwood shouted struggling to break free of his bindings as did the others.

"It is to keep you from running wild in anger trying to break everything to get out and kill Tyrian." he responded to the general looking over ll of them calmly.

"What could you possibly say that would cause us all to get that angr-" Raven started to say before Slayers' next words stopped her cold.

"Tyrian sold Jaune at 9 years old for a night to a fellow mercenary as a child prostitute."

Silence nothing but silence.

….

….

"What…?" Qrow asked stunned from what he just heard.

"Impossible…. No man would ever, even tyrian would never…" Salem said eyes wide in disbelief that her most faithful follower would do something like that.

"He did. And since Jaune had no idea about the arrangement he tried to fight the man off. The man raped him brutally that night." Slayer said in response. The reaction he received was nothing but rage and disgust from all of them.

"That bastard!" Pyrrha snarled out her eyes taking on a more sharpened look her chain bending and metal around her shaking and rattling violently.

"How could they do that to him." Ruby said with an emotionless face. Wanting nothing more than to use her new scythe to cut those so-called mercenaries to pieces.

Blake's' eyes slitted, ears folded back, and grinding her teeth in silent fury.

Yang gave audible growls and snarls she ripped and tore at her bindings, eyes shining crimson and her hair lit ablaze.  
Ren's eyes were shadowed as he shook in rage.

Weiss and Winter held a similar face to ruby but their eyes showed disgust, anger, hatred, and the many ways they wished to kill those men.

Nora was acting similar to yang but with pink sparks shooting off her and a with a rare look of pure blood lust across her visage.

"I'll kill them." Port said with a deadly tone to look upon him now you would not see the same jolly, rotund man as before. But a true huntsman consumed by his rage at this information.

Doctor Oobleck was in a similar state as his colleague, his mind racing thinking of the million ways to murder that rapist and tyrian slowly.

Glynda's eyes flashed dangerously as her control on her semblance slipped as shown by the various drink food and other things floating across the room swirling violently over head.

Taiyang held a hate filled glare as his aura flared brightly. He pulled at his chains causing them to strain against them but not move an inch at all.

Qrow and his sister held the same death stare wanting nothing more than to kill those men.

The villains held various reactions from murderous glares(Roman and Neo), shaking rage(Mercury), indifference hiding mild disgust and anger(Cinder), and finally a look of shame and empathy(Emerald).

But the most surprising was Salem and Ozpin. They were both cloak in their magic with murderous expressions across their faces. Forcing themselves to stand as the chains were pulling them back to their seats. Salem's' canines sharpening and her eyes glowing in the dark room. Ozpins' eyes glowing with his magical power and his veins bulging as he snarled in anger.

"I shall let you calm yourselves in here" Slayer said looking at their rage filled eyes. He reached over to the wall and opened a new door leading to a large white room with both Tyrian and a large man with short legs standing in the center tied up. The deity looked at them and snapped his fingers as the chains disappeared they all charged into the room with anger and ferocity. Slayer sat down and pulled a white book out to read while waiting, the title was written in gold across the cover _loveless._

**seven hours later…**

They all came back from that room once the last one came out the door slammed shut and is appeared from the wall as if it didn't even exist in the first place. Slayer took notice of them and closed his book.

"Now I will continue. Jaune killed that man at the next battle. He confronted Tyrian about it but was convinced he didn't sell him out like that. However, in another battle Tyrian lost his leg and blamed Jaune for it. His jealousy and anger grew so high he tried to kill him." Slayer said calmly.

"What an asshole." Yang grumbled out loud getting nods in response.

"Even with how Tyrian treated Jaune saw him as a father. But even still Jaune defended himself and killed his father. However, the others in the mercenary group accused Jaune of killing Tyrian for no reason and tried to attack Jaune who could only run away. After falling down the side of a cliff and fighting a pack of wolves. He lived several years by himself fighting battlefield to battlefield for food and coin. Then one day he met Ozpin who beat him in combat twice and forced him to join Ozpins' band of the hawk. What you will see is a battle for Jaunes that garners him a large amount of respect." Slayer informed the large group. They gave a nod in response wanting to see this new world already and trying not to think of how terrible Jaunes life was in this world.

**The screen lit up showing a battlefield with two large armies on either side of it. On the western side clothed in aquatic styled armor with blue accents was the blue whale knights. Their leader rode horseback wielding a ranseur and wearing similar armor as his men. On the eastern side stood the band of the hawk all of them wearing various different types of armor leading was a man in white armor wielding a saber and riding horseback.**

"All right so is the guy in white Ozpin? Because if so what is up with that helmet?" Yang asked in a confused tone.

"It's in the shape of a birds beak, so maybe intimidation?" Weiss offered the blonde brawler.

"Hey look it Miss Goodwitch!" Nora shouted pointing at the female knight on screen who seem to be grabbing at her torso, flinching in pain.

"I don't look too well, Am I all right?" the deputy headmistress asked only for slayer to shrug in response to her not really paying attention to them at the moment.

'_**Dammit not now of all times' **_**Glynda thought to herself flinching in pain before schooling her expression back to her normal stern look.**

"**What's wrong? You look pale Glynda." a much younger Ironwood asked saddled not to far form with one sword drawn and another across his back.**

"**It's nothing. Look there it's beginning." she replied quickly staring towards the front. The dark gray sky moving over head as Ozpin drew his saber and held it high, the enemy's leader responding with his own being raised as they both shouted.**

"**ATTACK!" X2**

**With a flash of lightning both armies charged at each other weapons and bodies clashing across the battlefield. The camera focused in on a large man in iron plated armor with a brown cloak giving a battle cry as he charged forward the only identifiable trait they could see was the fierce blue eyes behind his helmet. He charged towards a group of horse mounted soldiers his hand on the hilt of his blade. When he got a few feet from them he revealed very thick long sword that was easily as long as six feet. Even with its size he swung it fast enough to cut into the armor of an enemy soldier killing him without any effort on Jaunes part.**

"Damn! What do they feed that kid?" Roman shouted in shock at weight the blonde was just swinging around like it was nothing.

"How could he be able to swing a sword like that with so little effort?" Weiss asked in a similar state as the thief.

"Perhaps I should mention that when Jaune began training in swordsmanship he was about 3 or 4 and the boy used a full sized sword to practice with." Slayer informed the crowd.

"Why would he do that and why use something as big as that sword?" Raven asked in an annoyed tone having to remember the boys past once more.

"Well in the beginning it was because they didn't have any for his size. afterwards it was his choice, and he was stubborn. Now he's so used to the weight of a normal sword, but he wanted something bigger, so he went got longer and heavier swords to train and fight with." the deity replied to her before turning his attention to the screen to watch Jaune kill another armored soldier with ease.

**As Jaune charge through a group of soldiers with lances, he cut and sliced two or three more soldiers before stopping a spear strike to his head. As he kept fighting the words Ozpin said the night before played in his head once more.**

"_**I find it appalling to simply live out my life"**_

**Jaune knocked the spear away before cutting the man's throat open and moving forward. As he kept moving it felt as all the sound died out even as he blocks another jab from a spear cutting off the arm of the poor fool who tried it. He cut down two more soldiers that were trying to pass by him as more of his friends word played through his head.**

"_**For no other reason than I was born into it"**_

"**RAA AGH!" the blond warrior scream as he cut down even more enemies in front of him. **

"**ARGH" one cried as Jaune blade carved into his torso**

"**AHH-" another screamed as his head was lopped off**

"**DUUGH!" a third groaned being gutted as Jaune rode by more bloodthirsty than ever.**

"Holy shit that was awesome!" Mercury said excited at seeing the epic battle play out before them. Cinder was watching with intrigue at seeing this version of the arc boy quickly and brutally slaughtered several people in a matter of minutes. Neo was licking her lips in desire at the brutality on display wanting nothing more than to be there helping with the slaughter.

"Maybe we should have Jaune focus on just swordplay from now on. It seems to work very often in other universe." Ren said to Pyrrha who could only nod in response not fully paying attention to him.

"Hey, in how many other world is Jaune a powerful swordsman?" Nora asked their host, who took a thinking pose for a brief moment.

"Too many to count. It would be easier to tell the amount of worlds he doesn't use a sword in. and sometimes he is still a fighter in some regard or another." he replied gaining a couple nods and few curious stares.

**The battle raged on as they see a mountain of a man with a curly grey mustache swing a mace into another soldier face and sent him flying off his horse.**

"What ho! I seemed to be having some fun there aren't I?" The professor said about his onscreen counterpart.

"Yes it seems so Peter." Ozpin said to his colleague as Doctor Oobleck gave a chuckle at his old friend.

**As the man port knocked through the air crashes into the dirt, ironwood charges past him into another soldier that tried to skewer him with a lance. Only for him to block it and slit the soldiers side open.**

"Damn Jimmy you got some skills don't you think?" Qrow begrudgingly said to the general who smirk in response.

**On another part of the battlefield dueling against a man with an axe while on horseback was Glynda wielding a short sword. The man charged ahead of her and swung his axe at her head. Glynda block it and her stumbled a little before she slit his wrist and then stabbed him in the throat. Grunting in pain she tossed off her helmet to breathe better. With it off her short blond hair is on full display.**

"It seems that I am still very skilled even when in pain. But I do question why I would remove my helmet now of all times." Glynda said with an inquisitive look on her face.

"Who cares miss G. your other self is just as badass as the rest of them. I don't think an arrow will be enough to take you down." Yang said to her blond professor who only gave a smirk in response.

"You look good with short hair Glynda."Ironwood said trying to flirt with the deputy headmistress. Only for her to snort in response and give him the cold shoulder.

"Don't you think it's odd how much she and Jaune look alike with short hair" Nora whispered to Pyrrha who thought for a moment before nodding at the pink bomber.

They weren't the only ones to notice as Ozpin saw it as well and began to shiver at the idea of two Goodwitchs in one place. He feared for his coffee and his students.

**However, she wasn't able to relax for long as she spotted the enemy commander coming towards her slowly. She readied herself for a fight.**

"**So your her. The woman who leads a thousand men. I've heard much about you." the enemy leaders voice was heard under his heavy armor.**

"Is that watts?" Cinder asked her mistress.

"It would appear so. I wonder how he will fight given his choice of weapon in this world." Salem replied, casting an inquisitive look at the onscreen counterpart of her own underling.

"From one female military leader to another. I must commend your otherselfs abilities to be able to do all that in a time when such a thing would be unheard-of." winter told the female professor.

"Yes it is quite extraordinary for a woman of that time to be the second in command of the entire mercenary band isn't it." Slayer informed them causing the other women in the audience to smirk or in Glynda's case give a small blush from the praise she just received and smirk with pride.

**Arthur looked her over as to see what everyone thought was so great only to be annoyed by her mere presence.**

"**Hmph, well I'm not impressed. Women shouldn't play at being knights. I have no don't you earned your rank by taking your rightful place in Ozpin's bed. Am I right?" the general said in an arrogant tone.**

"What did he just say." Glynda said in a deadly tone.

"I'm sorry. But did this arrogant S.O.B. just say what I think he said!" Winter growled out in anger.

The entire female half of the room was filled with anger and disgust at this blatant sexism. Even Salem who was alive during that time was twitching in anger. Meanwhile, the men are hiding in a corner away from the pissed mist that leaking from the group of women.

"**You bastard!" the female warrior shouted as she charged head on in her anger, sword raised for an attack. But as she got close he swung his weapon into her guard knocking her from her stead. She flipped and landed in a crouch before jumping away from his next jab from his ranseur. However, her dodge left her next to a cliff-side. Watts then lifted and began to twirl his weapon.**

"**The battlefield is a sacred place. It's for men. You desecrate it with your presence. I, Arthur Watts; leader of the Blue Whale Ultra Heavy Armored Fierce Assault Annihilation Knight Corps, shall punish you!" the idiotic general shouted at the lone women.**

"Can someone kick his ass already!" Raven shouted wanting nothing more than for this idiot to be dead and quiet.

"**Big sister Glynda! We're coming" a trio of her knights shouted charging at the man. Glynda however notice the danger and shouted at them to stay back.**

"**Cowards, letting yourselves be led around by a woman." Watts shouted at them before swinging his ranseur and killing two of them with the blunt end before making a second wing and impaling the head of the third one on his weapon. He swept his weapon back to clear of the blood and sent the head flying near Glynda's feet.**

"**Hmph. I hardly called that a fight. Not surprising for someone who takes orders from a girl." Watts said dismissively as he trotted up to Glynda once more and began jabbing at her with his weapon. Causing Glynda to block and redirect his attacks only for her to be knock back closer to the cliffs edge.**

"**What's wrong? Nowhere else to run. Hahaha. How could someone like you command a thousand men. The band of the hawk must have been scraping the bottom of the barrel." Watts shouted at her arrogantly. He moved his helmet to get another look at her as she stood her ground against him.**

"**Ah! Feisty, are we? On second thought you are quite attractive… come back with me to turdor. What do you say?" he 'offered' her, obviously not thinking his words through carefully.**

"I'll kill this asshole" Salem shouted at the douchey commander. She gained a few nods of approval from the other women in the audience.

"**What?" Glynda snarled out at the arrogant man.**

"**I'll put a thousand men under you. A thousand turdor soldiers! So you can keep them warm at !" he said mockingly.**

"**Son of a bitch!" Glynda snarled at him gripping her sword tighter.**

"**Hehe what don't like my offer? Then how about this, you die!" he shouted swinging his ranseur at her in an overhead strike.**

***CLANG***

**Glynda looked up at the one who stopped the strike and shouted.**

"**JAUNE!"**

"**What's the matter with you?" the blond swordsman asked before he flexed his arm and knock watts' weapon back and swinging his sword for another strike causing the general to stumble a bit backwards but no other damage thanks to his heavy armor.**

"It seems that Mr. Arc is concerned for you Glynda" Ozpin said to his assistant.

"It appears so, he also seemed to notice something wrong with my other self as well. Are we close in this world?" Glynda asked their host.

"Well, yes and no. your comrades and in the future maybe more. But as of right now you both argue more than Qrow and Winter argue." Slayer answered the teachers' question. Causing a blush to appear on her face out of embarrassment that she acted like the two that were mentioned.

"Hey what's that mean?" Qrow and Winter asked only for both of them to start glaring at one another both turning away for the other.

"Oh nothing at all~" their host responded sarcastically before turning back towards the screen once more.

"**You bastard!" Arthur growled out before getting back into a fighting position.**

"**C'mon let's fight! I need it. I need to fight until the voices stop! I want to fight til I remember nothing!" Jaune shouted in a desperate tone eyes crazed and lifting his large blade into his own fighting position.**

"Oh yeah because that doesn't make you sound any less crazy" Ruby muttered out not liking the look this Jaune had on his face.

"Hey at least he might kill this prick, and we never have to hear from him again." Yang offered only to get blank stares for the rest of her team and Jaunes' team.

"**Enough of your babbling! You got lucky with that block boy but I doubt your luck will hold. My spear technique has been passed down through the Watts family for over a hundred and forty years! It's my ultimate secret technique! Rock-cutting Whirlwind!" Arthur shouted as he began twirling his weapon over head. Only for Jaune to hit him in the face with his sword breaking the man's helmet and knocking him to the ground to roll a couple feet away.**

"**Rock-cutting Whirlwind? Was that it?" Jaune asked boredly. The hawks look at them for a bit before breaking out into cheers. Jaune trotted up to Glynda who was still standing near the edge of the cliff.**

"**What's wrong? I've never seen you like this before. You need to focus" Jaune said to her before he noticed how wobbly she was. Glynda swayed a little before beginning to fall backwards, only for jaune to grab her by her cape. Meanwhile, Arthur who was still alive held his wound as he began grabbing something from behind his back.**

"Oh how the fuck are you still alive?" Cinder grumbled to herself as she really wanted to see watts killed, be it her version or an alternate version.

"Hey what's he grabbing at?" Nora asked not seeing any other weapons on him.

"**Hey, snap out of it! Glynda-" the blonde man started before he cut himself short as a crossbow bolt hit him in the side. This causes him to curse before he fell off his horse and over the edge of the cliff with Glynda.**

"**Haha!" Arthur shouted holding a crossbow in his hand as he watched the two fall over the side of the cliff. As they fall Jaune pulls Glynda close to him and use his body protect them as they crash through several branches and into the large river below.**

"**JAUNE! GLYNDA!" Ironwood shouted as he watched his commanding officers and friends crash into the water below.**

"Welp your dead" mercury said snidely, only for him to receive glares from everyone in the room except slayer who just ignored the crippled boy.

**The clouds begin to darken as thunder is heard and it begins to rain. The screen then show an edge of the turbulent river near a forested area. Out of the water came Jaune gasping for air and dragging Glynda with him. As he pulls himself ashore he sets Glynda down before coughing up some more water out of his lungs.**

"**Never again will I swim in full armor!" he muttered to himself before he turned and checked on Glynda, who wasn't breathing. Jaune worked quick and removed her armor. He took a deep breath before pressing his mouth against hers.**

"Is he performing CPR? I didn't think the people of that time knew about it yet." Weiss said raising a brow at this information.

**He repeated his previous action until she coughed up some water, but she still wasn't breathing. He moved to below her breasts and pushed down repeatedly until she gave a weak cough and started breathing.**

"**C'mon" Jaune sighed before flinching in pain. Looking down he saw the bolt from before. Grabbing it by the shaft, in a swift but painful motion he ripped it out of his side. Gritting his teeth in pain for a few seconds before he tossed the bolt into the river. Taking a few minutes to compose himself, he then turned towards Glynda and saw she was still out cold.**

"**She's got a fever. This is not good." he mumbled to himself as he felt her forehead. Jaune looked around for some shelter of some kind from the rain. Then he spotted a cave under a tree big enough for the two of them and a fire nearby.**

"I see, so she was sick before the battle and was too stubborn to admit it." Raven said with a frustrated scowl, remembering the days when Summer and Qrow pulled the same thing when they attended beacon.

"Maybe you should take better care of yourself Miss Goodwitch." Ruby said with a concerned voice. The other students and even the other teachers gave her similar looks of concern as well.

"I assure you I'm fine, Miss Rose." the blonde teacher replied with a small smile for the concern they were showing.

**Meanwhile, on the cliff side where the two fell off we see Ironwood and another soldier speaking with Ozpin.**

"**Jaune and Glynda?" Ozpin asked the soldier before him.**

"**Well they fell from a very high cliff but there was a river beneath it." the soldier said his voice sounding very familiar to them.**

"Uncle Qrow it's you" Ruby shouted happily.

"Joy… I'm a mercenary fighting in a war I had no part in." the drunk drawled out grumpily.

"Well technically you serve under Jaune and his raiders. A separate group led by Jaune himself and can get away with being reckless and breaking away from the plan Ozpin sets out." Slayer informed the drunk. Who gave a smile in response.

"So you mean to tell me I get to fight how I want even if Ozpin is against that? Well shit, sign me up." Qrow said with an amused tone, gaining a snicker from his old teammate and his sister at the sour look the headmaster was giving the man.

"**You know how Jaune is. There's a chance they could have survived the fall but I just couldn't see where they landed." Ironwood said in a disappointed tone.**

"**And the captain was already injured" Qrow reminded him**

"**There was something wrong with Glynda also. We should send out a search party as soon as possible" Ironwood added in as Ozpin's face became a neutral expression. The general behind him began to voice their opposition to this idea. Then openly mocking the two skilled commanders even going as far to say they might be dead.**

"_What a bunch of dicks_" Neo signed to Roman who snickered in response before translating it to everyone else.

"Oh yes lets abandon two of the kingdoms' finest warriors because we have a schedule to this how people lose wars." Winter grumbled to her sister who nodded with a sigh in response.

"To be fair you're not wrong midland was losing for the last few years until the band of the hawk came and offer their help to the king." Slayer whispered the specialist who could only face palm at this new information.

**Back to the cave we see Jaune shirtless, bandaging up his wound as Glynda laid nearby in soaked clothes.**

"Well hello~" Yang said catching the sight of the shirtless ripped Jaune on screen. A reaction shared by many girls except for those who either too old for him, had somebody already, or didn't swing that way. (i.e. Salem, Nora, and Emerald)

"Oh my" Cinder muttered taking in the man's physique with her was Neo who had a small nosebleed and a large pervy smile.

However, there was one more person who didn't react like the other she had the simple thought of: '_oh dear god he is an even buffer Taiyang'_.

We will not name names, but she just so happens one of the two women who has seen that man naked before.

"**If I build a fire now it will draw the enemy to our location" he muttered to himself before looking back Glynda in her soaked clothing.**

"**Aaugh. Damn it all! There got to be another way!" he grumbled to himself, slapping his face before going over to her body and grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling it up ward.**

"Is he doing what I think he's doing" Weiss asked as the men in the room averted their eyes out of respect.

"Yes I believe he is" Goodwitch mumbled out in embarrassment watching as he pulled her boots off next.

"**It not as though she hasn't done the same for me when I was injured. Why does she have to be so difficult. What made her think she could fight with a fever. Women." Jaune muttered to himself in annoyance as he pulled off the last of her clothes. He stops and notices blood on her legs but no wound in sight. A look of realization passes over his face before he turns away from her.**

"**Now I understand. It must be hard being a woman" he muttered out moving her hair away from her face. **

"Of all the time to get your period on the battlefield might be one of the worst moments it could happen." Salem said with a knowing look as the other female members of the audience figured it out as well and gave the onscreen version of Glynda a look of sympathy.

**The rain begins to come down even harder than before as the camera shows Jaune holding the naked Glynda under one arm with his other arm holding his sword. The screen pulled back and showed time moving forward until the sunrises and the rain stops. Glynda awake from her sleep covered in Jaunes cloak.**

"**Hey." the blonde man said to her carrying her helmet filled with water.**

"**Where am I?" she weakly asked him unfamiliar with their surroundings.**

"**Your in a cave down by the river. Lucky for us the water broke our fall" Jaune replied to her. Only for Glynda to give him a confused look.**

"**River?"**

"**You don't remember anything, do you? We almost drowned out there, but don't worry yourself about it." the blonde swordsman said to her. In response Glynda started to rise from the ground into a sitting position, not noticing her lack of clothing or Jaune telling her not to get up yet. After he said it, she looked down to find herself completely nude.**

"**It was the only choice I had, you were completely drenched and frozen to death. What's that look for?" Jaune asked her as she had a dead stare at she punched him in his left cheek. Causing him to glare at her holding his cheek.**

"**What the hell is wrong with you! I just saved your life!" he shouted at her only for him to start dodging the armor pieces she began to throw at him.**

"**Would you cut it out! WHAT IS YOUR GOD DAMN -" he began to shout at her only to be stopped by a knife hitting just above his head.**

"Not going to lie. Now might be a good time to run away from this crazy woman." Roman said in a fearful tone. Meanwhile, said woman was smirking as she could still be frightening even without her semblance.

"**Woman you've gone completely insane!. I hate to tell you this but i saved your life back there! It wasn't easy dragging you out of the river covered in armor and you choose to thank by throwing a knife at my head! Be thankful that you are just a woman or I'd dislocate your jaw!" he shouted at the panting and sick woman who had a brief flashback to Watts words from earlier, before glaring at Jaune with an intense hatred. **

**She mumbled that she didn't choose her gender as he complained about how she shouldn't be on the battlefield if she got this angry over something. This led her to start swinging a punch at him. Which he blocked, before trying to restrain her, so she couldn't any more hurt. She collapsed crying as he helped her back inside the cave once more.**

**An hour or so later Jaune came back to her and threw his dry shirt on top of her, so she'd be wearing something.**

"**Shut up and don't look at me!" Glynda shouted at him as she pulled the shirt over her. He looked away for a while before a question appeared in his head something he has asked others before.**

"**So tell why did you join the band of the hawk? I mean the war must be hard on a woman. Not that it's any of my business." Jaune asked Glynda who just stares for a while before agreeing to tell him the full story of why she joined the hawk.**

**She was born to a small farming town that was constantly under seige in skirmishes from the war and taxed heavily by their country. They had little food some even went days without it. Then one day she caught the eye of a nobleman passing through. The nobleman offered her father money for her, at first her father hesitated before giving in and selling her off to the noble. On the carriage ride to the nobles home he tried to attack her, only for Glynda to jump out the side and try to run away. But she wasn't fast enough, he tackled and pinned her down, so he could rape her. But before he could do anything Ozpin intervened by cutting the nobleman's cheek and offering a sword to Glynda to defend herself. The nobleman tried to grab the blade before her but instead ended up stabbing himself upon the blade she held. Then she begged for him to take her with, he responded that she could do as she wished. And from then on she was a member of the hawks.**

"Jeez and I thought I had problems. At least my dad didn't try to sell me." Yang mumbled out as she felt sympathy for this woman more and more as they learned about her.

"Was your life anywhere near that bad miss G?" Nora asked both curious and concerned for her teacher.

"My life wasn't nearly as bad as that version of me had. But I have fared my fair share of troubles through it. But that is life for you." the teacher reassured her students with a comforting smile.

**She then talked about how great it was to be a part of the band of the hawk. About how she became a soldier. About the battle they had fought for a man they despised, a man who preferred young boys for his bedroom. About how Ozpin acted when a young boy from his group died on the battlefield. And how he sacrificed his body to the pedophilic lord to gain supplies for his army. Jaune voiced his disgust at the idea. He told him about the vow Ozpin made to win and keep winning so no more of the hawk must die in order to achieve his dream. **

In light of this info Ozpin was now over a trash bin vomiting up the contents of his stomach. While everyone else glare at and were disgusted by that nobleman's actions.

"**But then, you arrived." Glynda said as they see the image of a younger Jaune bury his sword in the side a fat armored knight. Off in the distance was Ozpin and the hawks watching the battle and capture of the fortress.**

"**Do you even remember what Ozpin said on the hilltop when he asked you to join us?" she asked him. The memory flashing through his mind and the words he said exactly.**

"_**I want you to join us Jaune**_**"**

"**The way he spoke. He had never given such high praises to anyone. I was overcome with envy that day. He barely knew you and yet he held you in such regard" Glynda said looking straight at him before gaining a glare.**

"**I despised you. I tried to convince myself that Ozpin wanted you solely for the strength you would add to the hawks. But I see the way Ozpin treats you differently. He becomes unnerved if you're in danger and acts impulsively, as if…as if. Ozpin put his faith in you but you can't appreciate the implication that has" the woman said trembling in anger and jealousy.**

"**Tch!" Jaune grunts in response not even sparing a look at the woman. He sees where she is going but does not want that image in his head.**

As did some other members in the audience. Both Qrow and Ironwood scooted away from Ozpin at that moment. Glynda is looking at the screen with a deadpan stare. Finally, Ozpin was in a corner with a depressed cloud over his head.

The students were having mixed reactions. Ruby and Nora were tilting their heads in confusion. Blake and Weiss were blushing from the implication of what the onscreen Glynda was saying. Yang was giving a teasing smirk at the two. Ren was similar to Miss Goodwitch a deadpan stare. Lastly Pyrrha was petrified in shock.

The criminals were laughing their asses off at how that sounded and how Ozpin was reacting to it. The one who laughed the hardest was Salem who finally had something else to taunt Ozpin with.

**Glynda however took exception to that. Jumping from her seated position, she got in his face shouting about how he nearly got Ozpin killed and how she would never forgive him if Ozpin's dream was compromised because of him. However, Jaune stared at her as tears started to roll down her face asking why did he have to change Ozpin in such a way. Before he could say anything he heard something, something he knew too well.**

"**Get down!" he silently demanded her. As push her head down and press himself against the cave wall.**

"**Jaune what are you doing?" Glynda asked aggressively. Glaring at the blonde man.**

"**Shh" was the only response he gave as he stared outside. Following his eyes she spotted it as well, three men in heavy armor. They were arguing about how the two must be dead and why it mattered if they found the bodies or not. The two also heard that watts had offered a high reward for them alive or dead. The three men walked off going further down stream. When they were out of sight guts threw a small bag at Glynda.**

"**Take that. Its medicine to help with your fever. We won't have time to rest any more by night fall we're getting out of here." Jaune told the blonde woman, who gave a nod in response glare still on her face as the camera pulls away towards the sky which rapidly turn to a burnt orange, signifying it was sunset. the two were treading through the woods in their armor. Glynda following Jaune slowly as she was panting heavily. For a brief moment her vision was blurred, so she rubbed her eyes to try to focus herself once more.**

"**I shared my story, your turn. So what's your reason for fighting?" the female knight asked Jaune, Who spared her a brief look.**

"**Best not to talk you need to save your strength." he replied quickly knowing she may be a moment away from collapsing.**

"Well he's not wrong. But he didn't have to be that rude you know" Winter said tersely, not liking how dismissive he was towards Glynda.

"I think he's more concerned on getting out of there alive rather than talking about his past." Ren offered the specialist. Before muttering under his breath that he might have done the same in this Jaunes position.

**They continued to march onward up a hillside for a few more moments, meanwhile Jaune asked himself this question. Why did he fight? What was the reason he swung that blade he carried? Why go through all this pain? Why kill someone just because he was told to? The answer was always the same.**

'_**Because that's all I know. Because that's all I've ever known. It's just who I am.**_**' he thought to himself as they continued their march even as the sunlight died out and the moon rose above them. Jaune taking chances to look back and see if she was still behind him. However, this time she collapsed to the ground, and he stopped for her.**

"**What's the matter? Giving up already?" he asked tauntingly. When she didn't respond and kept panting while hunched over on the ground. Seeing as this did nothing he decided to try a different approach.**

"**Women, you're entirely to weak. I mean just look at you." he taunted her once more, only for her to continue her inaction once again. **

"Again with this crap. Can we just skip this already!" Glynda shouted getting pissed off that he was starting this up again.

"Nope, because he's trying to help you" Slayer said in response

"What help is there by pissing me off?" the deputy headmistress asked.

"**You have no endurance," still no response. **

"**You anger to easily and you have women troubles." again the only sound is her panting heavily.**

"Oh I get what he's doing he's trying to taunt her into moving again." Qrow said with a snicker.

"That, and he's kind of an asshole at this point" Slayer said with a smirk at Glynda's anger glare and the snickering adults who have never seen their friend like this before.

"**Just more proof that women don't belong in a man's war!" he shouted at her finally getting a reaction from the woman who gave him the worst glare she could muster.**

"**You know nothing about women!" she fired back at him.**

"**Of course not. I'm a man, how would I know?" Jaune taunted back at her as she gritted her teeth in anger and glare harder.**

"**But what I do know is we can't be held up by your female problems or anything else for that matter, understand. The enemy doesn't care about your condition or whether you're a woman or not. Actually they might be happy about that." Jaune said mockingly toward her Glynda clenched her fist steadied her breath before standing up right. **

"**Let's move" she said to him choosing to ignore his taunt and just try to keep moving. Knowing he got her to start moving Jaune smirked as he watched her walk past him. They continued onward with Jaune following behind this time as Glynda charged ahead, stumbling once in a while but never falling down. They kept moving until Jaune heard a bolt be fired from the woods somewhere and pushed Glynda out of the way this caused her to fall to the ground.**

"Not the most gentle is he?" Cinder said with a smirk.

"No but he does have good instincts." Raven responded eagerly waiting for another fight to start already.

"**What the hell?" the female knight asked as Jaune pulled his large sword out getting into a fighting stance. As the sound of marching feet was heard several men in armor appeared around the two. Glynda got back to her feet and into a fighting stance.**

"**Where did this swarm of insects come from?" Jaune asked looking unimpressed by the large amount of steel pointed at him. Then a familiar laughter was heard once again.**

"**Looks like I found you. Ahh, shplendid. I'm glad you're alive" the now revealed and injured watts taunted the two of them with a slight lisp. Still, in his armor he stood there with his face heavily bandaged and missing half of his teeth.**

"Oh god dammit. Can't you die already?" Yang said bitterly not liking the return of the sexist man in armor.

"Oh, how I wish to see that" Cinder said desperately, wanting nothing more than to see Watts die.

"By Monty, there has to be at least a hundred men there. How are they going to escape?" Port said in a small amount of worry. That feeling only increased as slayer began snickering madly watching the screen eagerly, as if he was waiting for something to appear soon.

"**I'm glad to you to. You look well." Jaune taunted back at the injured man.**

"**Of Course I do. Did you think I was dead. You set me back some, you little bashtard. And as a proud knight of turdor, I could never die until I repaid you." Watts shouted at the blond man with a glare on his face. Only for Jaune to smirk in response.**

"**Tch doesn't mean I won't spare a slow death. I'll use an torture technique passed down the watts' family for over 200 years. You'll get to experience hell one called the Hundred-year Convulsive Death. And as for the woman I'm sure my men will know what to do with her!" he shouted at the two once. Jaune didn't look impressed by the threat and Glynda looked ready to kill the first person who got to close.**

"**I'm going to have to seriously advise against that plan she'll bite something off." Jaune said cockily only for Glynda to hit his head with the back of her hand.**

"Give him some credit he's able to keep his cool at least" Tai said snickering at the man's comment. He was joined by Qrow, Raven, and his eldest daughter.

"I for one, think they should take that advice she looks the type to do so" Roman said with a smirk.

"**GRR I've had enough of you! GET THEM!" Watts angrily shouted to the surrounding men. As soon as he gave the command they charged at the two closing in around them. One knight swung his axe at Jaune only for the blond to dodge and counter by slashing the knight side hard enough to send him flying on top of another shorter knight.**

**The shorter knight dropped his sword which Glynda picked up and blocked a sword strike before slashing the offending warriors' throat. She dodged a swinging mace, countering by slashing the side of the knight who held it. She continued by cutting another man's throat before jumping back to Jaune getting back to back with him.**

"**I can still fight!" Glynda said to Jaune, panting heavily once again.**

"**Alright then" he responded with a smirk never dropping his stance.**

"**Damn it what are all of you doing there are only two of them. All of you attack them in one charge" Watts shouted to his men. To which three soldiers complied with weapons raised for an attack. Jaune on the other hand swung his massive blade and cut the three men down in one move.  
**"Shit how good is this guy?" Mercury asked in awe and a little envious.

"I'd like to know as well~" Cinder said with intrigue, watching the blond man slaughter several people easily caught her off guard as her blood-lust started to show.

Neo kept watching with the same large pervy smile from before, her inner sadist showing as she was bouncing in her seat at the sight of blood and slaughter.

**He didn't have time to gloat as three men behind him tried to skewer him with spears. Acting fast he jumped high and landed on one of the spear-men stabbing him in the face before cutting the other two down with ease.**

"**Biiiitttcccchhhh!" another knight shouted as he charged Glynda with his pole-arm. The blonde woman countered his jabs before slitting his wrist open. She didn't have a moment to breathe before another axe wielding warrior charged her. She caught his arm and sliced near his armpit. Jaune back stepped to her covering her as she tried to regain her breath.**

"**GRR. Every last one of them is incompetent! Samson! SAMSON!" Watts shouted towards the forest. Soon heavy foot falls were heard as men move out of the way to reveal a man wearing heavy angler fish styled armor carrying a giant flail and a solid metal buckler.**

"**I am here brother!" Samson shouted trudging slowly forward as the ground sank under his armored feet.**

"**He is the assistant commander of the Blue Whale Ultra Heavy Armored Fierce Assault Annihilation Knights. Meet Samson. He is my younger brother and the second strongest in my entire unit. In addition, Samson's' armor is three times as thick as a normal soldiers, so he is absolutely indestructible." Watts said as the large man walked up beside him and began twirling his flail.**

"**On top of all that his great flail can crush the skull of a buffalo, I'm sure if it hit a man he'd be nothing more than a pile of flesh. I'm done showing mercy. Let them know the awesome power of the Watts family first hand!" Watts shouted as his brother charged the two swinging his flail above his head and giving out a growling battle cry. As the flail swung wildly it crashed into and shattered trees and boulders into pieces, never stopping in it movement.**

"That fighting style is dangerous for your allies" Taiyang observed as he watches how the fellow knight moved away from where Samson was on the battlefield in hopes of not being hit accidentally.

"I don't think he cares." Mercury said blankly.

"How will Blondie beat this one I wonder?" Roman said in a smug tone.

'_**A hit from that will destroy any weapon.**_**' Glynda thought as she watched the large man in armor charge at them. Samson swung his flail towards them with the intent to kill them quickly. But before it even got close Jaune released a deep breath and rebound the flail into the ground where it then bounced into another knight's face.**

"**He blocked the attack!" Watts said in a stupor. Samson in response gave a roar before swing his flail at the two once more only Jaune to bat it away again. The action was repeated and again leaving the other knight stunned at the strength the blond swordsman had.**

"**This can't be he is just deflecting every attack Samson makes." Watts muttered to himself as he watched his brother continue to fail at landing a blow on Jaune. His stupor however is then replaced by arrogance stating the only reason he continues to block is because the attacks are too fast for him to dodge.**

'_**No with Jaunes skill he could easily evade those strikes and rush forward with his sword drawn. There's no reason for him to risk his weapon like that**_**.' Glynda thought to herself watching Jaune continue to block each swing before her eyes widen at what he was really doing.**

"He's protecting her at the cost of his own weapon and maybe his life" Ozpin stated, with a sullen look as he watched the length this Jaune went to in order to protect his comrade.

"But isn't he still injured?" Winter asked noticing the blood that was seeping from underneath Jaunes armor.

"He doesn't care. He has one goal and that is to win anything else is a distraction for him." Salem responded snidely watching this fight with an appraising look.

'_Perhaps I should have Tyrian or Watts of my world try to abduct this Jaune Arc so I may create a perfect Grimm/human hybrid for my army_' the Grimm queen thought to herself with a small smirk on her face, one that Ozpin noticed quickly and had made plans to raise security on his students safety from now on.

**Jaunes' reopened wound did not go unnoticed by the enemy either causing watts to mock him for protecting Glynda. Watts order his brother to get it over with and kill Jaune already. However, Jaune didn't look the least bit intimidated.**

"**I'm going to make a pathway for I do, I want you to run into the woods and escape." the blond man said to Glynda, who only stare at him wide-eyed. **

"**But i…" Glynda began to argue only for Jaune to intercept the next flail strike crushing the weapon this time with a mighty yell. Before Samson could even try to block Jaune had already rushed in and with a leap buried his blade into Samson's skull causing the large man to fall to the ground with a loud thud, dead. The other knights around him and even Arthur were stunned by his demise.**

"**Run! Run now! Get your ass moving! Run! " Jaune shouted at her fiercely.**

"**But" she tried to argue with him**

"**GO! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Jaune kept shouting at her to leave.**

"**I won't! I can't leave you! I won't leave you here alone!" Glynda shouted back at him refusing to leave a comrade to die alone. Watts had enough of this sentimental drama and order his men shoot at her. The men's crossbows were fired sending several bolt soaring at her. But before they strike their target, Jaune jump between the attack and Glynda knocking them away save for one that pierced his arm.**

"Why doesn't anyone listen when you tell them to run? I mean seriously, what do you think you're going to do in your condition?" Emerald grumbled out, irritated by the cliché.

"Pride mostly. no one wants to feel useless in this kind of situation." Winter told the green haired girl who only facepalmed in response knowing her boss would do the same thing.

"It's looking pretty bad for the arc kid as well. Injured, outnumbered, and telling his only back up to leave. Sad to say but this kid's a goner" roman said to his accomplice Neo who was still staring at the screen before turning to him.

"_I think he has a chance to win this. I can see it._" she signed to her partner in crime.

"Oh you do? Well how about a bet then 20 lien says he croaks before half of them are dead." Roman replied to the midget assassin.

"_40 says he kills them all before reinforcements arrive.'_" Neo signed back to him with a smirk.

"Hey if we're making bets on the blonde kid then sign me up for 30 on him making it out alive" Qrow chimed in getting a snort from the general next to him.

"Really making wagers with criminals Qrow? That's pretty low… 40 lien says the boy meets his end before he can kill their boss." the general said to the older scythe wielder, before throwing in his lot with them only to spite the huntsman.

This continued on for a while until it left to Slayer, Ren, and Ruby who chose to stay out of it. Those who bet against Jaune were Cinder, Emerald, Roman, Ironwood, Winter, Weiss, Raven, Port, and Oobleck. On the other side was Neo, Qrow, Tai, Yang, Blake, Pyrrha, Nora, Ozpin, Glynda, Salem, and Mercury. Most were just to spite someone on the opposite side. For Port and Oobleck they just couldn't see a way for Jaune to win this fight. For Ozpin and Glynda it was because they wanted to believe in this Jaunes abilities to win this fight. Salems' reason was that she could see a monster even if no one else could.

"**Heh heh heh. You repeatedly injure yourself and all for some stupid woman. You simple man." Watts mocked Jaune for his recklessness. **

"**Why" Glynda tried to ask she grabbed his arm only for Jaune to shake her off and step forward.**

"**Don't take it the wrong way. Your useless to me as you are now. It's not in my nature to retreat from the enemy!" Jaune said as he rips the bolt out of his arm.**

"**Besides I have a score to settle with that sniveling bastard. And like you said maybe all I want to do is swing my sword at others." he said to her glaring at Watts who sat atop a small hill as the knights started in on them.**

"**And besides your different aren't you. Do you really want to die in a place like this? Would you chose a meaningless place like this to be your grave? Is that dream in your heart that dead already?" he asked her sparing a glance towards her before turning his glare back at watts.**

"**Every sword belongs in its sheath. Go back to the sheath your master back, back to Ozpin!" Jaune said as threw off his helmet and crack his neck in preparation for his stand against over a hundred men. As the helmet began it descent he bared his teeth drawing in breath. And when it landed he rush forward slicing three men to across the chest, killing them swiftly.**

"**Hurry up dammit! And run! Run! Get out of here!" Jaune shouted at her once more his teeth bared and eyes as wild as a beast starved for blood. Glynda hesitated before finally moving to run.**

"**I promise to bring back reinforcements until then don't die!" she shouted as continued to run from the battle field. Watts then order group of his men after her and to kill her.**

"**You cowards should think about finishing work with me first. Before chasing after women." Jaune taunted causing the majority to stay behind and fight him while five or six chased Glynda through the forest.**

"**You bastard!" one particularly angered knight shout as he charged Jaune with a sword. Only for Jaune duck his strike and deliver a chop to neck with his sword, killing the foolish knight quickly. Jaune charged another who swung his mace at the blond man only for it to bounce off his shoulder pauldrons. Jaune buried his blade in the man's side and batted him away blood gushing from the wound. The other knights start to lose their nerves as Jaune mercilessly killed every person who got within range of his sword.**

"**My sword has gotten very dull. However, it's three times as thick and three times as heavy as any normal sword. Pray you die quickly or this could be painful." Jaune taunted the terrified warriors.**

"Oh…oh shit. That's just sadistic." Qrow said in shock at the blonds words. His niece meanwhile got a very good look at the sword and gained a glare on her face.

"He's right that sword is very dull. He should have taken better care of that baby or else it'll break." Ruby said angrily, now planning to 'help' Jaune do some maintenance on crocea mors when they got back.

"**GRR you bastard! Look here stop standing around like idiots. He's a skilled fighter, but he's still just one can't resist long if you surround him. It's a hundred men to one. Get him!" Watts shouted at his men. None of which looked very enthused to do this.**

"**What is he talking about?" one of the fighters asked his fellow warriors who just shrugged in response.**

"**Is there no one who wants to avenge Samson?" Watts asked irritably.**

"**No not really" another fighter responded**

"**I can't believe this your knights of turdor!" Watts shouted in shock.**

"**Actually we're mercenaries." a third fighter said plainly.**

"Pft this guy got the sassiest mercs out there then" Mercury said snickering along with the other audience members at the poor man misfortune.

"**Heh heh. I promise to triple the amount I offered for him. No five times the amount and I will promote the one who kills him to battalion commander." Watts offered his men who stood there mulling this new offer over a bit.**

"**What do you think we should do?" one of the thinner mercs asked.**

"**What do you men what should we do? We go for it, I can't imagine he can move well with wound like that." a larger merc replied gaining nods from everyone around.**

"**Maybe if we attacked him in groups of four or five we could…" the thinner merc began but was cut off by.**

"**If you're just going to stand around and complain all day then I'm just going to leave." Jaune said taunted the mercenaries into action. They charged him and reciprocated the charge.**

"**Now your acting like mercenaries!" he shouted as he rushed forward. The scene changes to reveal Glynda holding her side and still running. She stumbles a bit and rests by a tree, looking back she sees a group of five armored mercenaries chasing her. Noting how many there are, she continues to move only to stop because another mercenary jump from a hill side sword drawn. Glynda dodges his jump and slice the man's side before she could even get her breath back she spun and kicked another man in the jaw. This caused said to fall backwards onto his comrade below him. Glynda noticing her chance turned and kept running.**

"Did you just spin kick him?" Port asked laughing at the mercenaries tumble down.

"Yes, I believe I did. To bad I can't do one with my current outfit choice." Glynda responded trying not to join him in his laughter as the other teachers were.

**The screen switch back to Jaune carving through the stomach of another merc who landed dead amongst other bodies. But as soon as one fell another took a swing at him only to be countered with a slash across the torso, dying with the last guy. Spinning away from another sword strike he decapitated the fool who tried. But for every man he cut down more kept coming. He slaughtered five more men in a similar fashion as the others.**

"Jesus the kid's like some kind of monster just slicing those guy to pieces" Qrow muttered to his sister who could only nod with a huge smile on her face watching the slaughter continue before her.

"**What are you doing just kill him already!" Watts shouted to his archers. Said archer fired upon the blond swordsman in a wave of bolts. Jaune could only use his cloak to bat them away but one slipped in close, so he blocked it with his palm.**

"**I got him!" one of the archers cried in victory. Only for Jaune to be on top of him stabbing him in the throat with his massive blade before cutting down the man next to him.**

"**Good! We've crippled his left hand! He won't be able to wield his huge sword so easily. Finish him!" Watts shouted to his troops, as they surrounded Jaune all he did in response was grin and clench his hand snapping the bolt in two.**

"**Now it's becoming interesting! Hehehehe!" Jaune said chuckling as he looked around at the men surrounding him.**

**The screen now switched between shots of Glynda running for her life and shots of Jaune ending someone else's until she finally collapsed to the ground once more. Jaunes body count had gone up another 7 from what they could see. Meanwhile, with Glynda she dodged another man's swing at her and slit his throat in the process. She battled two more men holding her ground until they struck her armored shoulders causing her to be knocked to the ground. She tried to reach for her sword but one of the men stepped on her arm as another kicked the blade away. the screen went fuzzy for a second before fixing back on Jaune in the clearing.**

_**(note: I just didn't feel comfortable writing that scene. Like at all. So it was cut for my convenience. Sorry for those that wanted me show everything but I just couldn't do that.)**_

"What the hell just happened?" Yang asked in concern for her teacher counterpart.

"Sometimes if certain things get too far out of hand the screen refuses to show it." Slayer said to them gaining some confused looks from a few and hard stares from a lot.

"How far is too far?" Roman asked curiously.

"Well allow me to ask. what do you think they would have done to a beautiful, deadly woman? That they had completely at their mercy?" Slayer asked with his eyes glowing darkly as several of them begin gain glares on their face.

"Please tell me she isn't?" Pyrrha asked the deity, uncomfortable with that idea ever happening to a woman.

"To my knowledge: no, she escapes by stabbing that fat oaf in the eye and runs into her men soon after. They then slaughter those would be rapists." their host informed them much to the pleasure of Glynda, Pyrrha, and several others in the room who then turned back to the screen.

**Jaune blocks an axe strike with his sword using his injured hand to help hold it up. He then spun and kill the axe wielding merc before turning and planting his blade of the head of another mercenary. Spinning around once more he kills another with a gut wound and then another, and then another. He side steps a sword wielding merc and slashes torso before blocking a strike from a mace and stabbing the fool who swung it. With a mighty roar he chopped two men's heads off quickly. **

**The screen shifts over to Glynda being rescued by Ironwood and several other members of the hawk killing the mercenaries that were after her. They then went in search of Jaune and where he was fighting.**

**The screen refocuses on Jaune burying his blade in another person's ribs as the bodies begin to pile up high. He takes a moment to breathe as the men stand away in fear.**

"**Inconceivable! Despite his wounds he's killed half of my hundred men. So then he has some skills." Watts says in awe of the amount of corpses stacked high by Jaune's hands.**

"No you think!" Mercury yelled seeing the carnage this version of the unleashed. Meanwhile, Roman placed his cash down in defeat as Neo smile broadly at this moment and at her winning against Roman.

"There's an old saying when dealing with blonds like this: their easy to knock down, a bitch and a half to keep that way." Slayer said snickering at the shocked faces of the general and the teachers.

"I'd buy that." Yang replied with a large grin at Weiss's dumbfounded expression.

"**Huh? What that you say? There's still fifty of you left at this rate it will be dawn before I can crack open all of your skulls!" Jaune snarl out at the group of mercenaries.**

"**Grr. Don't let up! He barely has the strength to stand now the chance to defeat him!" Watts shouted angrily at his men. The men charged forward weapons held high in order to strike the blonde. Jaune took an arrow to the arm and a spear cutting his leg before he retaliated by stabbing a man in the face. His vision began to blur as he blocked another sword strike on instinct before bashing the pommel of his sword into the man's skull.**

'_**What the hell am I doing here?**_**' Jaune thought to himself as swung around and killed another man by cutting him stem to stern blocking another spear strike. Then quickly spinning around to take out the spear-man and another knight nearby.**

'_**In this miserable place.**_**' his thought continued as he spun and block a bolt only to be hit in the leg by another. As watts cheered Jaune just ripped the bolt out leaning against his blade for support.**

'_**I'm risking my life? For what exactly?**_**' he asked himself as he blocked two more bolts before dodging the third. He then rushed forward and with a small leap cut another man down. Followed up with him cutting into another merc quickly with an upward slash. Then another man died by Jaune cutting his head off. He killed another by gutting him while dodging a sword swing and killing the sword wielder who tried. He swung back around killing two men with the first with the forward swing and the second on the back swing. As he was killing these men he remembered the words Ozpin spoke to the princess after the ball.**

"_**They are driven to pursue it. So driven. That they do it entirely for their own sake. It's their dream.**_**"**

**He stopped for a brief moment catching his breath and taking in how many were left he continued to remember Ozpin's words.**

"_**I find it appalling to simply live out my life. For no other reason than I was born into it.**_**"**

**As his word filled his mind the blood dripped from his sword into a puddle of it was as if time was slowed for him as he watched watts give out commands to his soldiers painfully slow. Watching as the mercenaries charge him slowly he recalled the last things he heard Ozpin say that hit the hardest.**

"_**For me to call a man my friend, he must be my equal in every respect.**_**"**

"Ouch! A little harsh there Oz." Qrow said to the headmaster who only bowed his head for a brief moment.

"Anyone else not going to point out that he killed some guy on his back stroke. From killing some else!" Emerald shouted in awe at this wholesale slaughter the arc boy's counter part was bringing forth.

"How about the fact he killed someone with his pommel like it was nothing!" Ruby shouted fearfully as she was witnessing her friend be a total monster on the battlefield.

**Jaune let those words sink in as he closes his eyes, but as soon as one of the spearmen got close Jaunes' eyes snapped open, and he cut the man in two. Not losing momentum he swings around and cut another man in half before going to work on another. The blond had become a butcher quickly slicing men to pieces quickly and cleanly causing several of the men to try to flee in terror.**

"**What are you doing? Stand and fight! You cowards!" Watts shouted toward his men trying to hold them back only for himself to be over run and trampled by them.**

'_**This isn't the time for thinking. I should focus on wielding my sword! Now I'll kill them nothing more.**_**'****he thought to himself tiredly as he continued to slaughter them sending bodies flying in pieces with each swing. He gave a roar towards the retreating men as he charged them intent on killing them all. The screen move towards the sky as it went from night into day showing how long it took for Glynda and the reinforcements to arrive at the scene. **

"That long to find it? There's no way the kid survived." Ironwood said solemnly as he may have just watched one of the greatest swordsman of that world perish. Many wanted to believe Jaune was alive but all figured he couldn't have survived this long or killed that many more. As they began to tilt their heads down in respect for this brave warrior.

A sole gasp from a petrified Blake made them all look up and see what was on screen and it stilled all of their hearts.

**Bodies everywhere as Glynda and her reinforcements arrived it was all the men that showed up over hundred bodies lay strewn across the ground in pieces. **

"**Oh my god! Can this be real? There has to be at least a hundred men. Are saying he did this by himself?" Ironwood asked as walked through the carnage before him. Glynda walks a bit further and with a gasp spotted Jaune leaned against a tree with his sword resting against him. Rushing over she saw him covered in wounds and dried blood.**

"**Jaune!" she shouted as she shook him slightly seeing if he was only asleep. She repeatedly shouts his name as continued to shake him in an attempt to wake him up. As she was about to give up a bandaged hand reached out and grabbed her.**

"**Please stop shaking me. It doesn't seem to be helping the pain." Jaune said to her, opening his eyes slightly and putting a hand on her shoulder. **

"**Jaune!" Glynda and Ironwood shouted happily as the screen fades to black signifying the end of the viewing.**

"Oum the kid actually did it!" Roman shouted in awe at this spectacle.

"Holy shit. That was epic can we see more of this world?" Mercury asked excitedly gaining looks of approval from the other criminals, Especially Neo.

"Well yes we will but at a later date now I believe you all had a bet didn't you." Slayer said with a smirk as he watched the next world be aligned with a bit of snicker as he noticed the winners splitting their winnings gleefully and the losers grumble a bit before smirking at the awesome show they just watched.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter if you read until the end hope you enjoy the next chapter. Sorry, if you guys feel that I cut a bit too much content but this thing already made it to 42 chapters long. Also, the next chapter is going to be a one and done, only because so many people have done similar chapters abridged or original. So I just want to do my favorite part of this series.**

**Next time: **"I will crush you and throw you to the wind!"


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: bow before your prince**

**Hey guys sorry if this took longer than you expected but it's out now and all of those still pouring in request I'm going to say this: if I haven't watched it, it's probably going to be awhile before it becomes a chapter in this story. So be patient please. also to those arguing that Ozpin shouldn't be Griffith. i want you to remember this Griffith was to appear as wise and charismatic before he become the bastard we know today. similar Ozpin was trustworthy and wise before his lies came undone and we find out he is a immortal sage that can't lose till he kills his former wife. so they both go through a change that sorta destroy their original character trait. at least in my opinion, you can disagree but I'm writing these stories so that how it's going to stay.  
**

**Anyway, I've kept you waiting long enough let's get this show on the road.**

**Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by rooster teeth. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

* * *

"A word of warning this one will be a bit of a tearjerker" Slayer said as he watched the screen settle in on the new world.

"What do you mean by that?" Salem asked their host, curious as to why he would say that.

"Because you shall see this Jaunes most monumental moment against the greatest evil the world has ever faced." Slayer replied with a small frown on his face.

"So Salem." Ozpin said smugly.

"No, Salem is the goddess of destruction in this world, and she works for the omni-king. Her retainer is an angel, that's you Ozpin, trains her to become strong." the horned deity explained to the two. Salem gained a smirk for a brief moment before it turned into a scowl at the last bit of information. Ozpin was in a similar position but in the opposite direction, knowing that he probably spent most of his time trolling her.

"The being of evil was created by an ancient alien wizard. The creature is known as Majin Buu." Slayer continued watching as they processed the name. Some snickered other held a curious look but only one went for the direct approach.

"What makes him so dangerous?" Yang asked him.

"His ability to destroy planets, his ability to absorb other living beings to increase his power, but scariest of all his ability to heal very quickly. He is a terrifying opponent as he killed millions without mercy." the deity informed them causing their eyes to widen in fear for how powerful this Majin Buu was.

"Um is there anything else we should know about this world?" Ruby asked timidly.

"Well for one they have their own form of energy known as KI it allows them to fly, power-up their attacks, and shoot energy based projectiles." Slayer said with a smirk at the look of intrigue from them all, specifically from the teachers; who were curious to see if they could recreate it in their world. Before they could ask anymore questions the screen flare to life signalling the beginning of the show.

**The screen begins by showing a wasteland where a large fat pink man like blob was stomping on something wrapped up in a large pink rope. The pink man was wearing a purple cape, white poofy pants, gold boots, gold glove, and a large belt with a golden buckle with an 'M' emblazoned on it. The pink creature was laughing as it repeatedly stomp on the bound object on the ground. The audience figured it out that it was a man from his grunts of pain.**

"Is…is that Majin Buu?" Qrow asked in between snorting as he couldn't take this thing seriously.

"Yes it is." Slayer responded after wards he heard an onslaught of laughter.

"He looks ...looks like a giant baby ...made of chewing gum!" Yang shouted in between her laughter. Her sister and Nora join in laughing just as loud. Blake and Ren were snickering quietly as Pyrrha and Weiss tried to hold it in with a few snorts and chuckle escaping. The adult weren't any better as they tried just as hard to not laugh all except Roman, Qrow, and Neo who were rolling on the ground from laughter.

"Yes he does. As did the last being he absorbed the _Daikaioshin_. A god." as these words left his mouth the laughter quickly died out.

"You mean to tell me he killed a god?" Qrow asked in fear.

"No, death would be a mercy. They are forever trapped in his body." he told them increasing the fear and tension they all held.

"So why does he look like a giant pink man baby?" cinder asked cautiously

"Some whose power is great enough affect his outward appearance and attitude. The _Daikaioshin_ was a very large childish man, so in response to absorbing him; he became just like him" the deity responded to her before turning his attention back to the screen.

**As the pink blob continued his attacks on the bound man he heard something coming closer.**

"**AHHHHH!" a shout was heard as a young boy flies in kicking Buu in the head sending him flying away into and through several pillars of stone before crashing to a stop into a plateau. The boy in question had spiky blond hair, green eyes, wearing a black and red GI, and red wristbands. Landing next to the bound person was another child wearing a white and yellow GI, with the same hair and eye color. The new began pulling on the pink rope from near the man's feet.**

"**BLU!" the white wearing child shouted at his friend, so he could help him with untying the man. The now named Blu Looked back and saw his friend trying to help the man on the ground. (AN1)**

"**DAD!" Blu shouted as he rushed over and began to flip his father, so they had an easier time getting the rope off him. The man had been flipped three times before coming to a stop. He had the even spikier hair then his son or the other boy. He was wearing a tattered blue jumpsuit with white gloves and boots. On his forehead was the same symbol Majin Buu had on his belt.**

"Why does that man have an 'm' on his forehead?" Glynda asked confused on what the symbol meant.

"It is the symbol of Majin. Or demons created by the wizard Bibidi and his counterpart Babidi. It can give you an extra boost in power but also puts you under Babidi's control." Slayer told her only getting a blank stare in response.

"Why would anyone take that mark and who is that guy?" Qrow asked.

"There are plenty of reasons to want power. As for that man he is a special case as he gained the power up but broke free of the mind control. As for whom he is you'll find out soon." Slayer said with a smirk.

**As the man became unbound Blu grabbed onto his injured father and looked him over as his friend toss the rope off to the side.**

"**Dad?" Blu said in a worried tone.**

"**It's alright we're here" the other boy said walking over to the man carefully. However, the man's eyes remained close so Blu began to try to shake him awake.**

"**C'Mon dad. Wake! Up! Please, Wake up! Dad! Dad! C'MON wake up!" Blu shouted in a saddened tone continuing to try to shake his father awake while gritting his teeth in anger.**

"**Is he alive?" the other boy asked in concern.**

"**OF COURSE HE HIS!" Blu shouted at the other boy. Turning to him with a glare on his face.**

"**My dad is the toughest guy in the whole world!"Blu said with tears in the corners of his eyes. The other boy shrank back from his friend only a bit.**

"**But he got hurt real bad!" his friend sated with concern in his eyes.**

"**Hey Apollo! Clean out your ears and listen to me okay!" Blu order to the now named Apollo. Who immediately did just what his friend asked by sticking his fingers in his ears and cleaning them out.**

"Pft that kid seems a little dim, doesn't he?" Roman snickered towards Neo.

The mute girl only sign back to him: "maybe_ he was trying to be sassy like you are usually!"_

"Oh my dear Neo, I believe you have things wrong there. You are just as sassy as I am!" Roman responded with a grin to which Neo just shrugged with a smirk.

"Hey wait that guy looks like Jaune!" Pyrrha shouted pointing at the uncouncious man.

"Yeah it is him" ruby exclaimed as they took in his features. They could see it this man was Jaune arc, a badly injured one but still Jaune arc.

"Damn if he got beat this badly. I don't think I want to know how I'd fair against that thing." Qrow said accessing the damage that the boy had. Many would agree but were unsure if it was because the creature was too strong or if the boy was too weak.

"**My mom told me that my dad used to be the prince of every single Saiyan" Blu said to his as he stared at his father. Apollo however was shocked by this information and could only stare at his friend and and the boy's father in awe.**

"**His a prince!" Apollo stuttered out in awe.**

"**That right Apollo he's a prince! And there's no way a prince would lose to a stupid monster!" Blu said proudly as he stared at his father. As he said those words, as if by magic the man's eye started to open slowly.**

"**That's it dad!" Blu shouted happily as he saw his father slowly waking up.**

"**He's awake!" Apollo said watching his friends father slowly awaken.**

"**Blu! My son." Jaune said as he turned his head towards them seeing Blu's and Apollo's smiling faces. They helped him sit up in his injured state. But before they did anything else the man pushed his son back and began to look around frantically.**

"**WAIT! Where is Majin Buu?" Jaune shouted to the kids before looking over the rubble filled area. There they saw Majin Buu stick his head above the rock before he gave a flex and sent all the rubble flying away from him.**

"a kick at that speed would kill a normal person. you weren't kidding about his regenerative abilities." Ironwood said in awe at the apparent lack of damage on the creature before them.

"That man is barely breathing, and yet he still tries to keep his son back from harm. He is truly a father!" Taiyang stated knowing he would have done the same thing. Nearby Ozpin had a smirk remembering some of his past lives that had children and how protective he was with them.

**He slowly got to his feet and watched as Majin Buu came closer. He looked up and saw a green skinned man floating over head wearing a long red cape.**

"**Blu listen… you need to take care of your mother." Jaune grunted out through his pain, staring at the slowly approaching threat.**

"**Huh? Take care of mom? But you can do that to. right?" Blu said confused as he stared at his father. **

"**You can take care of mom to can't you dad? DAD?" Blu asked even more loudly as his father continued to stare off at the enemy.**

"**Why would you say that? Why do you want me to take care of mom? Dad? Are you going somewhere?" the boy asked again only for his father to continue to ignore him.**

"**I want you two to leave and get far away from here! As for Buu. I'll fight him alone!" his father said to the boys. They instantly began to tense at that request.**

"**Don't do that!" Apollo said in a worried tone.**

"**Apollo's right! We'll fight with you. You don't want to get killed, do you? You gotta let us help you, dad!" Blu said stubbornly to his father. He turned and asked Apollo if he was gonna join them. Who instantly agreed before turning back to his father saying they were with him.**

"**Stop it! It's too dangerous for you two! I will finish by myself!" the father said sternly to the two boys.**

"**C'Mon it will be easier if we work together!" Apollo said to the man.**

"**Yeah we'll gang up on him!" Blu added on.**

"**Yeah! We're tough. We could even beat that guy without your help right Blu?"**

"**You bet!"**

"**We'd probably do better than even you did!" Apollo bragged before immediately regretting it as both boys cover their mouths quickly. However, the man didn't even seem angry he only kept looking forward with a resigned look.**

"**Blu! You are my only son and yet I haven't held since you were a baby. Have I?" the man said mournfully. Blu didn't respond he could only stare at his father, his proud father. As the man turn towards a held his arm open to the boy.**

"**Come here my son." the man said softly as he walked over and hugged his child staring down at the boy as he did.**

"**Dad what's wrong? " Blu said in a concerned tone before he was brought into his father's embrace. Afterwards he could only mutter about how embarrassing it was. Apollo watched the two before placing is thumb in his mouth with a sad look on his face.**

"Why is that boy so distraught" port asked afraid that he already knew the answer.

"Apollo's father, who's Sun by the way. Died before he was born sacrificing himself to save the planet from bio-mechanical monster that just so happen to be a sore loser. Said monster lost to Apollo's elder brother who was at the time … 12 I believe." Slayer softly with a little bit of amusement dancing in his voice at seeing their reactions to the news of A: Sun being dead, B: sun being a father of two kids, and C: Apollo's older brother killing something a planetary threat at the age of TWELVE.

"Huh now that you mention it, he looks a lot like a smaller version of sun" Blake muttered out staring at the young boy.

"Yeah except for the spiky hair and not having a tail, he looks just like him." Yang said taking in the boys looks. However, that raised a small question from her faunus partner.

"Yeah where is his tail? Sun had one so shouldn't he have one as well?" Blake asked slayer.

"Oh right left that bit out. While there are faunus in this world. Sun and the man on the screen are actually members of a near extinct alien warrior race. They are some of the last surviving members." Slayer informed them, this caused a few to begin scowling as they recalled the last time they saw one of their friends as the last of an alien race and it didn't end well for him.

"But why hasn't this Jaune ever held his son before?" Ruby asked in concern not liking the fact her friend could be cold to anyone.

"Pride mostly. He loves his son but like his parents he would never drop his pride in order to hold him. But now he doesn't believe he'll have another chance to do so." Slayer said to the hooded girl who only stared sadly at the screen.

"**Blu there's something you must know… you've made me proud, my son!" the man said to Blu, who look up at his father with a look of amazement in his eyes. But in that second the man took it and chopped his son's neck knocking him out. As Blu fell to the ground his hair and eyes changed. His hair fell down as it turned black with red tips and his eyes turned to a metallic blue color.**

"Huh? What just happened?" a confused Cinder asked.

"Ah! I keep forgetting things, Jaune's race are called Saiyans. They can transform into Super Saiyans to gain a major boost in power. There is a form beyond that they call Super Saiyan 2 which give even more power to the user. It was once just a legend but after sun gain the power so did Jaune and every other Saiyan or half Saiyan in this world." Slayer said bored missing the old days when transformations were something special and weren't given out like treat on Halloween.(AN2)

"Super Saiyan? That sounds kinda cool too bad to only thing it seems to change about you is that you get hair and blue eyes" Nora said oblivious to tension building with the Xiaolong, Branwen, and Rose family.

"Hey Rubes you notice his hair color looks a lot like yours" Yang asked dangerously, her eyes bleeding red.

"Please yang, not now. It's another universe. Even if he is my son what does it matter to you?" a very embarrassed Ruby said to her older sister giving her the best glare she could manage.

"Maybe I should have a talk with this Jaune arc. Just so he knows that if he does date you. he should treat like the princess you are." Taiyang said calmly, his tone didn't reach his eyes as he looked ready to kill something.

"I'm just wondering why he knocked his own son out cold!" Qrow shouted angrily.

"So he doesn't have to watch his father die." Raven said coldly silencing everyone as they stared at her.

"I suggest we stop talking and keep watching." Glynda said calmly, on the inside she knew Raven was right.

"**WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Apollo shouted angrily at Jaune, who for his part just stared at the boy in front of him.**

"**What's wrong with you? Why did you do that to Blu? You went and killed him! WHY? WHY? Are you crazy? Why? Why did you do it tell me Right now!" Apollo continued to shout at the man grabbing onto him and shaking him slightly. Jaune didn't answer him looking down at the boy as he yelled at him. Then Jaune dropped quickly into a crouch and gut punched Apollo knocking the wind and Super Saiyan out of him. The boy fell to his knee grabbing his stomach as his hair turned black, his eyes turning blue before falling unconscious. As this happened the caped man from earlier landed nearby and stared at Jaune for few seconds.**

"**Jaune, I think I understand" the green man said as walked towards the three.**

"Oh cool, I'm alien too!" Qrow said a little happy he at least made an appearance in this world.

"Yes you are a big green slug man alien who survives on mostly water. And the teacher to Apollo's older brother, you saved the boy's life countless times." Slayer said just to get the questions out of the way.

"**And one day so will Blu." Qrow told him. The two stared at one another and as Qrow looked ready to say something they both turned back to where Majin Buu was coming from knowing his was getting closer.**

"**Mean big man! Which guy hit Buu?" the pink monster asked in a childish tone. As it passed over some rubble. The two men just watched as he grew closer with each step.**

"**Take the two boys as far away from here as possible. Go now." Jaune ordered softly as he moves in front of the three to protect them.**

"**Of course." Qrow complied and picked the two up in a fireman carry not even looking towards the monster.**

"**It's time. Hurry!" Jaune said in a calm tone still staring at the approaching threat.**

"**You'll die. You know that." Qrow stated in a serious tone. As a silence passed between the two for a long while.**

"Wow you have so much faith in him Qrow. Real~ inspiring" Winter said her words drenched in sarcasm.

"To be fair. I may not be wrong. Even the kid knows it. He won't survive long against that monster." Qrow said sadly as he was reminded of summer who would have done the same thing and had done it as well.

"Dammit Jaune you better win this." Ruby whispered to herself praying she doesn't have to see him die again.

"**There is one thing I'd like to know. Tell me. Will I meet that clown Helios in the other world?" Jaune asked Qrow knowing of his connection to the afterlife and the divine world.**

"**I'm not going to lie to you jaune. Although the answer may be difficult for you to hear." Qrow told him and waited for any response from the prince. When he received nothing he decided to tell him.**

"**This is the truth! Sun devoted his life to protecting the lives of others. Because of his selflessness, when he died he was allowed to keep his body and travel to King Kai's planet… You on the other hand have spent your life on your own selfish desires. You've caused too much pain. When you die you will not receive the same reward!" Qrow told him. Jaune processed this information before shutting his eyes in acceptance and giving a smirk in response.**

"**Oh well. So be it… that will be all. Get out of here and hurry!" Jaune calmly told the green man as buu was making the last steps toward them. Qrow not needing to be told twice turn and flew away at high speed soon joined by an incredibly short blue haired man.**

"Was that Neptune?" Weiss asked staring at the dwarf flying next to Qrow.

"Yep! That midget is still sun's best friend and is the strongest human in this world… technically speaking. Though that doesn't mean much compared to Jaune and Sun." Slayer told the heiress who could only sigh in response.

"What is Jaune planning? He can't be seriously thinking about fighting that guy? Right?" Yang shouted only to receive a small smile from slayer then he directed her to look at the screen.

**As the Qrow took off with the boys Majin Buu had finally caught up to them.**

"**You stay! You fight Buu!" the creature shouted in its childish tone pointing a hand at the retreating trio.**

"**THAT'S RIGHT! Your fight is with me! The others are of no concern to you! GOT IT! YOU BIG BLOATED BALLOON FREAK!" Jaune shouted to the creature, shocking it at his choice of shock was then replaced with anger.**

"**Buu no like you! Buu angry! You talk mean to Buu!" Majin Buu shouted at the man as steam seemed to shoot from his head. Jaune only chuckled in response as Qrow and Neptune got further away from them.**

"**Me make you hurt bad!" Buu said walking towards Jaune who continued to chuckle at the creature. This only caused Buu to get angrier.**

"**Buu get mean man now. Let's fight!" buu angrily shouted at Jaune who smirked in response.**

"**I think I finally understand you! Let's go!" Jaune said smugly; raising his fist and being engulfed in golden fire like energy, bits of electricity brimming off him.**

**The screen changed focus to show Neptune and Qrow flying away fast.**

"**What's Jaune up to, Qrow? He's crazy! He won't make it! That monster will eat him alive!" Neptune shouted toward the green man in fear. Qrow for the most part held his scowl as he kept flying.**

"**For the first time in his life Jaune is fighting for someone other than himself! Controlling his own fate!" Qrow says gravely sensing what is about to come. The screen fades back to Jaune being engulfed in even more energy.**

"Holy hell! The kid looks like he's standing in a fireball!" Roman shouted seeing flames now dancing off the boy.

"What did Neptune mean 'eat him alive'?" Weiss asked in concern.

"That's how buu absorbs people. He transforms them into a treat of some kind and eats them." Slayer said calmly not taking his eyes off the screen.

"EATS THEM!" Ruby shouted worryingly, praying that whatever Jaune does now will finish this monster before it does anything else. The other were however disgusted by the idea of such a thing.

"How revolting." Salem said in a displeased tone, staring at the fat blob on the screen. Then they started hearing music playing in the background (if don't already know it then just look up Vegeta's sacrifice theme)

"What is this? It feels so sad." Pyrrha stated calmly, as she felt this was the last time she'll hear this music at all.

"It is not unusual that dramatic moment like this will have some type of score playing over it." Slayer said truthfully not even looking at her.

"It sounds lovely. I wonder who wrote it?" Weiss said praising, loving the tone it was setting for this moment in particular. Winter nodded in agreement as she found it pleasant as well.

**As rubble flew away they could finally see how large this 'fireball' was, as it reaches towards the sky and was wider than the room they were in. Majin Buu however give no reaction other than joy and or hunger.**

"**You look tasty! I make you chocolate. Or maybe crackers and cheese." Buu said childishly with a stupid grin on its face.**

"**Heh heh heh. You are a fool... I am going to crush you ...and throw you in the wind!" Jaune grunts out as Buu steps back in shock. As soon as he did something new started to happen as sparkles of light began poor out of both Jaune and Buu. **

"_**Blu, Ruby I do this for you. Yes, even you Helios!**_**" Jaune thought to himself looking towards the sky knowing his end was near. **

"What do you mean by that, Jaune?" Ruby asked timidly staring at her other self's husband.

"Are you ready?" Slayer asked them ominously. Everyone looked at him with curious glares.

"Ready for what?" Port asked cautiously.

"The attack to end all attacks." Slayer responded with a sullen look pointing to the screen as they turn they started to notice something off about what was happening.

**Buu started to laugh slightly as the sparkles increase. Then the area began to fill with yellow light.**

"**GRRRAHHHHHHH!" Jaune began to scream as everything around turned into a burning yellow sphere and then explode outward. The attack kept expanding until it absorbed Buu in it with Jaune and even then it didn't stop expanding till the screen went back to Neptune and Qrow who stopped and stared at the massive dome of pure energy.**

"**Jaune. JAUNE!" Neptune cried out as he sees the blast continue to expand as both he and watch the blast light the entire sky up both knowing it was too late.**

"**AAAHHH!" Jaune continued to scream from with his attack as he was overtaken by it as the blast kept expanding until it reached 300 miles (ca. 483 km) from its epicenter.**

"**What has he done?" Neptune shouted fearing he may have just blown the planet apart with that attack.**

"**Jaune... I can't let him do this!" Qrow shouted ready to throw Blu and Apollo at Neptune to go save Jaune. Before He could even try Neptune grabbed a hold of him.**

"**Qrow wait. You know as well as I do, he can't survive a blast like that. Let him finish what he started. Remember what you said this is the first time he's doing something for the sake of others. He needs this Qrow ! No one is making him do this." Neptune shouted to the green skinned man as they watched the attack finally diminish itself.**

**The screen pans over the massive crater as lighting strikes the ground and a storm brews over head.**

"Thank you nothing, you useless dwarf." Cinder mutters smugly watching the sheer power displayed by the arc boy.

"By god…" Doctor Oobleck stuttered out seeing the destruction this attack had done.

"A blast like that could wipe all of vale and even beacon off the face of remnant" Glynda gasped out in awe.

"'The attack to end all attacks' I think that is a very fitting name you have there." Port said fearfully as he and ozpin just stared at what was left of the battlefield.

"Where is Jaune? Is he alright?" Ruby asked worried that he might be hurt, that Neptune was correct.

"Hey what's that thing in the sky?" Emerald asked causing everyone to look look at it and realize what it was.

**Floating in the sky was a white statue of Jaune arc with cracks across its surface. But as soon as they spotted the statue it began it;s descent towards the crater below. It shattered into dust on impact being blown away in the wind.**

"Oh... my... god" Taiyang silently whispered to himself watching as the only remains scattered into dust just like summer did oh so long ago. The man looked to see his daughter looking to be in a state of shock at what she had seen, Her friend dying and leaving nothing to bury but his memory.

Slayer looks around and saw all their distraught and horrified faces. Thinking for a bit he turned to them as tears began to well in Ruby's and Pyrrha's eyes.

"I believe I shall give you lot a small break to let you pull yourselves together." Slayer said as he walked over the wall and opened a door. As soon as he did all the students bolted through it soon followed by the teachers and the criminals. The only one left were Ozpin and Salem who hadn't moved from their spots.

"May I ask is there what will happen to that world now?" Salem asked calmly, truly not knowing how to feel at the moment.

"The world was saved yes?" Ozpin asked his host curiously.

"Sadly… No, Jaunes attack only slowed Majin Buu down for a while. Buu's healing factor is too strong to be beaten by a mere blast like that." Slayer said to the two, honestly. The words filled Ozpin with anger and Salem with fear towards this unkillable creature.

"Then are they doomed?" Salem asked him cautiously.

"No, in the end it required several things for them to defeat Majin Buu. One was Jaune being brought back to life to fight buu long enough, so Sun could charge a special attack. Two was all of their planet's inhabitants give energy to this attack. and three was the entire planet being resurrected to do this." Slayer told the two gaining looks of shock from them both.

"What is this special attack ? Why was it capable of killing this monster once and for all?" Ozpin asked curiously.

"The attacks name is the Spirit Bomb or Genki Dama. It is a sphere of pure positive energy that will destroy any evil being or at least damage them. Since Buu was purely evil he was completely destroyed by this technique." Slayer said smugly as he watched the gears turn in their heads slowly figuring out that this move is kinda useless against anyone who isn't purely evil.

"Oh well… That's convenient" Salem said in a confused tone as slayer walked over and began to program a new world in.

* * *

**There it's finished hope you guys enjoyed it. I've really got no excuse if you don't. As I'm a big Vegeta fan. And to those of you wondering why they don't question Jaune being a prince. At this point it is crazier to question it. also i felt that the ending was a little rushed but to be fair i don't think i could have written all their reactions with any justice. so i had them leave the room and no i won't write how they dealt with this death. especially ruby's reaction to it.  
**

**AN1: yes I used the same name that they used in 'Watching Things'. But in my defense, it is a good name and I kept changing who Bulma should be until I decided on Ruby. As they both like to build things, both are super smart in what they do, and both can control Jaune/ Vegeta. The nope speech anyone. So props to ****shadow gumball of death**** for this name and I hope you don't hate me for using it.**

**AN2: I may or may not be just a little salty about how the transformations were handled by Toriyama and crew. But what can you do, at least they made Broly cannon to the manga and I think the anime.**

**Anyways I'll see you guys next time. But as special goodbye I'm giving you two trailers for the next two chapters.**

* * *

**Next time: **"the fog has lifted already. Your future is …death!"

**Next time X2: **"the counsel has permitted me to train you. You will be a Jedi. I promise."


	16. Chapter 15 :the copy ninja

**Chapter 15: The Copy Ninja**

**Okay so we're going to start things strong. I had planned on doing three chapters of Naruto but I decided against it. Anyways I hinted to this anime a while back and I'm finally going to do it (the intermission). Also, those that are going to point it out. Yeah, I used the wrong quote for this fight,that would be the second fight on the bridge. But I felt that this fight was pretty early on and pretty cool as well. So to make it up to you guys i'm going to come back later and do that fight some other time. ( it's on the list of a hundred other things i have to go back and do)**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. Zip. Nada. Zilch. Nil. Bupkis!**

* * *

It had been a good 2 hours until they started slowly returning to the room, Ruby and Pyrrha being the last to enter both having red, puffy eyes. As they all sat down, there was a long silence as they still were stunned by the last world. It was only broken by one question which caused both  
Salem and Ozpin to tense up.

"Will that world be safe now?" Qrow asked, curious whether Jaune's sacrifice was worth it.

"Yes that world will be safe from now on." Slayer said calmly as he messed with the settings before pulling away and walking to his seat.

"That's good. I guess, will Blu ever get over Jaunes death?" Blake asked cautiously. The question still caused Ruby to flinch slightly.

"Oh... that. Yeah, well fun fact that world has a get out of death free card called the dragon balls. Seven mystic balls that grant one … Or is it two wishes? Oh! well it can bring back one or multiple people back from the dead" Slayer said casually ignoring the wide-eyed stares he got from everyone.

"You mean to tell me that I just spent the last two hours consoling ruby over nothing. Because you didn't tell us they have some prized mcguffin like THAT!" Weiss shouted irritably at their host.

"Because if you had known would his sacrifice meant anything to you? To these people the concept of death doesn't mean much at don't see the importance of his sacrifice but you lot do. You understand that life is precious and you only get one chance. That is the reason I showed you this world without telling that bit of information." Slayer crudely stated, watching as realization start to wash over their faces and some even start to relax a little.

"Fine, we get your point … so what world will we be watching now?" Glynda asked tersely, a little mad at being denied information like that.

"In this world Jaune is a teacher to three students. So he is around Qrows or Taiyang's age. we'll see as they depart on their first mission outside their Shinobi village" Slayer informed them calmly. As they processed this information some began to grin at the idea of watching Jaune being a teacher.

"So who are his three students?" Port asked with a grin.

"Wait did you say Shinobi? You mean like ninjas?" Blake asked with a raised brow.

"Well, yes and no. they called themselves ninjas however they also act like mercenaries in a sense. As for his students, they are Ruby, Ren, and Pyrrha. They operate in a four man cell with Jaune as the leader and more experienced member." Slayer told them, smiling at Pyrrha's wide eye-d look, Ruby's giddy smile, and Ren's blank stare.

"So we're watching this Jaune teach us something important then." Ruby asked happily.

"Well I guess you could say that. But before that I'm going to cover what you three are in that village." Slayer said to the three in question. Causing them to gain a curious look on their faces.

"Pyrrha is an avenging prodigy from a near dead clan". As he said those words Pyrrha's face became sullen at the idea of her family being dead and her being all alone.

"Ren a civilian who only became a ninja, so he could be near Pyrrha" at those words Ren glared at the man in indignation.

"Ruby an outcast orphan who has a tremendous burden pushed upon her at birth." these words caused Ruby to start to shrink away in fear of having such a burden and having to deal with alone.

"Anyway I believe it's time to begin this viewing. By the way, the lesson is surviving battle against enemy ninja." Slayer said quickly as the room darkens and screen began to focus before any of them could even begin to respond.

**The scene opens on… A very odd sight for ninjas. We see a red jumpsuit wearing Ruby cuddling a very frightened white rabbit. Meanwhile, Ren is scolding her for trying to act cool and it being nothing at all. Pyrrha is off to the side scoffing and calling Ruby a loser. Behind them is Jaune standing about 5'9 with a face mask and a headband covering his left eye. Next to Jaune stood an old man who was also shouting at Ruby for trying to give him a heart attack.**

"Okay what's going on now?" Weiss asked in a confused tone.

"Right so earlier in their mission they were attacked by enemy ninjas. Who were at least chunin and Pyrrha held them back from killing Ruby. So to prove she isn't a burden on the team, Ruby tried to detect if anyone was nearby when they crossed into another country. She sensed something and threw a kunai at it and the result is what we see here." Slayer said quickly, only for more questions to be raised.

"So this the same universe as the picture I saw in the library." Blake muttered out loud causing people to look at her in the same amount of confusion.

"What picture? And what's a Chunin?" Yang asked curiously.

"Well for the first question I found a photo album in the library it had this team in it with the word team seven's first picture next to it." Blake explained to her fellow viewers who nodded in response some planning to go and look at some photos later if they could.

"As for the second question. Chūnin is a rank in their village and every other ninja village. From the lowest rank to highest it goes: academy students, genin, chūnin, Tokubetsu Jōnin, Jōnin, and kage. The lowest being trained in ninja art but not actually being ninjas yet and the highest being the leader of the village, sometimes as the strongest ninja." Slayer listed of the information to them before turning back to the screen.

**Jaune was observed his surroundings once he noticed something about the rabbit.**

"_**That's a snow rabbit. But the fur, they only have white fur in the winter when the days are short and there's little sunlight. This rabbit was raised indoors away from the light for only one purpose. A replacement technique**_**" Jaune thought to himself as he continued to look around carefully as his students continue to threat over the rabbit.**

"_**So they're already here**_**" Jaune mentally stated as looked at the tree trying to see anything suspicious.**

**Meanwhile, in a tree above the group sat a large muscular man with bandages over his face.**

"_**No wonder the demon brothers failed in their mission. It's the copy ninja from Konohagakure. Jaune of the Sharingan**_**" the enemy ninja thought to himself before jumping from his hiding place. As he did Jaaune sensed something coming in fast.**

"**LOOK OUT!" Jaune shout as the threat drew closer. The threat was some kind of large spinning weapon coming right at them. As it drew close all of them dropped to the ground to avoid the weapon that then swooped upward and embedded itself in a nearby tree. Weapon was fully revealed to be an oversized Zanbatō. As they began to rise, they looked at the weapon and it's wielder; who landed on the handle and looked right at them. A large muscular shirtless man wearing gray pants, camo arm warmers and leg warmers, sandals, and a similar head to the rest of them but with a different symbol.**

"_**That must be…**_**" Jaune looking at the man in front remembering his image from somewhere. Ruby began to look ready to fight but Jaune started walking towards the man cautiously.**

"That man … is that hazel?" Ozpin began before looking at Salem with a glare.

"Oh my yes he does look like our hazel, doesn't he cinder?" Salem asked her subordinate with smirk.

"Yes he does mistress. But may I ask what is with that headband they all wear and the symbols meanings" Cinder asked their host.

"The headband represent them graduating from a ninja academy. The symbol represents the nation or village they hail from. Jaune comes from konoha which is represented with a leaf. Hazel comes from Kirigakure which is represented with those squiggles for some reason." Slayer told as best he could before they turned back to the screen. (an 1)

"**Well, well if it isn't Hazel Rainart. Rogue ninja from Kirigakure" the blond cyclops said calmly. Getting Ruby to eye him carefully before trying to charge forward only for Jaune to stop her with a hand.**

"**You're in the way. Get back." Jaune told her dangerously.**

"**But why?" Ruby asked indignantly.**

"**He's not those other ninja. He's in a whole other league. If he's here I'll need this. This could be treacherous" Jaune told her carefully as he began to reach for his headband and pull it up.**

"**Jaune of the sharingan eye. Did I get that right?" Hazel asked the blond man, looking over his shoulder at him. Pyrrha stared at her sensei in shock from the mention of his moniker. As Ren and Ruby gain confused looks on their faces.**

"**It's too bad Huh? But you'll have to hand over the old man." Hazel told him with a dangerous edge in his gruff voice.**

"**Now quick! Manji formation! Protect the bridge builder and stay out of this fight!" Jaune shouted to his team.**

As if on cue Pyrhha, Nora, and Ren snapped out from their chairs and assumed defensive positions. Before they remembered they didn't have their weapons, and they weren't in a combat situation. The three silently got back to their seats as everyone stared at them awkwardly.

"What the fuck was that?" Mercury asked team JNPR bluntly.

"Jaune's first team work exercise was for us to run over the different defensive formation we should take when defending an objective. His words exactly." Ren stated plainly not even flinching from the stares he was receiving.

"So Mr. Arc drilled you on a traditional three point defensive strategy?" Glynda asked staring owlishly at them.

"His reason was that in the field, we should be ready for any type of callout. Even some of the more ridiculous one like Arkos or flower power." Pyrrha admitted sheepishly when she said those words Ruby look away with an embarrassed look as she recalled the names of her team attacks.

"Well, it seems there's the mind of a genius hidden by his humble visage" Port said proudly causing Oobleck to agree with him, both now planned to give Mr. Arc some help in his studies from now on to see if he could be a genius in more ways than strategy.

"How about we focus on the one before us and then plan what to do with Mr. Arc when we get. Now what does this Jaune Arc take into battle with him?" Glynda said to her colleagues.

"His skills, a cool head, and the normal ninja weapons. Other than that, you'll just have to wait and see." their host responded with a smirk.

"**Huh?" Ren mumbled incoherently not understanding what his sensei was saying.**

"**I taught you team work. Now is the time to use it!" Jaune ordered them as he pulled his headband up. Under it was his closed eye with a scar going down the center of eye snapped open to reveal it blood-red color with three tomoe around his pupil. His eye seemed to glow for a brief second as if it was pulsing with energy. Ruby gained a shocked look on her face as she never saw something like this before.**

"That's what was under his headband? What is he embarrassed about his eye or something?" Weiss asked with a blank stare. She gained only a few shrugs but no response from their host who only looked to the screen once more.

"**Well I get to see the sharingan in action. This is an honor." Hazel grumbled out beneath his bandaged face.**

"**Everyone keeps saying sharingan, sharingan. Will someone tell me what sharingan is?" Ruby shouted in an irritated tone.**

"**Sharingan… is a rare power that resides in the eyes. The user of this visual jutsu or Doujutsu can instantly comprehend any Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu. And reflect the attack back on the attacker. The sharingan is a special, rare form of doujutsu. However, there more to the sharingan than that, a lot more!" Pyrrha explained coldly as Ruby was left stunned.**

"**You got it right Girl. But you only scratched the surface. The sharingan can analyze an opponent's technique and copy it to the smallest detail." Hazel said calmly as mist started forming around them all…**

"That sounds a little cheap if you ask me. Being able to copy someones technique down to the smallest detail and not having to train for it yourself." Winter grumbled out loud.

"Well not exactly. You have to be at least capable to pull off the technique to be able to use it. Also, if your opponent is faster than you, then it doesn't matter if you copied their technique" Slayer said encouragingly.

"Okay but is that jutsu thing they were talking about?" Emerald asked curiously.

"Right to break it down. Jutsu is the techniques used by ninja in the field. First is Taijutsu the art of hand-to-hand combat. Next is Genjutsu the art of illusions. Finally, there Ninjutsu the art of chakra based attacks. There are more branches of jutsu such Kenjutsu or sword techniques. Then there is Fuinjutsu or sealing arts. The last two are Senjutsu or sage art and Medical Ninjutsu, healing arts" Slayer explained carefully. Each type catching someone's eye.

"Okay but what is chakra?" Emerald asked once more probing for info.

"Well similar to aura, which you lot use, and ki that the last Jaune used. Chakra is an energy that belong to this world. It is the combination of spiritual and physical power to form an energy that can manipulate the elements around into offensive or defensive techniques" Slayer explain once more getting the students excited at the idea of watching two elemental wielding fighters duke it out and a large screen in front of them.

"**As for you Jōnin. In the assassination unit of Kirigakure we had a standing order to destroy you on sight. Your profile was in our bingo book it called you the man who copied over a thousand jutsu. Jaune the copy ninja" Hazel said with a challenging tone edge into his voice. Ren stares at his teacher wide-eyed in shock. Ruby voices her happiness at having a badass teacher.**

"_**Wait a minute the sharingan only appears in a few members of the Nikos clan. My clan. Could he be?**_**" Pyrrha questions herself staring at her sensei suspiciously. Hazel get into a crouch on the handle of his blade.**

"**Enough talking. I need to exterminate the old man." as he said those words the trio of genin locked into the same formation as team JNPR did earlier with kunai drawn at the ready. Jaune standing in front of them not taking his eyes off Hazel for a second.**

"**So I have to eliminate you first, eh Jaune? So be it." hazel said before he and his blade disappeared from sight. Ren gives a yelp as he spots him not far from his side.**

"**There he is! He's … standing on the water!" Ren shouts in surprise as hazel takes a strange pose as the mist began to swirl around him.**

"So he can stand on water that's pretty cool but not all that dangerous." Qrow stated blandly.

"That technique requires a great deal of chakra control to pull off. It is the second in the series of chakra control exercises. The water walking exercise allows you to walk on any form of water from calm lake to raging rivers. It's proof on how well he can control his chakra" slayer told the drunk.

"And what does that mean in a fight?" Nora asked the host.

"With jutsus it means he can use less of his power to use techniques. By having more control the less power you waste in a fight. Like the difference between a brawler and a boxer's punches. Same result but different amount of energy used to get there." the horned man explained to them causing some of them to realize this might be a bigger threat than they thought.

"_**He's building a huge amount of chakra!**_**" Jaune internally stated as he stared at the man.**

"**NINJA ART: HIDDEN MIST JUTSU!****" Hazel shouted as the mist becomes a dense fog, and he disappears from sight once more. The three genin became much more alert as Jaune walked a little way away from them.**

"**He'll come after me first." Jaune said as he walked away from the group a few feet…**

"**But who is he?" Ren asked in a concerned voice.**

"**Hazel Rainart. The ex leader of Kiri's assassination group. He is a master of the silent killing technique" Jaune told them as he was still scanning the area for the man in question. This information caused them to tense up a little and look towards their sensei for the answer to an unasked question.**

"**It as the name suggests. It happens so fast you don't even have time to register it before you even hit the ground… the sharingan can't fully neutralize it so be on guard." Jaune informed them as an image of Hazel killing several Shinobi quickly passed over the screen before it returned to show Jaune and his students still guarding the old man. As they pulled up their guard the mist becomes so thick it was as if a wall of white had separated Jaune from the rest of them. They tightened their guard once more when they could no longer spot Jaune.**

"Okay this looks bad. But if they keep their guard up they can still succeed." Pyrrha said calmly.

"Their facing an opponent who is a master assassin who specializes in silent killing. They don't really have that much of a chance to begin with." Cinder snorted at the champion who glared at her in response.

"As long as they keep their cool, we don't know anything yet." Taiyang said to the two girls. Only to back off when their glares turn onto him instead.

"**Eight points... Larynx, Spine, Lungs, Liver, Jugular, Subclavian artery, Kidneys, Heart. Now which will my kill point?" Hazel said dangerously as his voice sounded like it came from every angle. In response to this Jaune flared his chakra causing the mist to be pushed away from him. However, when he did this Pyyrha's eyes gained a hollow look to them as she began to shake slightly.**

"_**What an intense thirst for blood. One shallow breath, one tiny movement of the eye is enough to bring on instant death. If this keeps up I'll go insane! The clash of two jounin who are intent to kill each other. I never felt something so overwhelming, its like my own life is getting choked off. No I can't bear it I rather take my own life.**_**" Pyyrha thought as she felt the killing intent being let off by both ninjas. She began to turn the kunai towards herself to just get away from this sensation.**

"**PYRRHA!"**

"**Huh?" the girl responded turning her attention towards her sensei when he called her name out.**

"**Calm down! I will protect you with my life. All of you! I will not allow my comrades to die! Trust me." Jaune said in a fierce but comforting tone to his student. In response, she began to calm down and got back into position.**

Those that knew Jaune grinned as it still showed that he was a lot like their jaune still a caring soul. But those who didn't were curious as to why he was this calming to hear right now.

"It's amazing how well that little bit of assurance can help in a situation like this." Ozpin said while sipping his coffee.

"But does he have the power to back that claim?" Salem spat at her rival

"We shall see Salem .we shall see." the headmaster replied snidely.

"**I wouldn't be to sure." hazel growled out as he appears in the middle of the trio and the old man. **

"**It's over." the sword wielding man growled but before he could strike Jaune had instantly rushed him and impaled a kunai in the man's chest.**

"Well that was quick." Emerald muttered in disappointment.

"Yeah for some big time assassin he didn't really… last… long" Mercury began before trailing off staring at where the blade met the wound. They all began to look at him before following his eyes to see that it wasn't blood coming out of the wound but …

**Water dribbling out from where the kunai stabbed Hazel. But soon that hazel burst into a puddle of water.**

"**SENSEI BEHIND YOU!" Ruby shouted as another Hazel formed behind Jaune. Jaune didn't even have enough time to turn and look.**

"**DIE!" Hazel shouted as he swung his humongous sword into Jaune cutting him clean in half. But before he could even gloat a little bit, it turned out that the blood he thought he saw turned into just water as that Jaune also turned into a puddle on the ground.**

"_**The water clone jutsu. It can't be. Even in the mist he saw through my illusion and copied it in an instant.**_**" Hazel thought as Jaune place another kunai to his neck.**

"**Don't even move… now it's over" Jaune said as he pressed the blade close to Hazel's throat.**

"That clever dick he saw through the trap and set his own up, so he could get the drop on him!" Roman shouted excitedly seeing this type of strategy pulled off in the smallest of time frames.

"Water clone jutsu. So you can make an entire clone of yourself to attack with, completely made from water and chakra. That could be handy." Ren said in a curious tone.

"Yeah kinda reminds me of your semblance Blake don't ya think." Yang said to her partner who nodded in response.

"Yeah except my clone can only take hits not dish them out." Blake said with a hint of envy in her voice.

**His team began to relax at what they believe to be the defeat of the enemy. **

"**Your finished!" Jaune said with finality.**

"**Finished? You really don't get it do you. Your technique is just a crass imitation. I'll never be defeated by a mere copycat ninja like you." Hazel growled out before chuckling lightly.**

"**But you are full of surprises though you already copied my water clone technique before you gave your little speech. You made your clone say those words to draw my attention while you hid in the mist. Nice try." Hazel said unraveling Jaune plan quickly before the blond could react another Hazel appeared behind him once more.**

"**But I'm not that easy to fool!" the new one said as the Hazel in front of Jaune turned into water once again. Hazel swung his blade at the blond, who ducked quickly to get out of the way. In response hazel planted the sword in the ground before pivoting on one foot and kicking Jaune into the nearby lake. The three genin watched in horror as Hazel raced to where Jaune was surfacing at and began to weave several hand gestures together.**

" _**This isn't normal water it's too dense.**_**" Jaune thought before he realized that hazel was behind him again.**

"**Heh fool. ****WATER PRISON JUTSU!****" Hazel shouted performing the last hand sign sticking his hand towards Jaune.**

"**No!" the blond got out before the water swirled around him forming a sphere imprisoning him. **

"**This prison may be made from water but it's stronger than steel. Hard to fight back when you can't move. So much for the great Jaune." hazel taunted the blond ninja. His hand enveloped by the water to maintain its hold.**

"**But before I finish you let me take care of your little friends first. ****WATER CLONE JUTSU!****" Hazel shouted performing a one-handed seal as another water clone was formed from the lakes surface.**

"_**He's more skilled than I thought!**_**" Jaune internally shouted to himself as he observed the clones' creation.**

"What's the big deal with those hand movements?" Raven asked their host.

"They are called hand signs you weave the standard twelve, named after the twelve zodiac animals, into different patterns to form different jutsus. The hand seals for the water prison jutsu are Snake, Ram, Horse, Rabbit, Ram, Horse, Rabbit, and then you spread your hands. Of Course there other variations based on the user and his skill level but oh well." Slayer once again explained to the crowd. Taking time to reveal how the hand signs looked to them through pictures and performing them in front of them as well.

"So with those, chakra, and control people can perform jutsu?" Blake asked curiously.

"Well yes, but there is also their nature affinity to factor in and whether they have trained this technique at all. The more you use it the easier it becomes to use in battle." the deity explained once more.

"Nature affinity?" Blake asked again.

"Right a nature or elemental affinity. There are five main elements in total; fire, water, earth;, wind, and lightning. Along with sub elements such as ice and lava which are combinations of two or more main elements. And to answer the question Jaunes affinity is lightning, but he can use the other elements just fine as well." Slayer said which caused team JNPR's pink bomber to start bouncing happily from the idea of her and her leader being 'lightning buddies'. Everyone else shrugged it off and turned back to the screen.

"**You think getting that headband make you a ninja. No. when you've drift between life and death so much you can't tell the difference any more than you may be called a ninja. When you have dealt so much death that you have been plastered into the depths of the bingo book then you may earn the title of ninja. But to call your upstarts ninja is a joke." Hazel's clone growled out before performing the ram seal and disappearing into the mist again. Ruby and the rest of her team were scanning their surroundings to find him. But before Ruby could react he was already in front of her and punted her a good few feet away. The force of the kick knocked her headband off for hazel's clone to stomp on.**

"**Your just brats" it growled out towards them as Ren and Pyrrha turn towards where ruby landed with worried looks on their faces.**

"**Listen! You need to get away from here. Take the bridge builder and run. He's using all of his real power to keep me in this prison. That's why he sent his clone out to fight for him but the clone can't move far from its owner, so I need you to run as far away as you can!" Jaune shouted at them from within his prison. However, Pyrrha only gritted her teeth in response. She realized that it didn't matter if they ran away hazel would just hunt them down one by one before they all were dead and gone without even so much as a fight.**

"**We have to do it!" she shouts as she charges the older ninja. The clone hazel grasp the hilt of his sword in preparation for this attack. As pyrrha charge she began to wildly throw shuriken at the clone only for him to bat them away with his sword. When he did this Pyrrha jumped high in the air and tried to plunge a kunai into his head with a shout.**

"**Too easy." Hazel said as he intercepted the attack by grabbing her by the then tossed her violently across the dirt. The others stared in horror as Pyrrha skidded a couple feet behind them. Ruby began to cower in fear before the memory flash through head of her oath of pain to her team and the word Jaune had taught them once before. With these memories she found the strength to stand and fight. (an2)**

"**RUBY NO!" Jaune shouted as the small girl charged the water clone only to be knocked away by another hit. Ren started to shout at her for her recklessness stating if Pyrrha couldn't get close then she had no hope of defeating him. That they were too weak and inexperienced to do anything to him. But ruby only responded by getting up and revealed that she regained her headband from the clone.**

"**Hey you. The freak with no eyebrows! Put this into your ninja bingo book. The ninja who becomes the next hokage in konoha. She never backs down. And her name is Ruby rose!" the silver eyed girl said with a determined glare as hazel begin to twitch with anger.**

"Pft nice one Ruby. Not only are you cocky but determined too." Yang said snickering at hazel's expression.

"Now that I mentioned it, where are his eyebrows?" Ruby asked curiously before looking at slayer, who only gave a confused shrug in response.

"**Hey Pyrrha I got a plan." Ruby said to her teammate who only stare at her for a second before smirking a little.**

"**So you want to use teamwork now? Well let's hear this plan then." Pyrrha said in a snarky tone.**

"**Lets go wild and take this guy down. You ready!" Ruby said with a wide grin as Pyrrha nodded in response. This only caused hazel to chuckle in response.**

"**Big word coming from such a little girl. You think your plan gonna keep you in the game?" he growled towards them.**

"**This isn't good… WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I TOLD YOU TO RUN! This fight was over the moment I got caught, now take off! Your mission is not to prove how brave you are. Its to save the bridge builder! Stay on mission!" Jaune shouted to his students which caused Ruby to look towards the old man. The old man bowed his head before telling them to do whatever they could to save their sensei since this was all his fault to begin with.**

"**Alright, You hear that?" Pyrrha asked ready to begin the fight.**

"**Yeah! Believe it you ready?" Ruby said to her teammate with a grin spreading further on her face. This only caused hazel to laugh even more now.**

"**Still wanting to continue your little game of being ninja… when I was your age this hand had already crushed many of opponents." Hazel's clone said holding his hand up to spooked them how easily he talks about killing something.**

"**Hazel the demon." Jaune spat out towards the man.**

"**Oh so I was in your book too?" hazel asked his captive.**

"**One time long ago in kiri or otherwise known as Chigiri no Sato. Before a student could become a ninja there was one final test." Jaune said carefully to his students and the man holding him captive.**

"**Do you know about the graduation exam?" hazel asked the captive blond.**

"**What graduation exam?" Ruby asked only to receive a growling chuckle from hazel.**

"**What's the big deal anyway? We had graduation test too." Ruby stated only for hazel to laugh harder than before. Hazel schooled his expression before giving her an inquisitive look.**

"**Did you have to kill the other students to pass?" hazel asked in a serious tone. This question through them off guard as they looked at the man in horror.**

"**Imagine young ninja like you. Eating together, training together, and then come the final exam. Only they changed the rules. It's kill or be killed. You can't stop while your opponent still breathes. His was your friend!shared your dreams! Now it's him or you!" hazel snarl out to the frightened trio.**

"Dear god…" Port barely mumbled out at a loss for words at this idea.

"They couldn't have … could they?" Oobleck asks their host in shock.

"They did. The name Jaune mentioned Chigiri no Sato. Translates to the blood mist for it strong ninja and blood soaked history. As of right now it in a civil war that's tearing the country apart and soaking their land in even more blood and hatred." Slayer told them as several of the crowd began to pale from the horror of this village while other snarled in anger towards their ideals.

"How could they have children kill one another. Just to graduate!" Glynda shouted, glaring at the man on screen.

"Well considered this, if you will? Jaune became a ninja when he was less than half the age of Ruby there. Exactly five years old, and he had to fight in a war with teammates 4 years older than him. He has killed more people before hit thirteen than most huntsmen do in their entire lives." Slayer explained to them getting shocked stares from the young students and harsh glares from the adults and teachers.

"**That's so cruel!" Ren stuttered out in horror.**

"**Ten years ago in the mist graduation exam changed. One year before a dark evil filled the school with dread." Jaune said calmly as his only male students began to become more frightened before asking what evil he was talking about.**

"**Without pause or hesitation. A young boy who wasn't even a ninja approached the class and took down a hundred other students." Jaune explained staring at his captor whose eyes were shadowed out his expression unmoving.**

"**It felt so…GOOD!" Hazel snarled out happily spooking the two kunoichi. He then rushed forward and elbowed Pyrrha in the abdomen before dropping another elbow into her gut causing her cough up blood. He planted his foot on her stomach as both Ruby and Ren could only stare in horror at what happened. Jaune growled in anger but could not help his student as he was now.**

"**Heh heh heh you're nothing." Hazel said mockingly as applied pressure to his foot crushing the girls' stomach.**

"**Stop right there ****SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!****" ruby shouted her hand forming a cross shape.**

Blake and her team perked up at this new technique as the name is the same one they use for Blakes semblance.

**In a flash there at least 30 clones of ruby around the man. Hazel looked around with an impressed look on his face. All the ruby's drew there kunai before jumping and charging the man. Hazel removed his foot and planted himself in a stable stance ready to block this attack. As they all landed hazel knock them all away with a swing of his sword. As the land or skid away the clone began to poof from existence. The last ruby remaining began digging into her backpack.**

"**I'm not giving up yet… PYRRHA!" she shouted tossing a folded up blade towards her teammate who caught it with a spin. Pyrrha smirks and unfolds the weapon into a large shuriken.**

"**Demon wind shuriken! Windmill of shadows!" she shouts out before jumping into the air and throwing it at the man. Who taunted that it won't touch him.**

"Pyrrha stop. Your edge is killing me here!" Nora said snickering the entire time at the name of the weapon. Team ruby also snickered as well at the ridiculous name.

"I didn't name it. Beside it sounds pretty good." Pyrrha mumbled to herself with a pout getting some sympathy from the people who had edgy names for their weapons.

"_Why aim for the clone why isn't she aiming for the original?_" Neo signed to the host who just gave a smile and pointed towards the screen. Neo joined Pyrrha in pouting.

**As the weapon sailed towards the clone it curves past him heading towards the original hazel.**

"**So passed the clone and aimed for me. Smart." Hazel lazily said to the genin. Before reached up in a flash and grabbed the weapon by its ring.**

"**But not smart enough!" he cockily shouted at the pair, before his spotted a second one heading his way.**

"_**A second shuriken in the shadow of the first one. The **__**shadow shuriken jutsu!**_**" hazel thought to himself as blade grew closer to him. Ren smile as the weapon was right on course, and he wouldn't be able to catch it this time.**

"Or he could just jump over it, you know!" Roman said rubbing his forehead in irritation for the by far useless male genin.

"Ya know, ya jinxed them right?" Mercury said in a blank tone to the man, who only flipped him off in response.

**Just as Roman said; Hazel just jumped over the weapon as soon as it came close to him never really moving from his spot.**

"**I told you a shuriken won't touch me!" he shouted once more in a cocky tone. But as the weapon sailed past him there was a puff of white smoke and Ruby was in its place throwing a kunai at him while he was in the air. Hazel acted quick but reluctant and dodged away from the jutsu he created causing it to fall and Jaune to become free.**

"Well I'll be damned red you are one clever ninja!" Roman complimented the silver eyed girl, who gave a smirk in response.

"I know. Even if no else wants to admit it." Ruby said with a grin as her sister muttered about dumb luck.

"**Grr I'll destroy you." Hazel growled out as a bit of blood came from a scratch Ruby's kunai had given him. He began to spin the first shuriken rapidly as move it towards her only for Jaune to emerge from the water and block it with the back of his hand. Hazel look towards him and saw a hate filled sharingan glare.**

"**Ruby that was an excellent plan. You've really grown, haven't you?" jaune said holding the weapon in place. Ruby only gave a snicker in response before saying how her plan worked in the first place using her clones as a distraction to transform into the shuriken. She bragged about how her and Pyrrha worked in tandem without any hiccups to release their sensei.**

"**Heh I got distracted and lost my grip on the water prison." hazel huffed out not moving an each.**

"**Don't flatter yourself. You weren't distracted you were forced to let go." Jaune said with an edge creeping into his tone. Hazel turned and glared at the blond who responded in kind.**

"**Your technique worked on me once but it won't work again. So what's it going to be?" Jaune said in a serious tone. Hazel only growled once more before folding the shuriken back up and pressing it towards Jaune. There was a brief struggle before Jaune backhanded the weapon away. When the weapon once out of sight the two men jumped away from each other, both still standing on the water. Hazel began to weave hand signs before landing and continue his weaving, but as soon as he started Jaune's sharingan eye scanned the movements, and he began the same pattern of hand signs. They both move in sync before ending on the same seal.**

"**WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU!****" X2**

**As they shouted the techniques name the water's surface began to move and from it came two long serpent-like dragon rising up towards the sky above them intertwining and crossing before coming to a stop across from each other. **

"This is ninjutsu and the abilities of the sharingan on fine display right here." Slayer said with a smirk. The crowd watched the techniques' beauty on display in front of them in wonder.

"It's certainly a stunning display but where's the power you talked about?" Salem asked a little bored.

**Then in an instant the two dragons went to attack the opposite caster clashing in the middle causing a torrent of water to crash over the two ninja, who charged at the other. Hazel swung his massive blade at Jaune who blocked it with a single kunai.**

"_**Something isn't right. The sharingan can comprehend and copy an enemies' technique. However…**_**" Hazel thought to himself for a brief moment recognizing the problem right away was the fact that Jaune and him finished the jutsu at the same time.**

"_**Both jutsu occurred simultaneously. Could he?**_**" Hazel finished his train of thought with an unasked question going through his mind as he and Jaune continued to struggle against one another even as the water stopped falling. They continued to hold their ground before pushing off of one another. As they landed they moved around before stopping and doing the same exact pose hazel did before. This causes his eyes to widen in shock at Jaune exact mimicry of his strategy. Off to the side Ren is helping the old man to his feet as they both question what is going on in front of him.**

"_**My movements. It as if… it's as if he knows what I'm…**_**" Hazel's train of thought was cut off by Jaune saying.**

"**Going to do next?" the blond said causing hazel to become even more shocked.**

"Oh yeah that's not creepy!" Nora muttered out getting nods from her friends and snickers from the teachers who have on occasion done the same thing to people.

"_**What? Is he reading my mind as well**_**" hazel silently asked himself before staring at Jaunes' sharingan eye, moving his hands into another hand sign.**

"**It makes you furious, doesn't it?" Jaune asked taunting the other man mimicking his hand sign as well.**

"**All your doing is copying me, like a monkey!" hazel shouted at him switching to another hand sign only for Jaune to mimic it right away.**

"**You can't beat me with cheap tricks! I'll crush you!" they both said, angering hazel even further as he sped through the rest of the seal. **

"**When I'm finished with you, you'll never open that monkey mouth of yours again!" Hazel snarled at the blond, who copied the hand signs once more. Hazel however spotted something behind Jaune that gave him pause and filled him with shock.**

"_**What is that?**_**" Hazel thought before the image became cleared it appeared to be him standing behind Jaune in the same pose as himself.**

"_**It's me! But how? Is it part of his illusion jutsu?**_**" hazel question even more not noticing as Jaune finished the hand sign to the intended jutsu.**

"**WATER STYLE: GIANT VORTEX JUTSU!****" the blond shouted shocking Hazel out of his stupor. The camera zooms in on Jaunes eye as the Tomoe began to spin around his pupil. The camera pulled back, as the jutsu began as a large spiraling torrent of water was shot at Hazel.**

" _**Impossible!... I was just about to create a vortex, but he created one first! …. He copies my jutsu before I can even do it! I can't keep up!**_**" hazel mentally screamed at himself as he tried and failed to save himself from the violent water blast. **

"Wait so Jaune not only figured out what jutsu he was going to use but beat him in casting it as well?" Ruby asked in a confused tone.

"Looks like it. It might be because of how good he is or maybe something to do with his eye." Weiss offer her leader in a similar state of confusion.

**The technique carried him away as it rocked the water beneath Jaune and sent Ruby to the shore with it violent waves. The water continue to carry Hazel until it hit a tree and smashed him against it. As the water receded hazel began to hunch forward trying to get a breath, only for 4 kunai to fly and hit his body. The camera pans up showing Jaune standing on the branch above him revealing he was the one to hit him with the kunai.**

"**You're finished!" Jaune snarled out towards the man. Hazel struggled to look up at him with a shocked look on his face.**

"**H-how? Can you see into the future?" Hazel asked in fear. Jaune stared at him for a while as he pulled out another kunai.**

"**Yeah… you're going to die!" Jaune said with finality in his voice. As those words left his mouth two needles were violently thrown into hazels neck at high speed. Jaune and his students snapped towards where those needles came from and it reveals a mask wearing ninja.**

"**You were right. He was going to die." the masked ninja said with a feminine voice. Jaune respond by jumping down and checking hazel's pulse quickly before turning to the new arrival with a questioning look in his eyes.**

"**No vitals… so I'm guessing you're a tracker ninja from kiri, aren't you?" Jaune asked calmly and the new ninja confirmed his theory. Ruby got on the defensive not liking how this new ninja looked only for Ren to remind her that tracker ninja hunt down rogue ninja like hazel and collect the body for the safety of their village secrets. The tracker ninja picked up Hazels body and left. Soon after Jaune passed out in front of his students complaining about chakra exhaustion. The screen fades out on that note as his students began to carry him away.**

"Is that all we get? I was expecting I bit more." cinder whined not liking how short this world was compared to others.

"Yeah well at least we got to see a cool fight. That has to count for something." Mercury said to his boss who just shrugged in response.

"Those justu's were cool... but I still don't understand how Jaune could figure out Hazel's technique and cast it faster than him." Ruby said still confused about that.

"Allow me to explain. It's his sharingan eye." Slayer said plainly.

"Okay but how?" Yang asked with a twitching brow.

"The sharingan can cast illusions and predict enemy movements work especially well with justu's you already know. So Jaune cast the illusion on him that there was another hazel leading him through the hand sign and he predicted the jutsu that Hazel was going to use." Slayer explained to them but only got another question from emerald.

"When did he cast the illusion?" the pickpocket asked him.

"When Jaune looked him in the eye earlier. Perfect time to do so. As he wouldn't expect it" the horned man said calmly.

"Okay but why does he cover that eye up if it's so badass like that." Weiss asked curiously.

" Because it takes up too much chakra… before you ask he can't shut it off." Slayer said to the heiress. Only for Ozpin to ask the next question.

"Because that isn't his original eye it was a transplant eye as he lost his in battle." Slayer said as he walked towards the screen and began to program the next world into the viewing device.

"Then whose eye was it beforehand?" roman asked next wanting to figure out whom it originally belonged to.

"... it belonged to Jaunes' dead teammate, Roman Nikos. The sharingan is a bloodline trait of the Nikos clan. This make you Pyrrha's cousin in this world. You were half crushed under a boulder and you decided to give Jaune your good eye, so he could get Glynda and himself out of danger quickly." Slayer said causing the thief and the midget to flinch at the news on how he died. (an 3)

"Well that dark… what happened to goodwitch after that." Roman asked in concern, Glynda was wondering the same thing.

"She was captured by an enemy country and turned into a living bomb and to save their village Jaune had to kill her… and to just nip this in the bud, Jaunes' sensei died sealing a demon away somewhere. In an effort to protect their village. Literally everyone Jaune cared about is dead. His mother died when he was young and his father committed suicide." Slayer told them sadly.

"What the fuck! What god did he piss off, to get dealt such a shitty hand!" Qrow shouted angrily as this kid had dealt with more shit than anyone so far.

"I don't know. But who ever it was made him into the man he is today." their host said heading back to work on the programming as the other began to talk amongst themselves about theories on what kinda jutsu there could be. Slayer finished the job and walked away as the next world was loaded in.

* * *

**There we go, one Naruto fight is done. (Ya know back when Naruto was good, a little gritty, and the sharingan wasn't complete bullshit.) Anyways I know some of you are going to say I rushed to the ending quickly but c'mon if I had included everything this thing would be about 40% longer than it needs to be. I did the next chapter reveal last time so sorry I don't got nothing for this time other than I won't be doing the full movie but I will be doing scenes from several of the movies and TV shows that Jaune's character appeared in. (I just got Disney+, so I have been on a Star Wars kick) Also I wanted to keep explanations small. but please remember, that world building is a bitch and Naruto has a pretty big fucking world to build. Anyways I'll see you next time.  
**

**AN1: what in the fuck are they supposed to be anyway?**

**AN2: fuck flash backs. They waste more time than anything else really. So there.**

**AN3: yes roman is obito. trust me it wasn't my first choice but i think it works.**


	17. Chapter 16: duel of the fates

**Chapter 16: duel of fates**

**So it has been a while hasn't it guys. At Least for me it has. Had a few family and work problems happen while working on this chapter. I do not want to burden you guys with anything and this is not an excuse but a reason for my lack of content this last month. Alongside with that I'm going to be working a lot more hours because I need a lot of money for something at the end of april.**

**Any who, this chapter is going to be a Star Wars chapter. I hope you enjoy one of the best fights in the prequels as it was one of my favorites when I was a kid. Also Thanks to those that answered my question about kiri's symbol.**

**Also, please stop saying that you don't like my choice in the roles as I don't feel like explaining it anymore.**

**{edited: sorry it was bold when i upload it guess i fucked something up thanks guys for letting me know}**

**Disclaimer: Rwby is owned by rooster teeth Star Wars is owned by Disney and lucasarts.**

* * *

Slayer sat down and watched as the screen flickered to life. On his face he held a nostalgic look as he waited for the screen.

"What's with that look? Another slap in the face for us?" Mercury asked the man, who gave a smirk in response.

"What you're about is the journey of the chosen one bringing balance to the universe. Or at least his beginnings." Slayer said, a smirk still present on his face.

"Well what's going on, who are we rooting for, and is Jaune another psycho in this one?" ruby asked in quick succession.

"Right now the battle for Naboo is happening, the Jedi and the resistance are fighting a corrupt government trying to take over their planet. You will find out who you are rooting for in a minute. And Jaune is a surprise for now." Slayer fired back just as quickly.

"Naboo? Is that their version of remnant?" Weiss asked carefully.

"Nope, remnant is light years from this world. Naboo is another planet, one where Pyrrha grew up and became its leader. Before anyone else asks yes there are multiple planets that people live on and there are aliens living among them. Many planets are a part of the republic and thus are represented in the council room led by the chancellor." Slayer said in response to her question.

"Okay but what's a Jedi?" Ren asked in a curious tone.

"A jedi is…. Well in one way they are monks, in another they are peacekeepers, in another they are powerful generals; they are many things, but they are known as Jedi above all else. The Jedi utilize a galaxy spanning energy field known simply as the force to perform great feats in their quest for peace across the galaxy. They practice the idea of separating yourself from all emotion and attachments to better become one with the force." Slayer explained as best he could.

"Okay, so we're watching Pyrrha fight for her home world with the help of some unemotional magic space monks. This will be fun" Nora said with a giggle. The light darkened signifying the beginning of the viewing, they all turned towards the screen in preparation for whatever may come next.

**The scene opens up on a hangar bay as several small yellow ships speed out of it while under heavy fire. One of the ships couldn't make it and crash into the flat lands below, as the rest flew upwards towards the sky. Inside the hangar bay is Pyrrha with several soldiers all of them wielding some type of gun in their hand talking with her as she arms herself as well. Off to the side are two men in robes: one the older of the two with graying brown hair and a curly mustache wearing a dark cloak over his robes and the younger one had black hair and wore a brown cloak over his robes.**

"Well it seems both Peter and James are these Jedi you were talking about." Ozpin said with some mirth in his voice.

"You are correct Ozpin , they are a pair of Jedi. The most common Pair found, Master and Padawan or apprentice for you folks. I'm sure you can figure out who is who." Slayer said with a grin. As Port snickered at the general who could only frown in response.

"Well my young Padawan I wonder what amazing skill we'll bring into battle this time!" Port shouts boastfully, causing James to smirk a bit as he finally gets to see another version of himself actually fight this time.

"I wonder that as well. They don't seem to be carrying much in the form of weapons. So do they use some sort of martial art or something?" Taiyang asked curiously, slightly hoping he would get to see some hand-to-hand combat in this world.

**"Red group! Blue group! Everybody this way" one decorated soldier shouted, leading the large group towards a door. As they began to walk in that direction they passed another yellow ship, and from the cockpit popped out a young blond haired child.**

"Oh my god tiny Jaune!" Ruby said with joy seeing a child sized Jaune.

"Here is the Jaune arc of this universe at age 9. Born a slave on Tatooine, a desert wasteland. Following Jaune winning a pod race at the age of NINE I remind you, Port won a bet with his owner so that Jaune could join them as a Jedi as a free man. The young boy hopes to not only become a strong Jedi, so he may free the other slaves. But to see every star in the galaxy, one day. Slayer revealed to them getting varied reaction the most prominent was pissed at the idea of Jaune being a slave or the idea of slavery in general.

"What did I see in mister arc to go that far in freeing him?" Port asked the deity.

"You believed he was the chosen one. Mostly due to his high midichlorian count. Microscopic life forms that help communicate the force to living beings. The more you have the easier it is to use the force. Jaunes reading much like his aura were rather large; comparable to this universe's Ozpin, Who is a master Jedi and leader of the Jedi council." Slayer explained once more getting a small smirk from the headmaster along with his associates. The rest of them only got more confused and turned back towards the screen.

**"Hey wait for me!" Jaune shouted as he stood to get out of the ship.**

**"Jaune stay where you are. You'll be safe there." port said calmly as he was passing the ship.**

**"But I-" Jaune began to say.**

**"Stay in the cockpit." port told him with a calm authoritarian tone, pointing right at the boy as he passed. Jaune gave a groan but still sat back down. As the group got close to the door it opened to reveal a figure garbed in black robes. On closer inspection it was revealed to be a female alien with red skin adorned with black markings. Her eyes were a sickly acidic gold color filled with hatred. The soldier drew their weapons and backed up a little from the woman in black.**

**"We'll handle this." Port said to Pyrrha who then ordered her men to take an alternate path as the two Jedi began to walk towards the female alien, who pulled back her hood to reveal her black hair. On her head also were several small horns dotted across her skull. The trio look at each other before throwing off their larger robes to free up their movement.**

"What is she? She looks very familiar." Cinder asked with a curious glare.

"That would be you. You are what is known as a zabrak, a near-human carnivorous species of alien. You are also a sith apprentice sent here to fight Port and Ironwood." Slayer said to the fire witch.

"A Sith. Is it safe to assume they are the villains of this universe?" Salem asked the host.

"Yes it would be. The Sith are an order in response to the Jedi. There must always be balance in these worlds . For every light there must be dark. The Sith believe in power over everything and the using one's emotion to fuel their power. Evidently the Jedi forbid marriage and having children but the Sith allow it. Food for thought there." Slayer explained to the grim queen and the others in the audience. There was a small bit of silence before a small question was asked.

"How do they get more Jedi then?" Lie Ren asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well some are recruited and others apply to learn the Jedi ways. Honestly though if it wasn't for that rule the jedi would have a lot more padawans then they do now." Slayer said with a shrug before turning back to the screen.

**Near Jaune a round blue object on top of the ship turned and gave off a beeping sound. Jaune looked towards the sound and saw three brown metal things come rolling into the hanger. The object in question came to a stop before unrolling and revealing themselves to be robots and opening fire on Pyrrha and her group. They all jumped behind cover as the droids fired upon them.**

**"We got to do something R2!" Jaune said from inside the cockpit watching as his friend and her army are being attacked. Pyrrha was not just idly by, she ducked in and out of cover to take pot shots at the droid with her blaster.**

**Over with the Jedi; Cinder pulls out a 21-inch-long silver tube at the same time Port and Ironwood pull hilt length tubes out as well. From Ports a Green blade ignited out of the hilt, from Ironwood a blue energy blade. However, Cinder's tube ignited with a red blade coming from one end before igniting the other end with another red energy blade.**

"LASER SWORDS! THEY HAVE LASER SWORDS!" Ruby shouted in weapon blissed filled joy.

"Yes they have laser swords or lightsabers as they call it. Blades made of plasma focused through a Kyber crystal. A force sensitive crystal that both Sith and Jedi use for their weapons." Slayer told the weapon nut, who grew even more excited.

"So they both use a lightsaber. But why does it come in different colors?" Ozpin asked calmly, finding himself liking the green lightsaber in particular.

"Depends on whom you ask. For me though, a red kyber crystal is only made through corrupting a blue or green crystal to the dark side. Lightsabers however are created and designed by the user. Some even being hidden in canes or having a curved hilt. And of course there are those who prefer the double-sided lightsaber" Slayer told the headmaster, getting him and Ruby to begin picturing what their lightsaber would look like.

**The Jedi duo charge Cinder who easily blocks their first strike. Ironwood lands behind her and swings his blade at her, only for Cinder to nonchalantly block his attack. Port follows up with a downward swing from the front which Cinder bats away. They continue to swing their weapons at the Sith woman as she dodges and blocks their attack with her odd fighting style.**

"I see this version of me went for more style and speed to fight while they fight with a more defensive style." Cinder mused as she watched this interesting fight continue before her.

"What you say is true. You specialize in one part of the form VII of lightsaber combat many used to take down opponents with speed and movement. However, Port and Ironwood specialize in form IV a majorly defensive style meant to block from all sides." Slayer told the false maiden.

"What style will Jaune use?" Pyrrha asked their host, curious about this Jaune's future fighting style.

"He will mostly use form V when he becomes a Jedi knight but later on he switches to form VII's other half of the style power and stability over movement and speed. I won't go into why he changes other than saying he suffered an accident that caused him to change his fighting style." Slayer informed the champion, who gave a nod in response before turning back to the screen.

**The camera switched back to the young Jaune in the cockpit as the sounds of blaster fire continued outside. The little robot on top gives a long whirl followed by some beeps to Jaune who's looking around frantically for something.**

**"I'm trying R2, I don't know where the trigger is!" Jaune shouts to the robot before hitting a button, which starts the ship.**

**"Oops uuuh how about this!" Jaune mutters as the ship slowly moves forward, he pulls a lever which causes the canopy to slide into place.**

**"Not that one… Oh, here it is!" Jaune says with glee, grabbing the centrestick and begins firing on the droids, blasting them to pieces. Jaune then tries to stop but the controls aren't responding as his ship begins to take off.**

**"It's on the automatic pilot!" he shouts to his robot buddy as Pyrrha and her group head inside. When his ship takes to the air, he throws on a helmet and tells R2 to try to override it.**

**Back with Port and Ironwood, Cinder is still fighting the two Jedi with relative ease. With a spin she kicks Port to the ground and backs away from Ironwood. As she backs up she waves her hand at a piece of metal and it goes sailing in a door panel, allowing her to continue to block Ironwood's attacks. As she crosses into the next room with him, Port catches up with the two joining his apprentice in attacking the Sith woman.**

"What was that? She just moved that metal with a wave of her hand." Nora asked curiously.

"That is simply one of the easiest uses of the force. Moving things with one mind or hand gestures is child's play to them. They can also influence the will of those that are weak-minded." Slayer tells the Valkyrie, who gave a small grin and nodded at this info.

"Reminds me of your semblance Glynda." Ozpin says to his right-hand woman, who gave a grin in response.

**Cinder then high kicks Ironwood in the face before jumping away from port. Port charges her when she lands. After blocking three more strikes from Port she knocks him away and blocks Ironwood's next strike as he recovers quickly. Cinder backs away from the two Jedi near the edge of a pit as the two Jedi corner her. They stare each other down for an amount before Ironwood goes to swing only for it to be a feint as port comes from the side causing Cinder to backflip over a gap onto a bridge as the two Jedi hop across after her. She blocks both their strikes once again giving the two a sneer.**

**The camera shows Jaune's ship in space dodging fire from enemy ships as he tells R2 to disable the autopilot. In nearby ally fighter ships, the pilots that were attacking a large mother ship type vessel complained about its deflector shield being too strong. Jaune finally gains control of his ship and starts to try to lose his tails by spinning or running along the top of the enemy vessel. R2 suggests he goes back, which Jaune shoots down by using port's word against him, that he should stay inside the cockpit no matter what.**

"Pfft~ well he is doing what you said Peter." Oobleck said to his rotund companion who had a scowl on his face.

"Yes but I doubt this is what I meant." Port grumbled out as his friends snicker at his attitude knowing he used to act just like that when he was a student.

"I'm just confused on how the arc boy can fly so well." Ironwood said looking towards Slayer who just gave a confused shrug in response.

**Meanwhile, Pyrrha and her group are in another shoot out in a hallway, which she gets out of by firing and climbing a grappling hook up a couple floors. They then start to run towards another location quickly.**

**Another scene changes, and we're back where Port and Ironwood were earlier fighting Cinder on a high bridge above a deep pit. The two Jedi attacking and blocking Cinder with precise strikes. But then Cinder held Ironwood's blade down and kicked him over the edge. He falls a short way before catching himself on a platform below.**

"What is with the kicking and you?" Ironwood asked the fire witch.

"Maybe I'm hoping it will knock some brain cells into that head of yours and convince you to give up. Or maybe I just like kicking people while I beat them!" Cinder said with a prideful glare and a smirk as both Port and Ironwood glare back. Meanwhile, Salem is snickering at her servant's bravado and at Ozpin's twitching brow.

**Up top Cinder and Port were fighting still only for him to back hand her off the bridge to another platform below landing on her back. She barely had time to block Ports' strike as he jumped after her. Before he could land a second strike she kicked him once more and rose back to her feet with a spin. Port, not deterred, charged forward being the aggressor in their clash and driving Cinder back. down below Ironwood pulled himself up over the ledge and grabbed his lightsaber. He looked towards his master and jumped up to give chase after the two. The two continue to clash blades as they approach a hall of red lights which turn off as they enter. Their clash continues until the panels on the wall move, erecting a barrier between the two and more barriers separate Ironwood from them as well. Cinder tests the barrier by tapping her lightsaber against it doing nothing. The two warriors turn off their weapons and stare at each other for a moment. Port then kneel down and begins to meditate while Cinder paces back and forth, not taking her eyes off him. Ironwood outside the hallway turns off his saber as well watching from afar as he can do nothing right now.**

"That seems like something Ren would do. As soon as they could take a break for a bit he just starts meditating to gain control of himself." Pyrrha said to Nora who snickered, as Ren gave them a glare.

**Back to Jaune in space, he had just taken a hit and span into the enemy shuttle bay. R2 gave a loud whirl as they blitzed into the shuttle bay while Jaune tugged at the controls.**

**"I'm trying to stop. I'm trying!" he said, pulling as hard as he could to break. Finally, he slid to a stop but the enemy droids started to approach his ship. R2 gave a couple beeps to Jaune asking what was wrong.**

**"Everything overheated… oops this isn't good!" he said flipping switches and hitting several buttons trying to get the ship to work as more droids approached. Suddenly his ship sprung to life shield coming up to block the droids' laser blasts.**

**"Take this and this!" Jaune shouted, firing his ships blasters at the droids.**

**"And take this! Oops." the boy said, firing the missile into the power supply of the enemy ship before he took off out of the ship as it began to explode from the inside.**

There was snickering at kid Jaunes 'mistakes' and some grumbles about lucky shots and how kids shouldn't be near missiles from the military faction of the group.

**Back to the Jedi, Ironwood ignited his blade as the barrier began to open as soon as they were gone Port charged Cinder once again. Ironwood tried to reach his master in time but was cut off by the barrier reforming once more. So all he could do is watch as port and Cinder clashed once more. Cinder now adopting to take the offensive this time attacking port while spinning the blade in her hands and blocking his attacks she began to push him back. Cinder then gave a grin after pushing him back a little. When they clashed again she blocked his first few strikes before butting him in the face with her hilt and spinning around to stab him with the blade.**

**"NOOOOO!" Ironwood cried as he watched his master fall to the ground wounded. As he stares at the body of his master with sorrow in his eye he takes a deep breath before turning his gaze to Cinder with a withering glare showing the hatred and anger he felt towards her at this moment.**

"Those were the eyes of someone who lost something close to him. What was the bond they shared?" Salem asked, seeing the same look in her eyes once, oh so long ago.

"While the title master and apprentice is a little formal to you all. It means a bit more with these two. Port was basically a father to Ironwood. As padawans are given a master at young ages, so they can learn as much as they can from them, so they may better pass on those teachings to others. But I must stress that the Jedi way prohibits emotional ties to anyone, even other Jedi." Slayer said to her as Ironwood begins to see why his other self is angry with Cinder.

"But that's stupid! The way you say it happens, They basically expect you to fail. Because if that is the only adult you have in your life as a role model then of course you'll become attached to them!" Yang shouted angry at how they expect someone to just be immune to their emotions just because that's how they want it to happen.

"Don't look at me. I don't make the rules, it was the Jedi council who made them. To be fair this isn't the first time Ironwood grew emotionally attached to someone and it won't be the last." Slayer said calmly to the blond only for more questioning stares to be sent his way to which he just smiled and mouthed 'later' to them.

**Cinder paced tauntingly in front of the barrier as Ironwood began to regain control over his emotions. When the barrier fell the two ignited their blades and clashed against one another. Cinder slipping into a spinning style of fight only to be blocked by Ironwood's defensive style. He continues blocking her until he sees his moment and swings his blade, cutting one emitter off making it a one sided lightsaber like his and knocking her to the floor.**

**Cinder glare towards the general as her weapon was reduced to half as dangerous by the man's counterpart. Said man just smirked in response while port snickered at her.**

"That defensive style looks quite useful, I wonder how long it takes to learn it?" Taiyang said, getting the stink eye from raven.

"So when summer and me tried to get you to learn how to use a weapon, that wasn't as useful?" the bandit queen asked her ex-husband dangerously, who just started to sweat nervously and apologize quietly as Qrow snickered at the man.

**Cinder fell backward after her weapon was attacked. She blocked an attack from Ironwood as he jumped over her. Leaping to her feet to dodge another strike, she then tried to gain some distance between her and Ironwood, who swung at her as she ran. When she got her feet steady she then went back to her earlier style trying to incorporate spinning into her attack pattern. As they clashed for a couple more strikes Ironwood brought his saber down on her, which she blocked and with some struggle pushed him away before she blasted him with the force over the edge of a pit once more. As he fell over the side he grabbed onto a tiny ledge on the inside of the pit, but he lost grip of his lightsaber and it fell down the pit.**

"Well this is a sticky situation to find yourself in. how are you gonna win this one jimmy?" Qrow asked the general who just shrugged in response.

"The answer is he can't!" Emerald grumbled out as Cinder began to grin in anticipation.

"Oh I wouldn't be too sure about that, Miss Sustrai. I have a feeling that general Ironwood is more powerful than you could possibly imagine" Ozpin said wisely to the pickpocket who just ignored the headmaster's words. Meanwhile, Slayer gave a small snicker in response to the headmaster's choice of words.

**Over the pit Cinder struck the edge with her saber causing sparks to fly everywhere. Ironwood not being distracted focused on keeping his grip as he stared over to where his master's saber was laying. With a plan in his mind, he tightened his grip before jumping up above the pit focusing his force on the saber having it fly towards his hand. Flipping over Cinder and igniting the blade he struck her before she could even guard against him. Staring at the Jedi before her she fell backwards down the pit as she split at the waist from where he attacked her.**

"That was anticlimactic." Ironwood said a little disappointed that he didn't get to fight a little more.

"It was Bullshit is what it was! I die not even trying to block such an obvious attack! Are you kidding me?" Cinder shouted in frustration.

"Well if it makes you feel better you're not dead. In Fact, you actually fight Ironwood at least a couple more times before you even die. And with kick ass robot legs to boot." Slayer told her which did cheer up a little but her scowl returned when he mentioned the legs.

**Ironwood runs over to his master lifting him up to hold the man who was a father to him.**

**"It's too late…" port muttered weakly to his padawan**

**"No!" Ironwood muttered sadly, trying to keep himself from tearing up.**

**"James… Promise. Promise me you will train the boy?" Port asked his student.**

**"Yes master" he replied wanting to grant his request no matter what.**

**"He… is the chosen one…. He will bring balance… Train him." port said brushing his student face before finally closing his eyes for the last time faking limp in his crying padawans arms.**

"Well that was a little sad." Roman said watching the scene and having some empathy for the man up there.

"What did he mean 'the chosen one'?" Ozpin asked with an edge carried in his tone. Causing Slayer to look at the man carefully, before sighing to himself.

"The chosen one is meant to bring balance to the force and bring about a new age of force users." Slayer said to the man.

"You said balance but for whom light or dark?" Salem asked curiously.

"Neither. It means to bring Balance between both halves of course you would see it as a fight to bring towards your side and against the other half." Slayer said with a grin as the two former lovers glared at one another.

**The scene fades away to show a large temple room where James was knelt in front of a green skinned midget who walked with a cane.**

**"Confer on you the level of Jedi knight, the council does." the green midget said to him, his voice sounding familiar.**

**"But to take this boy as your padawan learner, I do not!" he shouted at James**

**"Peter believed in him," Ironwood said to the small man in front of him, who sighs in response.**

**"The chosen one, the boy may be. But nevertheless grave danger I fear, in his training." the green man said to Ironwood with a hint of finality.**

**"Master Ozpin, I gave Peter my word. I will train Jaune." Ironwood said to the now identified Ozpin who scoffed at him.**

**"Without the approval of the council. If I must!" Ironwood said with a bit of an edge in his tone.**

**"Peter's defiance I sense in you, need that you do not." Ozpin told him with a bit of scorn. He takes a deep breath and informs him that the council agrees with him and says Jaune will be his apprentice. The scene changes once more to a Peter's body being burned on a pyre as Jaune and Ironwood watch alongside Pyrrha and several others as the body is burned.**

**"What will happen to me now?" Jaune asks Ironwood fearfully, who had turned to check on him.**

**"The council has granted me permission to train you. You will be a Jedi, I promise." Ironwood tells his new padawan as the screen fades black signifying the end of the viewing.**

"That's it! I was expecting more." Ruby whined wanting to see more lightsaber duels and space battles.

"That's it but don't worry we'll come back to this one. Probably later in Jaunes life." Slayer said as he walked towards the front and programmed the next world.

"Aren't you going to question why you were a short green alien , Oz?" Qrow asked the man with a raised brow. Ozpin turned to the drunk and gave a dead stare at the man before deciding to speak.

"Qrow we have seen crazier things so far. Why would this faze me in the slightest?" the headmaster asked him. Qrow stopped for a second to think, before nodding and deciding it wasn't worth being shocked by any of this anymore.

"What happens in the future of that world?" Nora asked, curious about her fearless leader.

"A Lot of things, some good, some bad. Jaune even gets his own padawan to train not by his choice of course but still." Slayer told her not revealing much other than Jaune will have a student in the future.

* * *

**Again sorry this took this long I didn't expect it to be this hard to write a Star Wars chapter I thought I would have had this done at least by the end of last month. Anyway some news definitely don't expect any chapters at the end of April as I will be gone on a trip out of state for an entire week at that point.**

**Finally, after all the heavy stuff I've written I was informed that maybe I should do something funny or lighthearted next so expect some more lighthearted stuff coming up. Though I plan to do another movie afterwards. Something I just watched recently: "ready or not ' ''. The roles are going to be hard for me to pull off though my idea is to have Salem play as aunt Helene and the Schnee family play as the Le domas family. Tell me what you think? Anyways Be good people and see you next time.**

* * *

**Next Time: "AHHHHHH! OI! Ten thousand years can give you such a crick in the neck."**


	18. Chapter 17: friend like me

**Chapter 17: friend like me**

**Hey guys I'm not dead, just working my ass off as my job is considered essential due to the cororona. I hope you all haven't lost your minds in quarantine and are all staying healthy out there.**

**Anyways some of you guys asked me to bring jinn into this chapter. So here she is but I don't think I'm going to keep her as I don't really know how to write her character. The few moments we got to see of her, she was sassy to Ozpin (already a good point in her favor) and she is a being forever trapped in a lamp that has infinite knowledge as long as she is asked a question, and she has her hundred-year charge on her omniscience.**

**And to correct something I said before about the red kyber crystal. The method I was talking about is called the bleeding which is whereby the use of the force you place all of your negative emotions into a kyber crystal to, and I quote Darth Sidious: "**_**Corrupt the kyber crystal. Teach it your pain. Teach it your anger. Hear it sing a hymn of darkness. Make it bleed."**_** which is what Darth Vader did to make his dual phase light saber in his string of comics.(and personal opinion is the much more badass way of making a red light saber). And to the corrections to any of the other stuff a lot of the comics and the books have been retconned, and or straight up removed by Disney in exchange for their own stuff. **

**To answer the questions about ready or not. I had thought about the roles some more. So at the end I have posted who I think should be in which role. Anyways onto the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by rooster teeth, and Aladdin is owned by Disney.**

* * *

As the group were discussing the last world and all that was shown to them. A handle of letters falls into Slayer's lap written in an odd language and with them a lamp also dropped in as well.

"Hmm the mail came quickly then." Slayer said as he read through the letters silently while holding the lamp in another hand.

"What do they say?" asked Blake, curious as to what the writer may be asking.

"They are asking me to bring someone in and asking me to show some worlds to you" Slayer informed the cat faunus, catching everyone's attention.

"Who are they asking to be brought here? Is it someone we know?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"Well not you or any of you students but Ozpin and Salem do know this person. But I decided to bring in some others to make things fun!" Slayer said as he snapped his finger and the black door appeared once more. Slayer opened the door and began to tug on whatever he was trying to grab. With a slight flick of his hand, before it delved back into the doorway, came Sun and his teammate Neptune sprawled out on the floor.

"What the? Who the? Where are … oh hi Blake!" Sun said in a chipper tone seeing his fellow faunus friend who stare at him for a moment before going over to help him up.

"Thanks um do you know where we are?" Sun said as Blake pulled him to his feet.

"As far as we know some inter-dimensional theater outside our space and time." she said with a straight face.

"Pfft~ yeah right! No seriously where are we?" Sun asked, snickering at her 'joke'. Only for everyone to stare at him blankly.

"Uh sun I don't think she's lying." Neptune said to his leader who began to look very nervous at the lack of response from the teachers and staff.

"Perhaps! I could explain it a little better. After I get the last two guests in this room." Slayer said from the doorway as he pulled a glowing blue arm through the door. Attached to that arm was a glowing blue woman, naked as the day she was born, floating in the air.

"JINN!" Salem and Ozpin shouted in amazement as the spirit was freed from her lamp.

"Hag! Old man! It's so good to see you both not killing each other!" Jinn said cheerfully.

"Not with lack of trying mind you." Slayer muttered to himself as he watched the blue spirit float above them.

"Hey is that door how we got here?" Sun asked curiously.

"Yes" Slayer answered with a smirk. No sooner did those words leave his mouth did Sun run through the door.

"Aren't you going to stop him?" Roman asked the deity. Only for Slayer to hold up five fingers and lower one at a time. By the time he lowered the last finger Sun ran back through the door into the wall on the other side of the room.

"Had a nice run?" Slayer asked the monkey faunus as he closed the door.

"Oh it was lovely with all the room I couldn't see until I slammed back into here. Why are we here?" Sun said irritability.

"I'll answer that after our last guest arrives." Slayer says as he closes and banishes the black door away.

"But don't you need that door to grab people?" Cinder asked curiously.

"That door is for the living… This door is for those who have passed." Slayer said as he summoned an alabaster white and gold door. When he opened this door instead of unending darkness, out poured blinding light. The audience shielded their eyes as Slayer reached in and gently led someone into the room. The door was slammed shut, and everyone began to look to see the person who had joined them.

"Mom…" Ruby asked in a stunned tone staring at the woman in front of her.

"Summer!" Taiyang, Qrow, Raven, and Yang all shouted in fear and joy. Standing there in all her former glory was Summer rose looking exactly how she looked before she left on her last mission.

"Tai? Raven? Qrow? MY BABIES?!" the super mom shouted before rushing over hugging each of them. The rest of team STRQ looked a little freaked out by this situation.

"Mom, you're here! You're alive!... This has to be a dream. This can't be real" Ruby said with tears running down her face pinching herself to try and wake herself up.

"Oh my little rose, you're not dreaming I'm here." summer said hugging her daughter close to her with a soft smile on her face. She then pulled a stunned yang into embrace as well. However, she then gained a confused look on her face and turned to the man who led her into the room.

"But how am I here? Last thing I remember was me fighting a large amount of Grimm, killed them by the way, before some crazy scorpion guy appeared and killed me before I could recover my aura" Summer said, getting some snicker and a glare from her daughters.

"Let me explain. You are in fact dead but while within this room you are a member of the living. Once you leave this room you will rejoin the afterlife. I'm sorry if this upsets you." Slayer told her with a somber tone, as she and her loved ones began to frown and glare at him.

"If you could revive her here, why not in our world?" Taiyang asked their host.

"Because life and death are tricky. Resurrections such as that follow the code of equivalent exchange: to gain something something of equal value must be given, but what is the value of a human soul?" Slayer asked the group, who caught on quite quickly. For summer to live someone had to willingly trade their life for hers.(an1)

"Well that's inconvenient. So care to explain why I'm here?" Summer asked, trying to move past the whole dying part, all the while crushing Ruby and Yang in her hug.

"Oh anyone wants to explain while I set up the next world?" Slayer asked heading over to the controls. Summer's team stood and began to explain what is to be happening now.

* * *

**One long explanation later…**

* * *

"And that's what has happened so far. Any questions?" Qrow asked the new group of people who sat there in stunned silence.

"Just one. Why am** I **here? " Jinn asked the deity across the room.

"Some people asked that you be here for this viewing whether you stay or go is up to you, my dear spirit." Slayer informed the blue woman, Who tilted her head in curiosity.

"What are we watching then?" She asked, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"A world that has something to do with this." Slayer said holding up a dusty bronze lamp.

"A lamp?" Yang asked in a confused and disappointed tone.

"Do not be fooled by its commonplace appearance. Like so many things it is not what is outside but what is inside that counts." Slayer told them, although the majority seemed unconvinced by his words.

"This is no ordinary lamp! It once changed the course of a young man's life. A young man who, much like this lamp was more than what he seemed. A diamond in the rough." he told them as the screen began to flare to life signaling the viewing that is to start.

**The scene starts out at night in the middle of a desert land as two figures traveled slowly but carefully across the sands.**

"Kinda reminds me of vacuo." Qrow remark, having been there in his travels.

"Or the menagerie if you ask me. Though I wonder where those two people are going? Or who they are?" Blake asked, staring at the screen in curiosity.

**The two figures keep walking until they come across a peculiar sight to behold. A cave in the shape of a tiger's head and a faint sound could be heard. It sounded like it was…**

"Breathing? What kind of cave sounds like it's breathing?" Sun asked warily.

"I don't think we want to know." Neptune said with a hint of fear.

**As the figure approached the cave then began to move to look at them before it did something none of them expected.**

"**Who disturbs my slumber?" The cave asked in a deep growling voice the light from within illuminating the figure from earlier. One was the young man known as Sun Wukong, dressed in a fez, vest, and patched-up pants. All in all he looked like a beggar. Behind him on a horse was a disgusting and wrinkly old man. **

"**It is i, Sun Wukong!" the boy said, getting over his stupor. On his back as the camera came closer there was a monkey hidden under his vest in fear.**

"Why do I have a monkey on me?" Sun asked curiously.

"It is your friend Abu. You are an orphan who lives on the streets, and he helps you steal food. Also note there are no faunus in this world so you are completely human." Slayer explained to the young man.

"Okay but what is that cave?" Blake asked with an intrigued tone.

"It is the cave of wonders. So called for within it is untold fortune beyond your imagination." their host said with a grin.

"**Proceed. Touch nothing but the lamp!" the cave said before opening its jaws wide for Sun to descend into its mouth.**

"**Remember boy first get me the lamp! Then you shall receive your reward!" the old man shouted from a small distance.**

"**C'mon Abu." Sun said as he walked into the cave with a brave face on. As he passed the teeth he came upon a flight of stairs. Descending them carefully he came across a doorway with a large light coming from it. Upon passing through he was left stunned at what was inside the room.**

"**Would you look at that." Sun gasped out, stared at mountains of gold and jewels surrounding him at each side of the room.**

"HOLY MOTHER OF OUM!" Roman shouted as he stared at more money than he had ever or will ever make in his life. Beside him, Neo was drooling at the idea how much ice cream she could buy with only a handful of that treasure. Meanwhile Emerald is being restrained by mercury as she is jumping up and down in excitement at the amount of riches she could take right there in front of her

"Just a fraction of that could make anyone richer than my entire family!" Weiss said in awe

"As I said, an untold fortune grander than what you could even imagine. And yet they haven't even reached the true treasure yet." Slayer said cockily.

"You mean the lamp. How could that be more important than all those riches?" Cinder asked the deity, who gave her a smirk and sign that will have to wait and see.

**As Sun is marveling at the massive amounts of treasure his monkey jumps out and rushes the first big jewel it sees. But it could touch it, Sun shouts at him, making him dead stop on a very beautiful green, black, and pink carpet.**

"**Don't touch anything. We got to find that lamp." he told his furry compatriot, who grumbled and pouted before following him. Behind them the carpet seemed to unfurl itself a little, before rising slightly to 'look' at them. It then began to fly after them slowly following behind.**

"Oh my god. A magic carpet! And it's in your colors, Renny! We have to get one!" Nora shouted gleefully to her partner.

"Nora I don't even know where we even find one if we could. Though I have to ask why it looks like that?" Ren said/asked calmly.

"Oh because, as much as this will annoy you, that carpet is you; Ren." Slayer said with a grin as they try to wrap their head around how another version of Ren could be a magic flying carpet.

**The carpet flew close behind Abu 'looking' at him curiously. When Abu sensed something behind he snapped around only to find carpet laying on the ground. He shrugged and kept walking only to turn around a few minutes later to find carpet rolled up to the side. Abu tries to get Sun's attention, but he ignores him, upsetting the poor monkey. Carpet seeing the coast is clear, flies over to Abu and pokes him in the back. He zips over to the monkey's other side before he could spot him. The carpet pulled his tail before flying overhead as Abu turned to see who was touching his tail. Carpet then stole Abu's hat and put it on his 'head' before tapping Abu lightly. When the monkey looked up and saw the carpet standing in front of him, he freaked out and tackled Sun down, pointing at the thing that spooked him.**

"**Abu, what are you, crazy?" Sun says before spotting what had him spooked.**

"**A magic carpet." he said in awe before he noticed it was frightened, so he decided to call for it calmly.**

"**Come on. Come on out. We're not going to hurt you." Sun said carefully like he was trying to calm a frightened animal. Carpet seemed to understand him and flew carefully, grabbing Abu's hat on the way. It handed Sun his monkey friend's hat, and he in turn gave it to Abu. However, Abu didn't like the fright it gave him and shouted in chirps and screeches at the poor carpet who began to walk away sadly.**

"Stupid monkey, making carpet feel bad." Nora grumbled in an annoyed tone.

"You really can't blame him, the damn thing scared him half to death." Mercury said in defense of the greedy chimp. This gained some confused stares from his boss and partner.

"What? I like monkeys, is that so wrong?" He asked defensively causing everyone else to snicker in response.

"**Hey hey! Wait don't go! Maybe you can help us?" Sun asked it ,which the carpet gave a jump for joy before rubbing itself against him affectionately.**

"**See we're trying to find this lamp have you seen it?" he asked which carpet looked surprised before pointing in a direction and slowly flying towards it. Sun then began to follow it carefully behind. As they followed the carpet they left behind all the gold and jewels, soon replaced by stone and darkness. They kept walking until they made it to a room with a large rock spire surrounded by light. He told Abu and carpet to wait there as he went and began to climb the spire to grab the lamp. However, the problem with that is nearby was a statue of a monkey holding a big red jewel the size of a basketball.**

"Uh oh. That chimps greedy side is winning out." Neptune said worryingly.

"Well maybe once he grabs the lamp they can just leave and maybe take some stuff with them." Summer said in a somewhat hopeful tone.

"I don't think so. This was a test to see if they could stay focused and not be greedy. Just because he gets the lamp, doesn't mean the test is finished. It would mean he is half-way through it as he still must leave the cave to prove he did the test." Jinn said calmly getting looks from the other members of the audience.

**As Sun reached the top of the rock pillar he carefully picked up the bronze lamp and inspected it, meanwhile carpet was trying to hold Abu back from the large jewel. As soon as the carpet's grip broke; Sun, now noticing what was happening, gave a loud shot at his monkey friend only for the chimp to snatch the jewel and hug it towards his body.**

"**INFIDELS! YOU HAVE TOUCHED THE FORBIDDEN TREASURE!" the voice of the cave shouted all around them. Abu then sheepishly put the gem back in its place only for it to begin melting along with the statue as well.**

"**NOW YOU WILL NEVER AGAIN, SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY!" The voice shouted, causing fire to explode all around the room And lava filled the floor. Sun then began to run down the rock pillar only to slip and almost fall into lava if it wasn't for carpet saving him and Abu. Carpet then began to race towards the exit as the lava began to swell and chase them. They flew as fast as they could, zipping back into the treasure room that began to light a flame in pillars of fire. Dodging and weaving they made it back to the staircase which has collapsed five steps into the cave. They almost reach the steps before the carpet is crushed under some boulder throwing sun into the stairs almost falling to his death as the old man appears above him shouting for the lamp.**

"**Give me the lamp!" the old man shouts holding out his hand**

"**Give me your hand!" Sun shouts back barely holding on as is.**

"**First give me the lamp!" the old codger yells back. Sun finally gave in and held out the lamp to the man who squealed gleefully before pocketing it. Meanwhile, Abu is using the old man's cane to help Sun up but before he could reach the final step up the old man kicked the cane away and grabbed a hold of Sun's arm.**

"**What are you doing!" Sun shouted at trying to wrench himself free to climb up.**

"**Giving you your reward! YOUR ETERNAL REWARD!" the old man said his voice became deeper as he pulled out a dagger to stab him. But before he could strike Abu ran up and bit his arm causing him not only to drop the knife but also Sun. The old man glared at the monkey before throwing into the cave as well. As they fell carpet pulled himself free and caught them saving them from being splattered against the ground.**

"NO GOOD TWO FACED Assholes!" Sun shouted at the man on screen.

"Kid what did you expect from someone like him? You got him what he wanted, why did he need you anymore?" Roman said in a know it all tone.

"Similar to when I don't need you anymore. Huh, Roman?" Cinder said mockingly. To which the fashionable thief flipped her off.

**Above the ground, as the cave finally collapsed and disappeared below the sands. the old man who began to snicker in delight from his seated position.**

"**It's mine! It's all mine!" the old man said, ripping off his fake, bushy beard to reveal a bald man with a smaller, twisted beard.**

"**I … where is it?" he said, reaching into the pocket he put it in only to realize it was gone. With a loud roar he shouted in despair.**

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

"Is that Arthur? He looks even worse than before." Cinder said with a snicker in her voice.

"Cinder do try to remember he is on our side" Salem said, rubbing her temples at how one f her smarter minions was just tricked by a street urchin.

"But where is the lamp? And why was he so happy to have it in the first place?" Ruby asked.

"If I was a betting man. I'd say the monkey stole it." Qrow guessed.

"Maybe and to answer your second question. I reside in a lamp so maybe it's something similar to my situation. He wants something inside it" Jinn offered to the young huntress. She had a feeling she knew where this was going.

"_Am I always trapped in some stupid lamp no matter what universe it is?_" jinn thought to herself

**Down below the sand, in a cave safe from harm was Abu, carpet, and an unconscious Sun. Abu and carpet wake Sun up who begins to hold his head in pain. Looking around he realised the situation they were in, and proceeded to curse Arthur out.**

"**Whoever he was. He's long gone with that lamp." Sun said sadly looking towards Abu who gave him a smirk before pulling out the lamp.**

"**Ha you hairy little thief." Sun says while rubbing Abu's head affectionately, grabbing the lamp he gave it another once over.**

"**Looks like such a worthless beat up piece of junk. Hey, I think there is something written here, I just can't make it out." he said as he began to rub the lamp, which started to shake violently when he did.**

"_Here it comes_" jinn thought to herself glumly.

"Hey, what's going on with the lamp?" Tai asked out loud as everyone, even Ozpin, began to watch as the lamp began to glow, before it shot out a fire work and then it fired another one.

**The lamp then began to let out a huge amount of smoke that began to billow upward before a sound was heard.**

"**AAAAA HHH!" a shout of pain being heard as out from the smoke came a large blue figure stretching as much as it could.**

"**Oi! Ten thousand years can give such a crick in the neck!" it said as the smoke cleared to reveal a large blue man with golden bracers on his arms and a mop of blond hair on his head with a matching goatee.**

"Is that Jaune?" Ruby asked as jinn dropped her jaw seeing another person be stuffed in a lamp like her. She also felt a small bit of disappointment over not being in this viewing.

"Yep though I'll let him do the introductions for this go around. It's going to be good" Slayer snickered out.

"**Hang on a second '' Jaune said, picking Sun up by his vest and hanging him on the wall. Jaune then grabbed his head and began to spin it around with a yell before stopping back at where he was before.**

"**Does it feel good to be out of there!" he shouted picking his tail up, turning it into a microphone which held to his face**

"**I'm telling its great to be back ladies and gentleman. Hi where are you from? What's your name?" he said in a chipper tone, putting the mic in Sun's face, as he got back down to the ground.**

"**Uh… i'm Sun Wukong."**

**SUN WUKONG! Hello Sun nice to have you on the show! Can I call you Sun or do you prefer Kong?" he asked as a neon sign of sun's name appeared behind him.**

"**Or how about Sunny? It sounds like this here sunny, here boy!" Jaune whistled, changing into a Scottish garb before transforming into a dog jumping around.**

"**I must hit my head harder than I thought?" Sun said trying to figure out what is happening right now.**

"**You smoke? Mind if I do?" Jaune said before going poof back to his original form snickering and scaring Abu as well.**

They all stare at the screen wide-eyed and confused as to how he was shape shifting into multiple different forms. Jinn was just confused as to what he was as he wasn't a spirit of knowledge like her otherwise he wouldn't be allowed to do these kinds of things or at least she isn't allowed to otherwise she would be wearing more than just some fancy jewelry over her body.

"**Oh sorry cheetah hope I didn't singe the fur. Yo, rug man haven't seen you in a few millennia! Give me some tassel" Jaune shouted, fist bumping the carpets tassels. Before he moved back to Sun in his giant form.**

"**You're a lot smaller than my last master either that or I'm getting bigger! Look at me from the side, do I look different to you." he said, his form changing so that he had a fat gut.**

"**Wait a minute… I'm your master?" Sun asked confusedly, a little stunned by what was happening in front of him.**

"**That's right! He can be taught!" Jaune said, slapping a cap on his head and diploma in his hand.**

"What does he mean by master?" Sun asked with a slight scowl at the idea of owning anyone like that.

"Yes I'm curious as well." Salem asked with an intrigued look.

"_Masters, a lamp, the ability to change your form, and the power to create things at random? I know this from somewhere, but where?_" jinn thought to herself as the information was at the tip of her tongue. Before her eyes widened, she figured out two things: one she no longer had access to the relic of knowledge's infinite information, and two: the legend of what this Jaune might be.

"_He is from Arabian legends of old. The One Thousand and One Nights, I believe_" the blue woman thought to herself. She then began to try to run through all of them and knew which one he was.

"**What would you wish of me? The ever impressive!" Jaune said, changing into an overly muscular man.**

"**The long contained" he said from within a see through box as he pushed at the sides, to no effect. The box opened, dropping him with a puppet in his hands towards the ground.**

"**The often imitated****" the puppet 'spoke' before disappearing, As Jaune span around the room.**

"**But never duplicated, duplicated, duplicated duplicated duplicated duplicated duplicated!" he said leaving a copy of himself around the room with the original in the middle.**

"**Genie of the lamp!" he shouted with glee as his clones began clapping for him.**

"**Right here direct from the lamp, right here for your very much wish fulfillment" another much more skinny Jaune said, waving his hand at the original.**

"**W**i**s**h **f**u**l**f**i**l**l**m**e**n**t?" Sun asked both on and off screen.**

"The genie of the lamp? Is that his title or something?" Ruby asked, confused by this version of jaune but finding him to be pretty funny.

"The genie of the lamp. A supernatural being capable of granting the wish of who-so-ever holds the lamp." Jinn answered having figured it out before his introduction.

"Can we get back to the wish thing that seems pretty important!" Weiss said, curious about this wish fulfillment part of the introduction.

"I'm sure he'll explain the rules. I really don't feel like answering any questions that I don't have to." Jinn replied lazily back to the heiress. On the inside however she was saddened for this Jaune as he was stuck in the same situation as she was, trapped in a lamp for all eternity.

"**Three wishes, to be exact. And ix nay on the wishing for more wishes! " He said with a bit of venom as his clones went poof behind him. He changed into a slot machine with the faces spinning.**

"**That's it three. **_**Uno dos tres~."**_** three smaller Jaunes said, popping out of the payout. Each with a sombrero on its head. Before he transformed into a little version of himself in black and white with a cigar in hand.**

"**No substitution exchanges or refunds!" he said in a quick manner while walking past Sun, who could only stare in disbelief.**

"**Now I know I'm dreaming." Sun said quietly to Abu, clearly not believing his eyes. However, Jaune heard him and spun around with a large grin on his face as music began to start.**

"Is this another fucking music number!?" Qrow shouted in annoyance causing summer to glare at him.

"At Least this one is more upbeat." Yang said with a large grin on her face

"**Master! I don't think you quite realize what you got here!" Jaune said growing in size as he snapped his fingers caused Sun to be carried backward to a rock to sit down on.**

"**So why don't you roominate, whilst I illuminate the possibilities!" he said while he made himself glow a lighter shade of blue. With a spin he slammed down back in front of Sun his hands on his chin under his big grin.**

"**Well, Ali baba had them 40 thieves~'' Jaune began singing as he folded his hands in front of his face and out from behind them popped forty men in rags wielding swords. They surrounded Sun and abu and began closing in on them.**

"**Scheherazade had a thousand tales~**

"**But master you in luck because up your sleeves~" Jaune sang appearing in Sun's vest before sticking his arms out and punching all the thieves away. He then slipped away as Sun was still swinging his arms, Jaune rubbing his muscles in a gym uniform.**

"**You got a brand of magic that never fails~**

"**You got some power in your corner now~**

"**Some heavy ammunition in your camp!~" he said as he turned into a firework that shot around the room quickly.**

"**You got some punch, pizzazz yahoo and now!~" he finished his run before popping above the lamp in a neon pink explosion. Before popping out of the lamp and grabbing Sun's hand leading it to the lamp.**

"**See all you got do is rub like so and i'll say~**

"**Mr. Wukong, sir what will your pleasure be?~**

"**Let me take your order, jot it down~" he sang while making Sun sit at a fancy table with Jaune dressed as a waiter speaking in a minstraly accent.**

"**You ain't never had a friend like~"**

"No, I can't say I have. But, oh I hope I do now!" Sun said while snickering slightly

"He's really selling me on this genie thing. What are the downsides to having one?" Roman asked with a greedy tone.

"Random chance they twist you wish around to spite making you regret ever having met them."Jinn answered smirking at his now wide-eyed stare and twinge of fear.

"**Life is your restaurant~" he sang, summoning a large cover dish, which turned out to be turkey dinner.**

"**And I'm you maitre'd!~" he said, replacing the turkey with his face. Before he grew in size, leaning his ear towards Sun.**

"**C'mon whispered what it is you want!**

"**You ain't never had a friend like me~" he said before dropping into a group of four and and giving sun a spa treatment**

"**Yes sir we pride ourselves on service~**

"**You're the boss, the king, the shah!~" his voice sang as Sun was now on a throne surrounded by gold as Jaune's arm swept across the room summoning food in baskets in front of him.**

"Ahh living the life of luxury. A wonderful dream to have." Roman said, joking at the sight of the mountain of gold there.

"_Yeah but you will be bored in five minutes._" Neo signed to him with a smirk when Roman nodded in acceptance of that truth

"**Say what you wish, it's yours true dish!**

"**How a little more baklava?~" he sang/asked, grabbing Sun's fez and dropping a metric ton of the snack out of it. Next thing Sun knew he was on top of a massive pillar before he began to fall towards the ground.**

"**Have some of column A~**

"**Try all of column B~**

"**I'm in the mood to help you dude~" he sang as Sun landed on a pillow in his hands. Before he ran out of a giant version of himself mouth in a white suit and hat.**

"**You ain't never had a friend like me~" he sang as he started to dance with two giant hands for a bit before they crushed him into a puff of smoke. He reformed next to Sun with a smirk.**

"**Can your friends do this?~" he asked as he proceeded to remove his head and juggle multiple versions of his head.**

"**Can your friends do that?~" he asked, tossing his heads at Sun who juggled them back at the blue man.**

"**Can your friends pull this out their little hat?~" he asked, reaching into one of his gauntlets and tugging himself through as a big pink bunny. He then transforms into a dragon and breathes fire at Sun that turns into three different beautiful dancer girls.**

"**Can your friends go poof~**

"**Well lookie here?HA HA!~**

"Hello ladies~" Neptune said 'suavely'. Only for Weiss to slap upside the head with a glare.

"**Can your friends go 'abracadabra, let a rip' and make the sucker disappear~" he sang as he pulled himself apart making the harem girls disappear as well. Sun then looked to his left shoulder and saw Jaune sitting there floating.**

"**So don't you sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed~**

"**I'm here to answer all you midnight prayers~**

"**You got me bona fide certified~**

"**You got a genie for your charge d'affaires~**

"**I got a powerful urge to help you out~**

"**So what's your wish? I really want to know?~" he asked grabbing something from sun's ear and dragging out an extremely long scroll of paper.**

"**You got a list that three mile long no doubt~**

"**Well all you gotta do is rub like so ~**

"**Mister Wukong sir have a wish or two or three~" his voice sang over as Sun stood there being worshiped as three extra pairs of arms waved behind him. Before they split into the harem girls from before one stayed in front of him, as the two began to lean in for a kiss the girl was replaced with Jaunes cheek.**

"**I'm on the job, you big nabob~**

"**You ain't never had a friend~**

"**Never had a friend~" Jaune letting Sun shoot his finger like a gun created a huge pile of gold and dancing animals as the song pulled to a close the spectacle kept getting grander and grander.**

"**You ain't never had a friend~**

"**Never had a friend~**

"**YOU AIN'T NEVER~**

"**HAD A FRIEND~**

"**LIKE ME~**

"**You ain't never a friend like~" he sang as he spun like a tornado sucking everything back up and everything returned to normal again. Only with Jaune laying in front of him with a neon sign saying 'applause' above him.**

Several members of the audience did just that.

"Have to admit that wasn't to bad" Qrow admitted, camping alongside his nieces

"Yeah, it's a pretty good way to tell someone what they just signed up for." Summer said while snickering at the display this blond boy put on.

"Any three wishes you want? Sounds too good to be true." Blake said in a disbelieving tone.

"**So what will it be, master?" Jaune asked, looking at his nails leasurely.**

"**Heh heh you're gonna grant me any three wishes I want right?" Sun asked, trying to figure out if he got that part correct.**

"**Ah, almost. There are a few provisos, a couple of quid pro quos." Jaune said transforming into a blue version of oobleck counting the figure on his hand adding about 3 more to it as well.**

"Here we go. What is the limit to this 'genies' power?" Salem asked intrigued by this shape shifting magical being.

"Can't be too much right? I mean we saw what he could do. Maybe it's more limits on other people." Ruby guessed trying to see if she could find one to help her mother.

"**Like?" sun asked the blue man in front of him.**

"**Ah, rule numbah one! I can't kill anybody. So don't ask" he said while he cut his head off, holding it in his hand before reattaching.**

"Welp you're useless to me!" cinder said in a bored tone.

"Not exactly, you could wish for the power to kill that person, and he doesn't have to do it himself." Roman pointed out the workaround, causing the false maiden to facepalm at looking that small fact over.

"_I could use that to finally get rid of Ozpin/Salem_" the two former lovers thought to themselves before glaring at one another.

"**Rule number two: I can't make anybody fall in love with anybody else," the genie said before turning his head into a large pair of lips and kissing sun's cheek.**

"Well that's comforting to know he can't mess with free will like that." Pyrrha said shivering at the idea of someone forcing her to love them against her will.

"But there is a workaround. You just have to change yourself so that person would notice your love for them." Roman pointed out the second rules' loophole. This may have caught the attention of a few girls who had eyes for the dense knight.

"**Rule number three. I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture. I don't like doing it!" Jaune said slowly turning green with gunk dripping off of him and his voice gaining a lisp of some kind.**

"Yeah no. I ain't coming back as some kind of zombie even if you guys could get him to grant that wish." Summer said, staring right at Ruby and Yang both of whom look very sheepish at her words.

"**Other than that you got it." Jaune said, turning back to his original form bowing low awaiting Sun's first wish. Sun and Abu take a thinking pose before looking at each other with a smug grin.**

"**Proviso? You mean limitations? On wishes? Some all powerful genie. Can't even bring people back from the dead" Sun said standing up and looking around as Jaune slowly glared over his hand at the boy.**

"_Oh noooo. Don't fall for it. Please don't fall for it_." Jinn thought to herself as she began to see what Sun was trying to do. At the same time Roman and Neo saw what was about to happen and started snickering at the balls of the monkey faunus.

"**I don't know, Abu. He probably can't even get us out of this cave. Looks like we'll have to find our own way out." he said before taking two steps, only to be cut off by Jaune's foot slamming down in front of him.**

"**Excuse me? Are you looking at me? Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up? Did you bring me here? And all of a sudden you're walking out on me? I Don't think so, not right now. You're getting your wishes, SO SIT DOWN!" Jaune said/ shouted towards Sun who jumped back in surprise at the genie's eyes turning red with anger at the end of his little speech. They sat down on carpet who straightened out in fear, Jaune shrinking down to sit beside them.**

"**In case of emergency. The exits are here, here, here, here, anywhere!" he said pointing in every which way possible. **

"**Keep your hand and feet inside the carpet. Weeee'reee out of here!" he shouted, using his magic to fly them through the rock and into the open night sky.**

"Well I guess that wasn't a bad waste of a wish." Sun said kinda liking the idea of having an all powerful genie on his side

"Yeah but maybe you should have been more specific about who knows where you'll land." Neptune offered

**The screen shows a desert oasis as carpet starts to descend into it.**

"**Thank you for choosing magic carpet for all your travel needs, don't stand till the rug has come to a complete stop." Jaune said in a feminine voice his form changed into that of a flight stewardess. When Carpet stops he creates a small set of steps which Sun and Abu use to get off.**

"**Thank you, goodbye now, goodbye, thank you" Jaune says before changing back to his original form.**

"**Well, how about that, Mister doubting Mustafa?" he arrogantly asked Sun with a large smug grin. **

"**Ohh you sure showed me. Now about my three wishes?" Sun asked with the same amount of smugness coming off himself.**

"**Dost mine ears deceive me? Three? You are down by one boy!" Jaune shouted in glee stuffing a finger in Sun's face.**

"**Ah no, I never actually wished to get out of the cave. You did that on your own." sun responded with his smug grin on his face.**

"Really you're gonna try to pull that?" Yang said with a hint of disappointment in her tone.

"No offense, Sun. But I kinda agree with Yang. I don't think that's gonna go well with a wish granting genie." Neptune said to his leader.

"I don't know. The kid didn't say the magic words, so he might have gotten one over on him." Qrow said in a curious tone. Meanwhile, the three who knew what happened were either facepalming or laughing silently waiting for the boot to drop.

**Jaune looked to fire back at the blond thief, but then his words dawned on hair fell flat and his jaw dropped with a gasp. **

"**Well I feel sheepish" he said in a terse tone as he turned into a small, blue sheep.**

"HOLY SHIT THAT WORK!" Sun shouted in joy at getting one over on a being millennia older than himself. Roman and Neo broke finally and burst out laughing alongside Tai and Yang at the pun Jaune did. Jinn was glaring at the screen, as everyone either joined in the laughter or shook their heads in disappointment.

"**Alright you BAAAAAd boy. But no more freebies," Jaune said, walking away from the human, who agreed to it.**

"**So three wishes, I want them to be good." Sun pondered as he walked past Jaune back to his human form using his 'tail' and his hair as a rope, swinging between two trees hammock style.**

"**What would you wish for?" sun asked the genie, who dropped to the ground in surprise.**

"**Me? No one's ever asked me that before. Well in my case… Ah,forget it." he said in a depressed tone, looking away from Sun.**

"**What?" Sun asked in a curious tone.**

"**No I can't.." Jaune said again, turning from him.**

"What could it be?" Ruby asked.

"It can't be too terrible. I mean it's Jaune." Yang said in confidence.

"You also thought Blondie couldn't be a murderer or an overpowered lich. Or even a mercenary. So your point is invalid right now." Roman said to the sister only for Tai and Summer to give him glares.

"As much as I hate to admit it he might be right. Let see what he would wish for." Emerald muttered to herself and mercury, who gave a nod in response.

"**Come one tell me." Sun asked his new friend once again. Jaune gave him a sullen look before giving in.**

"**Freedom" he said, holding up his arm to show off his bracers. Sun's eyes widened as he took out the lamp to look at it.**

"**You're a prisoner?" he asked in fear**

"**It's all part and parcel of the whole genie gig. PHENOMENAL COSMIC POWERS!" he shouted as he manipulated the stars around his form before shrinking back into the lamp.**

"**Itty bitty living space." he said as the top was removed by Abu showing him crammed inside it.**

"**Ahh genie that terrible." Sun said remorsefully as Jaune slowly slither out of the lamp.**

"**But oh …to be free, not have to go 'poof what do you need'" he said causing a puff of pink smoke around him.**

"**Poof what do you need" **

"**Poof what do you need?" he said, grabbing a hold of Sun's vest. He released his grip and gained a wistful look on his face.**

"**To be my own master. Such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world!" he said in a blissful tone.**

"That's kind of sad actually. Now I feel bad." Roman said with a scowl.

"I don't like this anymore. No one should own someone like that. Nor should they be forced to be like that." Weiss said with a glare on her face, getting a hug from Blake in return.

"Your right. But I don't think he could get out of it on his own. So that's why he's telling it to Mr. Wukong over there." Ozpin said with a grin seeing how this might play out.

"**But what am i talking about? Let's get real here, it's not going to happen. Jaune, wake up and smell the hummus!" the wish granter said floating back to the ground with a depressed look on his face.**

"**Why not?" his master asked with a concerned look**

"**The only way I get out of this. Is if my master wishes me out. So you can guess how often that's happened." he said in his depressed tone.**

"**I'll do it, I'll set you free." sun said cheerfully**

"**Uh huh, yeah right." Jaune said before changing his face out for a puppet and making its nose extend a few inches, only for Sun to push it back in causing Jaune's face to turn back.**

"**No really, I promise. After I make my first two wishes I'll use the third wish to set you free." sun said honestly to the genie. Holding his hand out, only for jaune to hesitantly take it.**

"Sorry to say this, but if it was Jaune who made that promise I'd believe him. But you on the other hand, yeah not really." Nora said with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Oh come on I'm trustworthy!" Sun shouted in indignation.

"Not really ." Blake responded to him, causing said stowaway to glare at her.

"To be fair, Jaune doesn't have the cleanest record either, but he tries to keep his promises a lot more often than you do. Remember the dress?" Pyrrha said with a smile giggling at the memory.

"Oh my god. Yeah, I remember that was the funniest thing I ever saw." Sun said snickering but got the point.

"**Well here's hoping. Let's make some magic! Well how bout it. What is it you want most?"Jaune asked with a grin.**

"**Well, there's this girl." Sun began with an embarrassed look on his face.**

"**Eehhh! Wrong. I can't make anybody fall in love, remember?" Jaune said to him with a concerned look on his face.**

"**Oh but genie… She's smart and fun and.." Sun said, leaning against a tree with a fond smile on his face.**

"**Pretty?" Jaune offered with a smile.**

"**Beautiful!" sun corrected causing Jaune to roll his eyes.**

"**She's got these eyes that just… And this hair. Wow,… and her smile." Sun says with a happy sigh at the end. Jaune leans against a tree wearing a French outfit.**

"**Ami. c'est l'amour (friend. It's love)" he says while standing next to Abu and carpet having wine.**

"Ahh always about a girl. Wonder which one of you he's talking about?" Qrow said with an amused chuckle.

"Why does it matter? It's not our world, you drunk." Winter said, irritated by how in love this boy seemed to be.

"What? Not enough guys looking your way so you have to rain on everyone's parade" the drunk said back only to get punched by the specialist and restrained by their host before he could retaliate.

"Hey she hit me first, let me get a swing back." Qrow shouted towards the man.

"You egged her on. If the situation was reversed I'd be restraining her as well." Slayer said with a blank stare at the man. The two calmed down but sat further apart. Winter also got admonished by Ironwood for losing her temper on Qrow, but not for striking the man.

"**But she's the princess. To even have a chance I'd have to be… hey genie can you make me a prince?" sun asked in an excited tone. Jaune donned a frilly pink apron and pulled out a large book.**

"**Heh let's see here. Chicken à la' king? Nope" he said, pulling out a chicken with a crown before tossing it away.**

Some snickers could be heard around the room.

"**Alaskan king crab? Ow I hate when they do that" he said as a crab pinched his finger before flicking it away.**

The snicker turned into chuckles.

"**Caesar salad? Ahh! Eh, tu brute? No" he said, flipping the page before an arm could stab him with a knife.**

A full snort of laughter from the teacher section along with a blank stare from the students.

"**Aha. 'To make a prince'. Now is that an official wish? Say the magic words." Jaune said to the boy who looked ecstatic.**

"**Genie, I wish for you to make me a prince!" sun shouted happily **

"**ALRIGHT! YO! YO! Woof! Woof!" Jaune shouted with excitement before he dropped to the ground a tailor's outfit.**

"**First! That fez-and-vest combo is much too third century. These patches, what are we trying to say, beggar? No. lets work with me here" jaune stated in a very sassy voice as he grabbed one of the patches and ripped it off. He then took out a tape measure and began circling him getting measurements in before wrapping him in a bow. Jaune took a good look at Sun before grabbing the bow and ripping downwards causing a puff of smoke. When it cleared there Sun stood in white royal looking garb complete with a cape and a turbin.**

"Oh my god. He sounds like that sassy gay friend you find in bad movies." Mercury snickered out.

"Is Jaune this good with clothes? I mean he wore a bunny onesie for god's sake." Yang asked Team JNPR.

"Jaune says he got it as a gift from his sisters, so he wore it because of that. If Ruby made you something to wear, like your own cape. You would still wear it, wouldn't you?" Pyrrha fired back at Yang in defense of her absent leader. This question caused Ruby to look at her sister who was now sweating in response.

"Anyway! Jaune was the one who helped pick out our tuxes and his sisters seemed to drill into his head the ideas and principles of fashion. But Jaune prefers comfort over style, as to why he wears what he does." Ren said, answering Yang's question and saving the poor girl from embarrassment.

"**Ohh. I like it. Muy macho~." Jaune said, giving a slight pose as Sun looked himself over.**

"**Now, it still needs something. What does it say to me? It says mode of transportation." Jaune said, looking over the wear Abu was with a smile.**

"**Excuse me monkey boy. Aqui. Over here" he said, clapping his hand to get the chimps' attention only for the monkey to try to hide behind Carpet. Jaunes magic then dragged the two towards him.**

"**Here he comes. What better way to make your grand entrance on the streets of Agrabah then riding on your very own, brand-new camel! Watch out they spit." Jaune shouted in a showman voice as he changed into a fancy suit to match it. His magic worked itself in turning Abu into a camel. Jaune then took a thinking pose as Sun just looked on in shock.**

"**Not enough" he said before snapping his finger causing abu to change into a frilly pony.**

"**Still not enough. Let's see what do you need." Jaune said snapping randomly causing Abu to transform several times from a duck to an ostrich to a fucking car then back to a monkey.**

"Stop! I don't think we can take much more of this!" Neptune said, snickering alongside a few others.

"That poor monkey. Mean old genie messing with it." Summer said pouting. mercury was nodding in agreement

"To be fair I think Sun is to blame here. Jaune is just trying to grant his wish." jinn said, smirking at the loophole as the two glare at Sun for 'his' wish.

**Jaune's eyes then widened as he grew a manic grin.**

"**YES! Esalalumbo shimin Dumbo! Whoa!" he shouted as he shot Abu with some magic bolts causing him to turn into a large elephant.**

"**Talk about your trunk space. Check this action out." he joked out another pun. Meanwhile, Abu now noticed his new form and promptly freaked out about it, going as far as to climb a tree which bent under his weight. Sun only snickered and said it was a good look for him. **

"**He's got the outfit! He's got the elephant! But we're not through yet. Hold on to your turbin kid we're gonna make you a star!" Jaune shouted as he started weaving even more magic about but before we could see it the camera pulled back and the screen went black signifying the end of this viewing.**

"Well that was pretty entertaining." Salem said while snickering.

"Yeah but I wonder who the princess is?" Ruby asked, tapping her chin while looking around the room for possible ideas.

"Good question, I bet it's Weiss." Nora said, snickering at Weiss's twitching brow and Sun's nervous look.

"So anyway what are we going to see next?" Sun asked their host, trying to divert attention away from himself.

"Well isn't that a good question. I believe it should be something just as fun. We're going to watch another comedic one . at least i think it's funny." Slayer said to the group as he watched the screen align itself to the next world.

"Can i ask something? Does Jaune ever get the freedom Sun promised him?" Blake asked with a serious tone as she glared at the deity.

"Yes he does. Only after a couple more hurdles. But in the end Sun kept his end of the bargain and set jaune free." Slayer told her with a fond smile on his face. With a nod she then went to talk with her friends.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I know it isn't that great but do you have any idea how hard it is to try to capture the same energy that Robin Williams (may he rest in peace) brought to this role? No wonder they had him just act and just animated everything around him. And I bet you guys were probably hoping for a lot more than I gave. But even when I tried to write out this entire movie it felt too bloated and took forever, so I cut it down to just these few scenes because of how important they are to the genie's character and to get a friend like me into the chapter.**

**Anyways now onto the roles for ready or not. For the most part I want to have a reverse situation. A husband being the damsel in distress or final girl. So Jaune will be the main role of the final girl(boy) in that run. however, for the family or in-laws; it's been torn between the schnees or the xiao-long/rose family. As the family isn't evil or anything just desperate so i had a hard time deciding.**

**So far it's.**

**Grace(final girl): Jaune  
Alex(spouse): Weiss/Ruby**

**Daniel(older sibling): Winter/Yang**

**Tony(the dad): Jacques/Taiyang**

**Becky(the mom): Willow/Summer**

**Emilie(younger sibling): Whitley/? (perhaps you guys could decide this one. Maybe even an oc)**

**Aunt helene: Ozpin(uncle oz?)/ Qrow(obvious reasons)**

**Fitch(Emilie's husband): undecided until the spouse is chosen. If Whitley then it's going to be vernal because fuck it.**

**Charity(Daniel's wife): Qrow/ Blake (hard to chose this one as i don't feel either of this two any of the other possible choice would come even close to how this character acted in the movie)**

**The butler and maids will be decided at a later date cya next time.**

**Next time: **"I know what I'm doing!" "that is an opinion you are having! Now set it to ten minutes!"


	19. notice

**hey guys sorry about my long hiatus. **

**it's just i begun to feel some burnout while writing my FF7 abridged chapter, it was supposed to have the entire first season in it; ****but it became a struggle as the more i wrote the less funny it felt to read. **

**so i decided to take a break and come back to it later. when i did, i rewrote it so it could little funnier then it was and cut it down the first episode only. **

**sorry to the guy that message me about it but i couldn't get it done. **

**a****s for why I'm posting this now? welp, i got it finished along with another chapter in the works. **

**hopefully i can get these out before the end of the month. see you next time.**


	20. Chapter 18: (former) first class soldier

**Chapter 18: (former) first class soldier**

**hey guys sorry it took a bit longer than i said there was a lot of editing to be done. the next chapter is also in the process of being edited as well so hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or FINAL FANTASY 7 ...or it's abridged version either!**

* * *

Back to the theater we see Slayer typing away at the console that controls the screen before he turns back to his guests with a smirk on his face.

"Okay what is it this time?" Ruby asked in a concerned tone as the others began to look at their host.

"Oh it's a fun one." slayer said calmly

"Alright then, but does anyone else want to leave, speak now or you'll have to wait till after this world is done playing" Slayer asked the group. But no one gave an answer.

"So what are we watching this time?" Sun asked the deity.

"Well it's funny but Jaune doesn't appear in the part we're watching, so whoever we focus on is a toss up for this world." Slayer said, with a sly grin. They looked at one another as the light began to dim and the screen began to flare to life.

**The screen begins by showing a train pulling into a station near a large factory. On the station's platform stood two guards dressed in red uniforms.**

"**Isn't there usually a conductor or something?" one of them asked as he looked at the empty train.**

"**AVALANCHE!CQC!" a male voice shouted out as a man jumped from inside the train and tackled one of the guards to the ground. The man in question was dressed in olive shirt and green three-quarter trousers, brown boots with silver fasteners round the ankle, brown gloves, and two belts: one black and one brown, the latter of which has a pouch on his left hip. He was relatively young looking with greenish-black hair and a dog tail.**

"Is that marrow?" Winter asked the general.

"It appears so." the general responded looking dumbfounded

"Forgive me for asking general but who is this marrow lad?" Port asked him.

"Marrow is a member of the ace operatives. A small group of specialists under my direct command." Ironwood responded with a hint of pride in his voice.

"And in this timeline he is an eco-warrior/ terrorist. Other than being a bit more snarky not much else about him has changed." Slayer said getting an annoyed twitch out of the Atlassian military members.

"**AVALANCHE! CQC!****" a very slurred female voice shouted out. Out pops a blond and brown haired and tan skinned young woman wearing a red headband, a blue shirt underneath a metal breastplate, metal pauldrons, brown gloves, knee-length green capris, and armored boots. She takes out the other guard with little effort before moving on with her mission.**

"**Harriet, did the dentist give you a root canal or a punch to the face?" asked a very muscular woman. She has brown hair held back with a red bandana, and wears a beige shirt, blue shorts, brown boots and shoulder pads, with a bandolier across her chest and grenades on the belt of her trousers. The final one off the train was a white man standing about 6'6". He had black hair and blue eyes hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. He was wearing a black tank under a brown vest and had visible chest hair. A leather bracer with small metal plates strapped on top of it. The bands around his waist appear to be some form of back brace. He wears cargo-style pants, and his boots are zipper-back styled. He also has a skull tattoo on his left arm. The most striking thing about him is the fact that he has a large rotary style gun for a right arm and hand from below the elbow.**

"*whistle* damn Jimmy. You actually pull that look off" Qrow said, slightly impressed by his friend's new look.

"I look like a thug! Just what the hell am I doing there. And why do I have a gun for an arm?!" James shouted in an angered tone.

"You are the leader of the Eco-terrorist cell known as 'Avalanche'. The other two members of your group are Elm Ederne and Harriet Brie. You however hired on a merc to join you in this attack." Slayer said to the general.

"I'm going to guess the other two are also members of this ace-ops?" Glynda asked only to get a nod from an annoyed Winter.

"**Alright ya merc, it's showtime!" James called out to someone still on the train.**

"**Showtime huh? Then I guess I'd better perform." a male voice said as a dark haired man flipped over the side of the train. The man was wearing indigo pants with a sleeveless shirt, and a belt. He wears brown boots, gauntlets with a pauldron over his left shoulder and a SOLDIER band in his left wrist. He also wears a junky gear-like armlet on his left forearm, and He has a silver earring in his left ear. On his back was a large single edged broadsword with two holes just above the hilt that had two green gems inside them. He had black spiky hair and pale red eyes, though the edge of his iris was tinted green.**

"Oh look its uncle qrow!" Ruby said with a grin on her face.

"Yeah and his edge is killing me here" Yang said snickering

"Yeah yeah. So I'm the merc they hired" Qrow asked slayer.

"If things go as planned yeah pretty much." slayer told the huntsmen

"Knowing you luck qrow. Safe to say you're not getting paid." Summer said with a small smirk on her face as Tai and Raven snicker slightly.

"**Grrr...mother of god" he angrily breathed out. James turned to look at the swordsman with a glare.**

"**Okay the plan is you're going to hide the bodies and-" he started in a polite tone.**

"**I'm …. Sorry could you repeat that last part-" Qrow tried to ask only for James to cut him off.**

"**Not get into any trouble! That's right! Now biggity-bounce to it baby! Winter, your friend is killing me." he said to the swordsman, grumbling the last bit to himself.**

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say I didn't tell Qrow anything, did I?" Winter said with a small smirk.

"To be fair this Qrow was unemployed and you, as his childhood 'friend', asked him to do you a solid for a place to stay. He, for some reason, trusted you." Slayer told her, getting her to snicker as Qrow glared at her in disdain.

"**Like you guys killed these guards!" Qrow called after him only to stop as two more guards came out and attacked him, completely ignoring James who ran by them.**

"**Out of the way sir, that man killed two guards!" one of the new guards said to James as he ran past them.**

"**Oh, come on!" Qrow shouted as the two guards took aim at him with their assault rifles.**

"**Now I know this looks bad." one of them shot a burst fire of bullets that only grazed him.**

"**A little trigger-happy but okay … anyway as I was saying-" cut off by another round of gunfire.**

"**Could you not shoot me!" he asked only for one of them to hit him with their nightstick.**

"Snap in 3 2 1." Qrow said before pointing at the screen.

"**YOU MADE ME DO THIS!" Qrow shouted as he swung the sword off his back and cut the two guards in half with a brutal slash. He stares at his mess before deciding to walk away from it muttering self-defense as he climbs out of the station and meets up with the rest of the group. Marrow and Elm were keeping watch as Harriet worked the locked door.**

"**Hey uh... new guy, you take care of the bodies?" Marrow asked the swordsman.**

"**Yep all four of them." he replied in a calm tone**

"**Four of them?****" Harriet asked, looking towards him.**

"**Yeah that's right you uh… 'You guys'" Qrow said, realizing he doesn't know their names.**

"**Wait, you don't know our names?" Marrow asked the blond man.**

"To be fair he knows Harriet's name as the large one shouted it out earlier." Salem said in a snarky tone.

"Also why would you tell anyone your real name if you're in a terrorist organization?" Roman asked with a sarcastic grin.

"I mean when you're right, you're right. But I really wish you weren't." Winter grumbled out in annoyance with ironwood agreeing with her.

"**Y-you never asked my name." Qrow stammers out in embarrassment.**

"**Well what is your name?****" Harriet asked.**

"**It's Qrow"**

"**Qrow huh? Is that because your bad luck" James said to him snarkily.**

"**No those are ravens and no one likes those." Qrow fires back. **

"Well fuck you too Qrow!" Raven said while glaring at her snickering family.

"Well he isn't wrong the raven does mean a bad omen while a crow means to change. At least that is what they symbolize in books and scriptures" Blake said, getting a nod from doctor Oobleck.

"Quite right miss belladonna." Oobleck said.

"**Oh my god I got it****" Harriet shouted as the doors opened, and she ran through.**

"**Brie was the alleyway dentist really worth what you saved" Marrow asked with his brow twitching slightly. Both him and the muscular woman followed after her. Qrow went to join them only to be stopped by James.**

"**Hey merc?"**

"**What?" Qrow asked.**

"**Don't fuck up. Cause if you do fuck up you're going to have to awnser to me and being winters' bestie will not save you from the wrath of James!" he growled out. **

"**Now hurry up. We have to take care of this place" he said gruffly to Qrow running after the rest of them.**

"**Why what's wrong with this place?" he asked, looking up a gigantic chimney stack with a sign that says 'eco friendly peace factory' surrounded by flowers. Before he ran after the others at the second gate.**

"Qrow there is too much wrong with this place." Summer said, rubbing her forehead in annoyance.

"What is that place?" Ruby asked their host.

"The main source of power for that section of the city. Run by incompetent morons and trigger happy dolts" Slayer said in irritation. Getting some sheepish looks from the schnee family.

"Is it run by?" Weiss began asking

"Yes, your father runs it . but neither you or winter are his kids. So deal with that idea." slayer said gruffly to her.

"**Okay so can you guys fill me in on what's going on here?" he asked as he caught up to them.**

"**Let me ask you something, merc. Do you even know what this factory does?" James asked him in a sassy tone.**

"**Uuuh.. provides zero-emission,eco-green energy." Qrow stated in an unsure tone.**

"**Oh yeah really! then what is that green smoke coming out of the chimney stack?" James fired back towards him.**

"**Well that obviously the zero-emission- ah uh uh aw shit." Qrow said with a deadpan glare at the stupidity of his previous statement.**

"**That's right blondie! We are gonna make schnee pay for his transgressions against the common people, polluting the lower city to make a quick buck. By god almighty there will be an AVALANCHE OF JUSTICE!" James shouted proudly**

"**And uh how exactly are we gonna-"**

"**We're going to blow this motherfucker up" James stated plainly **

"**Oh y-yay" Qrow stuttered out nervously**

"**Winter did fill you in on this right?" he asked the blond boy**

"**All she said was 'hey Qrow can you do me a solid it will be super easy'" Qrow said with gritted teeth.**

"**To be fair all we have to do is hack into the doors and plant a bomb in the reactor core" Marrow said calmly**

"**Yeah that does sound SUPER EASY" he grinded out sarcastically, his eyebrow twitching in anger.**

"**And guess who's planting the bomb?" James asked**

"**Ahhh me." Qrow groaned out**

"**And guess who's coming with you?" James asked again**

"**Oooohhhh you" Qrow groaned out even louder.**

"**That's right! I'm going to be like a spirit animal giving you advice. ask me what you should do." James said in a snide tone.**

"**Spirit animal what should i do-" **

"**Don't fuck up" he said as the doors open the next few minutes were just the group making their way deeper into the factory. They even get to a section of collapsed walkway over a deep drop.**

"**Woah you sure you have to blow this place up couldn't you just leave it the collapse in one itself like it seems to want to anyway? Also how do we get down?" Qrow asked jumping the gap before he saw Harriet and James jump onto a pipe as they climbed down it.**

"**Like this!****" Harriet shouted up to him.**

"**Or we could go another way"Qrow shouted back looking hesitant**

"**No other ways****" Harriet shot back at him. Qrow took a deep breath before jumping onto the pipe and climbing down with them muttering about being afraid of heights.**

"The man has no problem killing someone with a giant sword but is afraid of heights?" Salem asked in honest confusion.

"Yeah I don't get it either. He's half decent swordsman, half wuss. But for some reason it works." Slayer said in a plain tone.

"I just love that he's just saying fuck it and doing the solid even after he found out it was terrorism." Mercury said with a grin.

"It's less saying fuck it and more he knows that James will probably shoot him if he doesn't help" Summer said with a scowl on her face. Getting a snicker from the general.

"**Okay I'll be on guard while you plant the bomb.****" Harriet said as they reached the bottom section outside the reactor core.**

"**Okay I don't know you very well, but those guys are right, you really need to get that checked out." Qrow said as he walked away down a flight of stairs alongside James.**

"**Get what checked out!?****" she asked, confused by his words.**

"Whatever is making you sound like you choking on someone-" Mercury started only for Emerald to smack upside the head.

" Shut up Mercury." she said simply getting him to glare at her and Cinder to rub her temples in annoyance.

"**Okay now set the timer and plant the bomb, then we bounce like titties baby" James said to Qrow as they reach the core.**

"**Speaking of titties, when I get back me and winter are going to have a serious conversation- HRK!" Qrow cut off as his body began to seize up.**

"_**Hey uh Qrow don't do that whole planting the bomb thing. That's a bad.**_**" a voice said to him.**

"Wait is that Tai's voice?" Summer asked.

"Yeah I think it is, what are you doing inside qrows' head?" Raven asked the man before looking at their host when Taiyang shrugged in response.

"He's the voice of a friend Qrow knew from soldier." Slayer said casually.

"What is soldier?" Weiss asked in curiosity.

"A super soldier unit. Highly skilled in using firearms, melee weapons, and of course magic. There are several types of soldier members, from grunts to first classes or specialists in a sense. Like taiyang who was a first class soldier. Before the schnee corporation shut them down for good" Slayer explains to the heiress. Getting nods from a couple of people. But Taiyang narrowed his eyes at a bit of info.

"_I 'was' a member. So that means I stopped being one before it got shut down. I wonder what happened to me in this world." _Taiyang thought to himself.

"_**Why?**_**..**_** Who are you?**_**" Qrow mentally asked the voice.**

"_**Well I could tell you…. Bye!**_**" the voice said as Qrow regain control of his body**

"**Blahahah" he said, shaking his head loose from the seizure he just had.**

"**What do you mean 'blah'?" James asked, not caring about his episode.**

"**I heard a voice in my head just now." Qrow told him.**

"**What'd he say?" James inching away from Qrow a little.**

"**He told me to.. Not blow this place up" Qrow said in a shaky tone.**

"**Hmmm… You're making it up and you're lying, or you're crazy." the terrorist said.**

"**Ah-"**

"**Really crazy like I don't trust you with the bomb crazy!"**

"**Well it's a good thing I'm not crazy hha haha" Qrow nervously said as he walked towards the core.**

"**Good now do as I told ya and don't fuck up!" James said cheerfully. Then alarms blared around the room.**

"**SCHNEE SECURITY BREACH: FOUR BODIES FOUND IN THE MAKO FACTORY TRAIN STATION"**

"**Did you fuck up?" James asked in an angry tone.**

"**DEPLOYING MAKO FORCE SECURITY DEATH LAZER ROBOT"**

"**I might have fucked up yes." Qrow admitted as he spotted a giant robot coming right at them. The robot in question was huge with six legs, a long spiked tail, and two large arms on its upper body.**

"**Alright merc show me what you got!" James shouted to the former soldier.**

"**Time to cut this bucket of bolt down to size" Qrow said in a cocky tone as he rushed the mech with a few sword strikes, Before finishing the combo with an overhead strike. This did nothing but some bug bite damage to it.**

"**Wow" the terrorist says sarcastically, watching him from afar taking pot shots with his gun arm.**

"**Yep my skills are one of a kind!" Qrow says rushing in for a few more hits to the mechs legs still barely doing much to it.**

"**Are they really?" James asked snidely.**

"**What not sold then check this out!" he said as he jumped off the wall slicing the robots upper torso doing slight bit more damage but nothing major to it.**

"**That will not work! That does not work!" James shouted at him as he rushed in for a few more hits.**

"**Trust me I was in soldier!" Qrow said as he drew back for a breather.**

"**Right now that fact is scaring me. And these robots- they can literally sense fear!" James said as the robot scanned him before focusing a red laser on him.**

"A change of strategy might be in order here instead of beating it till it dies." Ruby said with a deadpan stare.

"Hey it works for me." Yang said nonchalantly.

"Yes it totally worked against Neo, didn't it?" Roman asked in a teasing tone as Neo smirked at her. Yang simply flipped them both off earning her a smack to head from summer.

"**There you see it knows i'm afraid!" James shouted at qrow.**

"**Uhhh alright maybe this will work! ****Thunder!****" Qrow shouted as one of the gems on his sword glowed and a bolt of lightning struck the robot.**

"So they have their own version of dust?" Weiss asked

"Sorta, It's called materia. Green materia are spells, Red materia are summons, yellow materia give access to new skills, blue materia can enhance other materia, and purple materia increase your physical or mental attributes. Some can be upgraded through use in combat but otherwise they are just like dust." Slayer told her and the rest who were listening in.

"Attributes? Like strength and speed?" Raven asked him.

"That along with luck, your healing factor, your defense against both magical and physical damage, and how fast you improve your fighting skills. Though there is a major downside." Slayer replied.

"And that is? Because so far these things sound better than dust in every way!" Roman shouted at him.

"Well to create materia they need to siphon off the lifeblood of the planet to condense into a sphere the size of a tennis ball. So the more materia is created the more you kill the planet leading to its inevitable destruction." Slayer told him with a blank stare. In return, he received horrified stare and jaw drops.

"Please tell me you're joking?" James asked desperately.

"I wish I could make this shit up." Slayer responded to the general who just shook his head in disappointment.

"**And that's-" he began**

"**AND THAT'S HOW It's DONE!" James shouted, cutting him off. Both of them glare at each other before Qrow goes back to setting up the bomb.**

"**Now insert the wires."**

"**I know."**

"**Make sure the charges are set…"**

"**I know…!"**

"**Now set the timer."**

"**I don't need you micromanaging me!"**

"**OH REALLY BECAUSE AFTER THE EVENTS OF TODAY I HAVE TO RESPECTFULLY DISAGREE!"**

"You know any other time I'd argue with you but no, this version of me is an idiot." Qrow said while chuckling at the James onscreen.

"So no different than any other version of you?" Ozpin asks snidely, getting a chuckle from Glynda and Ironwood as well as a glare from Qrow.

"**Now set the timer." James said. **

"**I know what I'm doing!" Qrow snarled at him.**

"**That is an opinion you are having. Now set it for ten minutes!" James said with a glare.**

"**FINE!" Qrow shouts before some beeping sounds go off. They look at the timer to see it read 5 minutes.**

"**OOOooooohhhh…" James groaned in frustration.**

"**SH-hit." Qrow said before messing with the wires.**

"**Do not-!"**

"**I can fix this."**

"**DO NOT-!"**

"**I CAN FIX THIS!" **

"**TOUCH IT AGAIN" the timer now reads 1 minute. James took a deep breath before it began to count down. They both look at one another before bolting away from the reactor screaming. Qrow gets to the top of the stairs and finds Harriet stuck in a hole.**

"**Help me! My foot is stuck!****" she yelled.**

"**I DON'T CARE IF YOU WANNA FUCK WE NEED TO GO!" Qrow screams at her as he frees her. **

"She should really get that fixed before a mission." Yang said snickering as Qrow is facepalming at his choice of words.

"Question how volatile will the explosion be?" Weiss asked slayer only for Jinn to answer instead.

"I don't know. How volatile is a dust facility's explosion?" Raven asked Weiss who only shivered in response.

**Harriet after being free'd jumps and does a flip over Qrow before running out the room.**

"**WHAT!" he screams as James just blinks in confusion before they both start running again. Before they make to Marrow and Elm they get attacked by two robotic turrets.**

"**No time for this!""NONE!" they both shouted destroying the turrets in quick succession before rushing out to the escape path.**

"**Hey guys, how the mission go?" Elm asked. **

"**I think something went wrong!" Marrow shouted, noticing the look of panic on the trios faces.**

"**Qrow Fucked up!" James shouted as he ran past them.**

"**I did nothing wrong!" Qrow shouted back before stopping to pick up harriet off the ground after she fell. They all rush down the tunnel as the camera pulls out to show the city of Midgar.**

"That place looks horrible to live in." Blake said with a glare.

"It is. The city is broken up into sectors to separate the rich and the poor from each other even having the lower sectors be no more than scrapyards for the most part." Slayer said with disgust.

"So why are we looking at it then?" Port asked but he was answered quickly enough.

**From the skyline view of the city they see 7 more reactors. Then the detonation happens creating a colossal explosion whose fiery plume was the size of an entire sector of the city.**

"Holy shit that was awesome." Nora said with manic glee.

"Never mind, I think dust facilities explosions are a lot less volatile than what just happened there" Raven said in a bit of fear.

"Shit I hope you survived that." Tai said in a worried tone.

**Camera then focused on a tunnel exit where Qrow flew out rolling a little before standing.**

"**Nailed it," he said with a smirk.**

"**Everyone okay?" James asked landing outside as well.**

"**Yeah/****Yeah****!" Marrow/Harriet respond.**

"**AHHH! My ASS! THE BATHROOM WILL NOW BE A TRIAL!" Elm Screamed as she ran around with her backside slightly singed from the explosion.**

"Oooh. Thats gotta hurt." Ruby said in sympathy.

"If she had been a bit faster she wouldn't have to worry about it." Nora said with a bit of a smirk.

"So if you were a bit more careful with building maghild, then you wouldn't have gotten as hurt as you did?" Ren asked with a hint of sass. This got him a boop and a pout in return as the others snickered.

"**Okay… Mission ...complete? … I guess?" James said in an unsure tone.**

"Would call that far from a success. But you did blow up the building, so go for it." Roman said sarcastically.

"**Okay, Whatever. Now you all know the plan. We meet at the rendezvous point." James said to his group who nodded in response.**

"**Hey uh-h I don't know where that is?" Qrow asked in a concerned voice.**

"**Oh you don't?" James asks mockingly.**

"**Yeah so if you could …" Qrow began but James ran off before he could finish.**

"**And I have been ditched...god dammit winter your friends are killing me." Qrow mutters to himself before taking off after them. The screen fades black signifying the end of this world.**

"That wasn't too bad." Glynda said with a bit of humor in her voice.

"Does he actually catch up with them?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, but he had to kill like a dozen more guards and then hop on the train they were taking from a bridge. So yeah they really hoped he didn't make it back either way." Slayer said, getting Qrow to give Ironwood the stink eye for a brief second.

"Hey do mind me asking where Jaune is in this world?" Pyrrha asked the host.

"Hmm let check." Slayer says as he pulls out a large file and starts leafing through it.

"Ah here we are let's have a look." slayer said as the screen flares to life once more.

**On the screen they see a large lab with some scattered crates here and there. In the center was a large circular tube containing a large golden furred wolf/lion like creature, on its legs were golden bands, on his right shoulder was a tattoo of 'XIII', and finally his tail was alight with a fireball. It was currently consuming a large slab of raw meat off the ground… violently consuming it. Coming toward the container was a man in a white lab coat. As he walked toward the container, his back was facing the audience, so they could only notice he had gray shaggy hair tied into a ponytail. **

"**Hello subject 13. How are we today?" the scientist asked gleefully.**

"Merlot!" Port snarled, he and the other adults, Roman included; glaring at the man on screen.

"But where is Jaune?" Jinn asked.

"You'll see" Slayer said calmly

**The creature continued to eat ignoring the man's question.**

"**It's very rude to ignore someone who is talking to you subject 13." Merlot reprimanded the creature. In response the beast turned with a glare and growled at the scientist. Its eyes revealed to be a dark blue holding only hunger and fury in them.**

"**Oh well if you're going to be that way then I shall take my leave of you. Be ready for more experiments~ later. Subject 13" Merlot called out with a manic grin as he turned away. But when his back was turned the beast charged the wall, causing Merlot to jump at the violent shake it gave as the beast growled and snarled at him. The doctor ran away much faster than he intended, almost crashing into the wall outside the door.**

"Pfft~, how does that feel ya quack?" Roman asked with a snicker.

"Why is that man so despised?" Salem asked.

"He is one of the reasons mount glenn had failed and became filled with your grimm. Because he believed grimm to be the superior species." Slayer answered the witch, who just stared at the man with curiosity.

**Alone at last, the beast calmed itself and gave a small grin.**

"**That will teach you to interrupt my meal. I'm quite horngry today." the beast said as it went back to eating. The screen black for the final time.**

"Wait, that voice, is that Jaune?" Pyrrha asked in shock.

"Yep!" Slayer responded

"Okay then… Um what is he exactly?" Weiss asked in confusion.

" I don't quite know. But I do know he is an almost extinct species. being one of the few survivors of his race." he responded.

"What does he mean by horngry?" Jinn asked with an innocent expression.

" The experiments Doctor Merlot performs are breeding experiments to see if he can revive the creature's race. Also, because he gets off on making monstrosities and then tosses them away like they're nothing." Slayer said with disgust.

"So wait this Jaunes whole existence is to fuck and eat? Sounds pretty good to me." Mercury said with a grin.

"Of Course you'd say that. You're a pig." Emerald said snidely, giving him a glare which he returned.

"To be fair he was only captured about 5 or 6 years ago. He is actually 48 in human years. But a teenager to his species. So no, his whole existence isn't sex and food." Slayer informed the assassin who shrugged in response saying he didn't care.

"Anyway let's move on to the next world shall we?" Slayer said as he went up to the device and began to align the screen to another world as the audience talked among themselves.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. If you have to question the roles I handed out. well lets just say doing the other way would have been too predictable so i decided to change it up a bit.  
**

**Again very sorry this took as long as it did .**

**Welp I'll see you next time if you still want to read this story.**

**NEXT TIME: "you can do more for him than me. For his sake, At least pretend you care about monsters this one time."**


End file.
